Spring of Rebirth
by Xenertor
Summary: A boy forced to give his life constantly, to save those he cared about. A Goddess forced to experience defeat, time and time again. They put aside their differences and join forces to put an end to this mysterious time loop they have been trapped in for so long...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Redux**

* * *

**? ?/?:?...**

A fierce battle between two sides has finally ended. The grand manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotions: Erebus, has fallen. Leaving the group of individuals, whom I grew to care as companions as the victors. With their victory, they each made a promise to themselves. A promise to live the best they can, so they can someday free my burden from the great seal and live with them once again. While I'm happy they would do this for me, that feeling soon grew weary as soon as they left. After all, none of this will matter when everything will soon starts all over again.

However, I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Let me start from the beginning, my name is Minato Arisato. Formally, I was a student at Gekkoukan High, but I was apathetic at life itself, not caring for anything around me. The reason for that is because it all started around 10 years ago, when I was 7 years old I think? Anyways, during that time, I had lost my parents in a car accident. That's what the doctors told me anyways, but I always felt there is something off about that statement at the time.

After that, I was constantly moving from relative to relative. Eventually, after always moving around so much and the trauma from the accident, the both of the experiences has then caused me to care very little for life and death. That is until I met SEES.

SEES is the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. It is disguised a school club during the day, but it has hidden agenda during a special hour at night. That special hour is called the Dark Hour, a hidden "25th" hour that appears everyday at midnight. Everybody has experienced the Dark Hour, but it passes so quickly that it might as well not exist. However, to those who are "lucky", they get to experience this hidden hour. From time staying still, sky turning green, blood everywhere, people turning into coffins and the oh so wonderful shadows that attack anyone that walks in this hour.

Shadows are the enemies of mankind, born from our negative feelings. They attack anyone that are not in the coffins, leaving them at a vegetative state called Apathy syndrome at best, or turn them into shadows at worst. Yes, that is the goal of SEES, to destroy the shadows and end the Dark Hour, armed with the power of Persona to fight them on even ground.

A persona is a manifestation of a person's personality. A "mask" if you will, for an individual to use to face hardships. Most users of persona can only use one, but due to my abilities as a wild card, I can wield multiple personas which helps a lot because I can change tactics if required. I initially joined SEES mostly because there was little reason not to. After all, their goal was simple, fight shadows, defeat 12 special shadows and end the Dark Hour. Then continue living on until my death.

However, as time went by and I spent more time with my teammates, I started to shed away from my shell and show emotions that I never thought I would never feel again. It was like finding a lost toy that you thought, went missing a long time ago. I began to feel human, smiling when I was happy, feeling sad when an important teammate died, anger when I met a certain traitor and fear when I thought I would never experience these feelings again when our mission is finished.

Eventually, SEES was able to destroy all 12 Shadows of the Arcana, but that joy was short lived when we found out that we were tricked by that traitor. It turns out that not only that killing the 12 shadows does not end the Dark Hour, but eliminating them was some sort of ritual to summon the Goddess of Night: Nyx, to destroy humanity. My team tried to fight her, but she was simply too powerful to be stopped. All was lost until I discovered the power of the Universe. An incredible power, forged from the bonds I've made throughout the year.

There was catch however. With the knowledge of the Universe, I'd learn that Nyx was neither benevolent nor malevolent. She only wanted to fulfill the wishes of humanity as a whole, unfortunately which happens to be death due to the pain and suffering in the world. That grief and despair is represented in the form of Erebus. This left me with a difficult choice, I cannot destroy Erebus because he is the grief of humanity. As long suffering exist, he will always come back. I can't neutralize Nyx because she is not doing this out of malice and death is a natural part of life, you can't have one without the other without disastrous consequences. In the end, I decided to use my soul to become the great seal, separating Nyx from Erebus, making sure they will never come in contact.

So now you've caught up with the situation right? If only it was that simple, for my problems have just begun. For reasons unknown, I seem to be stuck in a time loop, always starting me at the beginning of the school year and ending at my sacrifice. The first time it happened, I had retained my memories so I thought I given a chance to change my fate. I still died in the end, but I was able finished all of my bonds with everybody, and did everything I can so I would have no more regrets.

The next thing I knew, I found myself standing on the train station again. That is when I knew something is wrong here, time and time again, I would go through the same thing. I've repeated this loop so many times that I had lost count. Even then, I would notice any change that had occurred in these new timelines, whether big or small. Things like shadows getting stronger every time a new cycle begins, seeing new students at the school and even having a new member for SEES, a new girl in my class named Hamuko Inoue.

A part of me thinks Nyx is responsible for this, even though I don't have any proof that she would do this. It doesn't matter though, as long as I can keep Nyx away from Erebus, she can try as many times as she wants, I won't give in.

To be honest, I don't know why I'm telling myself this. I know what happens during the year, I've been through it so many time. Perhaps to remind myself who I am and why am I here? Maybe to stop me just letting Nyx ending human lives just for something different to happen in my life for once.

* * *

Enough time had passed that I had once again lost track of it, but that means this loop should repeat sometime soon. I was getting tired of seeing the same place in space, using what little power of the universe I have left, I retreated back into my mind and found myself standing on top of Tartarus. A tower that only appears in the Dark Hour, and where I battled the Nyx avatar. I walked over to the edge to gaze at the dark, cloudy sky with the moon towering over me. Thinking about that events that had transpired to lead me to where I am right now.

While I have no regrets, I still want to be free from the seal. To live a normal life, hang out with friends or maybe get a girlfriend. Okay, that was a little sappy. If Junpei ever heard that, he would laugh.

"This is tiring." I muttered out loud. I won't lie to myself, while I'm grateful for the chance to relive my life again, I can't just simply redo my final year over and over. Heck, I feel like I'm about to go mad-.

"Finally getting sick of it huh?" A feminine voice sneered behind me. Shocked I hear someone else besides me, I'd turn to face the individual standing before me.

She looks like a young women about my age, she had long, black hair that had reached around her back. Her bright, golden eyes had these calm demeanor that told me she has a lot of experience and knowledge. With white skin pale as snow, I would be lying if I said we was not beautiful. however, what really got my attention was what she was wearing. She was wearing a black skin tight bodysuit, with blue lines that glow. Armor black as the night covers her arms, legs and part of her upper body. Two pairs of wings sprout from her back with the same style as her bodysuit and she was holding a large sword in her hands. Overall, her appearance reminds me of...

"Nyx" I called out her her.

Yeah, it all makes sense now. She was looking enraged, I guess she is now tired of being defeated and has now come to kill me herself. It's a shame, while part of me thinks she is responsible for this, the more reasonable part of my mind believed that she was also the victim of this time loop just like me. Looks like I was unfortunately wrong.

I barely had time to react when she lunged at me. I rolled out of the way and jumped as far as I can away from her. Luckily for me, I had developed useful powers throughout the cycles. One in particular allows me to cast spells without summoning my persona. Which is incredibly useful since there are times where I was in trouble and my evoker was out of my reach. Nyx was already speeding right at me, I gathered with little SP I have and casted Garu at her. The wind didn't harm her much but it sent her flying back off the edge. The goddess' wings however, prevented her from falling off, but it'll give me enough times for my other new abilities.

Another trick lets me store and pull out weapons from my mind. I pulled the strongest sword I have: Lucifer's Blade, and deflected the enemy's weapon from decapitating me. We exchanged blows for a while, I ducked from her swing and attempted to cut her legs. She immediately leaped out of the way and charged. Our swords struck against each other, we're both equal at our skills with the sword, I once again casted Garu and knocked her back. She didn't fly far since she had seen it this time, but it gave me more time for another trick.

I enchanted my sword by covering it with the flames of agi and deflected an incoming strike. Nyx swiftly moved around me to attack my blind side.

"tch." I muttered, as I jumped high and casted Agidyne right below me.

An explosion rang out, coating the floor with the sea of flames. Nyx was caught in the blast, but it didn't seem to affect her that much as she dove right up at me. I moved Lucifer's blade to strike her head.

"Really now?" Nyx narrowed her eyes and block my attack.

I ignored her and continued to attack her until we both landed at the singed, ground.

As soon as we touch ground, I leaped back out of her counter and charged in again.

"Is the flames supposed to do something other than make you reckless?" She blocked every move I made against her.

"Hahh!" I swung my fist at her while her sword was fighting against mine.

I have to keep this up until I have recovered enough SP. With Messiah as my current persona right now, he has a special skill called Invigorate. The skill lets me recover SP at a faster fate then I would naturally. Hopefully I'll have enough in time to use Armageddon.

Nyx leaped out of my attack, and followed up with a lunge with incredible speed. I twisted my body and narrowly avoided her blade, only to have my uniform coat pierced. The night goddess smiled as she sent her fist right at my face. My body tumbled from her blow, but I still have enough sense to roll out of her next attack and fire agi at her. She easily smashed the spell from getting close to her with her wings. While she was distracted, I quickly got up and charged into my opponent, causing her to stagger. Before she could fully recover, I unleashed a barrage of stabs with my sword.

Despite my speed, Nyx is still able to deflect and dodge attack that came at her. Fortunately, every time she had to avoid my blade, she unknowingly has to step back each time to rebalance herself due to my unrelenting force. This continued on until she jumped extremely high and landed quite a bit away from me. Before I could do anything, she raised her weapon in the air before slamming it on to the ground, creating an almighty attack, sending a speeding wave of energy at me.

Knowing that there is no way to effectively counter that move and it is too fast to move out of the way, I casted Rakukaja and tensed my body has soon as the wave hit.

Waves of pain shot throughout my body, even with Rakukaja increasing my defense, I still eventually fell on one knee as soon as the wave passed me.

"That could have gone better." I said to myself breathing heavily.

I stood up and saw Nyx on the other side of the battlefield, but she was not attacking. Rather she was looking at something, her hand?

"How?" she asked, "I have blocked most of your attacks and yet."

Black blood dripped down her hand, she must of realized that I have injured her somewhere without her knowing. The goddess turn to look at as soon as I got up and walked towards her.

"How is it that-."

Her eyes widen before narrowing once again.

"So you found out then?" I asked, I was hoping she wouldn't realized until it's too late.

"That fire isn't just for show isn't it?" she flicked away the blood.

I brandish my flaming sword at her.

"It's a little something I learned a few cycles ago." I stopped walking.

She took a step back, on guard for any tricks I might pull.

"A trick?"

I gave a little smirk, "This trick allows me to enchant my current weapon with one of the four elements I can currently use. The enchantment boosts the strength of the weapon and adds an effect depending on the element I had used for the enchanting."

Nyx's left hand turned in to a shaking fist. "You're using fire, that means.."

"Fire burns away your health. That is why your a lot more injured than you think. An incredible power wouldn't you say?"

Obviously this comes at a cost, but I'm not telling her that. The longer the weapon is enchanted, the less durable the it becomes. Out of all the weapons I have, Lucifer's Blade had lasted the longest and is the only one in my possession. However this sword no matter how powerful it is, is just a sword in the end. It will eventually break and at this point I should save it for something dangerous. Considering who my opponent is at the moment, I'd say this is justified to use it.

She promptly flew right at me with her sword overhead. I had manage to block the blade from hitting my head, but the attack was overwhelming enough for the floor I'm standing on to buckle under the immense pressure. I'd try to hold against Nyx's sword, but I ultimately have lost this test of power.

"Huaaaaaa!" With the last of my strength, I attempted to move the blade as far from me as I can before I fell to my knees.

Pain. That it what I felt when I've realized what just happened. Nyx is in front of me, breathing rather heavily. she was holding her sword which is embedded into my left shoulder. Before I could even try to remove it, a leg came into my perception and-.

"Ooph!" kicked me to the edge of the tower.

I rolled onto my hands and knees before I could fall off completely.

*cough* *hack*

Blood flew out of my mouth, red as ever. I looked up in front of me, even with my vision is blurry form that kick, I could still make out Nyx. She was walking over to where I am with her weapon carried over her shoulder. Her golden eyes were filled with hate and contempt.

"I'm not like my brother, Erebus." she said plainly, void of emotion. "I'm not the type of being that takes joy in the suffering of others."

I couldn't help but look away from her piercing gaze. This is a difficult situation to get out of and I didn't recover nearly enough SP to use Armageddon. Even if I did, it would take too long to cast and I doubt Nyx would let me summon Satan and Lucifer, since I had used it against her before.

I look back up at Nyx, her bangs are covering her eyes so I can't tell what she is thinking. Hold on, she said she wasn't like Erebus. After all, she is only doing what humanity wanted as a whole, a wish for death. Perhaps I could talk to her and convince her to-.

"However!" Her voice shook my out of my thoughts, she was now smiling. While is looked kind and pretty, her eyes say otherwise. "I'm willing to make an exception with you if it ends this struggle!"

Nyx readied her sword and flew at me at supersonic speed.

Damn it! Time for plan B!

"Tatrakarn!" I shouted.

"!" My opponent's eyes widen, realizing what I casted but It was too late.

Nyx's weapon came in contact with the green barrier that had formed around me. Hitting that barrier had caused her to reverse the damage from her attack back to her. The result of that has sent her flying back. I got up and put my outstretched palm in front of me, charging it with what little energy I have. This spell is no Armageddon, but it is powerful enough to really harm her.

"Morning Star!" I called out, blue flames of power swirl around my body. Sapping what little energy I have left, I finally collapsed on to my knees. Clouds formed over the tower, beams of light shine through the newly created clouds.

"Tch!" Nyx had recovered from her blow, only to look up to see a beam of light had struck her. The beam has cause a massive explosion consuming most of the roof, Nyx being in caught in the center. I had to keep myself from tumbling off the roof from the shockwave of the explosion. Despite the ear-splitting rupturing sound of the detonation, I could still hear the agonized scream from the goddess in ground zero as I watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Everything has finally calmed down, I looked around to see thing but dust and debris. However I knew she is still here, thanks to my heightened senses I had developed. Constant time in battle would do that to a person. I waited until I recovered enough SP to cast dia to heal most of my wounds. I picked up my discarded weapon and walked to the center of the explosion.

As I got closer to the middle, I could hear ragged breathing getting louder and louder. When I had moved close enough to see her past the dust, she was a lot more injured then I had thought. Most of her outer armor was torn off, she was on her knees, leaning on her sword for support.

Heh, looks like Agi blade did it's job well.

Nyx looked up and our eyes locked on to each other, she slowly get up while I kept advancing towards her. We both raised our swords and swung at each other. I moved my weapon to block her attack, and attempted to strike at her open area. She retreats from the attack, but I won't let her get away so I charged in to close the gap between us. We both repeatedly strike at each other, hoping that the other would break first. There were no fancy moves or techniques to get an advantage over the other, and we were both too injured to care. As my sword was locked on to hers, I slowly pushed towards her attempting to make her lose more ground. Even with her current state, she managed to hold onto my strength until our faces were near each other.

I have to finish her off now. If she is the cause behind the time loop, then ending her would solve this whole problem. But If I do it, what's going to happen afterward? Killing her is like killing life itself, people has to die naturally. I can't disrupt the order of life, but why is she doing this?! What reason could she possibly have to make me suffer like this?! Does she hate losing this much?! Damn it!

"Neither malevolent or benevolent huh?" I voiced my displeasure at this situation, pushing harder at her weapon.

"To think you would end like this..." She replied, pushing back as well. However, at this point I don't care anymore. I just want this to end.

"You only wanted to do what humanity wanted!" My voice rose in anger.

"You originally wanted to help your friends!" She shouted back.

"So why..."

"Did you..."

"CAUSE THIS TIME LOOP FOR ME TO SUFFER IN!?"

"CAUSE THIS TIME LOOP FOR ME TO SUFFER IN!?"

…

It took awhile for my mind to to register what she said, Nyx must of realized what I said as well when her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She muttered, her voice was void of any emotion.

"What do you mean what?" I asked, "You're the one doing this because you wanted revenge."

"I am the Goddess of Night!" She snapped, "Not vengeance. Sure when you sealed me, I was annoyed that I lost to a Mortal. But as I watch on, I notice that while many people wished to die, I also began to notice some of them also wanted to live through them as well. I grew to doubt that what I'm doing is what you humans really wanted. When your companions fought off Erebus when they came here the first time, I saw their conviction to live through the harsh difficulties of life just to ease your burden. That is when I accepted defeat, until you made this time loop that is. Is defeating a goddess such a high point in your life that you must repeat it endlessly?"

"One, that is a horrible thing to do." Who does she think I am, Ikutsuki?, "Secondly, I don't have the power to do such a thing."

"You have the power of the Universe." She deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, because I have time to look over that when you are just about to kill all of us." I sarcastically said. I realized I'm acting differently than the usual, but after getting the information I've been after for so long, I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore. Plus, part of me is that that something different is happening for once.

After taking a few seconds to calm myself, I continued, "What about you? You are like a deity of some sort, surely this is no problem for you to do something like this?"

"No I don't have the power to do such a feat." Nyx shook her head, "There is one being I know who has the power of time and he is missing the "Fall of Ancient Greece", as you humans dubbed it."

We both lowered our weapons, I'm relieved that she is not the one behind this, but where does this leave me now?

"Is there anyone else who knows what is going on?" I asked,

The goddess shakes her head, "I tried to contact other beings like me but they are they have no clue what is going on as well."

Wait, what? "There are others that can remember this time loop?" I mean, if we can gather them up together, there is change we-.

"I know what you are thinking." Nyx held up her hand, as if to stop my thoughts. "Unless they are directly involved in this, divine being like myself have no reason to investigate."

"How can they not though?" I argued," I understand humans since they have no recollection of the events, but these divine beings would notice it."

"That's because we normally reside in a plane different from yours." She sighed, "Even though we know what is going on, so does everybody else. Business would be usual on that side. It is only in your realm they would most affected, but even then they'll most likely use the extra time to their advantage in some way."

"So in the end, they can't help can they?" I sigh. Figures it won't be easy.

I unsummoned my weapon by letting it fade back into my mind and crossed my arms, mulling over these new facts. I had initially thought that I was the only one that was experiencing and remembering the time loop, but Nyx said beings like her would also go through the same thing. They would make excellent allies but if they are not directly involved like the goddess in front of me, they would not bother themselves.

Is there a chance that other humans like me would remember it? I would assume so even if it's just one person, however I remember Nyx making a comment about the Universe Arcana. Whither because I was capable of wielding it or not, it proves that I am the only human that remembers as of this moment. Still that does not explain why only I can remember the time loop at all. I mean I understand if I have it right now but I had to use it all up just to create the great seal in time.

I shook my head in frustration. Even with all this new information, I'm not close to solving this mystery.

"Human." Nyx's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see her with one of her hands on her hips and a confident smirk on her face. "I have proposition for you consider."

I let her continue, while I believe she is not going to trick me. After seeing Ikutsuki, I'd learn to develop a healthy amount of suspicion just to not let my guard down easily.

"You are familiar with Monad, are you not?" She asked,

I nodded, it's kinda hard to not notice a giant floating door next to the stairs in the entranceway. Monad, a "bonus stage" of Tartarus, filled with shadows with strength that may rival some of the Arcana shadows. You're better off trying to solo the main tower with just a toy knife as your only means to defense.

"Then you should know about the advanced floors right?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Advance floors? You mean there is more than just ten?"

"If you want to know, then accept my proposal and become my ally." She extended her hand towards me.

I looked at her hand, surprised that she came up with the idea, let alone offer it to me considering the we both thought that the other was responsible for this mess. Still, I need more information before I can accept.

"There is something there that you're unable to do by yourself, isn't there?" I look right at her golden eyes, it is the only explanation that makes sense here.

The goddess' eyes narrowed while her lips formed a frown, "You're annoyingly perceptive, boy." Nyx shook her head before continuing. "While the shadows themselves pose no problem to me, they are a huge distraction for me."

"So because of them, you're unable to finish your objective because it is a two-man operation?"

She shrugged, "Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm not really sure. All I know is with my current predicament, it is extremely difficult for me to do this by myself."

Current predicament? I would ask what she meant but from her tone when she said that, I don't think she's willing to share at the moment.

"How would we meet up then? We don't normally meet until the end of the year?" By then it's too late to do anything.

"That's not a problem." she casually answered, "I have manifested in your world before, I even enrolled in your school just to ward off suspicion from me before."

"Hmm." That does explain why kept seeing a familiar face school even though I was 100% sure we never talked once.

"Please hurry and make your choice." Nyx interrupted my thoughts. "I'd rather not wait another year for your answer."

She's right, time will soon repeat and I want to end this now.

"Just one thing first" I said.

She raised an eyebrow, curious what I want. Yeah it may seem trivial but I rather deal with it now then later.

"Please, just call me Minato." I extended my hand to her.

It is then when I saw something unexpected, she was laughing. Nyx the goddess of night was laughing, and with wasn't an evil laugh or anything like that. It was full of emotion, something I had not heard in a long time. I couldn't help but break in to a smile as well.

"I can accept that, Minato." She said after calming down.

Our hands joined together at last, signifying the start of a new partnership. One I hope that cannot be broken. Normally I would get some voice in my head telling me about a new bond, but this honestly speaks for itself.

Right on time to, because the scenery around us started shaking and my view is slowly going white. The landscape around us crumbles into the white void, leaving us drifting into the abyss.

"It's starting." Nyx says,

"Right." I nodded, "I'll see you soon."

As my vision is going completely blank, I last thing I saw was Nyx's smile.

* * *

Sounds. I hear people shuffling by, an announcement saying that a train will soon arrive. I open my eyes to once again standing at a train station, soon to be departing to Tatsumi Port Island. I checked for all my items on me, only to find that my map to the dorms was missing. Not that need it but, I'm interested that my I don't have it this time. I looked for where my train is at as I took a step forward.

"There you are." A familiar voice interrupted me.

I turn to face the direction of the voice. There she also wore the Gekkoukan Uniform, her long black hair flows with the wind.

"Are you ready?" she asked,

I nodded, as if she needed to know my answer.

She nodded in response and walked passed me. "Then try to keep up."

I sighed and followed her. I have a feeling that Nyx will be pretty difficult to work with, but at least I won't be alone for this journey.

* * *

AN:

To those who are new here: Welcome, how has the bleach (this story) you just drank?

To the rest: Yeah so I decided to redo this prologue. Mostly because someone convince me to.

I was going to not do it since I originally wrote that fic back in 2010 I think? I found the forgotten drafts years later and decided to uploaded here. Basicly saying: Here's a cool idea, maybe someone could take it and turn it into something decent? What I didn't expect is that others wanted me to do it, so I said "Sure why not?" I uploaded a few more drafts before saying f**k it, I can only proofread so far before realizing that starting from scratch would be a lot more better for the followers and myself. That explain the sudden improvements in storytelling and grammar in the later chapters as some of you realized. (Maybe not so sudden jump and more slowly regaining writing mojo back after a long time used. Either way, you could tell there is improvement.)

Because I'm continuing to do this fic, it probably better redo this prologue as well since the summery and the first chapter are the first impressions. Without a decent summary, you probably wouldn't click on the story. Plue without a decent first chapter, you are less likely to continue one reading. I may or may not redo the other chapters depending how bad it was.

In short, here's the improved prologue. If it's still bad, you're free to leave. I won't blame you.


	2. Chapter 1 (Wait what?)

**I don't how and I definitely don't know why, but you guys somehow managed to convince me to continue this one shot that I had found years ago (luckily for me, the me from the past was smart enough to have some sort of planner.). Maybe I am kinder then I thought, maybe I also want to see this to it's end, maybe I am bored and this is to hold me over until the Master Chief Collection comes out, or maybe I don't want P3fan to drink bleach for wrong reasons ( or because I don't get to witness it myself.) Regardless of the reasons, rejoice dear followers, (I still can't wrap my head around that) for your wish has come true...**

**Chapter 1: Hamuko Inoue**

* * *

When I woke up, all I feel is pain and heat. I feel my body being dragged out the heat, I started to feel better until I saw what I was being dragged out of. A car accident! My mind had caught up to all the recent events to what lead my to right now. My mom was driving me from a friend's birthday party, she was talking about moving to Kyoto, I was sad but leaving my friends behind but mom told me I could make new friends and still talk to my old friends so it was alright. I saw another car besides my mom's, did that car also get in to the accident? All thought was lost when I someone beside me... Mom! I struggled out of someone's grip and moved closer to mom, ignoring all the blood around me, was she okay?

"Mom?" I started shaking her but she was not waking up, why? "Why aren't you waking up?" I shook harder, tears started coming out of my eyes, why? Mom is fine right? She will wake up soon right? I hugged mom's body to make me feel safe like I always do, mom will pat my head and tell me it will be alright like she always had right?

"I'm sorry." I heard a young voice, but was not listening, I know it is rude but mom was sleeping, she should not be sleeping on the road, but in a bed right?

I can't deny it any longer, letting go of mom, I faced the green sky above me and let out a huge wail as I let the facts settle within my mind. I felt someone hugging me from behind, I don't know who but it was someone the same size as me, mom always told me that hugs can make someone feel better, so this person must of want me to feel better. No matter how long I was being hugged, I still felt the same but I did stop crying though.

"Suitable host located." A voice rang out behind us, the arms that where around me let go and I heard footsteps behind me. I kept looking at mom, there so many things I want to do, dad might get a new mom but I don't want a new mom, I want this mom to be with me. "Obstruction detected, removing obstruction as protocol dictates."

"Gah!" a voice cried out follow by a thump, I finally looked away from my mom and turned behind me to see two people. The last thing I saw was a small boy with long blue hair around my age falling over and the other person was taller, had blonde hair had strange metal parts around her body walking towards me before everything turned black...

* * *

I woke up, startled and looked around me. I was on a train, with a huge sigh I looked out at the window seeing an odd blue butterfly somehow keeping up with the train before flying away. It was that nightmare again, ever since mom died, I been having that same dream over and over, the doctors told me because told I was in the car crash, I was hallucinating the green sky, the blood everywhere and the metal girl. I didn't believe them, but I pretended to so they would let me go home with dad. The nightmares ended three years ago and I was able to move on, I even did well enough to get an invitation to enroll at the presages Gekkoukan high. My dear old dad insisted that I was not ready and would it would only rehash old wounds, but I manage to convince him to allow me to enroll and to finally move on. Had the nightmares come back because I was in the city again? Maybe dad was right. I turned away from the window and saw two people, sitting across from me, they were both wearing Gekkoukan's uniforms, maybe they are my classmates. One student was female, had long black hair and pale skin, her eyes where closed, is she asleep? As if reading my mind, her eyes popped open, her bright golden eyes staring at me, in an attempt to be friendly, I smile and waved. She only sighed and shook her head before closing her eyes again, my face dropped, had I offend her in some way?

I turn my head to the boy sitting a few seats next to her, he was wearing the some model headphones I have, only a different color, with he dark blue/steel eyes he was looking at a blue butterfly just outside his window, that face shows he recognized the species I guess, but what got my attention was his long blue hair, it brings me back to the accident ten years ago, was he the same boy back then? I never did saw him again. Before I could think any farther, he turn his eyes towards me, trying my luck again I smile and waved and he just looked at me. I internally panicked, was I doing something wrong? this is the second time I had my greeting responded like that. He finally had a small smile, not big enough to be notice, but I could see it from where I was sitting, he did a little wave before returning his gaze to his window. I mentally cheered, it wasn't me, and there is a chance he will become my friend as well, this day can't get any better.

"Due to the malfunction in the switching system." the announcement in the train caused everyone in the room to pay attention "Today's rail schedule has been greatly altered, we apologize for any who were in a hurry." because it just got worst, I am late enough as it is. "The next stop is Iwatodai..." my ears perked up, looks like fate has taken pity on me and gave me a break.

I boarded off the with the other two ahead of me, looks like they are friends, I looked at my map to show me where the dorm I would be staying at. It is little far in a place I don't recognize but should make it before- and it's too late. The strange, creepy time has arrived, where the sky is green, blood everywhere, every electronics don't work, monsters roam around and people turn into coffins. Fate, PLEASE STOP MESSING WITH ME! I look at the two students are, surprised they have not turned into coffins, I ran up to them and asked for directions.

"Excuse me." I called out, they both look at me one annoyed and the other confused. "Can you guys show me how to get over there?" I showed them the map pointing at the dorms.

"Sure." The boy answered, that was quick, I don't even think he looked at the map for more then five seconds, he must have been familiar with the place "I'll will show you, we were going there anyways. Besides, in a time like this, it's better to stick together."

"Thanks!" I cried out and gave him one of my famous big hugs, I did not want to be alone in the creepy time with all the monsters

"Uhh, no problem." He stuttered, is he embarrassed? that's kind of cute. I see his friend behind him looking annoyed, before clearing her throat.

"If you kids are done, we have to move before they arrive." She walked away from us. I let go of him to save him any further embarrassment, wow his face it red.

"Sorry about that." I talked to him "Didn't mean to make your friend mad."

"Don't worry about it." He chucked, he recovered a lot faster then others, they would usually take a while to recover and he did it almost instantly. "Usually, she is a lot worst."

"What?!" Her voice hollowed from a distance.

"N-nothing." He ran after her, chuckling, I caught after them and introduce myself.

"I am Hamuko Inoue."

"Minato Arisato." The boy answered "And this is..." did he forgot his own friend's name?

"Amaya Nyx, is what I will given here." She answered for him.

"Nyx?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Greek descent." That explains it, I heard Minato-kun mumble something but it was too low to hear it clearly.

* * *

After what seems like walking forever, we finally made to the dorms. I took a step with Minato-kun towards the dorm.

"Minato." Nyx-san suddenly said, a little ways behind us. "I need to talk to you about something.

"Hmm? Alright." Minato answered, he turn his head to me. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Nodding my head, I walked to the door and entered the building.

"Welcome." A voice startled me, I turn beside me see a little boy in striped clothing. "You're late. I've been waiting for a long time."

"I'm sorry." I replied "The train was delayed."

"It's quite alright." the boy chuckled, giving me a piece of paper. "If you want to proceed, then please sigh here. It's a contract." Looking at the contract he give me, it said "_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." _

"How, very non-specific" I said out loud, that could mean anything.

"There's no need to be scared." The boy interrupts me from my thoughts. "It only binds you accepting full responsibility for your actions." Shaking my head, I moved to the desk and signed it. "Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't male it go away."

"I'm sorry, what?" What does he mean? What did I get myself into?

"And so it begins..." Was the last he said before disappearing, as if melting into the darkness. I'm starting to see why my doctor recommend me to a therapist, How am I supposed to explain this to anyone without sounding like a lunatic?

"Who's there!?" a feminine voice yelled, facing to the stairs, I see a girl about my age looking frightened. She has light brown hair and wearing a pink sweater with a heart-shaped choker. "How can you be... But it's...!" What? Walking in the creepy time? "Don't tell me..." Wait, it that a gun around her thigh!?

"Wait!" Another voice rang out, suddenly all the colors returned to normal, looks like creepy time is over.

"the lights..." The girl in pink said. I turn to see a very beautiful girl with red hair.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." she said "My name it Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's she?" the first girl asked, are they ignoring me?

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here." Mitsuru answered "She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"Is it okay for her be here?" Yep, they are.

"I'll guess we'll see..." Mitsuru then turn to me "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hi, I'm Yukari." I have a lot of questions, but for now, I better introduce myself.

"Hi Yukari, I'm Hamuko!" I cheerily greeted her.

"Uh, y-yeah..." Is there something wrong with my greeting? This is the third time today I have gotten something like that. "Nice to meet you, too..." she then smiled, that's good.

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the third floor." Mitsuru interjected "Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari lead me to the stairs.

Yukari and I walked up to the third floor and stopped at the door at the far end of the hallway.

"This is it." Yukari says "Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall."

"Yep, it is." I replied

"So, any questions?" A lot actually, like does Minato-kun and Amaya-san live in this dorm as well? Where are they doing anyways?

"Was anyone else going to live at this dorm as well?" I asked.

"Other then you arriving, I have not heard anything else, Why?"

"I came here with two other people."

"Two other people?" Yukari seems confused "You came here by yourself though, where are the others?"

"They are just outside."

"Alright then, I'll go get them then." Yukari started to walk away, opening the door to my room, I was about to enter my room. "Oh by the way." I turn to face Yukari, she seems concerned "On your way over here, have seen anything strange?

"What do you mean?" I asked, I know what she is sort of talking about, but I should play it safe for now, something tells me I won't be told the whole story.

"You know what I-" she stuttered "Never mind, a-anyways, I'm sure you have lots of questions, but you can ask about them later, good night." she went quickly down the stairs. Shrugging, I closed the door and looked in to my new room for a while. It seems plain, but large enough to work, I see my luggage in the corner, but I will deal this them later, right now there is a bed with my name on it.

* * *

I see a room, a strange blue room, a room that feels foreign yet nostalgic, calming but stressful. I could see three figures, two sitting down the last one standing up.

"Well this is unexpected." One voice called out, old.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" Another says, young, familiar this time.

"Something earlier then usual, but nothing to be worry about." third voice said, different somehow, all sounding males. One of the figures stood up walked towards me and did something with his hand?

"You are quite early child, I am going to ask you to come back later" The old voice said before my vision turning black, the last thing I saw was the only figure sitting down, he had a familiar shade of blue hair. Is he though? Do I know him from somewhere? That's right, he is...

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* Opening my eyes, I found myself in my room, great, I forgot what was I thinking about. Grumbling, I got out of bed to answered the door, oh Yukari.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked "Mitsuru-sempai asked me to take you to school." That's nice of her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Totally!" I said, raising my fist. Ready for my first day in school, previous mood forgotten, I'll deal with it later.

"Okay, let's go then." I got out of my room, I took the train with Yukari, I took a look around and decided to ask what was in my mind. talking about many things, I asked about Minato and Amaya, but she said there were nobody there. I was getting worried about them but Yukari reassured me that they would show up at school. We then started talking about each other, Gekkoukan, many other things as well. Eventually, we manage reach the school, walking towards the front gates, lots of people greeted Yukari to which she greeted back, she must be very popular. Once we reach the gates, Yukari spun around to face me, hand behind her back, smiling cheerfully at me.

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!"

Indeed I will.

* * *

**Honestly, I don't know what was harder to write: the nightmare, or coming up with Nyx's and Hamuko's names. On one hand, the names have to fit the girls and sound believable, on the other hand, being told in first person by an 7-8 year old, I have to make it sound plausible, something that someone that young would say. The problem is that whenever I would use kiddy words, part of me would try to replace that word with something I would use. You could argue that because a 17 year old is having that nightmare, she would use some more grown up word that would fit her dictionary, so I did just that. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. (I already know the answer to that but say it anyway.)**

**Trivia:**

**Amaya means "night rain" in Japanese.**

**Inoue means "above the well" in Japanese and also the last name of the Japanese voice actor of fem-protagonist.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before we start, I should make one thing clear, to the guest that was talking about Nyx being a goddess of night, you are correct but I will explain my reasoning. While Nyx is the goddess of Night, before she gave birth to Thanatos, she was the one who dealt with death or a short while but it was a small trivial fact, which it why it is not known to many people. She had such a strong affinity with death that Zeus himself feared her (among other reasons to fear someone like her). It was then after Thanatos was born she was then more commonly known as the goddess of Night. And with the theme of Persona 3 dealing with death, I thought of would be appropriate to switch the title to death. So for that I apologize for any confusion I may have caused. It does not matter to me, but I'll change it to night if it bothers you guys that much. (You'd think I would catch on to that back in 2009. Man that sucks.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

"Minato." Nyx said as Hamuko and I walked towards the dorm, I turn to see her farther back. "I need to talk to you about something." Does she have a plan on what to do? We haven't had much time to talk since Hamuko apparently didn't know how to get to the dorms.

"Alright." I turn my head to my other companion "Go on ahead, we'll catch up." Hamuko nodded her head and went inside the building, Nyx lead me out to the streets, far from the dorm. We kept walking in silence until she decided break the ice.

"Do you know a place where we can both stay?" Nyx asked "Other then your dorms?" Just as I opened my mouth.

"Is there a reason why we can't go to the dorms?"

"You mean other then the fact that others can't know what we are doing because they have enough things to waste their time at?" she sarcastically replied "There is a chance that we could be watched there, reducing our time to meet and strategize our plans." She has a point, the dorm has a command room that can see every room in the dorms. Plus, if I were to join SEES, it would leave me no time to maneuver my time solving this situation.

"I do know one place that isn't too far." I answered, remembering a hotel that I've been into a few times. I got a strange feeling about the hotel for some reason, but it does not matter now. "It's over there, I'll lead the way." Besides, what could happen anyways?

* * *

"Oh right..."I sighed, this would happen, Nyx and I where I standing in front of the infamous red-light district known as Shirakawa Boulevard, let's just say I have uncomfortable memories here among fighting the arcana shadows. Nyx how ever doesn't even mind what the hotel means or not even cares as she took a step forward to the entrance.

"Are you coming or not?" Nyx asked "I don't know what has you standing there like a dumbstruck fool. However, if you don't get inside right now, you won't be able to assist me in Tartarus, let alone go to school tomorrow." Ugh, she has point, swallowing my pride, I booked a room for the two of us, trying to ignore the look the receptionist gave us and headed to our room. It looked very similar to the room that Yukari and I were in during an awkward operation. Pushing that thought away from my head, we both sat down near the bed to plan our next move.

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Until the Dark Hour arrives, there nothing at the moment."Nyx replied "Until then, you are pretty much free to do what ever you want when school is done." That's good, I plan to regain my limited social life with this is operation is done and I might as well get an early start. "On second thought, how about you show me around this place instead."

"I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you can't do it by yourself?"

"Because your males won't leave me alone." she sighed "Every time I try to investigate outside the Dark Hour, your males would try to get me somewhere with them." Was Nyx getting hit on? That kind of funny. "I'll keep telling them I am I not interested, but they are insistent so I gave them Apathy Syndrome." Wait what?

"You gave them Apathy Syndrome? How?"

"Oh relax, I knew you would play hero and save them." she waved it off like nothing is wrong here. Well it did explain why there were a lot more lost then usual last loop. Sighing, I got off the bed and head to the wash room carrying a pillow.

"Never mind that." I shook my head "For now we should get some rest."

"I agree." she nodded "But does not explain why you are going to sleep in the levorotary."

"I thought that you might want to sleep alone, comfortably." does she not know the implications of a boy and girl sleeping in the same bed?

"One, this bed is large enough three people, so the two of us will be fine. Second, your human customs mean nothing to me, you don't rest well enough to fight in Monad I will make you regret it." Once again, she has a point, but I am not going to lose this one.

"I know what you mean, but-"

"Get. In. Bed. Now. And. Rest." her face leaves no room for arguments.

"Yes ma'am." I crawled into bed as far as can from her, luckily for me I didn't have to think about it as I quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, finding myself sitting in the Velvet Room, a place where dream and reality, the consciousness and unconsciousness meet, a place where I can make use of multiple personas, fusing them together to create more powerful ones. It looks different from usual, but I don't have time to observe because there is someone else here. Sitting across from me is an old man with an incredibly long nose.

"Greetings." the man said "My name is Igor, once again welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor is a resident of the Velvet Room, he helps me with my journey by allowing me to fuse personas. I thought that because the Velvet Room is in separate plan of existence that he would remember this loop, however with the information I gained from Nyx, Igor is not a divine being thus won't remember... what did he just say?

"Igor, did you remember?" It seems too good to be true.

"Unfortunately no" he shakes his head, I knew it. "I was told that you have been here before."

"By who?" who other then me could have access to the Velvet Room and remember the time loop?

"That would be me." A voice rang out, a person came out of nowhere, standing next to Igor. He is a rather tall individual wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants, but what stands him out is that butterfly mask he wears, it hides his face but it reminds me of something I have seen before. "My name is Philemon, I am an observer and creator of the Velvet Room."

"You can remember the time loop?" I asked

"Of course, after all only those with the power of the universe and..."

"Divine beings can remember the time loop." I finished it off.

"Correct, that is why someone like Igor can't remember the time loop." we both turn our heads to Igor.

"I must apologize for not being able to assist you on this matter Master." Igor bowed his head.

"There is no need to worry my old friend." Philemon said "This is something that no have no control over." If he is a divine being then what is he doing here now of all times? As if reading my mind, he turned to me. "In order to explain what is going on here, I have to start from the very beginning, do you mind?"

"Not at all." I am getting answers to what I am looking for, I have no reasons to complain at this point.

"Very well." he chuckled "It started as experiment with another being to see if humans, can become enlightened beings, rising above their nature. Or to completely and utterly destroy themselves." One sentence, and my mind is already blown. An experiment? To see if we can surpass ourselves, or to kill each other. The Fall makes a lot more sense now that I think about it, people longing for death, not caring for anything, with Nyx's arrival we would have definitely be destroyed no question about it.

"Were we really that close to destroying each other?" I asked after a lengthy pause.

"Indeed." Philemon grimly said "Had you not discover the power of the universe, he would of won this experiment."

"He?"

"A being know as Nyarlathotep." Nyarlathtep?

"You mean the Outer God?" They are not just stories?

"Correct, he and I were basically at war to see how humans would end up. While I would stay back and observe, he would break the conditions of the experiment and interfere and manipulate events to ensure the destruction of mankind."

"If he were to violate the conditions, they why would you still observe!?" I asked, getting angry that he would allow such a thing.

"Because despite the fact, humanity still manages to over come those events." he calmly replied "Number of times, two I can remember of the top of my head he has been directly involved in recent events, yet people like you still manages to succeed with only me guiding them. Most of the time, my direct involvement was not necessary."

"Then what about now?"

"Nyarlathotep is now using beings like Nyx and Erebus to do his work for him, while believing they are doing what humanities' wishes, the desire for death." I gaze to the floor, information very difficult to process, Nyx and Erebus were manipulated by Nyarlthotep, to allow mankind to be destroyed.

"So he is the cause behind the time loop?" my fixed on Philemon, not letting anything else between me and him.

"He is the cause of this but he is not causing the time loop."

"Then who is?" I can only think of one god possible of doing this.

"You once again correct." he **is** reading my mind "The one behind the time loop is Chronos: Father Time" Chronos isn't the only divine being with the power to control time, but he is the most likely candidate behind this.

"Where do I find him?"

"I do believe that your partner has the key to that." who? Nyx?

"But she had no contact with him since the fall of ancient Greece."

"Well that maybe is true, she also the closest thing you have to a clue." So even if she does not know it, Nyx still is able to tell where Chronos is, perhaps that Tartarus has the clue after all...

"Well this is unexpected." Igor suddenly said, I actually forgot that he was here, he was looking at me, no, behind me. I turn to see a familiar girl fading in and out, it was Hamuko!

"Wait, what is she doing here?" I asked panicked.

"Something earlier then usual, but nothing to be worry about." Philemon interjected, I before I could respond, Igor had gotten up and moved towards her and did something with his hand.

"You are quite early child, I am going to ask you to come back later" Igor said, Hamuko started fading until she completely disappeared, but she was looking at me the whole time, did she recognized me?

"What did Igor mean that she was early?" looking at Philemon.

"While you are searching for Chronos somebody has to take your place you know." he answered

"But then she would-"

"If you were to fail this task, but you would be free from this burden would you not?" All I could do at this point is to stare at him, I could be free? That's all I ever wanted, let the burden to someone else and live my life free, could I do that?

"Of course not!" I yelled "Why would you even suggest such a thing to me? I will find Chronos and put an end to this time loop! I'll even do it myself if I have to." No one should be forced to repeat their lives in an never ending loop.

"I was expecting you to say that." Philemon smiled "However, as strong as you are at this point, you can't fight those that are even stronger then shadows can you?"

"Even then I will find a found way though." My choice had been made, nothing, not even the offer of freedom will detour me from this path.

"Then I shall give you this?" Philemon handed me a book, the book is blue with a unique style of decorations on it. it look very familiar.

"What is it?" I can't open the book for some reason.

"Tell me Minato, what personas do you have with you at the moment?" Philemon suddenly asked

"I have all 12 of course." My personas are Messiah, Helel, Lucifer, Satan, Alice, Beelzebub, Abaddon, Kohryu, Odin, Daisoujou, Cybele and Orpheus Telos. It is a good combination, it does not have every skill I need but it gets the job done, wait...

"That is correct once again, you are a sharp one." Please stop reading my mind. "That book is your persona compendium, it has all the personas you have and will be able find more that have yet to be discovered. Not only that you will be able to use personas to help you in battle, you would also manifest their powers as well with out needing them with you. This is not something I would give to just anyone for free you know?"

"There is something you want me to do." I did not asked, because with something this powerful you would a fool to give this away with no strings attached. I see something stuck to the back of the book, a loose leaf? Taking the sheet out, I read the only sentence there: _This fate of mine, I will see through to the end no matter what..._ Well that does not sound that bad but then again, it is the last part that has me concerned.

"Oh, that part?" Philemon said "It just means that If you were accept with power, then you have to see the incident to the very end no matter what." So basically no backing out huh? The first contract I signed before would of worked but I feel that the last part has severe consequences if I go back on it or even fail. That won't stop me though, taking the pen beside me, I signed the new contract and handed to Philemon.

"Looks like our business for now is concluded. he says as everything starts turning black, Times up huh?

"It was interesting meeting you." I said to him clutching the book

"The pleasure is mine." he nodded, I turn to Igor.

"It was great meeting you again, even if you don't remember."

"I'm sure it was Master Minato, but remember now time marches in your world, we shall meet on your own accord." that the last I thing I heard before complete darkness took over...

* * *

My eyes open up, to a familiar room, back among the awoken huh? Getting out of bed, I head to the wash room to wash my face, going through all that I learned so far. It was too much to process all at once, my head actually hurts, splashing water didn't help much. Philemon and Nyarlathotep, the potential of mankind, Nyx, Erebus and Chronos involved in this mess.

_"Sounds like you are in quite the mess as well there."_

Don't I know it, sighing, I looked at my reflection, man I looked like slept in years and the idea of fighting those that are more powerful then shadows terrify me.

_"Look on the bright side, doesn't it excite you that you get to fight something powerful and new?"_

Well, I would be lying that I won't enjoy using my new found powers.

_"Which is why you should rest and enjoy your time until then. After all, you still have school to go to, even if you have done it multiple times before."_

_..._I must be very desperate to ignore to throbbing in my head to resort talking to myself like this.

_"While you are technically right in this regard, are also wrong as well."_

Somehow I get the feeling I will be getting that a lot someday, but for now who am I speaking to specifically then?

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings."_

Orpheus, he was my first persona. He was with me from the beginning, helping me through all the trouble I have been in. While it is great to see you again, why are you doing here? Talking to me now of all time?

_"I have been always been with you. It was only now when you gain the power of the Compendium that I was able to talk to you". _

The Compendium! Like my sword, I tried to will the book into my hand, light appeared just above my hand, soon replaced by the book. I could only open to Orpheus, Thanatos and Messiah at the moment, I would only assume as more personas I unlock, the more the pages that I would have accessed to. A horrible thought came across my mind, If Orpheus can talk to me in the mind, then I would actually would go insane if a lot of them would talk to me at once.

_"I was thinking about that actually." _A new voice? Common sense would tell me it would be ether Thanatos or...

_"Messiah is what I am called, it is on honor to speak at last master."_

You don't have to be so formal Messiah, what was that about talking in the mind anyways?

_"I would suggest that you could restrict to just three of us until you get used to us, and slowly lift that restriction until the pain in your head until subsides."_

Couldn't I just block you guys completely so I don't have to deal with the headache? No offence.

_"None taken, besides you can do that if you want, but you won't be able to adapt to the new sensation."_

I see, well I am slowly getting used to the pain, so I guess I can deal with it for now.

Finishing up my business, I went out of the washroom an oh, I completely forgot about her. Nyx is sleeping in bed, looking quiteat peace. Most of the time I often see her annoyed at me most of the time, I would like to see that face more often, what am I thinking?

_"Don't be getting any ideas there now." _The third voice emerges, Thanatos I presume?

_"That's right, so stay away from mother with those thoughts I you know what I mean."_

No actually, I don't.

_"To be honest, I don't know what he means ether." _Orpheus said, I could Messiah chuckling somewhere, I guess he knows what he is talking about.

"Hmm?" Nyx stirred from her sleep shocking me from my thoughts, I decide to prepare our stuff for school. "You are already up?" she said getting up.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked, preparing our bags, finishing up mine.

"I won't complain." she sighed getting out of bed, I handed her bag. I checked the time, we are still early to school.

"You know we still have time." I said, opening the door to our room. "Do want to get something to eat?"

"As a goddess, I don't necessary need nutrition as you humans do." she said briefly, leaving the room. I was slightly disappointed, I closed the door and followed her out the hotel. "However, that does not mean I won't try new things while here on Earth."

"Well I do know a good place to get noodles." I smiled, leading her to The Beef Bowl place.

"I see." she nodded "I would be interested to try some to see how they are different from pastas from Greece."

"You have pastas in ancient Greece?" curious about the topic.

"We called it pastos, it ether means "sprinkled with salt" or "salted". There was another time where Vulcan was pushing dough in to a device that turns it in to thin threads." she chuckled, as if remembering a time before all this.

* * *

Nyx and I where sitting at a table, eating our noodles, Nyx may look like acting neutral about it but I could tell by the way she ate she was enjoying it.

_"I see that you two are getting along." _

I know what you mean Messiah, if we are going to work together, we need to trust each other.

_"I_ ag_ree, it was because your trust in your friends that we were able to prevent the fall." _Orpheus said.

_"As long it does not grow more then that, then everything would be fine"_ Thanatos interjected suddenly.

Is there a meaning behind that?

_"Yeah." _Orpheus agreed "_It's almost like you are implying-."_

_"Shut your face Orpheus!"_

_"What will you do if I don't?"_

They are actually arguing in my head, I could even feel them pulling out their weapons at each others throats.

_"That is a problem." _Messiah sighed.

I know, but part of me is curious to see how personas fight. Wow, using magic like that, I should take some notes.

_"Well there is that, but I mean the problem in front of you." _Wait what? I now realized I was staring right at Nyx, with her looking back confused. However that is not the problem, the problem is that people are talking about us, Getting up I grabbed her hand.

"H-hey!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"Come on, school is starting soon" moving her away from the store, after leaving some yen at the cashier.

* * *

"Please don't give me that look." I said to Nyx as we head to the faculty office, she is giving me that annoyed face again.

"Humph." yah she's not happy, like always but I am the direct cause for it this time. "I was starting to enjoy myself with the noodles. When I turn to you, you were staring at me, and everybody started talking about us. The next thing I know, I was dragged out without finishing my meal."

"I apologize for that, I'll buy you another bowl when school is over."

"If you think that would be enough to earn my forgiveness, then you are very mistaken." great.

"Then what will it take for you to forgive me?" prepare for worst...

"You will definitely show me around this place and deal with any annoyances that come to bother us."

"Aright? Sure I'll do it" That is not that bad actually. Opening the door to office I saw my old teacher, Ms. Toriumi.

"Oh, are you guys new students?" She asked, we both nodded our heads.

"Minato Arisato."

"Amaya Nyx."

"I see, 12 grade both of you correct?" before I could correct her, she handed me an envelope. "Here, I was told to give this to you when you arrive." while flipping pages through her file. I was still about to correct her when I notice something on the envelope, a blue butterfly. It reminded me of a certain man in a mask, I tore open the letter and read it's contents:

_To father encourage you on your goals, I took the liberty to changing your grade and among a few other things within ten years. After all, you surely must be getting tired of 11__th__ grade by now with your supreme intellect, so here is a change of pace. _

_-Philemon_

I don't know weather to annoyed that he would do that without my permission or to be glad I don't have to sit through the same lessons again, heck I mean I have aced all of my test while asleep once. At least I won't have to sleep a lot in class now, but I will miss that advantage.

"Wow, you guys just arrived from Greece, Foreign exchange program? You were there for ten years before coming back here." just how much did Philemon did change and how did he do such a thing? "Oh I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"It's quite alright." I said "I'm sure we are not the only new students you have to look over."

"How did you know that?" I've said too much, I didn't think this through.

"We had both heard during our way here, that there are a number of transfers this year." Nyx chimed in, glaring at me.

"Of course, I had forgotten that our students like to talk about rumors a lot." Ms. Toriumi smiled, "Anyways, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you polite students." Ms. Toriumi chuckled," More students like you should be an example to others, it's a shame you aren't in my class. You are in 3-D, Ms. Ounishi's class, but first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." She walked out of the office. "Follow me." Nyx and I went with Ms. Toriumi, to the ceremony, beginning my life as a twelfth grader. I let out a small smile, looking forward to this, maybe it was because of Thanatos, but I am exited for the adventures I am about to have.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Nyx whispered to me.

"I guess I am." I am not letting this chance go to waste.

* * *

**I have nothing to say this time, other then there was going to be a different scene at the Beef Bowl place. You would have learn more about something, but I feel like I had given enough things for Minato to worry about, so I will save it for later I guess. Alright I have a few more things to say:**

**First off, Nyarlathotep is unique among the outer gods. First, while most others are exiled to the stars or dreaming and sleeping, he is mostly active on Earth. Also, while the outer gods prefer death and destruction, Nyarlathotep enjoys causing madness to others. The part why I think he is awesome, he is the most human-like of the outer gods, he can have an appearance of a human and ****deliberately deceptive and manipulative, he can trick a lot of people to do work for him. **

**I don't think I need to cover anything else do I? **

**I do have one more thing to say, I think I went overboard with this chapter, do you guys think I need to cool off a bit?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Canadian weather, don't you love it? Especially during winter, feels like walking in the North Pole. Then a few days later, it becomes warm enough that most of the snow melts like it never happened, before repeating all over again. However, you guys aren't here to hear me complain about the weather right?**

**Anyways Yo, been a while so I suppose we have a lot to talk about. Well I do since you guys just listen, if the relationship between us is going to work, we both need to communicate with each other. Well to be fair, this chapter was going to take longer due to personal life, video games and laziness. (Mostly due to the last two.) However, when I checked the calendar last week and saw Christmas was a week away, I said f*** it and with my "genius mind" I decided to combine three chapters into one, should things go to plan, this should be up on the 25th as a gift to you guys for actually enjoying this story.**

**Another thing to note is that I am fine with any mistakes you guys tell me. After all no story is perfect and this is no exception, but I can't fix any mistakes if I don't know what they are. However please be proper about it, and I don't mean grammar, as long it is legible and I can understand it, I don't give a crap. What I mean is tone, due to my previous nature, (formal troll) I tend to enjoy antagonizing people, so it's more for you then it is for me.**

**Okay this is dragging on here, I have a lot more to say but I will save it until the end of this chapter.**

**(If I did not went overboard with the story before, I am pretty sure I did now. What else did you expect you combine three chapters into a messy one?)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Night Operations**

**April 11/09 Dark Hour: Tartarus...**

\- - -As soon as I jump back, I let go of my sword to grab on to my wound. I moment my hand is even near the wound however, I couldn't help but grunt in pain. My left hand is hand is ahead of me. unfortunately, the only thing that is standing in my way of my removed limb is the figure that responsible for the removal.

_Make em pay! _Thanatos roared.

_Now is not the time to give in to your rage! _Countered Messiah._ \- - -,You would be doing what that person would want._

_I don't want to hear that someone who failed at his one job! _he argued,

_I admit. I messed up, but do not make the situation worse! _

_Guys! _Orpheus interjected. _Now it's not the time!_

_"- - -_I am disappointed in you." The figure said, walking towards me. I keep moving back until I hit the edge of the platform. "For the so called 'Messiah' that saved the world from the Fall, I expected more from you."

How does he know about that? It's not supposed to happen until much later. Plus why is he using past tense?

"Who are you?" pain and shock overtook me, I collapse to my knees.

The man stopped just in front of me. Even though his blood-red hoodie is covering is his face, I can still see his face - - - bloodthirsty grin. He muttered something to himself before speaking loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't see why I should tell a disappointing corpse." he raised his katana over his head, preparing to strike down.

Suddenly an explosion echoed from a platform near ours, green smoke rising from the source, saving me for a few seconds.

"Tsk." he mumbled, lowering his katana and walking towards the explosion. "And he claims I would be the first to use it."

"What are you-."

"Consider yourself lucky, or not." he interrupted, "When I am done with your friend, you are next. With the state you are in now, you can't do anything other than doing what I want."

I could feel my rage building up. Like Thanatos, I wanted to choke the person despite my missing appendage. Messiah is right however. - - -I had a theory based on what I seen on those guys. If it is true, then giving in to it will make it worst. With an act of desperation, I summoned my compendium and slammed it on the ground.

_What are you doing!? _Orpheus asked, panic rising in his voice." _One was hard enough, you won't be able to handle two without heavy repercussions._

_What choice does have?! _Thanatos countered, _If he does nothing, she could be killed!_

_Then what would happen after? There is a chance that he would be crippled for life!_

Then it is up to lady luck, I open the book and pulled out the Arcana of Death. Thanatos and I spoke in unison.

Per. So. Na.

_Per. So. Na._

I tightened my grip on the card...

* * *

**April 7/09 23:00: Shirakawa Boulevard...**

"Can I ask you something?" Nyx said out of the blue, we are back at our hotel room waiting until time.

"Yes?" I responded, examining my blade. I never did have time to admire the fine details, what being the only time seeing it is in battle.

"I don't care what you wear during battle, but I must ask. Why are you wearing your school uniform during our operation?"

"Because during my time with SEES, it is what I normally wear unless I randomly decide to wear something else." I glanced at her, she was sitting at a chair, reading something. "Besides, despite any damage I took, it is surprisingly durable, light and comfortable as well."

"That's all well and good." she flipped a page, "But would you do if you met any of your old allies?"

"It's not likely we would meet during Monad, they would need a certain skill level to open the door, and I don't think combining strength would work in that situation." my sword disappears from my hand.

"Maybe so, eventually you will meet them you like it or not, what will happen then?" she stared at me, "Are you just going to reveal yourself to them?" she once again has a point.

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Oh I'm not suggesting anything. If you want to get caught and jeopardize our operation, go ahead. After all, we can do this again next cycle." she's taunting me isn't she?

_I believe she is. _Orpheus answered

_He was being rhetorical moron._ Thanatos snapped

_Oh, you want to start something momma's boy?_

_Why you..._

_Guys, please. Don't start this again. _Messiah tried to get between them to no avail. Blades and harps clash, echoing through out my mind, that is an interesting way to use that spell. I didn't think Thanatos is the type to use it that way.

_Minato, while is it good to learn a few things by watching this unfold, a gentleman should not keep a lady waiting. _Messiah told me before deciding to use that large object on his back to knock out the other two.

"Alright." I shook my head while moving to one of my bags "I'll see if I can find anything to solve that issue."

"Right, see to it that it is done." Nyx resumed reading, possibly satisfied with my answer. "By the way, could you please stop staring at me like that? You did the same thing earlier." I could feel her gaze despite her book blocking her face.

"R-right, sorry" I can't help but let out a small chuckle, I need to learn not to get too distracted by those guys.

"I'll go on ahead." I heard the door close behind me, rummaging through my suitcase wondering what I could use for a disguise.

* * *

"Yeah, you aren't fooling any one with that." Nyx sighed "You don't have anything covering your face."

"I know, but it is the only thing I have at the moment." We arrive to Gekkoukan High minutes before the Dark Hour starts. Nyx was at the front gate waiting for me, more annoyed when she saw me.

"All you have? You came here with your uniform anyways. The only thing you did was put a blue hoodie over it."

"It's a pretty dark blue..." I decide to not make the situation more worst when she folded her arms.

_Smart move. _Thanatos shuddered

As if the world bends towards Nyx's view, the Dark Hour begins, silencing all form of life around us. Tartarus, the unholy tower emerging for the night again, extends behind her until it over shadows the moon, though you can still see it's faint light behind it.

"Alright, alright. As soon as we are done for tonight, I will do something about it." I said moments after the tower stops growing. "Besides, you came here in your uniform as well." Her wings appears behind her, stretching until it is able to cover her completely. Almost instantly, the wings burst back behind her, revealing that armor she wears for combat.

"Because I would wear something that could bring attention to myself." she sarcastically replied, she then spun around towards the entrance and walked to the tower. "Come, we have much to investigate."

No matter how many times I see this place, it still brings a strange feeling to my stomach. While the place is large and sort of pretty to look at, there are only four things in this room that are important: the huge set of stairs that lead to the tower infrastructure itself, the blue door that only I could see that leads to the Velvet room, a strange device that is able to teleport you to the higher levels if you unlock them from before, and the large set of doors that lead to Monad Depths. The lobby to Tartarus is one of the few safe havens this place, the others are the door to the Velvet room and the floor of the guardians if they are defeated before hand.

"Let's get moving." I said while moving to open the door, I gave a push to the door but it didn't budge a bit. Confused a gave a harder push, with better results, sort of, the door was opening but quite slowly. The door has a special feature, that allows itself to be open if someone strong enough to fight the shadows within, anyone weaker can still go in but, do they really want to fight something that powerful? I used to be able to open this door with no effort, but if I am having trouble now...

"You are taking too long." Nyx muttered and sounds of her footsteps moved towards the door. A huge bang went off beside me as I tumbled to the cold floor, I rolled on to my back to see strolling past me as if she owned the place. I know she is a goddess how powerful is she? She even told me she even did not yet recover a quarter of her strength yet. Then again, remembering what Philemon told me, we are pretty much just pawns of the gods and goddesses. I am going to have to use the full extent of what little power of the Universe I have left to survive.

* * *

If I have a chance to use it at all, I sighed while advancing through the distorted hallways. I sort of feel like I am not really helping with the investigation, but just along for the ride. Is this what Junpei felt at the time? just Passing through bile of shadows all over the hallways in complete messes, as if Nyx brutally shoved a bomb into them, letting them wallow in pain before detonating them. A few did survive however, I decide to finish them before they regain their senses, in a small effort to increase my strength no matter how small the boost is. I am very glad I did not have a chance to fight her directly, even with the full power of the Universe, I probably have been in grave danger.

_Didn't you already fought her before? _Orpheus asked.

I don't think that fighting Ryoji nor Nyx's egg form that can fire explosives at me count.

_What about the time just before the time loop where you guys decides to team up?_

That may be true, but I am talking about where the world is in danger, not when she is just trying to kill me.

_Maybe so, Minato. _Messiah mused._ In your perspective, they may not count, but to someone from the outside loop might see differently._

_Then why would they matter? _Thanatos surprisingly asked. _they don't know what is going on so why would their opinions matter?_

_Because a different perspective to the same thing can open different possibilities._ Messiah answered._ Some might even give you the answer you seek._

I don't understand what you mean, I dodged an attacking shadow while trying enhance my sword with the ice powers of bufu.

_Say that there is a question in school that you don't understand._

_Which won't matter since he is practically a genius at this point, a child prodigy possibly. _Thanatos added,

_Not the point._ Messiah sighed. _Besides, now that he finally moved up the grade, he will now have a decent challenge once again._

Messiah, if you are telling me that I need to look at problems from a different a different angle, I would be a little insulted that you would think so little of me that I would looks at issues in one way only. Taking a page from Orpheus, I created a small wall of fire to reduce the on coming force of bufudyne. It works, but I need to create a larger one if I don't want to waste SP healing myself. I finished off the shadow and headed up the stairs to try and catch up with Nyx. Even though they where weakened by her when she passed through, it was still difficult to fight them one on one. Half of my SP is gone and I am only on the second floor. Messiah is right however, while I am gaining strength, I am wasting more energy so the trade off is not worth it, it least with out supplies anyways. If only I could recover SP like I did when I had Messiah was my primary persona.

_While I would like to help you Minato. _he stated._ I am currently unable to connect with you._

It's not just him ether, I can't even connect with Thanatos or even Orpheus. Was there something holding me back? Or am I the problem? Which is why I am restricted to low level spells and my own physical prowess, looks like I have to avoid direct confrontation for the time being.

.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time crawling over here?" Nyx, unsurprisingly was waiting for me at the tenth floor.

"You are not... the only one... without... the lost of power." I gasped for air, things were going so well, until the ninth floor. Ether I took a wrong turn or Nyx suddenly decided to go do a pacifist run on that floor, because the shadows there are at full strength. It was not easy trying to find the stairs while being chased by powerful monsters in a maze.

"Yes, I can tell you are not at full strength since we last fought." she nodded, "Come rest up, we are safe for now." nodding, I sat near her, trying to recover my energy.

"Thanks." I said after a while.

"It would be a problem if you died before you had a chance to even help." she said,

"ha ha." I deadpanned,

"Seriously though." she stared at me, "What happened? I may not know much about your power, but from watching you and your allies fight before, you can't lose your power like that."

"To be honest, I don't know." I sigh, "Do you think that the time loop had something to do with it?"

"I don't think so." she shook her head, "Persona comes from the mind, some things outside may affect it, but to this degree. The mind, huh?"

"The mind?" did she have an idea what is going on? She looks distracted though.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking of something unrelated."she massaged her head, "Still, do you have anything that can help tell you?" Do I? Wait...

"Actually, I might have something." I willed my compendium into my hand.

"Oh." she actually seems impressed with my ability, I couldn't help be proud. "So not only you can store weapons, but other materials as well?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that." I trailed off, to think Nyx would be interested in such a simple but useful power.

"So, what about that book? Is it something related to your power?" she took the compendium to open it. However, "Is there a spell you need to do?" she is struggling to open a book. Perhaps...

"Here, let me try." I took the book from her surprisingly warm hands and open it no problem.

"So it can be opened by the owner. That would make it useless to anyone who tries to take it from you. Do you think I can see it now?" Shrugging, I handed her the compendium to her, only to find she can't even turn the page ether. It is quite amusing to see the Goddess of Night getting frustrated over a book.

After a while, I took the book back because she looks like she is about to set it on fire, and I rather not discover that the compendium is not invincible because of it.

"What is it anyways?" she pouted, it was quite adorable to see someone high and mighty to act human.

"It is a Persona Compendium, I don't know everything about it but what I know is that it allows to store and keep records of all personas I have encountered."

"So can you do anything else?" she asked,

"Not that I know of anyways." I flipped to Orpheus idly, looking at his stats.

"So it is practically useless then?" she threw up her arms before getting up and pacing around. I decide to get up too, mostly recovered, more or less. I leave the book on the ground and examine around me. The tenth floor of Monad, a strange place even to the rest of Tartarus, the ground that I stand on is floating over an endless void with other platforms too far to even reach, though with Nyx's wings she can probably reach then no problem. Blood seemingly poring down from somewhere above. What is different about the other platforms is that there are the structures, buildings maybe clues that Nyx was talking about? The only thing unique about this platform is the teleported that can lead us back to the entrance, a strangely fitting place to fight Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was a strange and eccentric character, a resident of the Velvet room guiding me throughout my journey, occasionally giving me tasks that range from defeating a powerful shadow to simple things like letting her explore my world. Upon completing her tasks would give me rewards, some of these rewards are strange or even silly, but they have help me in many ways. Even with this time loop, spending time with her was very enjoyable, even if she was one of my toughest opponents, using her compendium to summon at types of personas, the final test if you will. To prepare me for the final step for the great journey, if this time loop didn't happen anyways. Wait a minute, I walked back to my compendium to pick it up and examined it closely. Heh, even now she guides me, I'll have to thank her next time we meet, even when she does not remember. I place my hand over the picture of Orpheus, there it is, it's faint but it is definitely there.

_I feel it to. _Orpheus said, more relaxed than before. Our connection is back, I try to grab it, pulling a glowing blue card out. I could feel Orpheus radiating through the card, our bond stronger then diamond, if it was already maxed out, unlike before when I had to work hard to regain that connection. It was there the whole time, I never had to redo anything at all, my bonds I made with everybody over the years. Sure they were lost and most likely won't remember it, so I will treasure this forgotten bond for them, the full power of the Fool. I bring the card close to my heart, I could feel Orpheus within me closer then ever before, as if our minds become one. This won't return all my powers of the Universe, but it is one Arcana closer to it and that is enough to help Nyx solve this mystery.

_Are you ready? _Orpheus asked full confidence, normally not how he would act. _In my defense, Thanatos is not a pleasant person to normally converse with._

_Oh you just had to ruin the moment didn't you? _Thanatos snapped,

_Not now Thanatos._ Messiah sighed, dragging Thanatos away. _At the very least do it after he regains his power. _I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, despite all the differences, they treat each other close as if they are brothers. I'm ready Orpheus.

_Then lets begin._

I raise at eye level, taking a deep breath, Orpheus and I uttered a single word.

Per. So. Na.

_Per. So. Na._

I crush the card in my palm.

Blue flame surrounds me, but unlike before, I feel more power then usual, my mind becomes clear as if the fog in my mind dissipates. My skin tightens up, I feel my muscles become stronger, as if restoring to my peak conditions, that can only improve more, before the cycle restarts. I feel like I can perform superhuman feats if I could. Orpheus and I become one, all his knowledge and strength are shared with me, yet I control everything.

_I forgot how nice it was to be human again. _he commented, _Of course you still control everything, it is your body after all. The only thing that happen was you regain was part of the Universe._

Technically, the Universe is now my power right?

_I guess it is. _He gave a small laugh, deciding to test my new found powers, I made the compendium before disappear before I try to leap as high as I can. Bending my legs, I took a small breath before shooting them up, until I found myself high above the platform, I think I have reach as high as the dorms, I could even reach to the other platforms if I can. It wasn't until I was half way to the ground that I realized that I was falling, not a problem. I position my legs in a way that it would not make too much noise, not really necessary but I just wanted to show off.

"So you got your powers back huh? Nyx greeted me when I landed, not really to her but more for myself.

"Part of it, but it is a good start." I replied

"Good. I was thinking that I could fly you over to the next platform." she turn away to face the edge, I could hear some coy in her voice. "But since you get there on your own, looks like you don't need my help at all." I didn't think she is the type to do such a thing.

"That's a shame." I played along, "I was looking forward to being held by you." we both laughed at our little act. Despite our differences, I still glad we are comfortable enough with each other to joke around like that. "You ready?"

"Try to keep up." she gave me a smirk, before she summoned her wings to lift her off. I gave myself a running start before leaping off the edge. Thanks to these new powers, I was able to follow her with ease, rotating platforms are just extra challenges.

_"Looks like your having fun." _Thanatos grumbled, what's wrong with him? Is he mad that I didn't summon him first?

_Oh don't mind him. _Orpheus answered, _He's being sulky for another reason._

What reason is that?

_It's not important. Anyways how are you enjoying you new powers?_

It is very fun. I can't wait to do this in the outside world. No wait, I don't want to draw attention to my self, never thought I would say this but I am glad for the Dark Hour. Does that make me a bad person?

_There is nothing wrong with enjoying what you have. _Messiah answered, _However..._

I know, don't take it too far, responsibilities with powers and all that.

_As long as you understand. _Messiah nodded,

You guys know me enough that I would not fall for such temptation. Still, all this power from one Arcana, what would happen if I were to connect with another one? Or heck, all three right now?

_You can do it, but I would not recommend it._

I would assume there is a valid reason.

_Naturally, you may have not notice it because you are having fun, but your body and mind are going through a lot of stress right now._

Stress?

_Minato, your body just went through months of bodybuilding exercise within a few seconds. Not to mention your body is going to be sore for weeks when you remove the effects of the Fool._

Yikes, then looks like I won't remove the effects then.

_That is your choice. _he sighed, _However that means you won't be able to use other Arcana then. _While I don't feel he is the type to do that, I imagine behind that calm and responsible face lies someone that is smug, who can manage to bait anyone into doing a what ever he wants.

_You see!? _Thanatos stated suddenly, _He is not the only one who won't fall for your tricks!_

_Weren't you moping just a second ago?_ Orpheus said, _Moping about-._

_That is an entirely justified reason._ Thanatos retorted,_ It's not moping it's careful observation._

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _Orpheus rolled his eyes, _Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_Shut it Orpheus! _The two guys brandish their weapons, _I won't need any sleep _w_hen I'm done with you._

I couldn't help but sigh, if Messiah was the oldest and responsible one, then I don't who would be the youngest between the other two.

_I don't know how to feel about that. _Messiah said,

Never mind that, I launched myself further to reach the platform in an attempt to catch up to Nyx. She is teasing me right now, deliberately slowing down and when I catch up, she speeds up again. Alright I'll bite, how do I use more then one Arcana?

_Just train your body. _Messiah said, _Using the power of the Arcana just puts strain on it._

That's it? Seems too simple, there has to be a catch some how.

_That is unfortunately all I know. _he shakes his head, _Perhaps our friends in a certain room would have more information about this._

I see. How did you know about this anyways?

_You'll be surprised what information you are given when you are summoned to assist someone._

Given? You mean someone gave you that stuff before I summoned you?

_Does not matter now. _He blissfully sighed. Huh, that's strange_, _is he thinking about something else? _But I am glad you are doing better now. Especially after what happened._

Better now? After what, the car accident ten years ago? Well ten years according to this timeline, It's been way longer for me. I think I might have been in an depression for a while, but I didn't think it was that bad.

_Your right, it isn't important. Besides, you might eventually regain it later._

Regain what?

_Hey, aren't you falling behind? _What? I saw Nyx was twice as far ahead of me.

"Tsk." Looks like I have to step it up.

I reach the final platform just short behind Nyx, we where tied in the last stretch until she had a burst of speed and wiped the floor with me.

"I'm impressed." she said, did she complemented me? "You just got that power and you are already using it like it was natural."

"Thanks." I responded,

"However. You still have much too learn, so don't let it to our head." she walked to a large wall full of markings, on the far side of the platform. "After all, you are no use to me dead."

"Right." I followed her, looking at my surroundings. This platform is significantly larger then the first one, other then the large wall that we are heading towards, there are many structures all over the place, some of them looks like houses. What got my attention was the architect, it felt old but very familiar, like I have seen it before. "What is this place?"

"An ancient village." she simply answered,

"Yeah I know that." I replied, a bit annoyed, "I mean what is it doing here?"

"An ancient Greek village strangely here in Japan. Isn't that's why we are here? To find out?"

"You think this village has something to do with the time loop?" we passed through what seems to be a the main squire.

"Perhaps." she shrugged, "This village looks like the one Chronos, likes to be in along time ago."

"A god likes to hang out at a simple human village?" I looked at an old well,

"He said something about experiments with time."

"Does he now?" I scoffed,

"Wouldn't you want to know the extent of your powers? Especially now?" she stopped, looking at me.

"You know I would, but I would not use it on humans."

"But you would use it on lesser creatures?" I couldn't respond to the question, mostly because how ridiculous the question was.

"Of course not." I responded a while later, "I won't use these powers to harm any innocent living beings."

"Then what about the shadows, and my worshipers? Last I checked you had no problem using your persona on them."

"You mean the reason other then self-defense? They were going to cause the Fall, that will end many lives, we had to stop them."

"Then what about shadows then? They were not in on the plan. I would also assume you would test your powers as well"

"They do not count." I argued,

"Why not?" she countered, "Sure they would attack humans, but so do some other animals."

"That-."

"Face it, the only difference between shadows and animals are that shadows are created from the negative feelings and require special circumstances to appear." she turned continued walking,I lowered my head and followed. She is right, Just like I would considered shadows as beings that needed to be destroyed, Chronos most likely consider humans as pests or at the very least, a lower being not equal to him. I have no right to judge a god, do I?

Taking a huge breath, I raised my head to see Nyx turning her head forward, she must be looking at something.

"You're right." I finally replied, "I can't argue with that, I would test my stuff on shadows just like he would test his on humans."

"So you understand?" she sounded surprised, had she expected me to reject that line of thought? I still do but,

"It is all about perspective, while I disagree with his human experiments. To him, it is like dissecting a frog, he is simply curious about how something works."

"I see."

"I understand why he had to do it, I just don't have to like it. That is why I won't agree with it." I said with confidence. "As well your worshipers, who believe that they are doing a good thing be bringing forth the Fall, I believe it is not, thus our perspective clashed."

"You humans are always an enigma since we met." she sigh and shook her head, but I feel a bit of amusement in her voice. Looks like I am in her good books. We approached the large wall, now that I am closer to it, I saw that the markings are ancient letters, Greek I assume.

"So what exactly am I looking at?" I broke the silence,

"This is what I need help with." she answered, "This is an ancient Greek riddle I have to solve."

"You needed help with a riddle?" How else am I supposed to respond to that? I was kind of expected something more difficult.

"You make it sound like I am human." she deadpanned, "Besides, the riddle is not the problem, the shadows are.

"Shadows? You mean they can reach here?"

"No." she shook her head, "We are still safe, until the riddle starts."

"I see." I nodded, "So what do I have to do?"

"Just hold them back, and don't let them come near me." she walked towards the wall, "If my concentration is broken, the wall will disappear until the next night."

"Wait."

"Is there something you want to share?"

"Since you are way stronger then me, why don't you hold them off while I try to solve it?" I offered a suggestion,

"I was not aware that you can read ancient Greek." oh she is giving that look again,

"A have a couple of personas that are from that timeline." I shrugged, "They could offer their knowledge, to assist me."

"Hmm." Nyx laid her chin on the palm of her hand, "That could work, but we should test that theory first."

"How?" I questioned, "By reading the riddle?"

"Won't work." she shakes her head, "The riddle won't appear until you start the trail."

"Then how can we test this then?"

"Εάν μπορείτε να καταλάβετε αυτό." she suddenly spoke in a different language, "τότε η θεωρία σας θα μπορούσε να λειτουργήσει." Clearly that is Greek, but she wants me to understand it. Well guys, what did she say?

_No idea. _Thanatos replied immediately,

What?

_Don't let him confuse you_. Orpheus said, _While I'm sure we had understood at before, but just like you, we don't have any recollection about it._

Like me? I was not aware I was familiar with the Hellenic language, but never mind that. Nyx was looking at me expectantly, I better come up with something. Putting my right hand on one side of my frontal lobe, I try to understand the words I had heard.

I can't make sense of it, don't get me wrong, for some reason I can understand some of the words, but I cannot piece them together. Like I am missing something important that help me make sense of this.

"I see." Nyx sighed, noticing my lack of understanding , "If you can't even understand even part of that modern iteration, then you won't be any use for the riddles." she place her hand on to the wall. That might explained why I could understand some of it, but something still feels off, I should probably do some research. The started glowing green, "Be ready, there is a chance they could come all at once."

"Right." I summoned my blade and face the square, prepared to face what might arrive.

_Well that was a waste of time._ Thanatos said, _You done showing off?_

Honestly, I don't know why I offered that suggestion in the first place, I don't know Greek at all!

_Not so fast. _Messiah interrupted my mental rant, _We all know you would not offer such a thing unless you know do it, and if the situation can improved because if it._

_Wait. _Orpheus added, _Does that mean?_

_Yes, there is a chance. _Messiah stopped short of finishing that sentence,

Ok, is there something you guys need to tell me? Apparently you guys know more about myself then I do.

_It's not that important._ Orpheus nonchalantly says,

I would assume that knowing about yourself would be important as well.

_Well that would be important but..._

But? However before Orpheus could answer, a loud cry echoed throughout the platform.

"It has started." I hear Nyx uttered behind me, I shift my body to a stance that I am prepared a battle.

We will finish this later. I noted, as shadows starting to appear.

"Oh, my..." I trailed off, my eyes widen at the sight in front of me. Black, black everywhere, as far as I can see. Literally hundreds of hundreds of shadows speeding towards me, panic rose within me as I covered my sword in agi.

_Keep calm. _Messiah said, _Remain focused._

Yeah, you think!? I swipe my blade horizontally, releasing the flame in a wave at the army, wiping some of them out. Dashing forward to finish off the survivors, thankfully my bond with the Fool Arcana made work more bearable, I shudder what would happen if I had to do this on my own. I cut down the nearest one, rolling to avoid the oncoming bufu spells, I raise my sword to narrowly deflect a stray icicle from hitting my face. Creating fire from the palm of my hand, I launched it at the spell caster while jumping back to gain some breathing space.

_Behind you! _Orpheus called out, turning around, I raised my weapon over my head to block a giant sword from crushing me.

Thanks.

_We are all in this together._

Looking at my current opponent if front of me, I notice it is one of those animated stone sword wielders, If I remember their stats correctly, then they are immune to physical damage. Charging an agi spell, I knock the enemy's sword away from me. Before it could react, I leapt up near it's face and slammed my fist in to it, obviously that won't kill it but it has knock the other shadows over, serving it's purpose. I glance to the side to see a platoon of tanks and moving castles at the far end of the platform, readying their cannons, preparing to fire at Nyx.

"Damn." I cursed, while dashing to where she is while taking a page from Thanatos, and placing a few basic mudo spells around where Nyx and I where. With shadows of this strength, basic mudo are going to do nothing but slow them down. However, that is exactly what I want, if my plan is going to work, then they must be far as possible.

The moment I have reached Nyx, I dropped my sword and face the advancing army to extend both of my hands in front of me to cast a ball of fire, charging a lot of energy in to it. "I have to time it right." I muttered, too early and it could fall before the barrage is over, too late and well... that should be obvious. The platoon all fired, covering the air with black sprites, like a major swarm of locusts rushing to destroy everything in sight. Taking a deep breath, stare at the barrage head on, waiting for the right moment. I have to ignore everything else, Nyx, my dwindling SP, the stone moving castle getting up, the charging shadows free from the mudo spells, getting uncomfortably close and even the three voices in my head.

Time seems to go on forever, endlessly ticking away while these distractions are not making it easy. At least I can turn off the voices, easing my burden if not just for a bit, the glowing ball of fire in front of me is not helping as well. I narrow my eyes to help me focus on the projectiles, doing a mental calculation of them, the speed, distance and the time it would take to expand.

"Now!" my eyes widen, moving hands away from me, causing the ball to expand rapidly just in time to prevent the ground forces and barrage to cause any harm Nyx or I, effectively creating a flaming barrier protecting everything behind me. I am personally proud of it, with a sigh of relief, I turn back on the voices.

_I'm impressed. _Thanatos commented getting exited,_ Now that is an barrier!_

_I knew you could do it. _Messiah praised,

_To think you could use my technique like that. _Orpheus nodded, _You never cease to amaze me._

The massively remaining cannon balls and tanks shells are continuously beating my barrier like a drum, but as long as it holds just until barrage ends we should be safe for while.

"Hey." I turn to head to Nyx, "You mind? It's getting a little stuffy here."

"Soon." I responded, "Besides, why are they so organized? It is not unnatural for them to work together sometimes but not to this extant." It's almost like I am fighting an actual army.

"I don't know." she sighed, "Why don't you ask them? They are right there." I could see your sarcasm dripping there Nyx.

"Don't think they are willing to talk at all right now." noticing the flames dying, I turn my head in front me. Thankfully, the artillery is dying out as well, as soon as the final shell burns up, I took the remaining energy and re-compressed them in to a ball. Giving the ball nearly all of my energy, I fired the orb until it flies in to the middle of the army. With my remaining energy I casted Maragidyne in front of me, eliminating everything at the front line, giving me a lot of space with the remainder of the army.

"Can you possibly make it hotter?!" Nyx yelled.

"Just watch me." with a snap of my finger, the orb in the middle of the army, shrinks until it explodes, violently releasing warm and vibrant colors over the shadows. Turning my head away and covering my eyes, I couldn't look at the explosion, not because that what cool guys don't do, but because it was so bright it felt like I was staring at the sun, but with the sounds it was making, I'm sure it must have been a sight to see.

When the explosion died down, I turn to survey the battlefield, not surprisingly nearly everything was vaporized into atoms, and the very few that survive were on the verge of death anyways. Though I wanted to cause another explosion, I realize how not only I was heavily low on SP but I was starting to breathe a little harder as well. I guess giving all my energy was not very smart.

_You have to admit it was awesome! _Thanatos cheered,

Now I'm regretting not being able to witness it.

_In all seriousness. _Messiah said, _That act has drain a lot out of you, don't throw it around like a simple agi spell._

I know, it should be a last resort. I got lucky today but if one of the survivors is well enough, I don't think it will go well, especially if I was by myself. Speaking of survivors, looks like I have to do this the old classic way, I picked up my discarded sword and headed to the remaining shadows.

Eventually, the last one fallen, wiping off the sweat off my brow, I turn to face Nyx.

"Finished yet?"

"Give me a second." she scolded, "Your light show was bright enough to blind for while. If I hadn't recover my sight in time, the wall would of disappear and all your effort for today would have been a waste."

"Right, sorry." I nervously chuckle and scratched the back of my head,

"Just rest, you did well. she spoke rather kindly, "I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks." I didn't have enough energy so I just collapses on to the floor, my body feels like it is on fire.

_You did well. _Messiah said,

I don't remember the last time I was this exhausted. It feels like forever that I was able to rest after doing something meaningful.

_What about your time with SEES? Hee-ho. _A strange rang out, but I am too tired to care about that right now.

That was before I became trapped in this time loop, and how long ago was the first loop happened?

_Long enough that you don't remember it master. Hee-ho._

Exactly...

Huh, that's strange, my body should be a tiny bit better, but it feels like it's getting worst. Messiah, do you have an answer to this?

_Your body is still bonded with the Fool Arcana. _He answered,

I thought I could keep it on with me forever.

_You can but your body will worsen until you become crippled._

So in the end I still have remove it huh?

_At least until your body is trained to withstand its effects._

I guess I should be glad that I now have a good reason train like Akihiko-senpai, no, I guess it's now Akihiko-san now that we are in the same class now. So how do I sever the bond?

_Just visualize the Arcana and reach out and grab it._

That simple huh? I close my eyes to help me imagine it. I can see the card, try to rise my hand in an attempt to touch it. eventually, I feel something at my finger tips, I open my eyes to see that my hand has hold of it. I try sit up, feeling all sorts of pain all over my body, at least it won't get worst.

_Goodbye feelings of humanity. _Orpheus sighed,

Hey, at least you don't have experience my predicament right now, I sigh while summoning my compendium. After returning the card to it's place, I notice an extra place I can flip to. Deciding to fulfill my curiosity, I turn to find myself looking at the Magician Arcana, when did I unlock that?

_It must have been after that impressive skill of magic. Hee-ho. _the voice says,

Makes sense, wait. Does that mean?

_Correct Master! Hee-ho. I am your new voice in your head! Hee-ho._

…

You know, you could at least try to not make it worst, Jack Frost.

_So you already knew who I am? Hee-ho_

Your verbal tic gives it away.

_Yeah it was kind of obvious. _Orpheus agreed.

_As expected of Master. Hee-ho. Always one step ahead. Hee-ho._

Still, if I am ever force to use a spell of that degree again, I can always count on the Magician Arcana right?

_You won't be disappointed Master! Hee-Ho._

_Right. _Messiah wondered out loud, _By switching to the Magician when you use that spell, you won't completely exhaust your energy but it would still be taxing to your body at its current state._

Still better then now probably. I turn my head to Nyx, I wonder how long this is going to tak-.

"Done." she said, startling me from my thoughts. The glows brighter while the ground violently shakes. "Better hold on to something." she says while using her wings to shoot her up in the air.

"Of course she gets the easy way." I mumbled, the ground was rumbling strongly enough to slide me around all over the place.

"I said hold on to something." I look up to Nyx, even from here I could see her smirking no matter how hard she to hide it. "Not to roll around like a pig in mud."

"Laugh it up, Nyx!" I shouted, finally able to grab on to something.

When the ground is easing up, something bright appeared beside me, I turn to see I was holding on to a well, where the pillar of light is shining from. The glowing wall was replaced with a stone archway with a strange green glowing film of light covering inside of it. Our next trial must be through there, it makes the most sense.

"So happens now?" I asked Nyx as she landed beside me,

"Normally I would progress through." she answered, " However with your condition right now, we must stop for now."

"No." struggling, I try to stand up. "I can still go on."

"No you can't." I attempt to face her, "Not only you would serve to slow me down, but I would get yourself killed as well." she pointed at me.

"But..." I couldn't continue speaking as I lost my footing, I felt myself falling until a strange but welcoming warmth enveloped me.

"Be silent now." Nyx's voice radiates my lifeless body, I must really be out of it if I can not recognize what is going on anymore. "Just rest. After all, we have a year to do this together." she's right, there is no need to rush.

"I'm sorry for burdening you." my eyelids slowly drop, covering my vision with a cold, familiar darkness...

* * *

My eyes open to a familiar place, decked in velvet blue but not as restricted as before. The once familiar elevator is now become a bar, with a small stage far off, some old tune playing as always.

"Ah, Welcome to the velvet room." A voice rang out behind the counter, I turn to see a bartender with a fedora covering his face. I walked over where is an sat on a stool, the man was cleaning a wine glass. "My name is Horace I am here to assist you for this time looping journey."

"Wait." I raised my hand, "What about Igor and Elizabeth? What happened to them?"

"Well master has other important arrangements to take and asked me to be here in his place." Horace placed the wind glass down on the counter and pulled out a bottle. "And little Lizzy can't assist you as she has prior commitments at the moment."

"Commitments?"

"What's wrong? You miss her already?" I see him giving a sly smile,

"What? No I-."

"Ha ha. Relax kid." he gives a small laugh while pouring a dark red liquid down the wine glass. "I know, you are used to the other way, and you are confused at the moment." He takes a sip on the wine glass, "Besides, I have knowledge about time anyways so you better off with me. No offense to her of course, but she is just an elevator attainment.

"You know about the time loop?" I placed my left arm on the counter, "I thought only Philemon only knew about it."

"No I just like the others." he shakes his head, "I may have some knowledge about times, but I won't be aware I am stuck in a loop in anyway. The only reason I know about this is Master Philemon told me himself."

"I see." I nodded, "You said you would assist me?"

"Correct." he passed the wine glass near me, "Want a sip?" my eyes glanced over where he just drank.

"Maybe later." I moved the glass away,

"Eh, your loss." he downed the whole thing, before throwing the cup behind him.

"So how are you going to help?" Is he coming with me to the outside world?

"Oh just the basic velvet room stuff, allowing you to fuse personas, summon ones you registered, the occasional distortion, and other favors or objectives to accomplish for rewards." I lowered my head on the counter, that's it? Granted, the fact that I can still fuse and collect personas still proves I can still grow without relying on the Universe. However the fact that it is still just Nyx and I doing this alone is going to be difficult, wait.

"What did you just say?" I raised my head,

"That you can gain rewards for doing my tasks?" he tilted his head,

"No before that."

"You can fuse and summon personas?"

"No, in the middle." I used my hands to enforce my point.

"The distortions?"

"Yes, what are those?"

"Well..." Horace slides over the counter towards the stage, he takes his fedora and pulls out a microphone. "If you want to know about distortions." he begins, is he doing what I think he is doing? Horace snaps his fingers and everything becomes dark, except for the spotlight that shines upon him. "Then welcome to Story Time Special with Horace!"

…

"What?" I am flabbergasted at the sight in front of me, am I actually witnessing this or have I finally gone mad?

"Let me tell you this."Horace continues like this is the most normal thing, truly citizens of the Velvet Room are not normal. "No matter who casted the phenomenon, a time modification can never be perfect hence why people like you and divine beings can remember it." Still however, maybe I can learn something about this, I sat at a table closest to the stage. "It is however, better that way that it is not perfect, because do you know why?" The spotlight is suddenly shone on me, was I supposed to know the answer to this? The look on his face says I must, so why is it better that a modification can not be perfect? Maybe...

"The caster won't forget it as well?" I looked up at him,

"Correct!" he shouted, spotlight coming back to him, "If modification was perfect, then nobody would remember it, even the caster themselves, hence the changing of time must not be perfect."

"But is it possible for it to be perfect enough that only the caster could remember?" I raised my hand,

"Why yes dear boy." he gives small smile, "There is one person that is able to do that, do you know who?"

"It was Chronos right?" I was ready this time,

"Correct! However we are not talking about him this story time, we are here to talk about time distortions."

"But what are they Horace?" something compelled me to ask,

"Time distortions are basically rifts in one location where all time seems to be connected, while the rifts are random as well, they can ether show the past, present, future, or even all three."

"How do they fit in with my situation though?"

"Time rifts are where most time modifications take place."

"Which means that we can found more about this time loop if I were to investigate a distortion."

"You are correct!" suddenly the lights came back on, Horace quickly shoves his mic back into his hat, and somehow I went along with this ridiculousness.

"What just happened? How did you convince me to join in like that?" I found myself asking as soon as I found my voice,

"Heh, no one can resist my story times, not even little Margaret." he chuckled at himself, possibly reminiscing his memory with this 'little Margaret' who ever she was, "Ahem, basically all you need to do is to look into those distortions and you could find a way to end the time loop."

"So where do I begin?" I stood up, facing Horace.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy." he spoke, raising his hand defensively, "While there are tons of rifts, all invisible to the general eye, only a few could be related to your case." he walked back to the counter, "I will need time to find those out of many and currently the rift in Tartarus is interfering with my investigation."

"There is a rift in Tartarus?" under our noses the whole time?

"Yes there is." I followed him, "however I don't know if it is related to your case or not, all I need you to do it is to find the rift and disable it or something."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, just beat it up like you do with every shadows you face I guess." Suddenly I feel myself being pulled out, "Oh, I forgot time marches on in your world." he sighed, "Listen, I know we still have a lot to talk about, but for now you can't enter the Velvet room. For now here what you need to do until the next time we meet. Just assist Nyx, nothing else matters for now, she will lead you."

"Then what was that about the distortions?" My vision is getting dark around the edges.

"Nyx will lead you to the cause of the time loop, the distortions will lead you possibly to Chronos."

"Are you saying they are not related!?" It is getting harder to see Horace

"No, they are related, but why are they not together is what bothers me." my vision blackens as I just process what he said...

* * *

**?** **?/?:?...**

A dark room only illuminated by the glow of a ball of glass, lays a tall figure in a suit staring intensely into the ball. Only to look up at another figure from across the desk the former sat behind.

"Yo, Boss." The standing figure greeted the sitting one.

"Quite unusual for you of all people to come to me." the figure in suit replied, "However, you must be glad you get to talk to me right?"

"Sure sure." the figure chuckled, "I come to report to you."

"Really now?" the tall figure straightened up, "About what?"

"Just as Master says, the Messiah has come to Tartarus and completed the first trail."

"Anything else?"

"He was not alone."

"I see." The figure in suit stood up," Not to worry, that is one of the realms of possibilities."

"Of course." the figure bowed, when he straightened up, the suited figure was in front of him.

"Is there something troubling you?" the boss asked, placing his hand on the figure's shoulder.

"Why can't I dispose of them right then and there?" the figure asked, slowly removing the other's hand from his red hoodie, "I mean the kid is currently weak, but the fact that he is able to clear the first trail means he is liable to disrupt our operations. Especially if given a chance to develop his powers."

"Because he does not know we exist." the superior answered, turning around, "Even if the boy continues to solve the other trails, He won't solve the whole thing unless he discovers our existence.

"But wouldn't that be another reason to eliminate him now?!"the figure In red took a step forward, "Why give him a chance to disco-."

"Enough." the suited figure raised his hand, silencing any noise from being created. "If you have nothing more to report then kindly leave me at peace."

"tsk." the red figure promptly quickly left as he entered, while the other sat back down at his desk.

…

"Of course he is worked up." he spoke, as If someone else was here the whole time. "As am I, if what he said was true, then we should end the boy right now."

…

"No, I only wish to express my concern that-."

…

"So you are allowing us to attack him if he discover us, I shall inform them at once.

…

"Yes." the figure lowered his head almost touching the deck, "The operation will start soon." the glass ball pulsates a dark glow of light.

* * *

**This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever written, and I honestly don't know I am willing to write something this long again. In fact if it weren't for today, the thought would not cross my mind.**

**Anyways, I mean from before is that if I see anything that looks winy like a nitpicker, I tend to reply sarcastically resulting in us going back and forth until everything is consumed in the end. While I don't mind that, I'm sure the rest of you do, and I have learned to avoid my nature but it is better be safe here.**

**On a more positive note, at the time that this chapter is uploaded, I want to thank the 23 followers that think this story is worth their time and wanted to see more of this. The last time I check, it was less then half of that, so imagine my surprise when I saw that.**

**I think I have said everything that needed to be said, so Marry Christmas to all and to all a happy new year!**

**P.S. Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas.**

**P.P.S. If you guys are still not satisfied with the one above then [insert end of December celebration here]! there, I am not going lower then that.**

**P.P.P.S. Personally, I am glad it's almost over. I don't know how long I can take hearing Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer before I snap and give someone a literal red nose.**

**P.P.P.P.S. If you guys ever hear about some guy getting arrested due to him going around punching random people, expect this story to be even more delayed then before.**


	5. Chapter 4 (first half)

**Yo, been a while once again and before you ask, no I had not been arrested. (yet) I will explain what happened in Haiku:**

**Got new computer.**

**Keeps crashing every moment.**

**F****n Windows 8.**

**Well to be fair, it is actually the computers fault because of faulty drivers, but windows was not making it any easier. To make a long story short, I lost everything, well not everything, but I did loose the original chapter 4. Of course a had a back up, unfortunately the back up was only 10% finished. Rather then being a d**k head and spend another month redoing it, without uploading anything or being a greater d**k head and just upload it as it is. (Although that would be funny to me.) I decided to make use of this half of this side story that I had in case something like this happen. So I apologize for the drop in quality as this was last resort. **

* * *

**April 7/09 Morning :Gekkoukan High...**

"Hi, my Name it Hamuko Inoue, I hope we get along for the school year." I introduced myself in front classmates.

"Inoue-san here transferred from Kyoto." my teacher Ms. Toriumi, said "Now Inoue-san, if you can sit in that seat over there, we can get started on our lessons." she pointed at a seat somewhat in the middle. I nodded and moved towards my seat for the year.

Homeroom is over, and I'm free for the rest of the day. I haven't seen Arisato-san or Nyx-san all day today, should I go looking for them?

* * *

"'Sup, dude!?" Shocked, I turn to see a my classmate. He had some facial hair and had a cap on, do they allow wearing hats in school? Then again, they allow Yukari to wear that pink sweater in class, maybe the dress code is lenient. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights."

"Who are you?" I asked in return.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." Junpei answered, "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid." really now? "So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day." That's sweet of him, I was about to reply to him when I heard a sigh beside us.

"At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari asked, "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was bein' friendly."

"If you say so." Yukari then turned to me, "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?" It kind of was,

"It took me by surprise." I chuckled

"Haha, you too?" she smiled

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, let me on the fun!" Junpei interjected "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning." Where is he going with this? "A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you."

Oh, I know, I heard it in the Ceremony, did we really give off that aura?

"Ugh... Could you cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that?" Yukari grumbled, "I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" I appreciate the kind gesture Yukari, but I'll be fine. "Well, I've gotta to take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" She then just turn and left, from the way they talked to each other, I gonna assume they know each other.

"What is she, your nanny?" Junpei groaned, "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything." Oh that's good to hear, it's still kind of early to go through that right now. "If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"

"I'll remember that." I replied, I'm grateful that someone is kind enough to offer that.

"Heh, cool. Well I'll be seeing you around, then."

* * *

I decided to look for Arisato-san or Nyx-san, eventually Junpei found me in the halls and somehow persuaded me to let him walk me back to the dorms.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run." he pointed to a group of runners out on the field. "Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?"

"No they have not actually." I answered,

"Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're are interested?"

"That sounds interesting." I nodded

"You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a while."

"When will be that?" I couldn't help be disappointed,

"I uh, don't remember, hah hah." Junpei scratched his head, " So anyways, did you hear about the new transfer students?"

"You mean me?"

"Well no, I mean there are two new transfer students in 12th grade and they- oh." he pointed over by the leaving train, I squinted my eyes and see two familiar teens by the window. You mean those are my senpais? No wonder they reacted strangely to my greetings. Still, I should probably apologize to them, the way I acted towards my seniors, especially to people I just met is not very acceptable, then again they probably don't care based on how they acted.

"Yo, Hamuko, you there?" I found Junpei waving near my face, I moved his hand away.

"You mean those guys?" point at them, making sure I got the right duo.

"Yep. The mysterious duo senpeis, rarely seen without each other, extremely good looking, especially the chick. Rumors has it that they came from Greece, and came to Japan to further their studies."

"Rumors? You mean you couldn't just ask them or something?"

"Well, when ever someone tries to talk to them, they would just ignore them like they didn't hear anything."

"Really?" that does not sound right.

"Actually, the guy tries to answer the questions, but the she would just drag him away, stopping any chance to learn about them."

"Ok, that sound a bit like them." walking towards the station.

"Wait." I turn to see Junpei catching up to me, when did I past him? "You met them before?"

"Yah, they showed me to my dorm yesterday." Junpei and I boarded a train, we chatted about many other things for a while.

* * *

We eventually went our separate ways after we reach the dorms, Yukari and Mitsuru-senpai were inside.

"Welcome back." Senpai greeted, with a book in her hand.

"Thanks." I replied, signing the sheet on the counter.

"You really shouldn't be outside on your own at night. It's too dangerous." she said, flipping a page. "Anyway, you must be tired. You should get a good night's rest."

"Aright." I nodded my head, I wasn't that tired yet, so I moved to where Yukari is sitting at.

"Oh, hi. What're you doing?" she asked,

"Just looking around." I never did had the time to examine the place.

"Well, there's not much to see..." there is an awkward silence between us. "You're probably tired, huh? Maybe you should got to bed early tonight."

The way they keep trying to get me to go the bed early makes me feel they are hiding something aren't they? I would ask about it but they would probably dodge the question, and I don't want to start anything for now. Sighing, I tread up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Opening the door to my room, I heard something from the 2nd floor. Must be another student that lives here, ignoring it I closed the door and gazed out the window. I wonder what is going on that they would try to get me to tuck in so early, if it was senpai telling me it is curfew then there would be no problem, but Yukari was also suggesting it so I can't help but be suspicious.

What could be so important, was it the concern about Apathy Syndrome? It seems like a viable answer but something tells me that there is something bigger going on here, more then meets the eye. A yawn escapes me, looks like a few more days until a full moon, I changed in to my pajamas and slipped into bed, slowly drifting of to dreamland...

* * *

**April 8/09 Afternoon: Gekkoukan High...**

The lunch bell had rung so I had went to the first floor counter to buy some bread. Along my way to the roof top, I spotted Arisato-senpai heading the same way.

"Hey Arisato-senpai!" I greeted him, he slowly turned his head around. When he saw me,

"Hello Inoue-san." his eyes, it had been a while since I had seen a pair that was filled with any strong emotions. However senpai's eyes, they look so empty, almost like his life is nearly drained, did something happed between the last time we talked?

"Are you going to eat at the roof as well?"

"Well yes, I rather enjoy eating in silence." his eyes narrowed for a second, he must of realized something, but ever mind that.

"Great! lets go then." I stepped on the first set of stairs,

"That kind of defeats the purpose of eating in sil-."

"Come on." I pulled him up the stairs, I have not talked to him at all yesterday, I am not giving him a change to escape.

* * *

"So how long have you known Nyx-senpai?" I asked him, we were sitting near each other but on different benches.

"Hmm..." senpai put his 10th bread down to think, I don't know whether to be impressed or a bit jealous that he can eat so many without gaining a single weight, I mean where does it all go? "It has been such a long time that I honestly don't remember." So they must have been childhood friends, interesting.

"So how did you two meet then?"

"What is with those questions?" he raised an eyebrow, "Anyways, it was not exactly on good terms, she wanted to do something I did not like and we got into a fight, for quite a while actually." he chuckled dryly, I am not really surprised.

With their attitudes, it is quite difficult to believe they would got along, and based on the rumors that somehow quickly circumvented, Arisato-senpai is a cold individual that does not seem to care the world around him, sleeping in class. Nyx-senpai is also a cold individual, also not caring about the world around her and yet not afraid to voice her opinions around her. Even the teachers are not safe from her criticisms, but despite those rumors, those guys' popularity are rising. Both are extremely attractive probably helps and yet they are rarely seen apart. Granted, they are not the most popular thing talked about and I still hear more rumors about me then them. Then again, these are just rumors and I have talked to them before.

"How you guys get along then after all this time then?" I tilted my head,

"Inoue-san." he looked straight at me, his blue steel eyes piercing my soul, "While I am fine with answering most questions you might have, please don't ask any personal stuff between us."

"I understand senpai." I nodded, however, "Could I ask one more question about you guys?"

"Is it something personal?"

"...Sort of." I said sheepishly, this is the longest time he has ever looked at me.

"Depending what it is." he sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head "I may or may not answer." he takes a huge bite from his bread.

"Are you and her going out?"

...

To his credit, while he is very shocked at the question, he did not choke on his bread. Rather, he calmly chewed his food before swallowing it,

"Honestly." he muttered, "While I know that rumors can spread like wildfire, how did it spread that fast? It has been only been two days yet rumors like that are already around."

"I never said it was a rumor senpai." I gave a sly smile while raising my eyebrows suggestively. However he just gave me a bored look, like he was not fazed at all.

"Look, I am not ignorant to the rumors about... Amaya and I. Think about it, two people that came from a far country and are rarely seen apart, If that does not smell like breeding ground for rumors then I don't know what is." he threw another bread wrapper to the trash bin, "What I don't understand why it spread that fast."

"That does not answer the question senpai." he is just delaying it, but the inevitable can't wait no more.

"If you must know." he sighed in defeat, "Then the relationship between us is-."

The door beside us flew open, CURSE YOU FATE! Nyx-senpai appeared near us, looking a bit more annoyed then usual..

"What's wrong?" Arisato-senpai gave small smirk, turning to face her "Someone you can't scare off for once?"

"It would not be the first time." Nyx-senpai said slapping Arisato-senpai on the shoulder.

"Grk!" he cried out, dropping face down to the floor.

"Senpai!?" I kneel down near him, is he alright?

"Tsk. You had all night and day and you are still not recovered yet?" Nyx-senpai crossed her arms then turned to me "Anyways, I know you are having some sort of important discussion with him, but I need to talk to him at the moment."

"About what?" I tilted my head

"Something between him and myself."Noticing my concern about him she added "Don't worry about this idiot, he is paying the price for overworking himself."

"Oh don't start." I hear senpai groan from below us, but she ignored him,

"If it is that important, I guess it could put off till later." I couldn't help but feel dejected, I turn away from them and a walked towards the door.

"If it makes you feel better." I hear her sigh behind me, "You can have him for the rest of the night." did I just hear that right?

"Don't I have a say in this?" the voice forgotten on the floor said.

"Quiet you." she snapped, "Anyways, do you mind?"

"Uh, sure not at all." was the last thing I said before closing the door. Giving a huge sigh, I walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but wonder what is their relationship with each other. At first, they seem like inseparable friends, never seen apart, now it's like they bicker like siblings. Overwhelmed by curiosity, I slowly climbed the steps and silently placed my ear near the door in case one of them suddenly opens it unexpectedly. From the sounds of it, they must be in a middle of an argument.

"For the last time, we are not going there until you are fully recovered." Nyx-senpai's voice rang out,

"But-."

"No buts. We have nearly an entire year to figure this out, and I rather not drag your dead weight again."

"What if-."

"You will not take a step in that place until you are well, do I make my self clear?"

"I still think we should at least-."

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"...Yes." Arisato-senpai finally relented after a lengthy pause,

"Good." Nyx-senpai said, relief hidden in her voice. "I know how stubborn you can be, I'm satisfied that I don't have to tie you up or something." The bell rings through out the school, signifying the our break is over. While moving towards my homeroom, a silly thing popped in my mind.

"Whatcha smiling about there Hamuko?" a voice called out beside me, turning to see Junpei walking beside me. "Did something good happen?"

"Oh nothing important Junpei." I replied, shaking my head, No matter what their relationship is, it's obvious to any one to see who is the dominant one.

* * *

School finally ended I was waiting near the front gate for senpai, after all Nyx-senpai never said where he was going to meet me, even when he was practically forced into it. You know waiting for senpai like this, it seems like a da-

"Hey." I hear him behind me, shocking me, I quickly spun around to greet him.

"Senpai, when did you get behind me?" did he had ninja training or something?

"I literally just walked past you." he replied, "You look distracted, anyone could of sneaked up on you. Whatever you were thinking about must have been a big deal right?"

"Right heh heh..." I scratched my head in embarrassment, senpai walked away before beckoning his head indicating to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"Away from prying eyes." turn his head slightly to face me, "Unless you prefer to talk with the crowd around us." I had now started noticing that students had formed a crowed just a bit behind us, even Junpei a bit off to the side giving me a thumbs up.

"Right behind you." rushing towards him.

* * *

"So why here of all places?" Don't get me wrong I like Paulownia mall, I have been here a lot as a kid but, "I thought 'away from prying eyes' means a less public place."

"Because they won't follow us here if they respect our privately." senpai said walking towards the pharmacy "Besides, I need to get some supplies since you know that I can't really anywhere until I am healed due to an... injury." darn, his face is looking right at me.

"Was I that easily detected?" My went red being caught eavesdropping,

"No it's just that I have been at this for god knows how long, that I had developed greater senses." What kind of fights did they get into that he had be so aware of to develop something like that?

"Does she know as well?" I referred to the other half of the duo.

"I don't think so." he answered, I sighed in relief. "Then again, I was not exactly looking at her at the time." Only for my heart to freeze, "Anyways it does not matter, if she did know she would have done something by now." I calm down internally, "But she is very patient, willing to wait an entire year to strike.

"Alright I get it, just please." My heart can't take it anymore.

"Oh?" even when I'm behind him, I could still see him smirking, "I thought you wanted to know?"

"Senpai, ever heard that ignorance is a bliss?" we stopped at the counter.

"Welcome." the storekeeper greeted us,

"Here." senpai handed him a slip of paper to the clerk, his eyes widened at what was on the paper,

"That's quite a lot of things here, some are not even on sale yet, how do you know of these things?"

"It's fine."senpai waved his hand in dismissal, "Just send then to me his soon as they become available."

"T-that's not how it works." The clerk stuttered, "I mean I am glad you have much faith in me that I would deliver them to you but-"

"How about this?" senpai pulled out a roll of cash, where does he get that kind of money? Especially when he came from Greece, do his parents even know about this!? "I buy what you have now and when my other requested items become available, you call me and I'll come and pay the rest."

"I-I see." the clerk wiped his forehead, "So you want me to send it-."

"Yes there. I update you if I ever change locations."

"Alright, that will be..."

* * *

"Arisato-senpai?" I timidly said, after senpai had pay that that ridiculously huge order, we both sat near the center fountain.

"Yes Inoue-san?" he replied,

"Please, you can call me Hamuko."

"Alright, and I suppose it is only fair that you can call me Minato as well. Anyways what is it? Cause I'm sure it's not about how we address each other."

"Just how- Where did you get that kind of money?" I obviously have many more important questions but I need to get the most relevant one out of the ways first.

"Hamuko, ever heard that ignorance is a bliss?" he replied, while his face is blank, his eyes betray his slight amusement.

"That's not fair senpai." I said giving my best puppy dog/pouty combo that has never failed me before. His eyes widen and I can see him shaking a little, I admit I am impressed that he lasted longer then any man I tried it on but no matter stubborn he can be, he will not last.

"Honestly." he sighed and shook his head, " What is with you two with giving me looks to get what you want from me?" Like grabbing candy from a baby, "However, compered to what Amaya gives me, this is nothing." he said before smirking, only for the baby to throw something at your face before getting candy back with an evil face.

"Alright I'll drop it." I sighed, "But you said that you where going to talk about your relationship with Nyx-senpai right?" I still have that though, looks like he knows as well.

"Right, I was going to answer that." he nodded his head, finally the answer that nearly everybody at the school is wondering about will be brought to light. "Between us, we are-." he suddenly narrowed his eyes and quickly turned his head to the dark, empty alleyway.

"Senpai?" I'd normally think that he is doing this to avoid the question but I had never seen him so serious and out of nowhere like this. Granted I known him for less then a few days and based on his interaction with Nyx-senpai he would not hastate to hit a girl, or maybe he would hastate but she is the only exaction? Never mind that, he suddenly stood up from the bench and slowly started to walk there. "Are you okay?" I hesitantly followed him and grabbed his lower shelve, it seemed to work since he stopped in place. A few tense moments past before he even said anything.

"Hamuko?" he says, still looking at the dark alleyway,

"What's wrong?" all of a sudden, a ¥10,000 note appeared in front me.

"Can you do me a favor and buy me a drink?" he asked like there is nothing wrong here, holding the note like it's value was only coin level.

"B-but this is a bit much-."

"Don't worry." he interrupted me, "you can keep the change, get yourself something nice." He never even spare a glance at me at all, keeping view in that alleyways. What is going on in there that he would almost drop anything deal with something head on.

"Why? What is going on?"

"Hamuko." He said, turning his head slightly enough to see one of his eye. It is sharp and low, calm, professional and ready for anything, but humane enough to show a bit of concern for others. Like someone who has been through hell and back.

"I understand senpai." I said moments later, letting go and taking the note, walking away from him, looking back a bit.

"Thanks." his lips curl up a just tiny fraction, "Don't take too long, I am pretty thirsty."

"Right." I replied, walking to the nearest store, Minato Arisato, just who are you?

* * *

**Next part coming, eventually...**


	6. Chapter 4 (final half)

**Side story 1: Final Half**

* * *

**April 9/ 09 Afternoon: Gekkoukan High...**

*Thump*

The cavern rumbled around us, nearly losing my footing, I grabbed the nearest thing to stop myself from falling, who just happened to be Nyx-senpai.

"…" even without saying anything, the look she is giving me tells what she is saying,

"S-Sorry senpai!" I leaped off of her,

"Never mind that." she motioned her head to her side, there was a fairly large hole. In the other side, there was a giant room with something valuable in the center. "The shaking must of cause main treasure room to open up."

"Seems a bit too easy though." we are not too deep in to the cave and a little shaking opens a hole in the side that reveals the treasure room? How convenient.

"Then feel free to take the long way." without pause, she passed through the hole leaving me behind. I looked at the hole that she passed through light shining through it, and then to the dark main hallway, the 'supposed path'. It took less than a second before a was behind senpai, with my back against the wall shimmying to the center.

*thump*

"Careful, I'm not going after you if you fall." senpai said, not even fazed by the rumbling. Ignoring the fact that even if I fall, the bottomless pit will kill us both if she tried such a thing, unless she can somehow fly.

"Got it."

Eventually, we made it to the side which contains the bridge to the center platform. After reaching the center platform, I reached out to the silver treasure standing on the podium.

"What are you doing?" senpai says behind me,

"I got it." I nonchalantly replied, grabbing the treasure, I spun around and showed it to her, "See? No problem." senpai's eyes widen at the sight before bringing the palm of her hand to her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's... never mind." she sighed, "It's all on you." What does she mean? Before however I had a chance to ask, the room started rumbling, rocks from the ceiling started falling down the bottomless hole below us. "Hey." she called out, I notice her on the other side of the bridge, which was broken by a a huge falling bolder, when did she get over there? "Heads up."

"Huh?" I look up to see a bolder, larger then the platform falling straight down at me, "oh..." faster and faster the bolder plummets straight down until-.

*Thump*

* * *

My eyes popped open and I found myself staring at a desk, moving my head up, saw that I was in my classroom.

"A dream huh?" I said to myself, It must be, I had seen enough moves to not fall for something simple like that. The window showing the orange sky and empty classroom suggest that school must of ended.

"So how was it?" a voice rang out as soon as I stepped out into the hallway, Junpei was leaning on the wall a meter away from the door.

"It feels very relaxing." I replied, "I can see why Minato-senpai does it now."

"I know right?" he chuckled, "However the downside is that you might miss out a chance to get smarter or not know something for the test." I shrugged in reply,

"I guess It's good once in a while."

"By the way." he voice got a bit more mischievous, "Minato, huh?"

"Uh yeah, he let me called him that. What seems to-" I stopped mid-sentence, that look in his eyes tells me exactly what he is thinking.

"One day and you guys are already on a first name bases." rising his eyebrows suggestively, "However, his other company seems to be close to him as well. Careful though, you might have some competition."

"I-It's not like that." I stuttered, "He seems not mind who calls him what and besides, I'm sure that-."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong here." he raised his hands on mock surrender, "I mean he is sort of good liking, not really my taste but I could see why girls would like him."

"We address each other the same way as well you know." I added, his eyes widen at the realization.

"Right, I see your point." he nervously chucked. Oh no, I'm not letting him getting away after that.

"Junpei." doing my puppy dog/pouty combo at him, senpai may be immune to it, but I know Junpei isn't... I hope. "Are you saying that I am not pretty enough for you?"

"Nrg." Junpei's trembling, the way he is grabbing his arms shows that he is about to break down right about... "Alright, alright! I'm sorry I brought that up!" he turned his head away. Score one for Hamuko.

We reached to the front door, upon the front gate, there was Minato-senpai and Nyx-senpai talking normally, as is the crowd off to the side looking at them did not exist.

"Must be troubling to be that popular." I said,

"What do you mean?" Junpei asked, "Are you not popular in your last school?"

"I don't think I was." I mean I'm on good terms with everybody in class, even got a few confessions. "Never to this extent anyways, I mean you have all these people wanting to talk to you,but make one wrong move and the next day everybody knows about it."

"You sound just like Yuka-tan." he sighed "As long you are friendly and don't say any unnecessary things you'll be fine."

"You sound like you had experience." I giggled,

"Hey, I maybe not as popular as those guys are, or even Yuka-tan." he puffed his chest out proudly and closed his eyes with a smile, "However, a lot of people know who I am."

"Right." I replied, while people were passing by looking at Junpei before giving me a knowing smile before walking away. Looks like he was right on the mark.

"Speaking of those guys." he suddenly said, "How was your date with him?"

"It's was not a date." he is persistent, I'll give him that." We simply talked and..."

"Then what?" he urged,

"...He brought me back to the dorms and went on his way." I try to not let my uncertainty slip while I finished.

"That's it?" he was surprised, "Surely there is more to it."

* * *

Yeah there was, The last thing I remember was coming back where senpai was with a drink. I assumed he was still in that dark alley so I waited, suddenly a strange glow with many colors illuminated from the alleyway. I waited for a bit, wondering what where those things before I got nervous for senpai's well being headed to where he was. The next thing I know, I was back at my dorm laying on one of the sofas. Yukari told me that senpai said he found me unconscious and brought me here before leaving. I quickly checked myself for anything that was missing or felt off in anyway. Not that I didn't trust senpai or anything like that, but I was worried that anything could happen before he found me. When everything was in place, I sighed in relief before noticing someone other than us two was also in the lobby. There was a middle aged man sitting a bit away from us, a chairman of the school by the name if Shuji Ikutsuki. A friendly man with a strange sense of humor, but something was weird about him. I was having a difficult time reading his eyes, well not as much as Minato-senpai who is able to hide nearly everything, but I have a feeling that Ikutsuki was hiding something big. I get the feeling that they are not going to tell me anything soon, so excused myself and left for bed. Then there was some sort of dream where some old man with a very long nose who calls himself Igor, gave me a key and said I was a welcome guest or something. I never did had time to think about it since I woke up immediately after. That would probably be why I followed Junpei's idea to sleep in class, to try and reach Igor I guess.

"Actually." I said, remembering that Junpei was still expecting something from me. "Senpai did helped me out with something but left before I could say anything."

"Helped you?" he raised one of his brow, "Did you not had enough time or he did not allow you?"

"I was not in an ideal situation to do anything." I sheepishly answered, Junpei seem skeptical but none the less dropped it.

"None the less." he sighed, "Here is your chance to thank hi- nevermind." I turn to see the other two gone.

"I'll just have to wait until another time." I shrugged, Junpei and I parted ways at the gate, Yukari came soon after and wanted to give me a tour to Paulownia Mall, I had been there yesterday but I had no reason to refuse. Besides it's not like I am going fall unconscious anytime soon right? After hanging out with Yukari, we both reached my dorm, I greeted Kirijo-senpai before headed off to bed. Feeling too exhausted to even remove my uniform.

* * *

Which was probably a good thing since a loud noise startled me from my slumber, It took me a while to get my bearings to realized that I woke during the creepy time. I was about to fall asleep until banging coming from my door.

"Wake up!" Yukari's voice rang from the other side, "Sorry, I'm coming in!" before I even said anything, she barged in here in a state of panic, yeah I'm glad I did not take off my uniform.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out here now!" I nodded, I still don't have any idea what is going on but I rather listen to someone who does, then ask any questions right now. "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

"Right!" The dorm must be under attacked or something, we both left my room.

"Wait!" Yukari said, and handed me something. "Take this, just in case." It was thin and long with a blade at the end, something I had not seen for a while. Ok, I have to ask.

"Why a naginata?" I now notice she was holding a bow, with quivers of arrows on her back. "Who is attacking that we need something like this?" I showed her the weapon.

"I'll explain later!" she started running. "Just follow me!" I ran after her until we reached the first floor. "Alright, we should be safe now-" strange ringing come out of nowhere.

"Takeba, do you read me!?" Kirijo-senpai voice came soon after, where is it coming from?

"Y-Yes! I hear you!" Yukari answered, somehow.

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy!" senpai said, "The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!?" Yukari shouted, a large bang caught us off guard, it was very near. "L-Let's pull back!" No argument from me.

* * *

We headed up to the second floor, then the windows started breaking.

"What was that!?" she shrieked, large rumbling can be heard from outside. "It's getting closer!" as the sound get louder. "K-Keep moving! Hurry!" We went up another flight before being forced to stop. There they were, those black blobs, in the hallway, blocking the rest of the stairs and occasionally bumping into walls and each other. They would have been sort of cute if they weren't wearing those creepy masks and hunting me down during my childhood.

"What are those things?" I whispered to Yukari, this must be the secret they are hiding from me, it is now starting to fall into place, the vagueness, wanting me to sleep early. It's just to stop me from being aware of this, well they are ten years too late.

"Those things." she replied, "Those are what we call shadows." shadows huh?

"What should we do?" I normally just run and hide until creepy time is over, but looks like that is no longer available. I never got an answer since one of those shadows noticed us and is now zeroing in. Yukari is too shocked to do anything and all I have is my headphones which I forgot to remove and... I glanced down at the naginata, it's now or never!

"Hiyaa!" I cried, swinging down at the approaching blob, a sickening crunch cracked though it's mask before the blade slices clean through the fleshy body. the remains collapse in on itself into a black puddle. The noise however alerted the rest of them on the floor.

"H-Hamuko..." I hear Yukari behind me, I didn't have time to respond however as I blocked an arm, heading straight at me, I swung at the attacker but is leaped out of the way. Another one tries to jump on me but I rolled out of the way and swing at it. I managed to knock it back but it is still fine as ever, I jumped back to gain some breathing room. Looks like they recognized me at a threat and no longer dropping their guard. One of them starts charging towards me, I jabbed my weapon towards it and it side stepped out of the way. A smile curled up on my face, I was hoping that it would do that, if I couldn't kill it with my naginata, then I'll let gravity do it for me. With all of my strength, I swing the weapon towards the shadow and sent it flying out of the window. Even if it didn't kill it, it should give me the rest of time to deal with the rest.

I let my body fall into a stance that is comfortable for this weapon and waited the for the rampaging horde. Looking at the black puddle that was my first kill, I wondered if the mask is some sort of weak point. Testing that theory, I let the blade fall down at the first shadow, aiming for the mask this time, the scream it let out proves that I was right, I can do this! Before I could finish it off, another comes at me from the side, unfortunately for it, it was the wrong side. Letting my naginata fly to the shadow, striking it in the mask, I launched it out the window. Looking at the first one, I use its mask as a platform and jumped into the air and swing down the third one, that went down without any issues. Out of my peripheral vision, The last shadow had noticed Yukari, who was frozen in terror. I ready my polearm and charged towards it's back side, it's black viscous flesh easily absorbs the blade and a loud crack can be heard from the other side. Moments later, the shadow melts into another puddle, leaving Yukari a little shaken up, but otherwise fine.

.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine." she answered, still shaking. "What about you though? You had fought like six of them!"

"I alright. Didn't let any of them touch me."

"What!? How?" she was naturally surprised, but.

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" I tried to get back to the main subject at hand. Knowing full well I had forgotten about something.

"Right, to the-." she stopped all of a sudden, her eyes widening. "Look out!" she all of a sudden pushed me to the side. By the time I recovered I saw a shadow smacked Yukari, sending her to the wall.

"Yukari!" I shouted, the shadow lunged for me, I can't really do anything laying on the floor so I rolled away from him until I was far enough to stand up. The only thing that was between Yukari and myself was the shadow, one with a cracked mask and a footprint. So I left the job unfinished, I'm not normally the type to do that, I raised my naginata and swung down.

Silver comes out of nowhere, blocking my weapon from striking the weaken shadow and finishing it off. Looking closely at it, the silver is actually a giant metal sword, and the sword is being held by a long black arm. Their boss I presume? With an enormous show of strength, it simply flicked it's sword against my weapon and the next thing I know, my back hurts, I'm at the other end of the hallway across from Yukari and my naginata is embedded in the wall next to me, grazing my left arm enough to bleed. Looking straight ahead, the giant sword removes itself from the hallway, allowing the protected shadow access to me. While the shadow slithers towards me, I try to detach my naginata from the wall, trying to remove my weapon at the angle is pretty difficult to do and I couldn't stand up at the moment. Besides, even if I could, I don't think I could afford to turn my back at an approaching enemy at the moment. Still struggling to remove my only means of defence, I turn to face the shadow who was only a couple meters away from me, raising a fist, preparing to strike!

I manage to remove my weapon on time to shield myself from being hit. I push as hard as I can, stopping the fist from getting any closer, however I can only do as much as I can with a bleeding arm, and hearing splintering from my polearm is not helping at all. My strength eventually gives away as weapon reaches my neck, cutting off my air supply, as my vision fades, I swear I could see a smile somehow forming on the mask. I see, planning to make me suffer for what I did to you huh? Sadistic monster...

!?

The pressure suddenly became less tense, taking advantage of it, I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I can! The shadow fell over very easily, confused grew on my face as I looked at the fallen foe, the mask had some metal and wood protruding out of it, an arrowhead? Looking across the hallway, I see Yukari leaning against the wall, breathing very heavily, holding a bow. I gave her a thumbs up, showing her my thanks, she responded by doing the same as well. I use the polearm for support to stand up, shadows of a sword move across the window, as if luring me to them. Now, to get the Yukari, I need to somehow bypass the boss-.

A loud piercing screech echoed throughout the hallway, while a bright flare illuminated from outside, the sword comes trashing in swinging wildly in pain. Fire spreads towards the arm, letting go of the sword, it moves out of the window, a crash can be heard a second later. Seeing no movement coming from outside, I take advantage of the fortunate situation and quickly move towards Yukari.

"Thanks." she said after grabbing my extended hand,

"Your welcome." I pulled her up, "Where to?"

"The rooftop. However, if they can climb then it might not be safe."

"They can also climb through the windows, at least on the roof we have more room."

"Nowhere is safe then." she sighed, "Still, it'd still be better than being overrun in a corridor."

* * *

Using each other as support, we made our way to the rooftop. The yellow full moon shines it's reflected light over the night sky, making the green scenery more lifeless.

"If only we had more time." Yukari muttered,

"More time?"

"This attack came out of nowhere. We could have been a bit more prepared somewhat." Yukari looked at the full moon. "This is wrong. all wrong."

"What is?" I leaned closer to her. "Did something happened?"

"This whole thing. these shadows, sure they attack anyone that wonders in the Dark Hour, but they would never group up to this degree."

"You think something or someone is leading them?" my mind flashes to that giant sword and the arm that was holding it.

"I don't know. It is a possibility though." she lowered her head. I see something out of the corner of my eye.

"I think their leader is climbing to greet us." I pointed to a black hand on the side. Letting go of Yukari and getting ready for what emerges. A mask raises, not just any mask, a large mask heavily burnt, possibly from that bright flare. Being held up by another hand, it looks around the rooftop until it spots us. I tense when multiple hands showed up, then even more show up with more swords to back it up. The rest of it climbs up to the roof, what I saw was wrong, just plain wrong. Soo many arms moving around if lives of their own, I don't see anything that could be considered a body. Some of the arms are on fire, and some of those are falling off as well. I shudder to think how many arms are there if that flare was not there.

I instantly stepped back when it pointed all it's swords at us, there's no way, no way I can fight this thing off. Even with the damage it took, even if I aim for the damaged mask, there is no way it is possible with just the two of us. No, there has to be some way to beat this shadow!

"I can summon mine." Yukari said beside me, pulling out that same gun from the night before. "I can do it..." Is she doing what I think she is doing!?

"Y-Yukari! I know this not an ideal situation to be in, but there has to be someway get out of this without resorting to drastic measures!" The shadows raises one of its swords, preparing to hack away at Yukari, I step in front the swing to save her to save her from the attack, while I take the blow right? Ha! I watched too many movies to not do something like that. I raised my naginata at an angle so when the sword comes straight at it, it would blunt off as much damage as it can. Sure it would knock us down and will hurt us a lot, but at least it won't kill us, I hope. Sure enough, the sword connects the polearm, saving me from a mortal wound. However, the wooden part of my weapon snaps under pressure, sending the blade half flying off somewhere, while the half I was holding, due to the pressure of the attack, sends Yukari and I colliding into the wall of the ledge.

After gaining most of my senses, I quickly checked on Yukari. Other then she is unconscious, with small cuts over her body, she will be fine, assuming we will live after this encounter. Using the ledge as support, I slowly stand up to face the deadly shadow that is advancing towards us, I looked around for anything that could help. Yukari's bow is near the door, my naginata is broken with half of it gone, and that gun is nowhere to be seen. A shadow covers part of my vision, I look up to see the leader, once again with one of its sword up ready the strike. So this is how I die huh? I close my eyes cause I rather not see any of myself fly away and waited for the inevitable.

I hear the sword flying through the air, then flesh being cut and blood dripping, then finally something impacting the floor. That's it huh? I'm cut down with no chance of surviving this, you know, it is a lot painless then I thought. I now hear the shadow scream, in what sounds like pain for some reason and I feel a chilling air just in front of me. It is when I hear more flesh being cut and the shadow screaming more that I gave in to my curiosity and open my eyes to a shocking imagery. The shadow trapped by icicles, trapping It's arms to the ground preventing it from moving, let alone finish me off. I looked at myself, other than a few injuries, I am perfectly fine, my supposed "execution weapon" is on the ground out of harm's way. The sword was still held on by an arm, an arm that was severed by an icicle. Looking at the angle of the icicles, I turn my head to the left at the source. On a pretty far apartment building, silhouetted by the full moon stood a figure standing on the rooftop of that building, another walker of this creepy time. At this distance, I could only tell that they wore dark pants and their face and the top half was covered by a blue hoodie, I can't even tell their gender, regardless they save my life, I owe my life should we ever meet. They must of notice me, the figure raised it's arm, an icicle shot out of it and hit behind the shadow. Did they miss? No, next to the fired icicle, there was the missing gun, looking back at my savour, they move their hand towards their head and miniked shooting, do they want me to kill myself!? My mine flashed to see Yukari aiming at herself, then the little boy in stripped clothing from that day, doing the same motion that person on the roof.

"Go on..." the boy muttered. Still, I have no other options, I ran towards the shadow, sliding under it and grabbing the gun while passing by. I made it to the other side, standing up to face the still trapped shadow and pressed the barrel to my head. I hesitated, why do they want to do this? Do they want me to die? No, they want something with me, that involves this. Why else would Yukari bring me here after saving me and then just to kill herself? Why would that figure save me as well, and then want me to tell my own life? heck, they could of just killed that thing if they wanted to, but they kept it alive, probably so I could finish it off. The sound of shattering woke me from my mental dilemma, the shadow broke free with one hand and is now working on the rest. no time left! I have to act now!

As I begin to pull the trigger, a word formed if my head and I can't help but to utter it.

"Per. So. Na."

* * *

Blue flames surround me, yet I feel no pain nor heat, only power. A robotic figure rose beside me, she had a human like head, with long brown hair and red eyes. On her back there was a harp shaped like heart. She then spoke with a feminine voice:

**Thou art I,**

**And I am thou,**

**From the Sea of Souls, I am the Mistress of Strings!**

**Orpheus!**

You know, I may not be a master of Greek history, but isn't Orpheus supposed to be male?

"Grk!" Before I could think any further, a pain splitting headache struck me like a bowling ball, I fell on my knees and grabbed my head in some vain effort to suppress it. I could see Orpheus struggling in pain as well, a white gloved came out of her mouth, then another one. The hand pushed her already wide mouth apart, eventually the thing got tired and destroy her body from the inside, revealing a terrifying form. The creature had a black cloak, a sword, has a terrifying mask-like headwear and surrounding the thing was some sort of cape made out coffins. It wasted no time flying to the shadow, who was not even halfway free, tearing it's limbs one by one, occasionally squishing one before hitting it's own limbs in the most brutal fashion I have ever seen, I am going to have nightmares about this. Only one limb remain before it was crushed in the palm of the creature and gave off a ear piercing roar. A lot of power that was there, faded when that thing turned back into Orpheus.

"This is... Persona?" I asked Orpheus, who nodded in reply before fading away, back in my mind I presume.

"Nmm." I hear Yukari off in the distance, still unconscious, completely forgotten in the whole thing, but I guess that is a good thing. I was about to head towards her, I heard something, the remains of that shadow was still moving. I was sort of impressed that it was still alive after that beating it took. It form two smaller shadows, ones I have fought before. Although without a weapon this might be difficult and I don't think that summoning Orpheus might not be wise in this condition, especially if they get too close for comfort. Something blue landed right beside me, it was a naginata made out of ice! I turn to see the figure walking away, I guess that means I can handle it on my own. Picking up the naginata, that was not surprisingly chill to the touch, and faced the two shadows.

"Right! Come on then!" I got in to stance. The shadows start charging in, I hit one and sent it to the wall, using the gun, I aimed at myself and pulled the trigger and called out to, "Orpheus!" she appears and uses her herp and bashed the one that was still charging, obliterating it in one hit. I ran after the one that was in the wall and dove the blade in it's mask, it let out a cry before melting. After checking that both of them were dead, I did a little pose for victory, before checking up on Yukari. When I was sure she was okay, I sat down next to her, feeling very exhausted, a little rest should be fine, just before closing my eyes, I was sure I heard the door opening...

* * *

My eyes open to a strange room, the Velvet Room was it?

"It's so good to see you again." my attention was brought to an old man with an long nose, suddenly my memories come back.

"Hello Igor!" I greeted him, happy that I was able to meet him again, wait a minute. "How did I get here?"

"You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'." he chuckled, "I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. Although I don't remember that Orpheus was ever female." His eyes shows confusion and amusement, glad I'm not the only one confused by it.

"Do you know what is the cause of it?"

"I may have an idea." he rubbed his chin, "However, I need to confirm it before I can tell you incase it was wrong."

"That makes sense." I nodded, I rather have my information correct incase I was mislead to something wrong.

"That power is called a Persona. It is a manifestation of your psyche."

"My psyche?"

"A persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"I see." I nodded, however. "Is the persona an actual being that helps me, or is it just a representation of it?"

"In your case, it is just a representation." That makes sense, I imagine the real Orpheus would be confused why he was the opposite gender. "However, those with exceptional power will call forth the real ones to help them."

"Real ones?" so it's possible to get the real one?

"One example I can give you is that an individual must take up a resolution in his or her heart. Where the persona changes and a different but real one is called in it's place. Their appearance may change from it's original look on how that individual sees that persona but it's real mind is there."

"One method? There is another way?"

"Yes, but the one I gave you if the easiest." he nodded, "The other way requires you to have emence power."

"Is there anyone who has that much power?" What kind of person are they?

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." he shakes his head.

"Alright." Not everything comes easily. "Is there anyway I can be stronger at least?"

"The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links, your emotional ties with others. The stronger your social links, the more powerful your persona ability would be."

"Like being friends with others?"

"That is one type of bond." he nodded. "Now then, Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord."

"How?" Do I say that I want to visit the Velvet Room before I sleep?

"You will know you when you see it. Until then, farewell..."

* * *

**Now, I can get started on the actual chapter... that was lost... due to the computer... darn it. *sobs* **

***ahem***

**In response to silgain: You know, I never seen it like that. Then again, that was a different perspective so the possibility was always there I guess. Don't worry your English is fine, not perfect but it's fine.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Encounter**

* * *

**April 8/09 Afternoon: Gekkoukan High...**

Pain shoots up my body, like flames spreading from my back engulfing my entire being.

"Gah!" I couldn't help but let out a quiet, pained, scream. Unable to withstand the agony, my strength gives in and my form collapsed on to the cold, hard floor. My vision is going dark, sounds getting muffled, everything getting cold, I can no longer be able feel anything, I could see my life flashing before my very eyes...

_Oh don't be so dramatic. _Thanatos chided. _Your senses are simply a bit numb from the sudden pain._

_Just let him have his fun. _Orpheus said.

_Shut it Orpheus! _He snapped. _He knew the price for disobeying her like that, now he is going to be punished!_

I could almost somehow visualize Orpheus raise an eyebrow_ ...So what? _

_You don't know how bad she is. Zeus, himself fears her, what do think she is capable of!?_

_Why are you so worried? Hee ho. _Jack Frost ask suddenly. _Master's the one being punished, not you. _

Oh thanks for the support Jack, I was looking forward to going back to her after school.

"...this idiot, he is paying the price for overworking himself." Nyx's voice came on. It's seems I am once again distracted by my personas.

"Oh don't start." I try to say. However I feel that I was being ignored, Nyx and Hamuko are discussing something. Something with me as the main item of the bargain. "Don't I have a say this?" I try to fight back.

"Quiet you." Nyx shot me down immediately. I sighed, I can't tell if she wants to help me or to make me suffer even more.

_When you woke up today. _Thanatos said. _She told you to stay in bed for a bit while she gets something to ease your pain, and as soon as she left, you immediately left the hotel altogether! _

_All he did was saw a young girl crying out the window and left to help her. _Orpheus argued. _He was well enough return to the hotel, sure she would have been annoyed if she was there before him, but he could of say he went to get water or something._

_And yet, somehow he ended up walking that girl to her school. _Thanatos countered. _Only to find out class starts in half an hour, and the next time we saw her at class, the tension between them was so thick that the whole class felt the burden._

I know, I went to the roof in case something happens to prevent my classmates caught in the crossfire, then Hamuko came along.

I sense a presence leaving, it must be Hamuko leaving after some successful deal with Nyx. Even with my face currently eating the floor of the roof right now, I could tell as soon the red-eyed girl left, the atmospheric tension between Nyx and I returned full force.

"I'll make it clear." she said, breaking the silence. "With your injuries at the moment, It would be rather difficult for us to continue investigating Tartarus at the moment."

"I'm more sore then injured at the moment." I replied. "Using even a fraction of the Universe simply placed a toll on my body that it is not used to."

"All the reason to not go there now, you need to properly rest in order to use explore that block.

"I'm mostly fine, my body is only strong as a average High-schooler but my mind has accumulated knowledge throughout the cycles. As long as attack the shadow's weaknesses, I shouldn't have to exert myself much."

"Ok, now you are just making excuses." I hear her sigh. Hm? I sense a presence arriving near us, but rarely someone comes here, especially when lunch is almost over. It must be Hamuko, did she forget something? "For the last time, we are not going there until you are fully recovered." Nyx's voice brought me back to the current situation at hand. I'll have to word this very carefully here.

"But-."

"No buts. We have nearly an entire year to figure this out, and I rather not drag your dead weight again." Well, if I ever get the chance to say anything that is.

"What if-."

"You will not take a step in that place until you are well, do I make myself clear?"

"I still think we should at least-."

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"...Yes." I sigh. She is relentless.

"Good." Nyx said. "I know how stubborn you can be, I'm satisfied that I don't have to tie you up or something." The bell rings throughout the school. I feel Hamuko's presence move away, while Nyx's moves closer, whether she knows it or not, we manage to avoid indirectly telling Hamuko our involvement with the Dark Hour. Granted we are the first person she met in that hour, but I doubt she would come to us anytime soon. I found myself getting rolled over and sitting against the foot of the bench, Nyx was kneeling down in front of me.

"I guess we should be heading to class." I said.

"Not yet." she shook her head and moved towards me.

"What do you mean-." My voice stopped at the scene unfolding before my very eyes. Knowing how Thanatos would react to this, I quickly silenced every voice from being heard. "What are you doing?"

"We are both alone so there are no one around, class is starting so one would come here and I have you paralyzed so you can't escape. She casually said while unbuttoning my shirt. "I'd be not as smart as you If I don't take my chances now."

"Must you take off my shirt though?" I feel my face turning slightly red no matter how hard I try to hide my emotions.

"I'm not used to this type of magic and I was told that direct skin contact is best for my current level." Unbuttoning the final one, she placed one of her hand on to my bare chest. A warm green glow surround her hand and a soothing feeling slowly grew from within, and my sore body slowly begins to feel more at ease. It feels like dia, but dia only heals wounds. I could feel my nerves feeling less sensitive and painful, not completely but at least now I feel like I can write with a pencil without feeling the sting.

"Where did you learn this?" I asked.

"When I brought you back to our room, I notice that you were still in pain despite having no visible wounds." She moved her hand to another part of my chest. "I came to the conclusion that you were in a different type of pain from overworking your body and asked around the other divine beings for a spell that could help.

"You asked for others for a spell?"

"Obviously I can't just leave you alone for long in case something unexpected happens, so I constantly traveled to the land where my fellow Greek deities now reside and back here."

"You were up all night?" I was touched that she was willing to be up all night for my sake.

"In fact, when you woke up, I was on my way to learn the final part of the spell from Panacea." I was speechless. Felt like a disobedient child lectured by their mother, I lowered head as she continued her work.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that I brought you." I finally say after a while.

"Honestly you are stubborn like Erebus." she sighed. Like Erebus?

"Should I be taking that as an insult?" The fact that I have a similarity with a two headed, insane, genocidal being like him, disturbs me a lot. I could almost see a tiny smile forming on her face before she stood up. She's enjoying this isn't she?

"Done, all I have manage to do it speed up the healing but you should feel a lot better."I manage to stand up, faster than I did in the morning. Still feeling sore from just grabbing my arm, but a lot better than before.

"With this, I should be ready in a couple of days." I replied.

"Just remember." She warned, her golden eyes narrowed.

"I know, I won't go to Tartarus until I'm fully healed, I promise." she nodded in acceptance.

"As long as you understand. Now, she we head to class as soon as you fixed your uniform?"

What? I look down in shock and hastley buttoned up my shirt. Phew, I was about to head in and cause a scene.

* * *

After napping until school ended, Nyx just told me it is now time fulfill my end of the bargain, the one I never made. With a heavy sigh, I made my way to the front gate because I was not told where I would meet her, and the that place is a good place as any to start looking. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Hamuko, infact I enjoyed her presence quite a lot when she joined SEES, a few cycles ago.

_Which cycle was that? Hee ho. _Jack Frost asked. _Was it the one, that the only offensive spell you decided you would only use was fire, for the entire cycle? Hee ho._

No, I think it's the one that I used my fists as my primary weapon, like Akihiko, minus the boxing gloves.

_I've been meaning to ask. _Thanatos piped in._ Why did you do something like that anyways?_

Because there were way too many times for me to count, where I would lose my weapon and nearly lose my life because I was defenseless. I should always have something to fall back on no matter what, especially when dealing with shadows.

_No, I mean_ _switch up other fighting styles and restricted some spells for every cycle? Shouldn't you just blow them up with a Megidolaon or Morning Star? Surely a better way of dealing with them?_

I would initially battle with them like that, but Junpei and Akihiko would complain that I'm not giving them a chance to get stronger. Even through they would somehow gain experience after every battle, weather or not they actually did anything. Of course, doing the same thing over and over again would get tedious, so one day I decided to ask Junpei to switch weapons with him and you guys should be able to figure the rest out.

_Minato, you walked passed her. _Orpheus stated.

Hm? Snapping back to reality, I spun around to face Hamuko, who was staring blankly at the school. Was something on her mind?

"Hey." I greeted walking up to her. That shocked her out reverie, to which she quickly turn to face to me.

"Senpai, when did you get behind me?" She stammered. Did I shock her that badly?

"I literally just walked past you." I had no reason to lie. "You look distracted, anyone could of sneaked up on you. Whatever you were thinking about must have been a big deal right?" Not that I'm any better, but she does not need to know that.

"Right, heh heh..." she gave a weak laugh while putting her hand behind her back. Noticing a crowd forming a bit away from us, I turn and left the school, motion my head for her to follow. "Where are we going?"

"Away from prying eyes." I answered. turning my head a bit to see my face. "Unless you prefer to talk with the crowd around us." I resumed walking away.

"Right behind you." I heard her sputter, following closer to me.

* * *

After arriving on the train, we both sat near the door, watching the school disappear from our sight. We strangely rode in silence as Hamuko would of said something by now. I stole a glance to see staring out of the window in somewhat a daze. odd, when did she become so timid? Usually, when we both joined SEES, while I still held the term of field leader, she would just be another member. However, because of her, our team would get along better, fight with more spirit and even managed to prevent Shinji's death. Sure it was his lost pocket watch that absorbed most of the damage, but I'm pretty sure who was the one that found it and returned it to it's owner. As much as I dislike to admit, she would have been a better leader then I could ever be, our team members would fight more efficiently when ever I bring her the squad. I was content with just simply following orders, unless it was a clearly terrible idea. Heck, I even talked with Mitsuru, at the very least, making her the leader as morale would always be better with her around, but she would refuse.

I could hear her say "While it is a reasonable claim, I choose you as the leader for many more other reasons."

To this day, I could not figure out those other reasons, Sure I could devastate an entire block of shadows, without breaking a sweat. However, I don't often talk to my team members about any plans beforehand, just telling them to be more offensive, defensive or focus on healing others during battle, and when things get bad, I end up just telling them what to do. Soon when worst comes to worst, I end up dealing with the shadows by myself, and heal everybody else afterword.

_Don't be so hard on yourself. _Messiah spoke. _You are a great leader, that is why they all choose to follow you to the end no matter what._

You don't have to try to be nice to me, Messiah. I know how to admit when someone is better than me.

_Not at all. You put inspiration in all your teammates. They follow you throughout the tower because of all the things you did to help them, Hamuko included, and that is just one reason._

Really? I didn't had much time spending with Hamuko, not that she was a bad person. It's just that none of us had any free-time that both of us would hang out, well not until Shinji was hospitalized, and even then we were trying to keep the team together after Ken ran away, for a while anyways. So I wouldn't see why she would put that much faith in to me.

_Perhaps, you don't remember? _he mused.

I admit, with all the time loops I might have forgotten a few details but I would normally recall something by now. Or is this the part that you guys would keep silent for little to no reason?

…

That's what I thought.

"Senpai?" her voice spoke up. I turn my head and faced her.

"Yes?" I asked. She fidgets a bit before continuing, this is not like her.

"Where are we going?"

"We are getting off-." A ding, rang throughout the tram.

"We are now arriving at Paulownia Mall." The announcement for the train spoke.

"Well, here." I stepped off the train as the soon as the door open, followed by Hamuko.

"So why here of all places?" She asked. "I thought 'away from prying eyes' means a less public place."

"Because they won't follow us here if they respect our privately." I answered. Walking towards the pharmacy. "Besides, I need to get some supplies since you know that I can't really anywhere until I am healed due to an... injury." I placed my gaze on her. Her face turned her red, she must of realized what I'm implying.

"Was I that easily detected?" She shifted her eyes away from me.

"No it's just that I have been at this for God knows how long, that I had developed greater senses." I uttered, absentmindedly. Glancing at the shelves filled with medicines of many types.

"Does she know as well?" She? Oh, she means Nyx.

"I don't think so." I answered. I heard a sigh, not paying any mind to it, I continued. "Then again, I was not exactly looking at her at the time. Anyways it does not matter, if she did know she would have done something by now."I glanced behind me, noticing her stiffen. Oh, she is fearing what Nyx would do if she found out. I could feel the edges of my lip tug up a bit."But she is very patient, willing to wait an entire year to strike." I have first hand experience with that very well.

"Alright I get it, just please." She is panting rather heavily, trying to play it cool, rather poorly.

"Oh?" I placed a hand in my pocket, feeling around for a slip of paper I written during class. "I thought you wanted to know?"

"Senpai, ever heard that ignorance is a bliss?" We stopped at the counter. Across the counter was the some old, shopkeeper I have seen many times.

"Welcome." He greeted us.

"Here." I handed him the slip I pulled out. His eyes widened at what was on the paper, not surprising considering what I had wrote there.

"That's quite a lot of things here, some are not even on sale yet, how do you know of these things?"

"It's fine." I closed my eyes for a bit. I know despite his appearance, he has never done anything to suggest he would con anybody. Besides I've done this out of boredom with him, cycles before. "Just send them to me his soon as they become available."

"T-that's not how it works." The clerk stuttered, "I mean I am glad you have much faith in me that I would deliver them to you but-"

"How about this?" I pulled out rolls of Yen, I should have enough on hand to pay what's available."I buy what you have now and when my other requested items become available, you call me and I'll come and pay the rest."

"I-I see." the clerk wiped his forehead, "So you want me to send it-."

"Yes there. I update you if I ever change locations." He better not get any ideas why he is sending them to the hotel.

"Alright, that will be..."

* * *

"Arisato-senpai?" Hamuko said, after walking out of the Pharmacy, we're currently sitting at a bench near the center fountain.

"Yes Inoue-san?" I answered, I spent a lot less than I thought, since I still have more than half on me. Well, that's another large amount to add to my back account. Hm, for some reason my bank account is the only one that's the same while everything else resets during the new cycle. I suspect that a certain someone with a butterfly mask is the cause for it.

"Please, you can call me Hamuko."

"Alright, and I suppose it is only fair that you can call me Minato as well." I turn to face her. "Anyways what is it? Cause I'm sure it's not about how we address each other."

"Just how- Where did you get that kind of money?" I suppose that is an important question, but there is nothing wrong with having a bit of fun here.

"Hamuko, ever heard that ignorance is a bliss?" I reflect her words back at her.

"That's not fair senpai." Oh great, she is doing that face. While I am immune to such tactics, I would be lying if I said it was easy at first.

"Honestly." I shook my head and gave out a sigh. " What is with you two with giving me looks to get what you want from me?" It like that is the only thing they can do without resorting to violence. "However, compared to what Amaya gives me, this is nothing." I mean, the face Nyx gives me always makes me on edge.

"Alright I'll drop it." She sighed. "But you said that you were going to talk about your relationship with Nyx-senpai right?"

"Right, I was going to answer that." I should talk about our lie with Nyx so there is no contradiction between our stories. She is not likely to say anything about our relationship between us, but in case she talks about it anyway, better safe than sorry. "Between us, we are-."

...!?

What was that? I faced the alleyway that leads to the Velvet Room. A Presence? This normally wouldn't get much attention from me.

_However, this presence. _Orpheus said. _It's similar to Nyx's but..._

_Something's off about it. _Thanatos added._ Completely on a different level._

_Not only that. Hee ho. _Jack Frost said. Being completely serious unlike his unusual attitude. _It is full of malice as well. Hee ho._

_You must be very careful Minato. _Messiah finally spoke. _Unlike Nyx, we have no idea what this being a capable of._

This presence just flared up out of nowhere, almost like it was done to get my attention. Like it's a trap, baiting me to a dark alleyway, where I don't have a lot of room to maneuver around. Still, It's not going anywhere soon and as long it is confined in there, no innocents should be harmed if what I think is going to happen, but I can't take the chance that it will simply disappear without any problems. I stood up from the preparing to face what's in store, I step forward when I felt something tugging at my sleeve.

"Are you okay?" I had actually forgotten that Hamuko was here. It's been a long time I had felt this tense, ever since facing Nyx for the first time.

"Hamuko?" I better not get her involved in with this, she will soon have a lot to deal with later. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the first Yen note I touched.

"What's wrong?" She asked, I pulled out a random note to her.

"Can you do me a favor and buy me a drink?" I said, trying to lead her away from here, thankfully this place is practically empty today.

"B-but this is a bit much-."

"Don't worry." I cut her off. "you can keep the change, get yourself something nice."

"Why? What is going on?" She is understandly confused here.

"Hamuko." I peered into her worry gaze. I know her unique ability to read people very well. My job with the Social Links would be a lot easier had I been able to developed those skills earlier. Yeah with those scarlet eyes, she will have no problem with those links, I just hope that she is not doing them just for the power.

"I understand senpai." She took the note and walked in the hesitantly, looking back slightly.

"Thanks." I nodded. "Don't take too long, I am pretty thirsty." I could use a victory drink. Once again, I faced the pathway and stepped in to the shadows.

* * *

That is how I found myself in the middle of the alleyway, facing the door to the door that I currently don't have access to, surrounded by the cumbersome presence. I can't get the bearing where is the source is coming from, almost like I was inside to this thing. Shifting my eyes for anything that seems out of place, the more I endure the this existence, the more I am reminded of Nyx. I know this isn't her though and I know what she is like when she is ready to kill. I'm not taking any chances, Nyx's wrath be damned, summoning the compendium to my palm while surveying my surroundings, I pulled out a card and crushed it, letting it's power envelope my soul.

"Per. So. Na."

My mind empties for a moment, before immediately filling to the brink with vast amount of knowledge. My body feels stronger as well, but not as much as before. I feel like spells are easier to cast and basic ones are childsplay, looks like I have used the Magician Arcana.

_That's right. Hee ho. _Jack's voice came in.

Right, now time to deal with this presence. Wait, if this presence is familiar to Nyx, then there is a possibility that-.

!?

_Behind you! _Orpheus voiced out, urgently.

Way ahead of you! I quickly summon Lucifer's Blade and spun around to cut the malice behind me. My sword slashed through the being there easily, worryingly so. The being's was wearing a hoodie surrounding the body, it's color was similar dark blue like mine, the face was covered in darkness, so I can't even tell the gender of this figure. Surprisingly, smoke was coming out be the being be dissipating. A smoke illusion? When I could see through it, I see the being again flying straight for me. I raised my weapon to block the fist rocketing straight for me. A clashing impact rang throughout my ears, the blade was vibrating violently and the after-effects of encounter was slowly pushing me back. Eventually, I couldn't handle the pressure and flung back. My back collided with the door and slid down to ground.

"...?" The being was momentary confused, that's pretty predictable considering I am the only one that see the glowing blue door that is standing just off the wall. Taking advantage of the opening, I placed a small Mudo spell on the floor and fired a small Agi spell at the figure. But it quickly resumed its composure, quickly smacked the fire away, as if it was an annoying insect and ran at me. I waited until the being was close enough, constantly firing agi at them, the being constantly striking fire away until they leapt into the air flew en route to me. I dodged out of the way at the last moment, as expected they got caught in the Mudo spell but I know it won't work, but I took advantage of the temporary paralysis that Mudo brought. I charged up an Agidyne and shot it at the figure before the spell ended, the explosion spectacularly formed before leaving a black smog envelop me.

I briefly check outside for any witnesses before focusing back into the alleyway. Although the explosion was pretty loud, someone will bound to investigate so I better finish up fast. The presence was still in front of me, I prepared my blade, awaiting for the dust to disappear. I can tell it sort of worked because his clothes are slightly singed.

*bzt.*

Huh? what was that? Did my vision just...!?

I quickly attack behind me, my sword had had been stopped, the figure had stopped from striking its neck. Who is this guy? To hold the sharp end like it was just a stick shows the testament to the hooded figure's strength, even when I was examining the blade yesterday, I had to be careful not to cut myself.

*bzt.*

What? Where did he-!? I felt my back plummet down to the hard, cold floor. Something was falling right into my face, I hastily rolled away as I fast as possible.

*Crack!*

When I sat up against the wall, I saw a pale fist punctured down a decimeter where my head used to be. Now is my chance!

I lifted my foot and kicked the assailant to the other side of the wall, I leaped off the ground and plunged my blade into where the figure is. However, they rolled out of the way, causing my sword to be embedded into the wall. Immediately sensing the presence, I let go of the hilt and swing my fist behind me. The Cerulean wearing figure parried my attack and delivered their own. I immediately ducked and charged into the being, knocking them into the wall, resulting the clatter of bricks rumbling out. Before I could do anything else, I felt an impact onto my stomach, and an unrelenting force, sent me flying into the other wall.

Taking a second to analyze the current situation, I found that the assaulter and I are encapsulated to the walls, but that will be no problem for us, so I need to act fast. Come to think of it, what was that sensation just then? Whenever it happens, they seem to be in a different spot, was it teleportation? If so, then I need to be extra careful then. Even with my hyper awareness and my personas backing me up, one wrong move and it is over.

As soon as I was able to free myself, I quickly dislodge my weapon with my right hand, summoned Agi in the other, and I stormed towards them. I lifted my blade, the blue hooded being having just freed themselves, reacted by raising both of their arms, not giving me a perfect place to strike. Fortunately, this was one possibility I considered that would happened. Still charging until the last moment, I lowered my body far enough to almost crawling level. Letting the flames I conjured consume my left fist, with all my strength shot my blazing fist at the attacker with an uppercut, sending them and myself off the ground. Taking advantage of myself in the air I clench my weapon with both hands letting the inferno engulf Lucifer's Blade.

"Hah!" I yelled as I bring my sword down with my entire weight upon my opponent. The air split open to allow the combustion pass through my target, bringing them straight down with the saber following after. When the being hit the ground, the flames on my sword flew up in a v-shape from the impact of hitting the terrain, before extinguishing.

My intuition tells me that this encounter is not over yet, and regrettably it was proven correct. I leaped back to avoid a shock wave emitting from the individual. With this closed space, I can not fight properly any longer, If I'm going to win, I need a bigger area to brawl in. As soon as the figure started to get up, I spun to the exit and ran as fast as I can.

*bzt.*

"Grrk!" My air was completely cut off. The same pale hand tightly wrapped around my throat belonging to my attacker, who suddenly appeared in front of me, lifting me off my feet. I tried to hit the person with my sword but they moved their head out of the way. They then move their arm to throw my body against the wall, pain shoots up my body.

"Ahk!" Small amounts of blood shot out of my mouth. My sword was dropped behind my assailant, and as soon as I start to descend, they used the same hand to slam against my neck once again. Try as I might, I can't even budge the arm that is choking out my life. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't free myself from its grip. Despite the fact the inside of the hoodie was pure black, I swore I could see one of their eye turning blood-red, the other was hidden, but thanks to what little Hamuko has taught me at one point, I could tell a lot about this being. Not about the eye changing color, but I could tell the being is full of power, full of experience, full of knowledge, unlike Nyx, I can't even... no. Not even Nyx can compare to the guy, it's like they're on a completely different level. I shouldn't be hard on Nyx, she might stand a chance, but she is still currently recovering all of her powers and I doubt she can recover that soon nor I would be able to somehow contact her.

I can't beat em, not at my current strength at the moment, but I need to escape this slipshod of a situation.

"Hrg!" I'm losing conscience, do I have anything that could help? Any spells? Orpheus? No... Jack Frost? Hmm... There is Thanatos or Messiah, with the Almighty spells but it take too long to charge. Well there is 'that'. It would still take a while to charge but it is the best option. I place one of my hand behind my back and began to start charging, I still need more time though.

*Clash!*

Oh no... Sound of clatter bellow out from a bit of ways from us. A witness? We both turn our heads at the source of the noise... Why? Why Now? Why Her!?

"Hmm?" That was the first thing I coming out this guy, multiple voices are heard, a voice of a legion, both young and old. Great, I can't even tell anything about the voice as well.

I try to choke out any words. "Ha- Ha-."

*bzt.*

Before I could even say anything, my assailant disappeared, dropping me to the ground. But I don't have time to celebrate, I quickly grab my fallen sword and sprint towards...

"Hamuko!" I shouted.

"S-senpai!?" She called out. I tackled her on to the ground, barely avoiding a rush of air running over my head. As soon as I recover my sword back into my mind, I picked her up and dodged an incoming attack. No choice now, I leaped away to gain some breathing space.

"Hold on." I told Hamuko, is understandably frightened out of her mind. Jumping again as far as I can, I let go of her with one of my hand and took aim. "God's Hand."

"What?" Hamuko said, holding on tightly. Clouds formed above the attacker and a giant fist, descends from the clouds rapidly onto the being. A thunderous roar echoed out, to which I'm genuinely surprised that no one else has arrived to check out yet.

However, despite being brought down to its knees by what is basically the hand of God, our hooded friend is holding on to the hand pretty well, rather actually pushing against it. I need to come up with a plan fast, one idea is to escape to the city, where Hamuko can escape, and give me plenty of space to attack back or retreat. The major downside however is that it is currently not the Dark Hour, which means innocent civilians will be caught up and notwithstanding my miracle of a luck that no one other then Hamuko discovered this, I rather not take it for granted any further than necessary. My other option is to remain here, hide Hamuko somewhere safe and duke it out here. Ignoring that the place here is smaller, to which I could probably use that to my advantage, this sector at the very least is currently abandoned, not even the staff are coming out and I know I saw one at the pharmacy minutes ago. Of course, Hamuko is still in danger here, and I have yet to have a fuller grasp of that disappearing act, but at the very least I limit the damage confined here. As soon as I land, I immediately bolted to the police station, only to slam into the unmoving door. Luckily, one of my arm was underneath Hamuko when we fell.

"What the?" I voiced my confusion as I got up and tried opening the door, but neither pushing nor pulling budge the door by even a tiny bit, it feels like I was pushing against a painted wall. Still, it might take a while for the trapped person to escape, so I better charge this spell, it's going to take a while, but this personal favorite of mine should hopefully harm this person a lot, and with Messiah's Magic skill Up ability, it is the only one stronger than Morning Star, ignoring Armageddon to which I no longer have access to at the moment. I need a Way to get Helel soon.

"Senpai?" Hamuko called behind me. "What's going on here? Why is that person attacking us?"

"That's what I like to find out. However, I need to get you somewhere safe first." I head over to Be Blue V, and that door couldn't open either. What is going on?

"Safe!? Don't tell me you are going to attack that guy? Did you forget that you were being strangled when I saw you!?" She shrieked, while following me.

"Then I better be careful what I what I wish for next time." I tried to open Chagall Café to no avail. This is worrying, why aren't they opening?

"What do mean next time!?" I ignored her and moved to the night club. As I expected, looks like force is necessary.

"Stand back!" I put my hand in front of the wooden doors and fired an Agidyne at it. I heard her coughing behind me.

"You just... shot fire out of your hand!" She stammered.

"Tsk. Too bad it didn't do anything at all." The doors remain standing, it was not even a bit singed at all. I reached for her hand. "come on." We both ran to escape the area, looks like outside was the only viable opportunity I have. I guess that is the only option that was still available, However I sense that something was wrong, I stopped in place and reached out in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait a second." My hand slowly moved forward, until I felt something at the tip of my fingers. After confirming my suspicions, I placed the palm of my hand to see white light extending past my hand. "There do you see it?" I turn to face her.

"Yes." She nodded. "But what is that? It's almost like..."

"It's trapping us inside." I answered the rest. "A barrier of some sort, that explains why no one else is a witness." To stop me from escaping and others from entering, but that does not explain why she's here though. Was she inside when the barrier was put up?

"That explains that strange feeling." She muttered.

"Strange feeling?" She felt something unusual?

She nodded. "When I bought the drink and arrive back here, I felt this strange sensation. The sensation was telling me I should go back. Like it was warning me to not enter, in fact people where leaving, even that shopkeeper that you gave the order to. When I asked him about it, he told me he was having the strange feeling as everybody else and decided to leave as well. Even though I felt the same thing as well, I continued to go in any ways."

"I see." I lowered my eyes for a bit to mull over this new info a bit before raising them again to meet her crimson eyes. "I still don't understand why you still decided to come here despite that feeling told you to leave."

She averted her eyes a bit. "Because you were still here." As if that was the only reason needed.

"But you are now in this mess because of it." I sighed.

She then looked at me a little annoyed. "That would also mean that that you would have still been in trouble had I didn't show up. So I don't regret coming here even if it mean I would be in danger. As long I had helped you, then I don't regret it, not one bit." Her eyes were full of conviction and confidence, not a glimmer of doubt flickered, she had meant every single one. It reminded me of why I do this, it's because of people like her. People who help others in major times of crisis, people that that fight on despite those they have lost. The reason I chose to become the great seal so that people like her can live in help those that are suffering.

I felt a tiny smile grew on my face, not one out of amusement or other fake feelings. This one felt real, full of emotions I kept locked away to save my sanity, I don't even remember the last time.

"You are a good person, Hamuko." I respond after a slight pause. "Just promise me one thing."

She fidgets a bit before looking down. "W-what is it?" She asked.

"No matter what happens, don't ever change." I looked the trapped figure for a bit. They are managing to push back on the hand, I don't have enough time left. "Someday, you will have to face a lot of things, some that are not good, maybe some even devastating. However, don't let those change you, instead, use those experiences as a ladder to help you learn from your mistakes. Grow who you are and others around you."

"…" I didn't give her a chance to replay since I grabbed into her and drove into the ground to dodge a golden fist flying straight for us. I looked at the golden fist collide into the barrier destroying the projectile, leaving our prison unscathed. Who is the person? This guy's apparent ability to teleport is difficult enough, but shrugging off the hand of God and throwing it back at me is insane enough as it is. Immediately jumping to feet, raised my hand above me to unleash the almighty spell:

"Megidolaon!" I shouted to the heavens. Three purple balls of particles gathered from above, circling each other while plummeting on to the center of the battlefield. The particles joined together to expand before collapsing in on itself, resulting a massive explosion, greatly harming anyone who is deemed my enemy.

Silence fills the low-visible, dust covered battleground, yet I know they are still around. I looked back to Hamuko who was still laying down, unconscious. Picking her up, I move towards the barrier that is still standing strong, it seems they're still here so I must be more cautious than ever. Trudging to the alleyway, I kept closer tabs on my surroundings, making sure not to taken by surprise. I set Hamuko down near the door and crouched, looking outside for any danger. This guy is taking their time, I could still sense them lurking around, I pulled out my sword and slowly walked out...

!?

Something is rapidly approaching, I lift my sword just in time block a projectile from creating a new hole for my body to breath through. Unfortunately, Lucifer's Blade is starting to crack due to the pressure of the speeding object, considering this my main weapon for most of the cycles, I cannot but help feel disappointed that the blade can't last anymore. Using the last of it's power, I manage to defect the pellet away before the sword shatters, causing me to flew back into the door. I just hope Lucifer isn't too mad when I ask him to help me get a new one. I mean if it was Helel, he might understand, but the sword is called Lucifer's Blade and the fallen angel himself is very different from the former. I moved my head up to see the hooded figure slowly walking towards me, they were clutching their arm but other than that, none worst for wear. I failed haven't I? Hamuko was still out so at the very least, she is not awake for this.

"Well kid, nice of you to drop by, and you brought friends to." A familiar voice called out. Suddenly, I found myself laying down, felt like I was dragged from the cold hard floor to a soft, comforting carpet. From the top of my viewpoint, a man was looking down at me, he was still wearing that fedora but from this angle, I can now see his platinum blonde hair, fitting his golden eyes.

"Horace?" I called out his name. He gave a sly smile and walked passed me, I sat up, noticing that Hamuko is here beside me, and ahead of me is a doorway leading me to the outside world. Standing just outside the door frame was the assailant, looking all around the area as if they had lost something.

"Unfortunately, this one is not behaving himself." Horace was standing next to the door, with an amused look on his face. "So he will not be allowed in."

"That person can't see in here can they?" I already know the answer, but I'll ask just to humor him.

"Correct." Horace smiled. "The Velvet Room is tied to your journey so only you can enter here. To him, you had just disappeared, somehow able to escape his barrier and his efforts was gone to waste." So he was a guy then, the figure then turned around before disappearing completely, without a trace in a blink of an eye.

"It's over." I breathe out a sigh of relief, happy that today's encounter, but I get the feeling this won't be the last time I meet him. I stood up, closing my eyes, and visualize the power of the Magician Arcana flowing from my very being into a single point in front of me. After opening my eyes and seeing the card floating in front of me, I was about to summon the compendium when the slivered-haired resident interrupted me.

"You don't need to summon the book to put it away, just let it fade into your subconscious and it will do the rest."

I nodded, "Alright." I don't have to reason to doubt him, after letting card fade away, I turn to look to Horace who was staring intently at the door.

"I can't tell if he is doing that to show off to himself, or if he somehow knows that you are watching." Horace muttered, still looking outside.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean that is not teleportation?"

He shook his head. "It looks like teleportation but he simply slowed down our perception, causing us to think he is teleporting but in reality, he is moving at normal speed, our brain just does not perceive it as that. When you were fighting him, did your vision blur when he 'teleports'?"

I nodded.

"Just think of it as your brain catching up all the time that just went by." He says, closing the door to the outside.

"Because at that moment, my perception was slowed due to his power." I answered.

He nodded. "Correct." I stood up and checked my body for any wounds on me, then Hamuko, who was still out. "Here." Horace walked over to me and casted Mediarahan, the green light that shines on me and Hamuko was healing all our wounds, of course I'm not completely healed but at least I'll be at the state before the battle.

"Thanks." Speaking of which. "This room is tied to my destiny, and mine alone right?"

Horace raised an eyebrow, before peeking at her over to her. "Yes, but considering that this girl was caught up in something she not supposed to and we can't afford to get her killed when her journey has yet to start, I was willing to bend the rules for now."

I sigh, glad that she will be fine, however. "She was involved in this, what will happen with her how?"

"You mean she was not asleep the whole time?"

I shook my head.

"Figures it won't be that easy." Horace sighed, "I'll see if Master Igor, or Master Philemon can lend us a hand in this. This might take a while, in the meantime lay her down on something more comfortable." he bowed before entering a door, leaving me behind.

"Right." I picked her up then carried her to one of those VIP seats. Sitting down on the opposite end, I was about to put on my headphones until I notice she was shivering. Odd, it didn't seem that cold. I took off my outer coat and covered her with them. I decided to walk out for a bit, making sure I didn't close the door to get some fresh air when saw something glimmer on the ground near me. Upon closer inspection, they were fragments of my sword, I better clean them up now. Small pieces or not, the fact that they hold small amounts of power of the former light-bringer, spells danger for anyone if they were face against one. Especially if they were held with malicious intent. If anyone would to look at them from a glance, they would think it's just glass but better safe then sorry.

* * *

After gathering the last of the fragments, I heard sounds coming from outside the alleyway. Looks like that barrier is now gone and people are heading back before this whole things started. From the sounds of them, they are understandably confused by the debris from the results of the battle. It wasn't a huge battle, so they could clean it up by the end of the day, and from the looks of it, no one suspects a thing, not knowing who or what to suspect. I headed back into the Velvet room and closed the door, no one could see in anyways but it feels like a polite thing to do. Hamuko is wrapping my coat tightly but she had a contented look on her face, I move forward to where she was. Seeing her face so peaceful like this, I can't help but feel sorry for her. If I remember correctly, tomorrow's would be a full moon, the time where the shadow of the magician arcana would show up, and her whole journey would start. I would have to fight hard to make sure she does not suffer like I did at the end.

"How is she?" Horace's voice came from behind.

"She's fine." I turn to face him. "What about on your end?"

"Master Igor told me what to do, give me a second." He walked over where brunette was resting and placed a hand on her forehead.

A few moments later, Horace gave a sigh and removed his hand from her. "Honestly, if it weren't for the fact she is need to take your place, the best solution would have been to keep her memories and have her team up with you."

"But for that to happen, she would have to deal with the Monad shadows." I said.

He nodded, "Well there's that. What I mean is that we can't deviate from the original timeline at the moment."

"Why not?" I mean I understand we need to keep a few things the same to keep the timeline stable, but I would like an explanation from the expert here.

He has that smile again, don't tell me... oh no.

"Well, If you want to know." he makes his way over to the stage.

"...Whatever." I sigh in resignation and sat down closer to the stage. The whole room went dark, save for the spotlight hanging of the man in the blue suit and fedora, pulling out a mic from the said hat.

"It's Story Time Special with Horace!"

I shifted my eyes a bit to where Hamuko was still resting, never thought she was a heavy sleeper. She was always the first to wake up at the sign of any slightest disturbance, whatever Horace did to her must have been strong.

The said performer on the stage coughed to get my attention. "Now, you wanted to know why we easily alter the timeline as we see fit?"

"Yes." I replied, note to self, learn to resist speaking out. Or at the very least, try to stop story time from starting.

"Alright! Now before I answer that, let me ask you one thing kid." He pointed at me, as if there were anyone else that was awake here. "When you were going through the time loops, did you try to deviate from your original timeline?"

I obviously nodded.

"Care to give an example?"

The one on top of my head is when before Hamuko joined, I tried to save Shinji from being killed, images of the incident flashed through my memories. The guilt stuck me at full force, leaving behind bitter regret to fill the void. "I rather not." I muttered, lowering my head.

Horace's face turned somber, nodding in understanding. "Fate is something not easy changed, especially when it had been done before. When an event has been occurred and time is suddenly to repeat itself, time will correct itself to ensure all major events are played out to ensure no paradoxes are played out. Sure minor things can change due the realm of possibility being nearly abundant, but as long as most major events play out properly, our timeline will do as much as it can to ensure it's path."

I let those words sink in, covering my entire being, like everything I have done up until now was meaningless. No matter what I did, Shinji was destined to die that night, yet time itself also had a huge point. Because of his demise. Akihiko, who was his closest friend, vowed to face everything head on, becoming a stronger person. Ken, who wanted but was denied of avenging his mother because the death of Shinji, vowed to live for both of them, to not waste the life he was given. Because of Shinji's death, and Akihiko and Ken had gain a personal resolution to fight on, their personas, as the result, evolved into the Ultimate personas, their powerful and final forms... I can now see why as well.

"So you understand, even if the event was hard to bear, sometimes even worse when you try to change the event. It's sometimes necessary to cause a bad event, if it can result in the end the world desires." Horace sat down on the stage in front of me. "Tell me, do you think you would have been able to reach the top of the tower had that event you are thinking of never occurred?"

As I am now? Definitely. However, back then, thinking back on it now, Had their personas never evolved, there would have been more casualties other than Shinji and I. Ken was too busy with revenge, Akihiko is focusing on getting stronger to escape his problems, and Shinji is already dying because of the suppressants of keep his berserk persona under control. No matter how good the situation seem to be, there was a large chance that all of them would have died, if not from the shadows as much as themselves. As much as I loathe to admit with those three, for two of them to accept their resolution and move on, the third has to die so the others must face the hardships head on. besides, Shinji would face death head on if it means the other two would have new meaning to live by.

"No." My eyes looked deep into Horace's yellow ones. "Had it not been for his death, I doubt I would make it up there with little problems as I had back then."

He had a sad smile forming on his pale face, "Correct, had you manage to solve that incident, I'm sure there would have been a larger problem that could of end even worst then before."

I raised a hand up, to hold what he was saying, "But, that was back then when I didn't know about the history of those three. Why can't I simply explain the situation between the three now? Sure they would be suspicious of me, but I'm sure they have an understanding of the situation of each other and new resolutions at the end, no one would've need to die." I, however couldn't just abandon my teammates to fight the shadows themselves, and try to save the others then.

"Assuming they been in the same situation like you Mister. 'I-repeated-this-time-loop-many-times'. Think of that situation as a Grandfather Paradox theory, except that you are trying to save someone, not kill them. Besides, who are normally the only ones supposed to remember the time loops?"

"Divine beings and myself because of the Universe Arcana."

"Right, of course that doesn't mean you can still change the flow of time to your needs because of a loophole."

Wait, what? "Loophole?"

"Tell me, did you have the power of the Universe back then when you arrived here?"

"Well, no. I didn't even know about the power of Persona until later."

"Yet, strangely you are able to keep your memories."

…

He sighed, "Alright, think about it like this, because of the power of the universe, you would be able to remember a thing like this, but what do you think should happen when time loops to a point before you receive that power?"

My eyes widen at the realization, "I should've forgotten as well."

"Now you are getting it."

"What would be the point then? I get that this time loop is not perfect if I can remember it, and I'm pretty much bound to my 'assigned role' but..."

Wait a minute, if that is true, Then why is she taking my place? Why was I able to go to Tartarus with Nyx last night?

"Sounds like you still don't understand. You don't think that only memories are the only thing that remains do you?"

"...My powers."

"Correct! Not everything is lost during the reset, that is why you are able to cast spells like a powerful wizard, and lose your physical strength to be squishy like one."

Should I be offended by that? Whatever, I can always retrain my body to be as strong as before, but my powers would take forever to learn... I see, I understand why my powers manifested up at this point.

Horace stood up, giving me a smirk. "Looks you're putting the pieces together, but I'll be the judge of that. I have seen a bit of your 'fight' outside, and your powers are a bit impressive because up until now, you had plenty of time to train them. Personally, had you retain your physical prowess, you might even stand on even ground with that man."

There was a few times I didn't use my stronger spells when I was 'training' as he puts it, but that was a personal handicap.

"There is still one problem through, despite many things that can change, as long as those major points remain the same, wouldn't everything else be meaningless?" That is the main reason we're here in the first place.

"Kid, how do you view time?"

Time? Like a clock?

He must of know what I was thinking, because he just sighed. "I mean metaphorically, how do you think time works?"

How time works. Flowing by, twisting and turning like any events playing out to reach a certain end. It reminds me of water. "A river."

Nodding his head, he replied, "A common way thinking, I happened think the same as well. To me, time is flowing like a river, many events like turns and obstacles, dictate where it should go until it reaches the end. Try to improperly change the course of time, like putting a dam to stop farmland from flooding, it can cause the water to overflow, causing the entire village to flood instead."

Isn't that why you're supposed to put a water hole? To drain the water from passing a certain point to prevent the risk of overflowing the dam? Wait a minute. "Are you saying that the reason I keep failing to save them because I didn't take the necessary steps?"

Horace shrugged, "Master Philemon hasn't told me everything you know. What I do know is that, this timeline to change, we have a lot of work to do."

"Is that why she's taking my place while I do this? So I can do these necessary steps?" I pointed my thumb behind me.

"Correct! Most events are supposed stay the same for time to flow the way it is, but knowing what you know now, I doubt you stay still and let that happen."

I getting the whole plan now. "In order to keep the timeline stable, Hamuko has to lead SEES, fulfill the major events like defeating the shadow Arcanas."

"Leaving you with the knowledge from the future and no role to fill, a wild card fittingly to alter the course of history as you see fit. That is our plan to fight time!"

Lights came back on, with everything I just learn, I completely forgot Story Time was in effect. I don't how, but he's gotten me to talk this much, to a point I find that disturbing.

"A word of advice." he added, throwing the mic behind him, "Even though you are now no longer a gear in the wheels of fate, That does not mean you can do anything you want."

I nodded, knowing that the shadow Arcanas must be defeated, or more people will have apathy syndrome and that is just one issue I can just ignore.

"Aright, I'd talk more but time marches on in your world and I'm sure her friends are wondering where she is."

Nodding my head, I stood up, walking over to the still sleeping Hamuko to carry her on my back. I was about to open the blue door to leave when a hand clamp down on my shoulder. Turning to face the owner, I see him holding a strange-looking card, glowing an eerie blue, it's light seems to pulsate in a slow rhythm.

"What is it?" I asked,

"It's a card." he casually replied.

"No, I mean what is it for?" he is doing this on purpose isn't he?

"A VIP pass to the Velvet room, You need to go in somehow right?"

So instead of the familiar key, it's now a glowing card?

"I know what you're thinking, yes it allows you to access the velvet room, but it also does other things as well."

You've got my full attention, "Other things?"

"Yes, why do you think I didn't give you it before? I had to make sure it's functions work correctly."

"What are they?"

"You'll have to find out yourself. Oh don't give me that look, I had helped you plenty enough times already." He leaned close to me to slid the card down my pocket, I had to suppress a shudder crawling down my spine. "Besides, Master Philemon himself, told me not to reveal anything important about the card unless you discover it."

Why would he do that? Isn't he on our side? Then again, he didn't reveal himself until just recently, while I'm sure he means well, I can't help but feel something is off about him.

"Whatever your thinking can be done later." Horace said, snapping me out my contemplation. "Right now, don't you have a girl to carry back home?"

My eyes had set on the sleeping girl on my back momentarily, before facing the door leading outside. Right, I have other things to do at the moment. Horace walked over to the exit and opened it for me, holding it like one of those bellboys.

"Till we meet again." he bowed

I nodded while walk passed him to the exit. "I'll see you later."

* * *

The orange, evening sky was already turning dark, ignoring the strange looks from carrying an unconscious girl on my back, I walked down the road that would lead me to her dorm. While moving by, a random thought suddenly popped in to my mind, hey Orpheus.

_What is it, Minato? _He asked,

It's about Orpheus Telos.

_Telos? What about Telos?_

I mean, with the similarity between you two, I couldn't help but ask the relationship about you guys. Are you guys the same but separated differently like Helel and Lucifer? Or are you different beings altogether?

_I'm a bit curious about that as well._ Messiah inquired, _While I believe I have the answer, I would like to confirm it with you first._

_Well since I've been put on the spot. _Orpheus replied, _With Telos, I don't think I've have met anyone such like him before, yet I feel a deep connection with him and yet at the same time, he's like an entirely different being altogether. I'm afraid that's all I know, I apologize._

It's fine, it was just a random thought anyways, besides I'm already here. I walked up the steps and was about to knock on the door to the dorm until I froze in place. What am I suppose to say about this? Ignoring the fact that that I'll be won't be working with my friends and will have to treat them like strangers, how am I supposed to say about Hamuko here? Like 'Hey I found this girl here and I somehow know that she resides here, alright goodbye.' Still, I can't stay here forever through, raising my hand, I moved it until it hit the door twice and waited.

* * *

An eternity passed until the door opened, revealing a girl with brown hair, wearing a pink sweater jacket with a loose red ribbon. Yukari Takeba, a member of SEES, and my former classmate, friend and ally. Now is not the time to get nostalgic, let's get this started.

"Can I help..." she greeted me before her eyes trailed over to the girl on my back, her face grew increasingly worried. "What happened to her!?"

Alright, I know how to handle this. "Good evening, my name is Minato Arisato, and I found her unconscious nearby, my cell phone is out of battery so I was hoping to use yours."

"What!? Is she hurt!?"

"No, she seems fine, she should be up in a few minutes or so, but I need to know where she lives so her parents can pick her up." I'm a bit concerned that I can lie so casually and on the spot like this. Normally I'd just tell the truth in some form or another, but I rather not get them involved in this, and the timeline needs to be stable until I can spit it off from the original course.

Yukari shakes her head. "No it's alright, believe it or not she actually lives here. By the way, I am Yukari Takeba. Here, come on in." she steps back, the door widening more moving to allow me to enter.

"Excuse me." I said as I entered the building and set Hamuko down the nearest sofa.

"Oh my, is she going to be alright?" A male voice called out beside me, I know who it is and I rather not face him, but for now I'm just a third year student who had found a younger one unconscious and brought her back home.

"She's fine, give her a few moments to rest and she'll be ok." I turn to face the chairman and adviser of SEES. A person that would use that very group to do his dirty work to end the world.

He sighed, "I'm relieved then." Of all the times I had spend with him, I could never tell if that is his real personality or the insane one is, and that camera that was spying on him at one point did not help at all. "I should thank you, Minato Arisato."

I nodded, "It's not a problem..."

"Shuji Ikutsuki, I am the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki', Hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself." He chuckled to himself.

"It's nice to meet you, well I should be going now." I lowered my head a bit out of politeness, before turning to face the door, about to leave. I rather not be in his presence any longer then necessary.

"Please hold on a bit." I froze and turned my head to face him. "Before you leave, could you explain how you came across her?"

A seemingly innocent question, but I know there is some meaning to it. Still, if I can get any suspicion off of me, I'll take it at the very least. Knowing that he is waiting for an answer, I nodded.

"Then please, take a seat then." he gestured to the chair across from him.

I silently walk over to the seat, sitting in it, and then gazed at him, wondering what is he planning.

"Umm..." Yukari's voice called out, I had forgotten that she was even here. "You said that you came across her, nearby?"

My eyes flickered to her for a moment "Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

I had told them about a made up story about how I was walking home from Paulownia Mall, after seeing the random debris around the mall. Yukari had noted that she saw Hamuko and I left together, I explained to her that we split up halfway after I answered her questions in the mall. About how she left early and how I stayed behind until the debris showed up. Then how I was walking home when I came across her, I had to check to see if she is alright before deciding to search her for any information about her residence. After noticing that my phone had died, I had decided to carry her to the nearest building for her to rest in and for a phone, which just happen to be this one.

"I see." Yukari nodded smiling, "Thank you for bringing her here safe Arisato-senpai."

"Don't mention it. You can just call me Minato, if you want." I smiled back at her, It just feels strange to me for her to simply say my family name after all we had been through together. However I have to keep reminding myself that she no longer has memories of our time together.

"Uh, sure. You can call me Yukari as well." Yukari turn her head away, hiding her face for some reason. Ever since I've been doing social Links, I keep noticing a lot of habits the people do, which made helping people a lot easier. I was about to say something about it when I notice that Ikutsuki had been silent the whole time.

"…" If he knows that I was lying the whole time, he didn't say it. I guess it takes a liar to know one. "I see, well thank you for taking the time to shed some light about this."

I eyed him cautiously, "Anything to help, if I can somehow prevent this from happening again, I would do it."

"Um Hmm." He took a glance at his wristwatch, "It's getting late. Would you like to stay here for tonight?"

"C-chairman?" Yukari stuttered,

So that's your plan huh? "I appreciate the offer but I can make it back home."

"Oh, but I insist." Ikutsuki pushed up his glasses, "While I have no doubt that you're a capable young man, but with the rise of people with symptoms of Apathy Syndrome, I want to make sure our students are safe."

I stood up and gave a bow, "I thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. However, if I do end up in trouble, I'll be sure to head here as soon as possible."

"Please, as Chairman of your school, Your safety is my number one priority."

I raised my head and face the man on the other side of the table. "Which is why I must refuse your offer, I wouldn't want to trouble you further than necessary."

"It's no trouble at all, in fact we even have a few spare rooms you can sleep in. Besides, I think someone here would like to thank you for helping her here." He motioned his head to the forgotten girl laying down near us.

As much as I would like to sleep in my old room again, I have other pressing matters to attend to and Hamuko can simply wait until tomorrow if she wanted to thank me for dragging her to a dangerous situation, if she even remembers.

Moments have passed, Ikutsuki and I have stared at each other since then. Even though no words are being exchanged, our eyes are doing the talking for us. Both of us are not giving up until the other gives in first, the question is which is going to give in first? Of course I am curious of why he wanted to know if I had the potential all of a sudden, I don't recall saying anything supernatural related and I made sure to word my statements carefully, or is this his chance to check anyone with the potential anyways?

"Uh?" Yukari cuts in suddenly, "Do you think he...?"

"We don't know that yet." he replied, "However, it does not hurt to make sure."

Time to play dumb, "Know what?" I asked them, thank you Yukari, for the opening.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing important." Ikutsuki sighed, "Though, If you want to leave, I can't do anything to stop you."

"I see, thank you for understanding." I moved towards the door, that was strangely easy.

"Is it alright for him to leave like that?" I hear Yukari's voice behind me.

"It's fine." he chuckled, "After all, a hard boiled egg is hard to crack."

…

"You'll have to forgive him." the brunette sighed, "He tends to makes jokes like that.

"It's fine. Thank you." I gave a small wave before closing the door behind me, I'm aware that he likes to make bad puns like that. I just couldn't help but wonder if he was insinuating something by that joke. Whatever, walking down the steps to return to the hotel, I gave a huge sigh, looking out into the sky. The setting sun is replaced with the waxing gibbous moon, turning the sky very dark, I guess it's time to head back. With that encounter back at Paulownia Mall, I better report that to Nyx, she might know who he is. Great, now thinking about her made me feel a little guilty.

_Well, she did expended a lot of energy traveling between here and the Plane of the Gods, in order to keep an eye on you and finding a way to help treat you._ Thanatos explained.

Plane of the Gods?

_It's not the official name, but to make long story short, think of the place as a massive plane of existence, where divine beings reside over. _

So this place is where divine beings live in?

_That is oversimplifying my explanation, but that is true, sort of. In fact, that may too simple that you might get the wrong idea._

_It's not surprising. _Messiah chuckled, _It's not a place that mortals can easily comprehend._

That would also mean...

_That's right, I do not understand it either. _Orpheus answered. _And I have passed away for much longer. _

_Right._ Thanatos continued, _Anyways, that place is extremely difficult to get to, even for someone like her. And she was constantly traveling back and forth between the planes._

She was not at full strength as well, I should find a way to make it up to her.

_Yeah, I can't imagine what is like to deal with your worst enemy being reckless when you guys are supposed to work together. Can you imagine such a situation?_

My worst enemy? Ignoring the fact that, it next to impossible to work with the insane Erebus, I guess I would understand the frustration.

_Then you would let her take out her frustrations on you then. _Thanatos suggested.

What?

_You want to make it up to her right? When you walk in the room, just let her do what she wants._

Great...

* * *

Fortunately, all she did was gave me that glare the moment I arrived. Nyx, was simply sitting in a chair, reading a book I entered. When I explain the situation with the assailant and the barrier he put up, leaving out the velvet room part. she just closed her eyes, but I know she was listening deeply. After finishing my explanation, the goddess sighed before opening her eyes.

"You were tricked." the black haired girl said.

"Huh?"

"You said that you sense some malice when you are with that girl correct?"

"Yeah?"

My roommate crossed her arms, "And based on what that girl told you, you've figured that there is some sort barrier that drives out everybody else?"

"Yes?" Where is she going with this? Wait...

"Basically, your failed assassin drew you out and in order to make sure no one else involved, he put up some barrier to encourage people already inside and discourage others from entering."

Then..!

Nyx nodded as if reading my mind, "Yes, this guy ether know that you are a fool that is willing to be lead into a trap to not get innocents involved. Or thinks that you are too proud to ignore a challenge from a powerful being."

Ignoring the last part, I completely fell for it as well, because I sensed that presence was isolated area, I could of ignored it and went on with my life. However, I couldn't ignore that the presence would just simply stay there or just simply go away no problems. Plus that guy was hoping I would take the bait, had Horace did not open the door, everything I had done up to this point would have been pointless.

"But know this." she picked up her book to continue reading, no longer looking at me. "Whoever our enemies are, they must know a bit about you, if they manage to trick you into fighting on their ground. Don't underestimate them."

My mind is too muddled up to say anything, I wordlessly walk to the bathroom and turn on the sink. After splashing cold water on to my face, I stared at myself in the mirror for what it feels like an eternity.

Many thoughts flow through my mind, but the most prominent one I have to wonder, who is that person at the mall? Is he a lone wolf that operates on his own terms? Or is he part of a group that are as strong as him? If so, who is leading them? If they are after me, then I can safely assume that Nyarlathotep is the one behind this, but who's to say that he isn't the only one that wants humanity gone? Considering that the fate of humanity, is being betted between him and Philemon here, I'm sure other beings must of caught wind of it at some point. Speaking of Philemon, I remember him saying that unlike Nyarlathotep, he does not got involved unless it is necessary, perhaps there are others who were in the same situation that he assisted at some point. I should probably ask him about it if I ever get a chance-.

...

The scenery just turned dark green all of a sudden, the running water became blood and the lights shuts off. The Dark Hour? How long was I in here for? I didn't even notice that much time had passed. Maybe I'm just tired, and with the Arcana Shadows are now showing up are not helping. Their presence are still tiny and they could easily be dealt now, but I have to let SEES, handle them for now until I can successfully shatter with this time loop. Nonetheless, whether it is early or not for these shadows to now show up now, I have to be careful here from here on out, I may be used to the hypnotic suggestions by now, but the moment I let my guard down is when I am most vulnerable...

Did my reflection just winked?

* * *

**AN:** Yo, been a while hasn't it? I apologize for not uploading anything for more then a month but two friends of mine: Laziness and Procrastination, visited. They finally left but I have a feeling they'll be coming by a lot more often.

Anyways, I like to thank those who reviewed telling me about any mistakes I made. Like I said, no story is perfect, but I would like to make it close as much as possible, so please to tell me if I need to address any. However, if you want to leave a review about what you think about the story so far, then I'm fine with that as well.

Fun fact: Panacea is the goddess of Universal remedy. She and her four sisters each performed a facet of Apollo's art: Panacea (the goddess of Universal remedy), Hygieia ("Hygiene" the goddess of health, cleanliness, and sanitation), Iaso (the goddess of recuperation from illness), Aceso (the goddess of the healing process), and Aglaea(the goddess of beauty, splendor, glory, magnificence, and adornment).


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Magician Arcana**

* * *

**April 9/ 09 Afternoon: Gekkoukan High...**

_I will Burn my dread._

_I once ran away from the gods of fear._  
_And he chained me to despair. Yeah_

_Burn my dread._

_I will break the chain and run _  
_till I see the sunlight again..._

I sense a presence rushing towards me, then a crash rang out. Well there goes my peaceful afternoon break. I sighed and open my eyes, I'm a bit taken back to see Akihiko learning against the door breathing heavily.

I removed my headphones and paused my MP3, "Hey Sanada-san."

He looked at me for a second to catch his breath, before giving me a confident smile, "Oh, how ya doin' Arisato-san? What are you doing on the roof here?"

Akihiko Sanada, the captain of the school boxing and the member of SEES, he is a friendly person that was looking out for the younger members when I first joined the team. With his bad boy look and cool demeanor, whether he knows it or not, he is really popular is the girls. I smiled a bit, "I could ask the same thing you know? Anyways, I was just relaxing during our break."

My classmate chuckled, "Again? All you've been doing during our class is sleeping you know."

"I know." I patted the seat near me, "You look tired."

"Not really, but I'll take your invitation." He walked over to the next bench and sat down. A while had passed before he spoke again, "I went up here to get away."

"From girls?" I mean there is no other threat in the school life at the moment.

He sighed, "So you been through this as at some point as well huh? I mean they are generally annoying but I just ignore them. However they've been getting more aggressive lately."

"So now you resorted to hiding huh?"

"Hey, don't make me sound like a coward." We both chuckled at that remark.

We both sat in silence for a while, wondering what to say for now, I guess I should start with something though.

"So Sanada-san, you're the captain of the boxing team?"

"That's right, so you heard?" Akihiko looked at me, "Did you want to join or something?"

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Tempting as is, I rather not fight anymore then necessary, fake or not.

He looked disappointed for second before nodding, "Alright then." His face then lit up again, "Oh, you were jogging this morning weren't you?

"Hmm?" How did he know that?

"I was also jogging today as well, when I was taking a break and got myself a drink, I saw you jogging by."

That makes sense, "Ah, well it does not matter where I am now, It does not hurt to have a fit body." Especially since my body needs to be strong to handle the stress to maintain the Arcana cards. I didn't feel the backlash of the Magician Arcana until after I woke up this morning, Luckily Nyx was there to heal me even if she was giving me that look again. Yeah I definitely owe her.

"A fit body? Are you like, fighting for someone or something like that?" Akihiko asked,

"In a way." I'm fighting for a better future. Not just for myself, but for everyone that was involved in this.

"I see." he nodded, "But you don't want to join the boxing club?"

"It's tempting, but once again I must refuse."

"Then how about this, we both jog together."

I raised an eyebrow, "Together?"

"Yeah." The athletic student rubbed the back of his head, "I know it sounds a bit for two strangers to do this but hear me out. While jogging alone is fine and all, but you can get bored if you have no motivation to do anymore if you keep doing the same thing over and over. However if we are both jogging together, we can both try improve our records better and see who can travel more each time we meet up. So what do you say?"

That sounds more like a race to me, well he was always competitive even though it gets him in trouble sometimes, "That sounds like an interesting proposition there. I guess I can accept." I mean more challenges would make jogging more exciting, and hanging out with Akihiko not a bad idea. I couldn't help but wonder why is it that I don't hangout with him before? Social links aside, There was not particular reason not to, I know that he is a good person, yet I don't know much about him. Well better late than never so I better make up for lost time now then.

A Smile grew on his face, "Great, so tomorrow we should meet up at..."

* * *

The school bell had rung, signifying the end of school for today. Nyx and I were near the front gate of the school walking back to our hotel, when she suddenly stopped. Out of curiosity, I stopped as well and turned to face her, she had her arms crossed and was focusing on the ground for some reason.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked her,

"Just thinking about what you said last night."

"Last night?" about my encounter?

The goddess nodded, "Tell me, did you ever encountered any humans that were actively working against you other than my worshippers?"

"No, only Strega and Ikutsuki were the only ones." Why are we talking about this in public?

As if reading my mind, Nyx moved closer to me until we are barely a meter apart. "It's highly likely that there is a third party involved." she whispered,

"I had considered that as well." Based on what I know, Philemon is on our side, Chronos is missing, and I have no proof that Nyarlathotep the third party but he is the most likely candidate considering the he and Philemon has a wager that includes the fates of humans as the main focus.

"That means whoever that person was, it seems like they have try to taken the first move to stop us."

"Then we better move ahead then."

"Obviously." she sighed, "However with your current conduction, we can't to Tartarus yet."

"Then what are we supposed to do then?"

She broke her gaze, walked passed the front gate and into the streets, I followed her out of prying eyes that had gathered around us.

"We investigate the city." she finally answered,

"What are we supposed to look for in the city?"

"Anything really, clues that can help us solve this incident. Then if we can't find any information that can help, then we look for those who does."

Sounds reasonable, "So where do we start?"

"Start anywhere you want." the black haired girl said dismissively, waving her hand. "I'll start somewhere else." Wait where?

"Are we not supposed to work together?" isn't that the reason we're working together in the first place?

"And we are." she replied, looking around, "We are covering more ground if we split up and search separately."

I sigh in resignation. "Whatever." if she wants to work that way, that's fine with me too. I had worked alone before.

"We'll meet up back at the motel after the Dark Hour." She immediately jumped on to the roof of the nearest building, I quickly look around for any witnesses. After seeing that nobody else is around, I turn back to where she was, only to find that she is gone. Great.

_"Still"._ Orpheus mused, "_That's a pretty lengthy time limit, where should you start first?"_

I have a few places to go to first, but for now I'll first return to the hotel.

_"The hotel?" _Thanatos asked, "Going back there so suddenly, why?"

If I'm going to be out here all day, I might as well grab a few things as well.

_"Right." _Messiah agreed, _"You currently have no weapons at the moment."_

There's that, plus a change of clothes is nice once in a while as well.

* * *

I had just walked in to Paulownia mall, currently wearing some black colored jeans and a simple shirt, covered by my dark blue hoodie. I'd normally wear my other winter clothes if it weren't for the fact I may need to hide myself when the Dark hour arrives. The debris from my battle were cleared and people are walking like everything is fine. Making my way to back to the alley, I once again come face to face to the door to the Velvet room. With my card in my hand, I walked up to the door and found a card slider on the door itself. As soon as I slid the card down, the door immediately clicked, telling me that the door is unlocked. I slowly push the door open, revealing the bar and the sole occupant on the other side.

"Welcome back to the Velvet room." Horace greeted, I'd say bar would be more appropriate, but nonetheless I have other matters to attend to. "Are you here to pick up where we last left off?"

"Maybe later." I came closer to him and placed a bag on the counter.

"What's this?" the bartender reached into the bag and-, "ow!" hurt himself pulling out a remnant.

"The remains of my weapon. A very powerful one." I answered him.

"And what? You want me to fix it?"

I nodded.

"What do I look like? A blacksmith?" He placed the fragment back in. "Unless you have the correct materials and persona that's a different story, but you can't expect me to fix it as it stands."

I sighed, I had expected that to happen, and I don't have a Nihil weapon nor Lucifer with me. Taking the bag back, I let it fade into my subconscious. With my current abilities, I could fight without a weapon but, it would be better if I have something so I don't have to rely on my fists with elemental enhancements. I rather have that as a last resort and my trump card, then show it off to everybody.

"Hold on a moment." Horace suddenly said, before disappearing behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" I sat down on one of the stools, hearing rumbling sounds where he was.

"I know what you doing is to save the world, and the enemies you'll be facing are dangerous." the fedora wearing man popped out holding something long, a sword. "So you cannot be defenseless am I right?"

"Thanks" I grabbed the handle and examine my new weapon. The hilt has a plain circle in it, and the handle was wrapped in blue fabric that is smooth to touch. The blade itself is pretty pain, the only thing special about is that there is a glowing blue line running down the middle of the steel. Despite its unique design, I could tell it is no stronger than an average blade, the strength of a saber at the very least, better than nothing I suppose. Letting the sword fade in to my mind, I turn to face Horace.

"Anything else?" He asked,

Actually yeah, "Just one thing I'd like to make sure, I can still get personas the usual way right?"

"Yep, you still can acquire them by the usual methods."

"Then why do I only access to only four right now?"

He crossed his arms to mull for a bit before replying, "If I had to guess, I'd say that your body has not adapted yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember before when wanted to fuse stronger personas, you had to get stronger?"

I nodded, it was pretty annoying at the time.

"I believe this is something similar to before, while your mind is completely aware of the situation, your body has not yet catch up with your mind. Did you not notice how your body freezes up every time you try to cast a spell?"

"I've noticed." When I first discovered that I can use power without the help from a persona nor an evoker, I felt extremely exhausted, even a simple agi spell would make me fatigued. Now I can cast multiple dynes of different elements at once without even breaking a sweat.

"Now I'm sure you've figured it out by now, but basically your body and mind are not completely in sync right now."

I raised an eyebrow, "And I need to, how?"

"Just give it time, eventually they'll sync up on their own." the bartender dismissively waved, "But if you're that impatient for power, then train your body then. It will at least speed up the process a bit."

So basically just exercise with Akihiko then. I was going to do that anyways, but it's always nice to have an extra incentive to motivate me to wake up early.

"That's all for today." I nodded before turning to leave.

"Till we meet again." I heard him say before the door closed.

I took a deep breath, exhaling out when I stepped on to the mall. Now I am prepared for tonight, time to start looking for..., whatever I was searching for.

Great...

* * *

After many hours of searching, I've found myself at Naganaki Shrine. I'm a bit tired of searching, especially when I have nothing to show for it, so I decided to rest up for a bit on a bench. The cool wind breeze, felt one my face was calming, I put on my headphones and tune in to the first song that came on. The slightly orange sky was clear, save for the advertisement balloon showing some young redhead idol, other than that, it was relaxing. I pulled out the glowing card the Horace give me and examine it closely, wondering what other functions can it do other then open that door.

_There's no one else here for now. _Thanatos said, _You might as well experiment for a bit._

I might as well, but how to though? I guess I could try with personas.

_Try it with me master! Hee ho._ Jack Frost called out.

Why not? I held up the card at face level, it must of somehow known what my intentions are because it felt lighter. I lose my grip on the card to find it floating. Now I must focus, first establish a link between me and the card.

After a few moments, I finally feel a slight connection, I had always felt something faint when I first got it. Now that I'm now focused, I could feel it getting stronger, like a thin thread forming into a rope. Now get ready Jack.

_Ready as always! Hee ho. _I could feel his eagerness growing by the second.

I decided to close my eyes, concentrate, visualize Jack moving in to the card. I could slowly feel the magician arcana moving from within me to the card, until everything seem to stopped. After opening my eyes, I see that the card has now has a picture of Jack on it. Alright then, how's everything so far?

_So far, so good. _Jack replied, his voice came from the card.

Right, I moved over to pick up the card, and immediately felt power radiating from it. Almost if I could weld the power of-!

I throw the card across the park, luckily just in time to because the card was instantly covered in razor-sharp spikes of ice the moment the card left my fingertips. The ice ball just flew passed the sidewalk before crashing into the ground.

_What happened? _Orpheus asked,

I'm not really sure, Jack?

There was a moment of silence before I asked again.

"Jack?" I asked out loud incase he was too far or something like that. Still no response, I cautiously move closer in case anything goes wrong.

For some reason, I feel more unease the closer I get to the card. It wasn't until I was a few feet from the card that it started to rumble. I instinctively stepped back as the rumbling grew more violent, and started to float in to the air, What is going on here?

_Minato! Summon me! _Orpheus worryingly said,

What? Why?

_Just do it! _

Alright! I stick out my palm and gathered enough power for blue flames to manifest around me. I pretend to see a card contain Orpheus just within my palms.

"Orpheus!" I called out, crushing the imaginary card with my hands, unleashing the power within me. Blue light formed in front of me in a shape of a humanoid, that is larger than me before shattering off it's shell, revealing the master of strings hidden within. As soon as Orpheus manifested, the ball of ice exploded releasing torrents of ice everywhere, some even heading my way. The musician grabbed on to his lyre and swat at the speeding projectiles, obliterating the ices into atoms.

"Thanks." I said to Orpheus, now understanding what just happened. He replied by turning just enough to see his face, nodding once before fading quickly away back into my mind. I turn to face the direction where the ball was floating, only to be surprised that it or the card is nowhere in sight.

Instead, what was replacing the ether of them was a being, not just any being. They were a short being, just barely reaching my knees, Their entire body was white, save for their black eyes and blue clothing.

"Jack?" I called out, he responded by waving towards me.

"Heya Master! Hee Ho." He now started levitating off the ground. "Check it out, I can manifest in the outside world now. Hee Ho."

_So basically it's just like you summoning us, only now that he, I assume can last longer in the world without using much of your energy. _Thanatos scoffed, _Big deal. _

While I don't feel my SP drain fast as it used to, I somehow get the feeling that this isn't the only thing that he can now do. So let's figure out as much as I can.

However before I could do anything, I felt a familiar presence arriving here. I quickly unsummoned Jack to retrieve my card and removed as much remnants of ices as I can, I suppose any that I missed will eventually melt, I hope. Just as I finished destroying an icicle, I heard someone walking towards the shine. I moved my head around a tree to see the person in front of the shine, standing in front of the donation box. The person was wearing a beanie and a maroon coat. Shinjiro Aragaki, a former member of SEES, didn't think he was a type of person to be here, then again we don't really interact much back then. None the less, deciding to give him some space, I moved over to the main steps and descended down the stairs to continue my search.

* * *

I yawned while I was walking down the sidewalk of the residential area. It was gotten late enough that the Dark Hour had arrived, and I'm still empty-handed. I still don't know how am I supposed to find anything was apparently going to help either Nyx or myself solve anything about it at all. Nonetheless, there's no sense complaining about it now. I turned around a corner and spotted someone on the other side of the street. They were walking down the street, seem to be looking for something as he was moving his eyes all around him. Just when the person was about to look in my direction, I immediately move back around the corner and put up my hood just in case.

After waiting a moment to pass, I peeked around trying to expose as little as possible. Fortunately, they were facing the other way, so I try to move closer to them carefully not making any noise. They were wearing a white shirt and a red sweater vest, wait a minute. What is he doing here? I know Akihiko sometimes goes out and patrol the streets for any signs of trouble, but for some reason, I've felt unnerved, a sickening feeling about now. That is when I realized what the date today was, I was so distracted by searching for anything that I had completely forgotten.

I know I can't completely derail the timeline yet, however I know it's going to end the same way with him returning to the front lines anyways. I also know that he would eventually give up on being the squad leader to concentrate on getting stronger. Besides, SEES is going to need as much help as they can since shadows can now hit hard as tanks now. I nodded to myself and decided to follow him, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger.

**"Krrraaaa!"** A shriek echo throughout the area, however the sound was so distorted I couldn't get the sense on where it is. Akihiko was putting on his boxing gloves and seems to have an excited expression on his face. We both waited, looking any shadows or anything that is out of place. A glint of light reflected off my eye for a fraction of a second, but it was enough of a warning to spring into action.

Akihiko had now notice something metal flying towards him, fortunately he was able to react in time to block an incoming blow, unfortunately the force of the attack had had been severe enough to break the bones in his arms, leaving him unable to fight back. Well that would have been the course if he was by himself, I've spotted the source of the noise just a block away from Akihiko, The Magician Arcana. Before the Arcana can move at all, I sprinted towards the shadow as fast as I can muster at the moment formed an ice barrier around myself and charged directly at the swarm of hands. The impact has cause the shadow to fly very far, right at Akihiko!

"Watch out!" I shouted at him, he spun around and saw the speeding black ball heading straight at him. Luckily he responded just in time by rolling out of the way, with the shadow to demolish through the wall of the building.

Crap. Yeah there is no way I can hide that when the Dark Hour ends, I'm just lucky enough that the building that I smash it into was abandoned, so hopefully no one would question it if anyone comes across it. Akihiko finally got up and dusted himself off,

"What the?" He said out loud, while examining his surroundings. "Hey, is anyone else here?"

Great, in an attempt to save him, I had alerted him of my presence. Should I go out and show myself? Or should I remain hidden and hope that he thinks that he imagined it? If I show myself, that could let him know that I'm on his side, but he'll most likely try to get me to join SEES and I'm kind've being held by other situations at the moment. However If I don't show myself, there's a change that he won't think that he imagined it and will try to look for me.

Before I could decide on anything, a mask being held by an arm shot out of the hole it created. The mask looked around until it focused on the only one visible and not hidden at the moment. The silver-haired teen got into a battle ready stance with a confident look. That look however, quickly faded when the hole around the mask suddenly burst the wall crumbling down leaving the entrance larger. Large enough so that six more arms can protrude from the gap, each of them carrying large, metal swords. One of the arms had quickly swung at the boxer, barely giving him enough time to jump back. As soon as he landed, Akihiko reached for his holster and pulled out his evoker. He better not be planning to fight that thing by himself, as competitive as he is, even he knows when he is out matched.

"Polydeuces!" He called out his persona, aiming the gun at his forehead and pulling the trigger, "Sonic Punch!" His persona appeared in front of him and charged at the mask, Polydeuces had lunch an attack at the Magician, sending the mask back into the hole. As soon as the persona disappeared, Akihiko hastily spun around and sprinted as fast as he could. So that was his plan, I hid in an alleyway as Akihiko headed at my direction. Soon after, loud footsteps rumbled closer to me as well, with the Magician somehow running passed me hot on pursuit after my classmate.

I made sure they were out of range before coming out of hiding, and looked at the direction they were going, looks like they are heading to the dorm. Looks like the timeline has changed, granted it was a small one, but I'll make it worth something big.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

What the? Who's clapping at this time? I turn my body the source behind me, to witness a figure standing middle of the road. They were wearing blue jeans and like my attacker yesterday, they are wearing a hoodie which is obstructing their face as well, at least it is crimson red so I can tell the difference.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The person spoke, in a masculine voice. I would assume that this guy is somewhat older than me, which is the only thing I can make out of him. "At first, I thought you were someone I know. But he would not get in the way of this, the way you moved also proved my point as well." Do they know each other? Well they have to, they're practically wearing the same thing.

"Who are you?" I asked him, this man is at least willing to talk at first, maybe I could get something out, a clue that I'm looking for.

"I don't see why I should tell you." he replied, well there goes that plan. "Especially since you are now in the way, I'm now allowed to deal with you."

"What?"

Before I could do anything else, he reached into his back and pulled out a knife. Tossing it up before catching it reverse grip style, he quickly dash right at me barely giving me enough time to jump back. It doesn't stop there, as soon as I leapt out of his range, he immediately charged forward, slashing his knife at me. I could barely dodge his relentless attacks, he is not even giving me enough time to summon my sword. All I could do is duck, dodge and weave his weapon, slowly backing up to counter his ruthless advancement.

I suddenly fell to the cold ground, tripping on something. I rolled out of his plunge, hearing cement breaking just next to me. He seems to be stuck, or at least his weapon is, taking advantage of the situation, I kicked him just as he pulled out his knife launching him to a building wall. Quickly getting up, I summoned my sword and went after him. When he hit the building, he used his legs and arm to recover against the wall and bounce off flying right at me at incredible speeds. I don't know how strong my sword is so I can't take the risk trying to block that attack. Waiting until the last moment, I dive-rolled out of the way, hearing a loud impact where he landed. I turn to face him, he was in a freshly made crater still smoking from it's cracks. Yeah it was a good idea not to take that head on.

"Well done." he said, turning to me. "Perhaps tonight may be a bit interesting after all." I shifted my body to a familiar stance ready for battle. My opponent turn his body to his side, his head and now left shoulder are now facing me with his arm that is holding the knife is behind him and his other arm in some sort of fighting stance.

We had stayed like this for a while, eyeing each other for any weaknesses. It wasn't until red here made is left palm facing up and moved two fingers towards him, in a 'come here' gesture. Guess I have to make the first move. I kicked off the ground towards him both hands in the air for an overhead strike. He waited until the last second before moving to his left, causing me to miss. I then spun to the left for a surprise attack, which was blocked by his knife. Leaping back to gain footing, I gripped my sword with both hands and pointed my blade at him and thrust at him. However that was blocked as well, still keeping with the offense, I slash my weapon at him continuously. Even if I wasn't harming him at all, I was making him stay on the defensive, keeping him from attacking.

"Me and my big mouth." He however does not feel threatened at all. "While I'm impressed at your skill here, I'm surprised that you can even open the Monad doors let alone survive in it."

It's true I could clear the tower with just a weapon, assuming I don't run into any shadows that are immune to melee attacks. The Monad Depths however would take forever if I don't run out of energy by then, and the last time that happened I had to avoid the rest of the shadows that Nyx didn't finish off. The skills between this guy and myself reflect that as well, even though I'm keeping on the pressure, he is blocking and deflecting blow at him. Everytime I get within a certain distance, he would block that attack and counter it with his own vicious slash, I could block it, but the ferocity of the impact would knock me back a few feet and he would start his own series of attacks. Before I could eventually see a weakness and counter him there repeating the whole process again.

"Maybe it's the sword." he mumbled, "Trade ya."

"What?" I asked,

Suddenly sharp pain struck me like a truck. My opponent took advantage of my current state and yanked my weapon out of my grip. He then kick my back a few feet, I landed to slide on my feet before falling to my knees. Looking at the source of the pain, I saw that his knife was embedded into my left wrist. Gritting my teeth, I slowly push the blade out of my wound, I also kept an eye on the hooded being who seems to be examining my sword. Finally after managing take out the knife, I casted dia to heal most of the damage, I would've casted something stronger but my red friend would try to stop it if he notice me generating that much energy. His knife looked like an old worn-out dagger based on the Mayan culture but with modern materials. I may not be much of a weapon expert, but I could tell this thing have bathed plentiful times in blood . Slowly getting on my feet, something glimmering way flying at my direction. It was my sword, he must've been done with it, I caught it and stared right at him.

"I can tell that care was made when creating that sword." He shrugged his shoulders, "Its metal sharpened to the point it can cut many things. A fine weapon for an average battle." The red being cracked his black-gloved knuckles. "But that's just it, an average weapon. Trying to fight the Monad shadows with this is like trying to make a dent on a wall of diamond with your bare fist." He then extended his palm, as if expecting something.

Oh his knife, I tossed it back at him. At least he gave mine back first. With a single movement with his right hand, he caught it just before moving his over hand to his hips.

"I'll be honest." He said, twirling his dagger around. "I have fought many people, many had end up in the same situation as you and many thought it was a good idea to attack me with both weapons, thinking my dagger was my only means of defense. But only one other than you was honorable enough to return that to me." He was off in his little world chuckling at his memory.

Where is he going with this?

"Tell you what. I allow you to power up or something before we continue."

I took a step back, how did he know about that? I did my best to not reveal anything or did he notice dia despite my best efforts to hide it?

He must've noticed my confusion since he shook his head and sighed, "Oh come now, with your current strength and your blade at the moment, there is now way you could traverse Monad at all without some kind of power. And don't say that is was your partner or that you sneaked through because you are going end up being killed if I'm not the one who does it."

Looks like the cat is out of the bag, still how does he know about Nyx? Never Mind that , I'll figure that out later. I summon my compendium onto to my hand, which caused the other man to whistle.

"That's an interesting trick, I was wondering where did your sword came from."

"Where did you think I pull it out from?" I asked, opening the book.

"You don't want to know."

…

Ignoring that comment, I pulled out the Fool Arcana and crushed it, unleashing part out my power that was lock away.

"Persona." I whispered to myself, blue flames surrounded me awakening my senses, I let the book fade back into my mind and face the one standing on the other end.

"Yes, there is the power I felt days ago." He says, shifting into a stance. "Don't disappoint me."

"I won't." I replied, moving into my stance.

Once again no one moved an inch, waiting for the other to make the first move, the tension in the dead still air seems more thicker than before and the yellow moon adds to the atmosphere. I eventually straighten up a bit to return the gesture he did a while ago.

"Heh." he seems amused at it and charged at haste speeds.

With my awaken senses, I was able to detect him deflect the blow and return the favor with a swift punch to his hidden face. The punch sent him back, sliding across the ground.

"That's what I get for still underestimate you after that." He moved his arm across the lower part of his face. "I'll make sure that does not happen again." His figure seem to fizzle a bit before I realized he was moving quickly. I raised my blade to block an incoming attack, leaping back and shoulder chucked him causing him to fly into a building. Not taking a moment to pause, the hooded being bounced off the wall and charged right at me. I leapt back to avoid the impact of his attack, and continued my assault. We exchanged numerous blows, with no signs of slowing down. It was clear that we are evenly matched, but I was gaining the upper hand as I was driving him to the corner. He eventually had to retreat by tripping me on to a puddle of blood and jumped up on to a nearby building. I quickly wiped off most of the blood and followed pursuit.

The rooftop was a lot more dangerous, as the man was half running away and half engaging me as well. I guess he is hoping that I would slip up while chasing after him and fall off or something. We had stopped at some small roof crowded with antennas and heaters, to dual. While I was stationary occasionally dodging to avoid heavy swings, he would use the terrain to his favor jumping and swinging all over the place, not giving me a chance to score a direct hit. Eventually, we kept leaping on other buildings to gain the upper hand until he stopped at a fairly large but empty rooftop with entrance to the building stashed in the corner. I followed pursuit and our blades clashed such intensity that I could feel pressure coming from our attacks. Our weapons clashed for the final time, both of us now relying on our physical strength to try and push the other off the roof. His strength was like a steamroller, but slowly but surely I was forcing him back, there's a chance I might win this after all.

"Yeah boss?" He says suddenly, putting his left where his ear supposed to be. Noticing my chance, I swung at him, to which he easily evaded, figures it will be too easy. "Roger that, I'm in a middle of something right now so give me a few minutes."

Even though he was distracted by his random call I assume, he still manages to unleash a flurry of strikes with such speeds I had to bail out halfway to avoid being overcome.

"Alright, I head back already." Looks like he finished his communication with that other person, as he put up both of his hands surrendering the fight. "Sorry to cut this short but I have to get back."

"So you are just ending it here?" I asked, pointing my sword at him. "What makes you think you can escape me?"

Not especially since he has a lot to answer for.

He snickered, "Hey I'm not the type to normally the run from a duel, especially since it's been a while I had a good battle that got my blood flowing. However the someone I respect wants me right now and I don't have a say in the matter."

He lowered the arm that held the knife to his back and replaced to with a weird colored, a familiar stone. The rock begins to pulsate, giving off a very recognizable vibe, a Traesto Gem! How? You know what? Nevermind, that's not important right now.

"Who are you?" I called out to the slow fading figure,

"Who I am is not important to you." He wagged his finger at me, "Especially since you didn't introduce yourself ether."

"You seem to already know who I am since your friend baited and attacked me yesterday."

"My friend? Oh him, the one who dresses similar to you right now." he gave a chortle, "That explains that random mess at the mall."

He's trying to delay me as long as possible, I sprinted as quickly as I can and try to destroy the gem. Unfortunately, I was too late to reach him on time. My blade cut threw nothing, as he disappeared from the roof.

"You are right." His voice is heard around me, but it was still coming from somewhere. "I already who you are 'Messiah'."

I looked up to the moon, finally knowing that he had simply jumped. Half of his body is gone, while the rest was dissipating into the sky like a specter. I'm too late, I could even see his grin, as if to mock me.

"I suppose it's fair that you should know a bit about me, even if it's just who I'm called."

I tighten my grip in frustration, even if I were to jump up at him. By the time I get to his level, he would already be gone.

"If you wish to know the name of the one who will end your existence, then sear this into your mind!"

The world had gone silent, even my heartbeat seem to be silenced as the final word escapes from his lips.

"Wrath!"

His head disappeared to the night sky, I stared at his former location for a bit longer before sighing and letting me sword fade away. With the last of my strength finally faded, I gave in and collapsed on to my knees and released my breath that I holding in.

_Good work. _Orpheus complemented,

He still got away though.

_True, but thanks to him, you are about to learn a lot about your enemies. _Messiah replied,

That's right, I should talk this over with Nyx and plan our next move. Nodding to myself, I stood up and turn to the direction to the hotel.

_Hold on a moment. _Thanatos suddenly said,

What is it?

_Just where did you think that "Wrath" has gone? _He asked,

Wrath? Ignoring that weird nickname, I not really sure but he should be long gone by now. Why?

_Well, he used a Traesto Gem to escape right? That means he must've gone somewhere right? Somewhere familiar maybe?_

Well it's true I always end up in the lobby of Tartarus, that gem is used to escape from dungeons. I would assume that means escape to a safe place, that does not necessarily mean he would end up there.

_It doesn't hurt to check it out. _

Fine, I'll stop by while I'm returning back.

I placed my foot on the roof, looking for a safe place to descend to ground level. While I would like to simply jump across building like some sort to hero, I rather not put my body in any more stress than necessary. The sound of shattering glass resonated throughout the air, it sounded close. Looking around me, I noticed that the area seems very familiar, but the answer I'm currently looking for is on the tip of my tongue. I finally found my answer when I turn to see a very large shadow crawling up a building, the Magician Arcana. Huh, I know that the smaller shadows follow the large one like a herd, but I don't think that it should be **that** much. Seriously, it's like an army filling the streets preparing to invade the dorm here. I know I should leave it alone to not mess up the timeline as much as possible, however you think I would remember not only remember the Magician using its' sword to attack inside the building, but also the smaller shadow constantly climbing in the building as well.

Yeah, there's no way anyone can survive this massive raid, even with Akihiko who can fight at his full strength. I willed my compendium on to my open palm to place the Fool Arcana card from my body back into the book and pulled out the Magician card to replace it. Letting the book fade back in, I surveyed the area where most of them are gathered. I extended my outstretched palm at the shadows and started charging. Within a couple seconds, I had gathered enough energy to nearly match the power of the flare and fired an orange orb at the army. Snapping my fingers, I caused the fiery orb to shrink a little before once again violently expanding engulfing every shadow in sight. I made sure to not make the flare powerful enough to damage the building, but the shadows would not be able withstand the heat and disintegrate into atoms. The Magician was also caught up as well since it started thrashing around wildly until it fell off the building with most of its arms burnt out. I should probably stick around until I know they are safe, or at the least are able to handle the rest.

_So we are not going to Tartarus then. _Thanatos muttered.

_I doubt he would get there in time anyway. _Orpheus replied.

_Shut it Orpheus. _He mumbled in a low tone.

Wow, didn't think he would be that disappointed just because we are not fighting again.

The door on the dorm barged open, revealing two individuals entering to the roof before slamming the door behind them. Yukari and Hamuko were out of breath, but they didn't have time catch it because right one cue, the Magician was already once again scaling the building. I know I should not be impressed by these things, it was caught on fire by me but it is still trying to get to them right now. The way it climbed up into the roof and used it remaining arms to pull out more weapons, I guess I can somewhat respect that persistence when it's not aimed at me for once. Once again, Yukari pulls out her evoker and hesitates pulling the trigger. I had to resist the urge to jump over there when the shadow knocked both the girls away with its' attack, something cracked under the pressure of that big sword. Hamuko's weapon must've snapped under pressure and- .

"Woah!" I narrowly dodged my head out of the way of something speeding right at me. Looking back, I saw embedded on the floor was a naginata, well half of it at least. Turning back to where most of the scene was, the two girls were at the edge of the roof, Hamuko seems barely lucid clutching the other half of her weapon, Yukari's knocked out, her bow is at the door and standing between them and the evoker on the ground was the multi-armed blob, who was raising one of them preparing to swing down. I quickly raised my palm and fired Bufula at it, the icicle was quick enough cut through its' arm from barely reaching Hamuko. Noticing the shadow is about to raise another arm, I casted Mabufula for each limbs remaining, pinning them down.

Hamuko obviously must have noticed ice had saved her and turned her head at my direction. Luckily my hood is already up incase I'm not far enough to hid my identity from her. It doesn't look like she knows where the evoker is, so I fired bufu right next to it. Hamuko turned her head to the gun then looked back to me, I moved my hand to my head in the shape of a gun and mimic shooting myself with it. Of course she is stunned at what I want her to do, not many people are willing to shoot themselves. It must of been especially weird from the brunette's point of view, I'd just saved her only to want her to shoot herself. Unfortunately, Bufula is not as strong as Bufudyne so the trapped shadow eventually free itself. Fortunately before it broke free, Hamuko slid under the Magician, grabbed the evoker and pointed it at her head as soon as the bounds shattered.

When Hamuko pulled the trigger, blue flames swirled around her. Her persona rose beside her, summoned to protect her master from danger.

_Did she always looked like that or is it just me? _Orpheus asked,

Now that you mention it, Eurydice looks different from the way I saw her last time. For starters, I don't remember her having a mechanical body, nor having a heart-shaped lyre on her back. It's almost like-.

**Thou art I,**

**And I am thou,**

**From the Sea of Souls, I am the Mistress of Strings!**

**Orpheus!**

What?

_What? _Messiah repeated,

_What?! _While Orpheus is clearly distressed.

_Did that lady said that she is Orpheus? Hee ho. _Jack was asking what we are all thinking of. Thanatos was however,

_Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Oh this is rich! _He seems to be having the time of his life.

_Oh be quiet you! _Orpheus shouted,

_Or else what? _Challenged the god of death, _You're going to hit me with your heart?_

_No, I'm going to hit you with this. _The musician pulled out his lyre.

_What's the difference "Girl-pheus"? Gah ha ha ha!_

_Why you-!_

I silenced both of them to prevent this growing headache form getting even worse. Pinching the space between my eyes to relieve some stress, I found that despite that major change of history as I know it. Everything else seems to be normal, with Thanatos emerging from within, err that Orpheus, looking normal at least. As always, after brutally tearing the Magician limb from limb, Thanatos roared into the sky before disappearing and replaced by..., the female Orpheus. Great, this won't be awkward at all the next time we all meet.

_Hopefully the our death god won't bother our musician too much. _Messiah deeply sighed.

Then he better learn some restraint if he ever wants me to summon him then.

I could see that the remains of the beaten shadow slowly coming together to smaller, but still dangerous shadows. While Hamuko now can wield the power of persona, she is still defenseless if they got the drop on her, and the fact she seems distracted with something to notice them forming.

_Allow me master. Hee ho. _I could almost see Jack bouncing up and down in my mind.

You have an idea?

_Just summon me master. Hee ho._

If you say so, I concentrated my mind and crushed the imaginary card in my hand will Jack to the outside. I didn't used the card Horace gave me, so I hope this would drain too much of my energy. The snow demon appeared in front of me and extended his hand. Particles of ice gathered around his hand, eventually enough gathered to start taking shape. Initially it was just was just small round object, soon the ends extended passed Jack forming a shape of a stick with one side looking like a blade.

"So that's your idea, huh Jack?" I said,

"Here we go. Hee ho." Jack replied, handing me the ice-naginata before fading back into my mind. Yes this could work, while this weapon is pretty cold to touch, it should help her. Just in time to, Hamuko now noticed the shadows and is slowly backing away. I carefully took aim and threw it next to her, being careful not to hit her by accident. Right, with no other threat in sight, I'd say that the mission is a success. Well time to report back to the hotel, I walked to the other side of the roof I was standing on and jump down to the streets. I retrieved my Magician Arcana from my body and let it fade back into my mind, and walked in the streets leading to the hotel, boy do I have a lot to talk about with Nyx. I wonder if she had find anything?

* * *

**AN:** I was going to upload this earlier, but a certain MMO I sometimes play had a new update and kept me busy for the last week. Well among other things of course.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tartarus Operations**

* * *

**April 10/09 Morning: Port Island Station...**

I sigh heavily as I walked up to a nearby vending machine, purchasing two drinks. One for myself, and the other I tossed to Akihiko who had just jogged up to me.

"Thanks." he said, before taking a full swing of the drink.

I nodded before drinking mine as well. Nothing like a cool drink after a good workout. By the time I emptied the can and disposed of it, Akihiko was looking at me with a blank face.

"Hey, you alright?" my silver haired classmate asked,

"I'm fine." I answered, "Why do you ask?"

He look away and scratched the back of his head before answering. "You seem to be a bit distracted, I mean even more than you usually are during class."

"Don't worry about it." I nodded, "Just thinking about a conversation I had yesterday."

That conversation was with Nyx last night. As soon as I got back, I told her with my encounter with Wrath.

* * *

_"Hmm." She mumble as she mulled over the new facts. "So now it seems to be adding up..."_

_"Is it?" I asked. We were both sitting on opposite sides of the bed facing away from each other._

_"While we were both investigating, I also had a similar encounter like you just a while ago."_

_I wasn't that surprised. I knew that a third party was involved, but I have to wonder how huge that group is if they are able to send multiple people out. Especially if they are on par with Wrath, or even the blue figure._

_I hear her making a sound in confirmation." The one I had fought had a strange way of fighting. Instead of going in head on, or staying back to use range to their advantage. He used hit-and-run tactics, trying to hit me while my guard is down and hiding in the shadows when it failed. _

_"You let him hide again just like that?" I looked up at the ceiling._

_"Obviously not!" She snapped, "He failed the first time and he kept trying the same tactics even after it failed nine times."_

_"Hmm?" I was in surprised. Anyone that fails to adapt a different tactic even after failing even three times must be suicidal to a degree. _

_"He must have been trying to retreat back to his home base since was he getting desperate to shake me off everytime I get close."_

_"Does that mean-"_

_"Unfortunately." She interrupted, "By some dumb luck I turn around a corner and met face to face with an invading army of shadows._

_"Dumb luck?" I raised an eyebrow, "He didn't lead you into a trap?"_

_"I thought so to at first." I turn to see her nodding," But as I prepared myself for are charging mass, I could see the coward fighting off some of the shadows that broke off from the main force. That means they have no control over these shadows."_

_That could also mean that he is just simply incompetent with controlling them, but I wouldn't know how they work so I let her continue._

_"By the time I blew most of them sway to create a clear path, he had already grabbed a Traesto Gem from one of the corpses and teleported away. The rest of the shadows ignored me and continued passing me to their real leader. I'm just more annoyed that I let him get away like that." Nyx crossed her arms in frustration._

_"Maybe so, but we did learn many things tonight." The third party is taking a more active role now._

_She nodded, "Be ready for tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow?" _

_"We're going to Tartarus as soon as the Dark Hour appears."_

* * *

I still don't know she suddenly decided to go to Tartarus tonight, Wouldn't it make more sense to look for more info about that group? Then again, she always seems to be hiding something. Not that I'm better at the moment. I should tell her about Nyarlathotep when I get the chance, though I'm afraid on how she would react upon finding out that she was used as a pawn in a game.

…

On second thought, I should probably wait until I know she won't react too bad. Hopefully.

"Oi." A voice shook me out of my mind and I found myself looking blankly at Akihiko.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked,

"I was just saying that you've been distracted more often, are you sure you're ok?"

"Like I said, I was just thinking about a conversation I had last night. Besides you don't look like you're completely away ether."

"Oh, err well..." he trailed off looking for a believable excuse.

My classmate looked like he was up all night, not surprising considering the fiasco with the Magician Arcana and the aftermath of taking Hamuko to the hospital.

"Some crazy event last night?" I asked attempting to move the conversation to a different direction.

He smiled in response, "More than you ever know."

I nodded back.

Oh I know alright.

* * *

**April 10/09 Dark Hour: Tartarus Lobby...**

By the time I entered Tartarus, Nyx was already here waiting for me. She was sitting on the stairs with her eyes closed, then got up when I reached her.

"You're late." she stared at me.

"Sorry, did a little experimenting." I averted my eyes from her gaze. I was only late for a few minutes though.

"...Fine." she sighed, Nyx then moved to the Monad door and opened it. "Make sure you close the door."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see it. I moved passed the doorway to enter the Monad the door was a bit easier, but I still had to use my whole body to make some actual effort.

By the time I finished, four shadows were already behind me ready to attack. I doubt that one morning of training would improve my time with the Arcana by a lot, so I better save it until I reached the end. I summoned my weapon and prepared myself.

"Still." I muttered to myself. I'll try to not waste too much energy.

The shadows charged, but I was faster. I sprinted towards them and ducked under the muscular one's attack and thrust forward with my sword. The blade impaled its abdomen, causing it to fall. Using its body as a jump pad, I leaped over the group and casted Magarudyne at the center. The wind had caused them to split up and fly into the walls as I landed. I quickly retrieved my weapon and finish off the stabbed shadow just as it was getting up.

As soon as it died, I ran to the nearest shadow in the wall and cut off its head. Sensing something quickly approaching my way, I rolled out of the way to dodge an icicle that impaled the shadow finishing it off. I turn to see that the third shadow has already recovered and was preparing to attack again. Quickly coming up with a plan, as soon as the icicle formed at the shadows hand, I fired Agidyne at it. The flames hit the ice, causing the it to evaporate into steam. taking advantage of the smoke, I bolted out of the area. I smiled to myself, compared to Wrath and his blue friend, these shadows are much easier to deal with. It's good to fight someone that doesn't rely on instinct and think for once, excluding Strega.

Turning around the corner, I ran into a bunch of other shadows. These shadows however, seem to be recovering from something. Looks like Nyx went through this way. By the time I got close to them, they have already notice me and are casting their spells. I slashed at the closest one and used its body to shield myself from the attacks. As soon as the assault ended, I moved away from my cover and dashed towards the group in an attempt to go pass them.

The shadows with haste, moved in to stop me. I shifted my body to avoid claws coming at me and cut off the next approaching one's hand. A towering one stand directly in my way with its arms stretched out, I could almost imagine it saying something about not allowing me to pass if it could speak.

I stopped in place to cast Maragidyne, burning all the shadows around me. Leaving only the big one singed but standing, but I wouldn't really stop if that shadow were to go down easily. It then charge right at me with its large fist close to my face. I barely had enough time to block it with my sword, but the force of the impact has sent me sliding back to the end of the hallway.

Good, I'm far enough so this might work in time. I switch my active persona from Messiah to Thanatos and prepared myself in a more ready stance and waited for the shadow to charge again. Unlike spells where I can simply just charge my SP and fire out of my hands, Physical skills are a lot harder to pull off alone. That is why I would need the help of my active persona to do it for me, hopefully now I could do it on my own but Thanatos would step in if it wouldn't work.

_Ready when you are._ He said.

I position myself to make my sword's blade be on my left pointing behind me while still holding it with my right hand.

The shadow starting charging at an incredibly fast speed. I instinctively stepped back at the speed, but immediately refocus myself. It was already passed half the distance between us within a few seconds.

"Brave Blade." I quietly muttered. Drawing some energy from my body enter the blade.

By the time I finished talking, it was already less than a few meters from me with its arm raised up again. I jumped right at it swinging my sword at its torso with haste. The shadow's fist was heading right at my face, I narrowly moved my head far enough from the attack to just only be graze by it. My sword manage to cut into the torso, leaving on orange trail behind its path. The attack however, whether due to the shadow's thick skin or the fact I couldn't do it properly, didn't manage to cut through the entire torso. The attack did have enough force to send my enemy barreling back, leaving a trail of what I assume is its blood.

_Nice work. _Orpheus complimented me.

_Needs more improvement. _Thanatos was more critical however. _You didn't get your sword to cut right through._

_Maybe so. Orpheus_ reluctantly agreed. _But for his first time doing that attack without a persona assisting him, it was impressive._

_I suppose the blood trail gives it some merit. _I could see Thanatos shrugging his shoulders. _He still need to finish it off though._

I took a step towards the dying shadow, only to stumble and catching myself on to the wall.

_Are you alright?_ Messiah ask.

"I'm fine" I said aloud.

I forgot that physical attacks drain my health and not my SP. I should remember to account for that the next time I use an attack like that again.

* * *

After sometime sneaking through the Monad block with the occasional battle or two, I had manage to caught up with Nyx on the 9th floor.

"I'm surprised you improved this much within a few days." She commented. "Plus I doubt that one day of exercising would help a lot."

I shrugged and followed her up the stairs to the 10th floor. I would assume that facing Wrath and the assailant has helped a bit.

When we reach up to the final floor, I noticed that something seemed different from the last time I was here. Nyx noticed my confusion.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Where did that bridge come from?" I pointed to the object behind her. I'm sure that it wasn't here at all last time.

"Oh that?" She shrugged. "Some of the floating platforms came together after you fell unconscious. It made it easier to drag your body outside."

"I see." I nodded in response. "Wait, drag?"

"Yeah, drag." She walked over to the to the bridge and turn her head to face me. "What did you think I did?"

"...Nothing." I shook my head and followed after her. I know we aren't the greatest of friends, but to literally drag my body from the village ruins to outside.

_At least it would explain why your face hurts a lot more than the rest of your body. _Thanatos mused.

Probably.

I started to rub my cheek. I always thought that was strange but paid no attention to it.

* * *

"Hey." Nyx said all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" I turn my eyes to face her.

By that time, we were far enough that that the original platform had considerably shrunken and the other side is still a speck in the distance. How far are these ruins anyways?

"It's about your weapon." Her head was still looking forward.

"Lucifer's blade?" I ask. "What about it?"

She snapped at head at me suddenly, causing to jump a little. "Who's the moron that gave you that _bright_ idea to set your weapon on fire like that?"

"W-what?" She is giving me that look again.

"Infusing your blade with the power of fire is an interesting tactic, even I didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

"Oh." I kind've figured this would happen eventually. "You're asking why would I come up with such an idea? Even someone with basic knowledge of fire can tell that it is a bad idea in the long run?"

"Yet, you did it anyways." The goddess rolls her eyes.

I raise my hand in mock surrender. "In my defense, I didn't try it with fire the first time. Plus I experimented with other forms of weapons to see what works and what doesn't."

"Hmm." She nodded, "But that doesn't how you would come up with the idea though."

I stretched my head a bit.. "I had a weapon called: Laevateinn. It wasn't strong as Lucifer's Blade, but it has a special effect."

"Judging what you said alone, I assume that this weapon can naturally attack with an natural element?" Nyx moves a bit closer to me, interested in my tale.

I nodded. "It's a sword literally on fire that has all the pros and none of the cons." I would guess that's how Surt would want his weapon to be like. This _is _figure that is foretold be a major player in the events of Ragnarok after all.

"So because of this weapon, you came up with this idea to infuse the power of elements give you an edge on battle." She folds her arms.

"Yeah." I agreed, "I don't have unlimited SP, and spells can only do so much damage before you realize physically hitting you enemies hurts them a lot more."

"So basically you want to make the best of two worlds?" She tilts her head. "To hit them with their weak element and to deal a lot more damage.

I nod in response. It's not much of a problem for me but I can't say the same for rest of SEES. I'm skilled enough adjust Agidyne or others like it to make it stronger or weaker if I have to, but they can't and they don't have nearly as much SP as I do.

"So where is the Laevateinn now?" Nyx's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"I don't have it." I simply answered.

"You don't have it?" she sighs.

I shook my head. I gave it to Junpei last cycle, then I died before I had a chance to get it back.

...

The fact I treat my own death with indifference, I must be too used to death at this point.

"Because you manage to find out to bypass the durability issue right?" she asked.

"No, I still have issues with the durability." It would be perfect if I were to fix the other problems as well.

"You do?" She seems genuinely confused for some reason

"Let's just say I'm no longer in possession of my strongest weapon." I'm still surprised it lasted up until now. Never doubt the power of the Lightbringer I guess.

"Why?" Nyx asked.

"Why what?" What does she want to talk about now?

"Why did you tell me your infusion skill's weakness. Aren't you worried that I might use it against you?" Her eyes are now fixated on mine.

While she makes a valid point, however. "We are allies."

"Huh?"

"It's because that we're allies. I trust you to watch my back just as you trusted me to watch yours back then." There were a lot of shadows then, but she still trusted me enough to cover her while she dealt with that riddle. It's fair that I trust in her as well.

"I see." Nyx fell silent after that, looks like she's done talking for now.

Besides, just because I only told her one weakness of enchanting, doesn't mean I will tell her about the other weaknesses.

* * *

Eventually, we manage to cross the bridge at last. The distance between here and back there was ridiculous. I took a look around the village to see another discrepancy.

"Did the ancient village upgraded into a town when I was out as well?" I ask my ally.

She shook her head. "It was the same before we left. The place must've changed after we were gone." Nyx pointed to the glowing Archway. "See how the area around the archway portal seems to be more professionally structured than the village on the outer border?"

I nodded.

"Then that's where our goal is supposed to be." She walked to the portal.

I was about to follow suit when I notice something shining in the corner of my eye. I turn my head to see that the area I was looking at was completely burnt. Even the area that was closest to the Archway was covered in soot, with the structures looking like they could crumble at any moment. The shining objects were basically around the area that was the ground zero of my Flare. To be honest, I didn't go there because of my exhaustion, and I believed that nothing could survive there since the surviving shadows were already near death and were barely touching the flames when the explosion erupted.

_I'm more surprised that the items are still there after a few days. _Orpheus commented.

_It's probably because there are no longer any shadows around and no living person can make it here, let alone SEES. Hee Ho. _Jack therised.

_Still. _Messiah says. _We don't know how Monad truly functions and we can already figure out that It does not follow for the tower normally flows. Other than the first nine floors obviously._

_The first nine floors were probably filled with powerful shadows and the tenth floor was purposely made to deter potential explorers from the real secret and to make them think they wasted their time. _Orpheus shared his hypothesis.

"Go on ahead." I said to Nyx. "I'll catch up."

"Don't take too long." She moves on without looking back.

While my personas were making their predictions, I made my way to the center of the blast. It's amazing how this area is still hot after all this time. Granted I would assume that most of the heat is gone after a few days, but it still feels like I'm in a sauna in a full blown winter outfit. The shining objects are quite a few things I few expect from chests, not shadows.

Money was also there, but there are also weapons and some healing items. I picked up some spare swords and healing items for safekeeping, storing them in my mind. I also left most of them laying there because I can't carry all of them without having negative consequences for my mind. Plus like Jack said, I can't see or sense any shadows around and no normal human can get here. So it's nice to have a stash ready on the field in case I need it.

Just as I was about to walk back, a blue glow was floating right in front of my face. Surprised by the sudden intrusion of personal space, I jumped back and summoned my sword. After taking a good look at the glow, I realized that it was just a card. At least that explain why I didn't sense anything. Sighing in relief, I unsummoned my sword and walked closer to the card.

It was a persona card, right I forgot they drop that as well. Remembering what Horace said, I can still obtain personas normally, but I wonder if my body at the moment can handle another arcana right now?

_Perhaps. However if it is one of the arcana you already have, could you be able to handle it? _Orpheus suggested.

_Let's just see what it was before we make the decision to take it or not. _Thanatos said impatiently.

I took a good look at the card when I got close. The picture depicted on the card was a young girl.

The young girl was caucasian with pale blonde hair, she is also wearing a simple blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist and a smaller one in her hair.

Alice? How? I remember that I would need to do a cross fusion to get her. I don't think I could get someone powerful as her normally.

_That's true. _Messiah mused. _Like I said, we have no idea how Monad works. For all we know, they could give us certain fusion-exclusive personas as rewards for doing incredible feats or something._

_Like casting the Flare? _Orpheus asked.

_Maybe. This is the first time we have seen something like this and we don't have enough information to go off on._

I nodded. That's right, we don't know if that is what allowed me get her. For all we know, it could've been a one in a billion chance and I was incredibly lucky that day.

_Who cares?_ Thanatos scoffed. _She's a death arcana like me, That means we can bring her along!_

_But how would we know this won't have any negative repercussions to him!? _Orpheus argued.

_You're the one that came up with the idea! _Thanatos countered.

_One of many._ Orpheusclarified. _I only brought this one up because it is the most positive one I have._

_And yet, you brought it up anyways!_

_Because between You, myself, Messiah and Jack Frost. That is four out of twenty one, making it roughly a 19% chance of that card being an arcana that he already has. Plus I didn't expect Alice of all people to be here._

Alright enough!

I immediately grab the card and put it in my pocket.

_See? _Thanatos gloated, _Even he knows that he should take it!_

_Minato. _Orpheus says blankly. _I know that shadows are dangerous and you need much power to deal with __Nyarlathotep's third party. However, do you think that extra power right now is worth the risk? Especially you don't know if you can handle it?_

Orpheus, I know you're worried about the dangers and I understand knowing where you're coming from. That is why I won't it.

_Wait what? _/ _What!? _Orpheus and Thanatos are shocked at my declaration.

_Yeah, that could work. _Messiah agreed.

Glad you understand.

_What are you guys talking about? _Thanatos asked.

_Like we said._ Messiah answers for me. _We have no idea if Minato can handle another Arcana at the moment, even if it's the same one he has right now. So until we have more proof that he can handle it, he won't be using it until then._

_So then why did you take it then? _The musician asked.

_Simply because he won't have to come back here to take it, assuming it's still there be then._

_...I understand._ Orpheus finally accepts the explanation.

_Besides, in the event the he needs Alice for anything, he could replace someone like Thanatos with her to be active. _Messiah pointed out a good idea.

_Oh, I see- Hey! _The deity objected. _Why me? He should replace the useless Orpheus instead. That way, with Alice and myself with him, he will have a stronger affinity to death and be more efficient in combat!_

_So I'm useless I'm I? _Orpheus says in a low growl.

_I don't like where this going. Hee ho. _Jack nervously spoke.

_Yes, useless! _Thanatos snarled. _You may be his first persona, but you don't come anywhere near Messiah or me in terms of skill or ability. _

_Oh that's rich._ The poet snarked. _Coming from the "Ultimate" death arcana, yet you bring nothing unique in terms of ability. Heck, Alice seems to be more versatile than you, plus her unique skill alone is enough of a reason she's better than you._

_Oh that's it! You're not getting out of this unharmed! I'm going to-_

Enough!

I quickly silence the two from my mind. Honestly, I know those guys fight every once in awhile but this is the first time is has gotten this violent.

_I must apologize. _Messiah says. _When I teased Thanatos, I expected him to bring it to Orpheus as always. I didn't think that Orpheus would react like that._

It's not your fault. Thanatos would normally egg him on, but Orpheus would just pass it off or flat out ignore him. I have to wonder what made him react differently this time? I mean Thanatos has called him worst things before.

_Perhaps he finally lost patience with Thanatos after all this time? _Messiah suggested.

_He was being strange ever since we saw his girly self. _Jack brought up. _Maybe that's the tipping point?" _

Both are possible answers, although the gender bender might be a bit much. I mean I would be unnerved if I were to see a female version of myself, but I wouldn't react that badly to other people.

_Maybe not. _Messiah said. _But he is a part of you. It might not be this that could do it, but there could be something else that you might snap at._

Considering I have repeating time for so long, it's possible I may have develop something like that.

_Minato? Remember how the shadows here are different from the rest of the tower? Or even Monad initially?_

Yeah, they were more aggressive, stronger, organized. The fact that they came at us with such force and numbers shows that these shadows are a lot smarter than their lesser beings. Are you saying that whatever is affecting the shadows could be affecting Orpheus as well?

_Maybe. _I could imagine him shrugging. _We know that personas are the manifestation of your personality and shadows are the personification of negative human emotions somewhat. There has to be a connection between the two facts but I can't put my finger on it._

Neither can I. Both these entities are connected to humans emotionally in some way, but I can't get these facts to fit in a way that makes sense.

I paced around the blackened area, thinking of every possibilities to solve this mystery.

Huh, I think I may manage to be onto something here. it's still just a theory, I can't just accept it alone in case it backfires on me because I was off on a little thing. I need to talk to someone that knows enough about shadows and personas that they could come up with the same conclusion as I did.

I sighed. Looks like I may have to pay a visit to the Velvet room. I hope that Horace doesn't try to turn it into a story time, I keep getting caught at his pace and-

"Unless you're planning to be missing in the outside world, get your simian body over here already!" Nyx yelled from across the village.

Crap.

How long was I standing here? Nevermind, I ran towards the Archway portal. I have time to think about later, better not give Nyx a reason to end our partnership now. In the meantime, can both of you guys make sure they don't kill each other?

_Yes, master. Hee ho. / Sure thing. _Jack and Messiah agreed.

Great, one problem down, and now for the... one in front of me.

"Look." she says, giving me an annoyed look. "I don't know how you move in this tower, but we don't have a lot of time right now.

A look of confusion sprawled on my face. "We don't? I thought the Dark Hour lasted alot longer than this."

Yeah that bridge was extremely long, but we still have more than half of the time remaining before the Dark Hour ends.

"We still do." Nyx looks off into the distance. "A group had just entered the tower."

"What?" How? Was it SEES? Hamuko fell unconscious yesterday. She won't even wake up until the 19th so there is no way SEES could be here right now.

No it's possible, I was unconscious until the 19th but that doesn't mean nothing didn't happen until I woke up. Besides, I altered history enough so that Akihiko is uninjured. Perhaps... no, with Mitsuru on support, there's no way they would enter the tower with just Akihiko and Yukari.

"How do you know? Is it SEES?" I ask her.

"First." She held up a hand. "This tower isn't the actual Tartarus. You humans created this tower to reach me, so I am able have a sense of connection with this tower as a result. Second, this tower is not of my creation. I don't know everything about this tower, but all I know that a group of humans had entered. In fact, I don't even know if it's a group, or a very powerful individual."

Great, we have no idea of it's a potentially dangerous group, or an insanely powerful and hazardous being.

"Do they know we are here?"

"I'm not sure." Nyx adopted a thinking pose. "You did close the door right?"

I nodded.

"Then if we are lucky, they could complete their business with this tower without knowing of our existence."

"What should we do now?" So we wait until they leave? Or do we try to sneak past them?

"For now." She turns towards the archway portal. "We focus on what lays ahead, deal with the group later."

"Is that wise?" What if their objective is in Monad? We could be bumping into them as soon as we leave. "Do you know where they're heading?"

My partner shakes her head. "I don't know if they are heading towards Monad or their deal is within the main tower. All I know is that they are in Tartarus."

I place my hand on my chin and lowered my gaze a little. We have an unidentified group in Tartarus with an unknown objective, so I have no idea where they are heading. If it's SEES, then they would focus on the main tower.

However, it may be even Nyarlathotep's third party or even Nyarlathotep himself. Nyx said that it is unknown if it's a group or a single person. This whole thing is caused by what is essentially a bet between Philemon and himself, plus Philemon said that that he had interfered and manipulated events before to ensure that he would win. So it wouldn't be a surprise if he came here to make sure he was victorious, I may end up fighting him.

I couldn't help but shake. The thought had finally crossed my mind, I may have to fight him. Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, an Outer God. Nyx is frightening enough, but **he **is on a different level altogether. Ever since I heard of his involvement, I had to take the time and study about him. Granted, the information I have gathered about him were in books, so I have to take the information with a grain of salt. Be that as it may, the tales of him were chilling to the bone. While the Great Old Ones and the other Outer Gods are unfathomable and not truly malevolent at the very least, Nyarlathotep on the other hand is cruel, manipulative to a point that he would create followers to achieve his goals.

Can I even stand a chance against someone that can destroy the world if he so chooses? Will the full power of the Universe be enough to match him evenly? Just thinking about is enough for my stomach to go weak.

"Look." Nyx grabs my shoulder. "We have no idea who these people are, what their goals or why they are even here at all. But what I do know I do know is worst case scenario, we encounter them and they end up as our enemies. We may even have to fight them later tonight on so until then, we're going have to rely on each other by then."

We stared at each other for a while.

I finally nodded. She right, how idiotic of me. I'm not alone, I have an ally with me. I don't have to do this alone like I did a long time ago. A warm feeling flows into my heart, how long ago was it that I had this feeling? The feeling of happiness that comes from being with other people, last time I had such a feeling was from my time with SEES. Right, I was repeating this time loop for so long that I forgot what this feeling was. Even though I was with the group that gave me that feeling.

"Right." Nyx says, walking towards the portal. "I don't know if that mysterious person cause you to react like that. But for now we deal with the next trial, then we will handle with the visitor if that will make you feel better."

"Nyx." I called out to her. She stops just at the portal and turns her head at me. "listen, after tonight I have something to tell you. It has something about the third party."

She smirked. "Finally decided to tell me the whole story huh? Fine, I look forward to it."

"And thanks." I added.

What?" Her smirk dropped. Was it that surprising that I would thank her?

"I wasn't thinking like myself and let fear overtook me." I gave a tiny smile. "I want to say thanks for bringing me back."

Nyx nodded her head while she turned around. "Come on, it's not like you were having an breakdown are you?"

She walked into the portal the portal before I had a chance to answer.

Heh, more than you ever know.

I took a quick look behind me for a second before I followed in after her.

* * *

A bright light covered my vision for a while. it was after I could see anything other than white before my ears stop ringing. This might take a while everything returns to normal, so in the meantime.

How are things going so far?

_Everything's fine. _Messiah answered. _We manage to stop them._

That's good.

I unsilenced them, now there is no chance to be driven mad by those guys.

_I must apologize for my behavior last time. _Orpheus was bowing in forgiveness. _Even if what Messiah and Jack Frost told me about this part of Monad is true, I should have better control of my actions._

It's fine Orpheus, at least now that we know that Monad is much more dangerous to more than just humans here.

_Not really. _Thanatos muttered at last.

What's wrong now?

_I was robbed of a potentially good fight! That poet was actually looked decently threatening for once!_

_..._Hey I think that the light is fading.

_Don't ignore me!_

I took a look around the area I'm standing on now, at first it look like a the same village as before but in a different part. Once I looked closer, I realized that it was the same village as before but a bit more advanced than before.

For example, the primitive huts are replaced with more advanced stone houses and the dirt walkways are padded with stone as well. Could finishing these trails upps the technological advancement of this town? It's possible but why would that happen?

I shook my head, now's not the time to wonder about this. I have to find Nyx, where is she?

I wonder around the empty town half looking for the goddess, half admiring the town itself. The town is isolated from everything else and there was nothing but empty space like normal, floating platforms and a far drop on the other side of the portal I walked through. I can't even see an extremely long bridge.

Eventually, I found her in what appears to be the marketplace wandering around the place. The way she moves reminds me of the way the women shopping around for food in a simple village I visited once. She was even looking at the empty display like she inspecting the quality of the products. Did she perhaps did that back in the days of ancient Greece?

"Nyx?" I called out to her.

The deity in question sharply turns her eyes at me. The intensity of the gaze stops me from walking any further towards her. Before I could ask her what's wrong, she moves her finger to her lips.

I understood what she meant and moved silently as I can towards her.

"Do you hear them?" she whispers.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Listen." she urges.

I nodded and closed my eyes, making sure I pay more attention to the sound of the desolate town.

…

I hear something faint, something so quiet that I would assume that it was just background noise.

...

However this sound I'm hearing is unnatural, especially so since this is supposed to be an abandoned village.

"Voices." I whispered.

Nyx nodded in confirmation. "It's supposed to be just us here."

"Do you think the group is here?"

She shakes her head. "Not likely. Assuming that they have to travel like we do, should be still in the normal floors of Manad. Just reaching the top if they were in a rush."

"What about these voices then?" We still have to deal with the once here.

"All round us." She says Casually.

My eyes widen at the statement, are we surrounded? How do I not notice that?

"Calm down." Nyx scolded me. "Just look around and act normally."

How do you act normally in a tower like this? None the less, I slowly turned around to look at the other parts of the market.

Shadows? Well more human looking than the ones I normally fight, but still shadows in the end. The shadows look entirely looks normal humans ignoring the fact they have yellow-like eyes, mostly gray in color and there some sort black smoke emanating from them. but their appearance is not the strangest thing however. The part that I find weird is,

"They're ignoring us?" I turn to my companion.

"I'm not sure why, but like in the previous town they are acting differently from the once we have fought." She rested her chin on her hand.

"It's like a society of shadows." I commented, this might be the first time I have seen a shadow that didn't just wonder around attacking me, or just run away.

"I wouldn't put it like that. listen closely." Nyx said.

I not sure why, but I did just as told. After knowing where these voices come from, it made it a lot easier to hear what are they're saying.

_"It's not fair."_

_"Why does she get to be popular?"_

_"I Hate him!" _

_"Why does my life turn out like this?"_

_"I want to be Special."_

_"People never treat me right!"_

_"Why can't that happen to me?"_

_"Why do I have to do this?"_

_"Why me and not someone else?"_

These things are all separated from each other, but they also so have one thing common.

"Negative emotions." I answered.

Nyx acknowledged that response, "Right, shadows are the embodiment of negative human emotions. It's make sense they would act out on them."

It's makes sense sure, but that that doesn't explain why these ones are voicing them out or ignoring us.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Why the market of all places?

"I'm not sure." Nyx looks annoyed, "Everywhere else I looked was empty or inaccessible."

"Inaccessible?" There were no doors on any of the buildings I've passed.

She pointed off into the distance, I followed her finger to a floating building in the distance. The building looked like a temple with all it's pillars holding up the roof.

"You can't go there?" I have to assume that the problem is not flying there.

"There is some sort of barrier preventing me from getting near it." Nyx crossed her arms. "From what I can tell, we need something to disable that and this is the last placed I looked."

I nodded. "What are we looking for?"

She shrugged and walked to another part of the market. "Why don't you try asking the locals?"

Real funny Nyx.

* * *

It feels very strange to be moving around in a market full of shadows. Partly because I have no idea what to look for and the fact I'm not fighting the shadows right now. In fact, shadows don't seen to acknowledge my presence at all. Almost like they are not here at all but merely part of a vision of sorts, ignoring the fact I may have bumped into one of them accidentally. Still, they aren't attacking me so I don't I don't see the point of wasting energy right now.

I sigh and put on my headphones to play some music, this is going to fact awhile. It would be nice to have some sort of clue to help with this search. I have find nothing interesting other then rusted weapons, farming tools but surprisingly no food at all. I suppose that rotten food would cause problems but I doubt that shadows would some use for everything else. If there is anything worth taking, (if only just because it looked interesting) it was this small, round, golden hollow casting with a small green stone embroidered in the cover that that can sit firmly in my palm. it looks like it can be somehow but I haven't found a way to do it yet. Even pushing on the green stone seems to do nothing other than making a clicking sound.

Maybe it's missing something, I'm going to have harder for anything that looks like a part of this thing,

"Minato." Nyx called from behind me poking my shoulder.

I turn around while removing my headphones to see her. She was a lot closer than I thought, I couldn't help but step back.

"Found something?"

She nods. "Just telling you to be ready since anything could happen."

"Right."

We both move to the far side of the marketplace that is facing the temple off in the distance. On the edge of the platform we are standing on, there is a strange stone pedestal on the looming over the abyss.

"Is that what you found?" I asked.

"Looks like it's missing a few things though." she pointed out.

Indeed, taking a closer look at the pedestal, I saw that it's looks incomplete to do anything.

"Wait." I muttered, taking out the casing.

"Where did you found that?" She asked.

I ignored her and inserted the item on top of the pedestal. With a satisfying snap that tells me that it locks firmly in place, I push down on the green button.

*Click*

…

Well that was disappointing.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Nyx looks around for any sort of changes.

"Are we missing something?" I asked in discontent and gave a little kick to the pedestal in front of me. The panel that was kicked was dented by the impact.

Strange, I didn't kick it that hard. Upon closer inspection, the pedestal was actually hollow.

"You might want to check this out." I called to Nyx.

She scoots closer to me while I removed the dented panel. Inside there was all types of machinery with a dull blue colored stone in the center.

"Looks like this it the power source." Nyx pulls out the stone and intensely examines the stone.

"Do we need to find a replacement or something?" That's going to be a problem because I didn't find anything like that when I was searching.

"No need." She replays, gripping the stone hard. Nyx closes her eyes and after a while, the rock begins to pulsates for a bit before it settled on glowing brightly. "All Done."

"What did you do?"

"These stones can be stored with energy." She answered simply while putting the stone back while it came from. "All I did was charged it with my own energy."

"So it's basically a battery charged with SP?"

"Is that what you humans called it?"

"No, I've heard many names for it. It just that SP is the most familiar to me." I suppose calling it mana would more sense, but I digress.

"There." She backs up from the pedestal. "Try it now."

I nodded and descend my finger down on the stone.

*Click*

I step back as the pedestal pulsates in a green light. At the same time, the temple which now has a green bubble surrounding it begins to pulsates as well.

I guess that's the barrier that Nyx was talking about.

Eventually, the pulses for the pedestal and the temple stops with the bubble finally burst.

I turn to Nyx. "Is it over?"

She nods. "Looks like it. The temple is now accessible, now we need-."

**Krrraaaaa!**

We both spun to face the loud, screeching noise behind us.

"What?" I said aloud.

The shadows that were formally ignoring us are now charging straight at our direction, carrying the rusted weapons and farming equipment. Their yellowish eyes are now blood red, confirming that they are now hostile.

"Figures it was too easy." Nyx mutters.

Took the words right out of my mouth.

We both grabbed on to our swords and prepared for the inevitable onslaught.

She turns her head to me. "This might be the first time we fought together as allies."

I face her as well. "As partners huh?"

"Heh." She chuckle. "Truth be told, I may have looking forward to this. not fighting on opposite sides for once."

"Same here." I nod.

She raises her sword in the air to charge it with energy and slams it on to the ground, releasing a wave that consumes most of the shadows and causing some of them to fly. Many more comes to replace those that were lost.

"Try not to fall behind." playfully taunts me before charges right into the mob, causing some of them to fly off the platform.

"I don't plan to." I casted Maragidyne at the closest shadows and follow her soon after.

These shadows are more numerous than the once in the last trail, but they lack the intelligence and tactics. They seem to be smart as the ones in the normal tower, still that doesn't mean I can't lower my guard yet.

I cut a shadow's torsal clean off, another one attempts to strike my head. I narrowly avoided the attack and impaled it in the chest. Three more jumps right at me, I leaped behind me and casted Garudyne. The wind caused the shadows to fly into the others, giving me a clear path to Nyx who is dispatching them with ease.

I blocked an incoming sword and retaliated with my own strike. Using the knocked over shadows as an platform, I jumped over the ever growing crowd and landed near Nyx while stabbing one shadow I landed one.

"Impressive." She complemented.

I say she's more impressive. The way she moves, casually dodging all the attacks aimed at her while expertly finishing them off with one slash for each individual. I parried a blade from piercing me and decapitated the attacker. More weapons fly toward me in the attempt to end my life, but Nyx throws a shadow at them taking the blows for me. I returned the favor by casting Maziodyne, striking all the enemies around her to giving her some breathing space

We were killing off the endless hoard. For every shadow we destroyed, five more came to took it's place. We're going nowhere at this rate.

Nyx and I looked at each other then nodded as if we communicated telepathically. I casted Garudyne, sending the surrounding shadows to fly back into their brethren. They will get up to resume attacking, but that will give us enough time. We stood back to back against the swarm of gray monsters.

I charge my SP into my free hand to cast the strongest spell I can use at the moment while Nyx lifts her weapon.

"Ready?" I asked. My eyes moved towards her.

"Don't hold back." she answers, slamming the blade to release the Almighty attack.

"Megidolaon!" I shouted, releasing the energy from my hand.

Three purple balls of powerful energy slams into the ground, obliterating everything on my side of the field. While Nyx's wave disintegrates most of the shadows near her while the ones in the back fly off the platform and destroying an unfortunate market stall.

The area was empty for a moment, before even more shadows arrive by jumping down on to the roof, coming from the cracks in the floor and walking through the doorways. More shadows swarm throughout the area to replace their fallen brethren until we both realized that we are surrounded once again.

We both step back until our backs our touching.

"They just keeping on coming." I stated.

"At this rate, we will be missing in the outside world." She replied.

She's right. There is no way we could deal with all of them with just the two of us. It would take forever.

Wait, the two of us...

"Something on your mind?" Nyx turns to me. "You're shaking."

"You could say that." I guess I got a little excited.

Never mind that. Thanatos, looks like you get to have that good fight after all.

_Yes! _He cheered.

I pulled out my blue card and channeled the death god into it. Soon the card begins to vibrate in response.

Ready?

_Ready. _He replayed.

I threw the card into the largest crowd I could see. The card was consumed by a ball of light and was soon replaced with a large coffin. The shadows that were closest to the coffin eyed the object with curiosity.

"What's that for?" I see Nyx's confusion sprawled on her face.

I held up my outstretched hand and began to countdown. When there was one second left, I clench my hand into a fist and pulled it down a bit. Right as the happened, the coffin exploded destroying all the shadows that were surrounding it. Soon, the area was covered with smoke.

There was dead silence as all eyes, Nyx and I's were included, are on the smoke. A thin blade appeared on one end of the smoke and quickly moved the other end, creating a small window for all to view in the smoke. Soon after in a delayed reaction, the smoke violently flew out revealing a tall figure in the center.

The figure howled in a air causing most of the shadows to target him.

"Thanatos?!" His mother explained.

"Surprised?" I asked, knowing what the answer was. "This should solve our issue with time."

She smirked "The first pleasant surprise I had in a long time."

While Thanatos was decimating the main force with little effort, Nyx and I fought of the ones that didn't consider Thanatos to be the main threat.

I stab the near nearest one and used its body to block another sword from hitting me. More shadows charged at me, their eyes show signs of hunger, anger, all wanting me dead.

Just another night in Tartarus I suppose.

I dodged an incoming pitchfork and stuck back at the attacker. Another shadow tries to attack while I was finishing off the on in my sights. I move out of the way and cut of the attackers head. More shadows leaped at me, causing me to jump back for some space. I casted Garudyne, blasting a large group of them off the cliff.

***Splat.***

I turn to face the messy sound, only to see a large, muscular shadow laying face down. Only that its head was replaced a black splattered goop; Which I can assume that that caused by the foot belonging to Nyx, standing where the head supposed to be.

The goddess swiftly moved her head to avoid her head from being stuck by an spear and moved her blade through a shadows torso, splitting it in half cleanly. Another one attempts to attack her from behind, but she simply turns her sword in a reverse grip and stabs behind her. The impaled shadow was then kicked in to an approaching crowd. Nyx turns around and jumps really high into the air, far enough to be out of sight. Moments later, she slams into the center of the area with frightening speed. The massive impact scattered an abundant amount of shadows off the platform, effectively reducing the enemy count by more than half the total forces before reinforcements arrive. I had to grab on to the nearest, most stable looking thing just to keep my balance.

Jeez, she is that powerful yet she claims she not recovered most of her strength yet? Even with the full power of the Universe, I'll have a lot of trouble fighting a deity like Nyx head on. I can only imagine fighting something like Nyarlathotep would be the most difficult thing in my life.

Thanatos isn't doing too bad either. A single swing of his sword destroys a crowd of shadows with minimal effort. He then does a Ghastly Wail into the sky, any shadows that were frightful of him, are instantly vaporized into particles. The god of death grabs one of his coffins and smashes it into the nearest one that was not destroyed by his wail, reducing the very large shadow into very fine paste. He then grabs another shadow by neck and throw it to a broken wall, destroying it further.

"Gah ha ha ha ha ha!" Yeah, he is definitely enjoying this.

All while him and Nyx are decimating the entire forces, here I am just picking off the survivors. Don't get me wrong, I still killing off a lot more than I would normally. Compared to those guys however, I'm starting to understand how Junpei was feeling at the time. I could use an Arcana to put me closer to an even playing field as those guys, but I'm still not fully recovered from the current after effects. Besides Nyx said I was ready enough to go to Tartarus, she didn't say I could use an arcana. I'd rather not risk her wrath if I go beyond that and used one.

I could tell that Nyx, Thanatos and I are making progress on the invading forces. Squads are coming in at fewer numbers and they are relying more and brute force then using the intellect they seem to process before.

I made my way the duo as they devastated nearly everything around them.

"I starting to see we're making progress here." Nyx says, decapitating an unfortunate shadow.

"Just a bit more." I casted Agidyne, setting a large huge shadow fire. I then leaped and slashed at the burning shadow making it fall towards another group, causing them to burn them as well and spreading the flames to the others.

"I don't care how many they are, I'll destroy them all!" Thanatos roared, brutally cutting a shadow in half. He picks up the two halves and threw them at other shadows with enough force to go through them and kill more shadows behind them.

Eventually, we had killed off the final shadows and there were no more late arrivals. With execution catching up to me at last, I fell to my knees. I took deep breaths and looked around the area. Nyx is standing next to me, looking intently at the floating temple. Thanatos was off to the side, dangling a surviving shadow off the edge.

Moments later, Nyx soon sighed and began to walk towards her son. He notices her presence and turns to face her, unknowingly dropping the shadow to its doom.

"Mother." He responded first.

"Thanatos." Nyx replied.

They now started speaking softly enough that I can no longer hear what they are saying. Guess they don't want me to eavesdrop on their family reunion, fair enough. I turn to look at the temple, floating in all its glory. I wonder if a bridge will form just like the area before, or do we have get over there without it. What do you guys think?

_I could make the bridge right now if you want. Hee Ho. _Jack suggested.

_Nothing is stopping you from just jumping over there._ Orpheus offered his opinion. _You have the means to do so at the moment._

_How about you wait a few days before making a decision? _Messiah said.

_Actually I'm on board with that. _Orpheus retracted his previous statement. _We don't know what is in that temple right now._

That makes sense, I can rest and recover my strength until then. If a bridge a formed by then, great I get to go in full strength. If not, well I won't be too exhausted to act if something goes wrong.

_By the way Minato. _Messiah spoke. _Is Thanatos still talking with Nyx?_

I would assume so, but I turn to face them just in case before looking back at the temple. Why?

_It's about Alice actually. _He says in a serious tone.

I pulled out the card from my pocket and examine it.

Have you found a way to use that card without the possibility of frying my mind?

_Possibly. Right now, how many presence to you feel In your mind right now?_

Right now there is you, Orpheus and Jack. I can't feel Thanatos but I know he's here because of that card Horace gave me. Wait, are you saying that I could theoretically summon her right now?

_Right. With one of us right out right now, you could bring in Alice to use her powers._

I see. That way, I could use all my current personas at my disposal I have to.

_Obviously that must come at a cost. _Orpheus brings up a valid point.

_Of course we have to wonder what would happened if one of us that was outside was forced back here, even if you already have four at the moment. _Messiah said.

_Plus we don't know if you can handle five talking personas in your head right now, even if two of them are the same arcana right now._

Right, my body and mind are not completely in sync yet. I can't risk overloading my brain if my body has yet catch up to it. I placed Alice back into my pocket and stood up.

Just in time to, as both Nyx and Thanatos are walking up to me.

"Done?" I asked.

Thanatos nods and his body forms back into the card again. I grabbed the floating card and store it back into my mind.

"Do you want to keep going?" Nyx asked, seemingly unfazed by what just occurred in front of her. I figured that seeing her son turn into a card and disappear would at least raise an eyebrow.

"We're done for today." I answered.

"That's fine. We don't know what's in there so we need to be prepared for whatever happens in the future." She nods.

I nodded back and we both walked to the portal back to the old village. Note to self, bring some Traesto gems to reduce the time walking back and forth.

Today's exploration of this twisted tower had brought me a lot of questions that only the Velvet room can answer. Hope that Horace likes being interrogated because I won't be leaving until I'm satisfied with the answers. However I just want to sleep for now, I'll visit him as soon as I done with school tomorrow.

Nyx and I walked through the portal and after a white flash, ended back that the old village. Only to be greeted by four individuals, two whom I recognized.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" One of them spoke, walking past Wrath.

There goes my plan to sleep early...

* * *

AN: Yeah, I still alive, who know?

Anyways, apparently summer has made me a lot busier than I thought hence the major delay. Plus with games like Halo 5 and Fallout 4 coming out soon, I doubt I would had enough time to write another chapter. I'll try to write one more before the year ends. (Keyword: Try)


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

I take a step back, summoning my compendium behind me to not draw attention.

In front of us were four people, two I recognized as Wrath, and other is my blue assassin with their hoods still up. The other two however I don't recognize. However if those guys are like the two I know, then I should not underestimate them as well. One of them has brown hair and was wearing a green jacket with blue pants. The other one was wearing a white striped, black suit.

The suited man walked ahead of the group before stopping. He had long black hair slicked back, revealing his forehead. The man also had dull orange eyes which was covered with reading glasses.

"So, we finally meet at last, the Messiah." He spoke, gazing at me before turning to Nyx. " Though I'm afraid that I don't recognize you, my dear."

"Does it matter?" She retorted, folding her arms.

"You know, I'm not like my compatriots with me. I prefer not to fight." He chuckled. "Especially against someone with the title that basically means The savior of mankind.

"Where would you even get that?" I ask. No one should know about that.

"That's not important right now. What is though, is why we are meeting face to face right now."

So he wants to talk, huh? I'd be more incline to believe him if Wrath doesn't a weapon sticking out of his back.

"What do you want?" Nyx says impatiently. "We're busy you know."

"Of course you are." He raises his hands, showing us that he unarmed. "I wouldn't want to waste your time either but certain things have forced my hand."

"Certain things?" I raised an eyebrow. I made sure that I was on the right page before pulling out the Fool arcana card. Kind of hard to do when you're trying to not draw attention to yourself. Or when you're not looking at it.

"Your appearance in this tower for starters, my dear Messiah." He looks at me with a grin. That is creepy. "I was told that you would appear in a special part in this "Tower of Demise". I was not told that you would have a partner, but I suppose that even he didn't suspect that would happen."

"Who is this person that told you about this?" I unsummoned my compendium and hold on the arcana card, prepared for anything.

"I do believe that you already know, judging from your face, right?" He flicks a strand of hair that fell on his face back to where it was.

"I see." Nyarlathotep has finally made his move, huh?

"You didn't answer my question." Nyx spoke, pulling out her sword.

"Feisty aren't we?" Wrath grins, reaching for the object from his back.

"Now, now." The suited man sticks out his arm in front of Wrath. "She has a point there. Let's be civil here.

"Whatever you say, boss." The red hooded man sighs and drops his hand into his pocket.

I glanced at Nyx, she looked back with annoyance clearly showing in her eyes.

I not happy about this either, but we need to be calm if we are going to get some information we were looking for.

Looks like she got the message and placed her sword back to her side.

"See?" The suited man smiles. "We can be civil here. As in good faith, I'll tell you why we're here. We want you to join us."

That is not something I expected.

"What?" Nyx reacted. Apparently, she didn't expected that as well.

"What's there to be surprised about?" He spoke. "We all have the same goal here: end the Dark Hour and destroy Tartarus."

Something's wrong here. Why would Nyarlathotep want the Dark Hour to end? His goal of destroying humanity would work he kept it up. No I already proved that to be futile, no matter how many time he tries to repeat time loop. What else is he planning?

"Then why don't you recruit SEES? They want to end the Dark Hour as well." I ask. Even if they really want the Dark Hour to end, that doesn't explain Nyarlathotep though.

"Ah those kids, bless their hearts." He smiles. "I know they want to help end this tower, but they are ultimately too weak to be of any use."

"If you really want to recruit us, then why have sent your assassins after us?" Nyx inquired.

She a good point. Why were they attacking us if they want us to be on their side? The fact that Wrath and the blue hooded weirdo nearly killed me a few times sends a wrong message. Also the way that Nyx is eyeing that brown haired guy, she's not amused ether.

"Assassins?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh that. Just because you are the Messiah, it doesn't prove anything. We want to know if you were strong enough, and bring you back to our hideout. You exceeded my expectations by not only finishing a trail here, but also holding off my men as well."

"That doesn't explain why Nyarlathotep of all people wants the Dark Hour to end." I stated.

It is all because of him that we are here in the first place.

"Nyarlathotep?" Nyx turns to me. "Is this what you were going to tell me?"

I nod.

"It's because he cares for us." The suited man says." Our Lord had shown us the future, a future where has destroyed each other due to their pride, wrath, envy, greed and many other sins that we carry. While our lords live outside this shell that we formed on ourselves and do nothing about it. I wished that something was done about it and Nyarlathotep agrees! That is why he granted us power! To gave us the ability to change the future and realize our potential as humans!"

Now everything has made sense. The puzzle pieces had fallen into place, giving me the clear picture.

"This is Nyarlathotep we are talking about, how do you know he's not using you for his own agenda?" Damn it, I should seen this one coming.

The suited one began to laugh.

"Really now?" He spoke between the laughter. "You should not believe everything you're are told, you gullible child. If we were just pawns to him, then why did he raise all of us then? We were just abandoned kids, ready to die. He could've just ignored us and go after others with more potential. Yet he took us in, showed us the future, gave us the means to change humanity to fit our view. If he is using us, we to are using his gifts for our own purposes as well. It's an even trade."

"How exactly do you plan changing humanity with powers from the Crawling Chaos?" Nyx says, slowly reaching for her sword.

"You see humanity is like a tree, and we as individuals are the apples." He says, holding an apple out of nowhere. "Things like certain beliefs, opinions and rights can ripen some of us and spoil others. The reverse holds true as well. You know how one bad apple can ruin the rest. We plan to remove those things that separate us and make us one."

He crushes the apple in his hand.

"Humanity is too vast and spread out for such a thing to work. Even if you somehow manage to get all of Japan to share your worldview, the rest of the world will not." I countered.

"That is why some of us are already around the world, spreading the name of our lord. The followers will watch over the masses, ensuring everybody to see our point of view."

"And to those who won't follow your view?" I summoned my sword.

Wrath immediately removes the covering on his back, revealing a hilt of a sword. Before he could draw it, his leader extends his arm in front of him.

"Well..." He says. I can faintly see one of his hands glowing and a dark aura emitting from it." I can convince them one way or another."

"So join you or die huh?" Nyx states, placing her hand on her weapon's hilt.

"Even you must agree that humanity isn't perfect." The leader spoke. "If we as a species were meant to rise above our limited bodies. We must remain pure for our gifts to not be wasted. Even if that means that we must eliminate those that refuse to purify themselves."

He's completely insane. At least Ikusuki and Strega stays inside Tatsumi Port Island, these guys could be all over the world. It's impossible to travel the whole world and find all of them.

It's impossible with just Nyx and I to do alone at this point.

The guy takes one look at my face and sighs in resignation. "I see that both of you refuse to see reason."

He turns his back to us and walks beside the blue figure, who was not moving at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping the whole time.

"Wrath, Envy."

Wrath pulls out his long sword and the green jacket man pulls out two knives and stood in front of their leader, still eyeing us.

Is that really their codenames? Emotions?

"Bring them back is you can, perhaps they can still be convinced. However above all else, Make sure they are no longer a threat to us."

"As you command." Wrath and Envy spoke in unison.

"Get us out of here." Their leader tapped the shoulder of the blue person.

*Bzt.*

With those two gone, I crushed the fool Arcana and unleashed its power. Nyx pulls out her sword and moves closer to me. The four of us that are still here are eyeing each other, waiting for one to make the first move.

Eventually Nyx was close enough to whisper to me.

"Those two are still in this floor."

I eyed her in surprise before looking back at our current foes.

"What do you mean?" I whisper back.

"I don't know why they didn't leave the tower entirely, but they are just across the bridge."

I'm surprised that they didn't just bring us while time is frozen. I would have to guess that there is a limit to the blue assassin's power. Better make a note of that.

"I could catch up to them in a bit." Nyx added. "Can you handle those two by yourself though?"

"Not sure." I answered. Wrath alone is challenging enough but I don't think handle two. Especially when they're empowered by Nyarlathotep.

"I don't know what you're planning." Envy cuts in. "But if you come with us peacefully, none of us will get hurt."

"Screw this!" Wrath spat out, charging towards us. "Let's just patch them up back at HQ!"

Damn it! I barely moved out of Wrath's sword in time. I jumped off to the side to give me some breathing room.

Envy sighs before suddenly disappearing and phased in behind Nyx with the intention to stab her.

She blocks the knives with her sword, then she grabs one of his arms and throws him across the platform.

"Tch." She scoffed. "No matter how fast you are, it's useless if I could clearly see you coming."

Envy rolls for a bit before landing on his feet. He resumes attacking Nyx.

I summoned the card Horace gave me and summoned Messiah with it. The persona quickly appeared and deflect an incoming attack of Wrath.

"What the?" The red hooded being leap back.

I pointed towards the long bridge. "Go after them."

Messiah nodded and quickly flew right in to Wrath, knocking the guy over. The persona flew fast enough that he became a small dot just before disappearing over the horizon in a matter of seconds

_Minato. _Orpheus spoke. _I know he is the strongest out of five of us, but do you think he could stop them?_

He can't and he knows it as well.

_Then why?_ Thanatos does a have legitimate point.

Even if he can't stop him...

Nyx landed besides me. Envy rushed over to Wrath and helped him up.

"He should be able to stall them as long as he can." I spoke loud enough that only Nyx can hear.

"I see." Nyx nods. "How long?

"I don't have full understanding of their power, but Messiah is strong enough last a while."

"So the ideal situation is to promptly deal with these children and get over there as fast as possible."

"Of course we don't know what they are capable off, so they could finish him off in a matter of minutes."

"Then it's probably better to let their leader escape of now, settle with these humans and interrogate them later." She turns her eyes towards Wrath and Envy.

"Maybe, but at the very least we will some idea how he fights." I stretch my arms.

"But can he last long enough to get anything useful?" The goddess narrows her eyes at me.

"We'll just have to find out then." Just as we finished our chat, our two enemies stood across from us and blocked our path to the bridge.

"I got to say." Wrath says, reaching for something inside his hoodie. A second later, he grabs his sword with two hands. "You surprised me once again, Messiah. How many more tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"And here I was hoping we could do this peacefully." Envy sighs.

"Oh please. You could tell that they were not willing to come with us."

"Mostly because you just charged ahead without thinking."

"Obviously to get the upp-."

"Yeah, shut up." Envy cuts off his ally. "Let's just kill these guys and deal with that _thing _as quickly as possible."

"It kinda looks like the monster_ he_ has, just less evil looking."

They never seen a persona? Yet they perform feats that impossible without an aid of one. No, Wrath said that one of them has something similar to a persona. What kind of powers did Nyarlathotep give them? Do they all have a different kind of power?

"Fine." Nyx steps forward."If you guys aren't willing to move aside. Then I'll just force you."

I walked beside her.

I know Messiah can't here right now, but I hope he last long enough and cause them enough trouble to force them to go all out.

Nyx and I got in to a stance while the other did the same as well.

We all made no attempt to move. I tried look for a weak point, anywhere that I could take advantage of to defeat them or to slip by. However, they got good defenses; I don't see any obvious openings. Plus even if I slip by them, there is nothing stopping them from following me. I rather not waste any more energy but looks like I have no other choice.

Time to awaken Alice.

I put my hand into my pocket to crush the card holding her. Power flows within me to fill the void that Messiah left.

Envy suddenly appears in front of me, knife ready to impale me.

With my quick reflexes, I manage to grab the knife just as it's about to hit my face. Of course holding a knife by the blade would still hurt.

"Did you really think that you could just stand there and power up while we would just do nothing about it?" He says, trying to push the knife harder.

As much I would like to, I know real life does not operate like that.

I responded by moving the knife out of the way and headbutting him.

Envy staggered back, causing him to let of both of his knives.

When he was far enough, Nyx got in between us and attempted to cut him. The man then jumped back to where he was and produced another pair of knives. Lucky for him that he came prepared.

"Let's go." Nyx says, straightening up charged after them.

I let the knife fade into my mind and ran in with her.

Wrath runs to my side and swings overhead, I block the attack and tried to deliver a kick to his side. He rolled over to dodge the kick and swings his sword at my legs. I leaped over them and try to strike him from above. The guy does a back handspring to dodge my attack and charges forward.

Our swords clashed into each other a few time before Wrath does a powerful one that causes me to block it. I try to retaliate by pushing against him as hard as I can, but he firmly holds his ground.

"Why don't you join us?" He ask. "We are going to change the world, wouldn't you rather be on the winning side?"

"Your idea of changing the world is brainwashing the entire human race and killing those that won't agree with your point of view with Nyarlathotep." I manage to push him back a bit.

"You can't seriously think all of them deserve to live to you?" He chuckles. "Even if you are the Messiah, must agree that not everyone can live peacefully with each other."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Someone like strega and Ikusuki will always exist weather I'm there to stop them or not."

"Then why do you stand by them?" He taunts. "I hope for your sake you're not going to say you believe in them or for the sake of others or some crap like that."

Is he trying to make me angry? Well he's going to try a lot harder than that.

"Because there are things worth fighting for." I knock him back a few meters. I don't give him a chance to retaliate by continuously attacking him. "Just because you lost faith in the human race, that doesn't give you the right to do anything you want."

"Are you saying we gave up?"

"I don't know what you been through, that's something you must ask yourself."

A strange pulse resonates my head. What's going on?

_What's happening? _A young voice spoke. _What's going on?"_

Alice has woken up I see.

_Took long than expected, but at least she's here now. _Orpheus said.

_Huh? _Alice questioned. _Minato onii-chan, why is everything-_

"It's not wise to be distracted during battle you know?" Wrath says, turning his sword at an angle to cut my neck.

Luckily, I reacted in time by moving my weapon to block the attack. Unfortunately he still manage to disarm me, sending my sword flying behind me. I should be thankful that at least landed far and not off the platform.

My enemy wasted no time charging at with bloodlust. I clench my fist.

"Looks like I won today-." And delivered a swift punch on to his face, sending him flying near the edge on his back.

"Don't think that sword is my only weapon." I muttered.

_Onii-chan, are you alright? Your hand is bleeding!_

My right hand is fine. It's not bleeding at all.

_I mean your left hand._

What? Oh right, the one I grabbed the knife with. It's fine, dia would solve it. Can you guys explain to her what's been going on? I'm little busy at the moment.

_Got it. _Orpheus answered.

I looked behind me, my sword is of in to the distance. I look back at Wrath, he's starting to get up but he is also a lot closer to me.

I summoned a spare longsword and ran at my opponent. All I need to do is knock him out and he'll no longer be a threat, for a while at least.

Once I was close enough, I raise my sword overhead and swing at his weapon to disarm him. He meekly swings back to defend himself. Good; at this angle, his sword fly off the cliff and no one will have to get-.

***Kirik***

It broke. My sword broke. What happened!? It didn't even hit his sword yet. I eyed the fragments as they flew off to the side and I felt pain in my stomach from my enemy kicking me. I soon found myself flying away from him before colliding on to the ground. Right as I hit ground and recover my balance, I summoned another spare sword and glanced at Wrath. He quickly jumped back on to his feet and stretched his arms a bit, looking at me with a smirk.

I just realized something as well. I got these weapons from shadows. The very same shadows that were incinerated by my flare. Did my fire damage these weapons? It's possible but that wouldn't explain why it would shatter before reaching him. Plus looking at my current weapon now it seems to be in top condition.'Perhaps it's just a fluke' would be the ideal situation but I learned that is never the case.

He must have something to do with it. I cast Sukukaja, giving me enhanced speed. Soon after, I charged after Wrath again with the intent to disarm him.

***Kirik***

It broke again. This is starting to annoy me. Wrath suddenly with haste, traverses through the shattered metal and hits me with his arm, causing me to stumble back facing away from him. I summoned another sword and spun around to attack him in a different angle.

***Kirik***

It broke as expected. He make an attempt to grab me but with Sukukaja enhancing me, I was able to evade his grasp and jump back.

That confirms it. He's the cause to the weapons breaking. Seems like The sword that Horace gave me is at least resistant to that effect. However, I can't move on until I know more about Wrath's mysterious power.

I summoned a spear and threw it at him. He doesn't even try to block the incoming weapon.

***Kirik***

As soon as it gets close to him, the spare shatters.

I summoned six basic swords, holding three in each hand by the fingers. Yeah, I know it's an inconvenient way of wielding these weapons but I have to know.

With a burst of speed, I dash towards him and swing my weapons.

***Kirik***

I See. They all broke at the same time. That tells me it is something automatic or at the very least he is doing it unconsciously.

Wrath swings his sword though the flying metal right to my head. I bend my body back, narrowly dodging the tip of metal from hitting my eyes and moved back.

By the time all the metal fragments fell, I was far enough for some breathing space. Wrath is just standing there in a pose, daring me to come at him. I take the time to go through what I just learned.

Wrath has an unusual ability to destroy weapons. There seems to be no limit how many he can destroy at once (it was hard enough to hold six in just two hands). The Velvet sword (I just recently dubbed) is strong enough to negate the effect. My body is immune as well, but I suppose that is to avoid friendly fire between them. That just leaves two more things to find out about that ability.

"Aww, what's wrong?" The enemy taunted. He slowly walks towards me. "Is the kid upset the I broke all of your toys?"

I suppose it would look that way to him since I hadn't moved a bit when I was far enough back. Still, he seems to be over-confident right now.

"That ability of yours." I spoke, hoping to learn more it.

"What about it?" He tilts his head. "You hoping that I would slip up and reveal it's weaknesses?"

"Weaknesses? So there is more than one, huh?" that was easier than I thought.

"Wha-? Heh heh heh, Clever boy. However I won't fall for it twice."

Unfortunate.

"I should deal with you now before I slip up again."

He suddenly jets over to me with his blade out to puncture me. I was barely able to duck in time. It's now or never. I Summoned Envy's knife and swing back. Due to Wrath jumping back plus the knife's short length, I was only able to cut his red hoodie. For a moment though, I thought I was something unusual. Something gold and greenish I think.

Wrath checked where he was cut, making sure he was not hurt before eyeing the knife in my hand.

"Looks like I found one weakness." I toss the knife up, flipping it a few times before catching it.

His face contorts in annoyance before finally giving me a malicious look. "Are you sure? It won't last forever you know."

What? I look at the knife and sure enough, there tiny cracks all over the knife. So their own weapons can be used against them, but only for a limited time huh?

"Oh don't worry." He taunts me in a harsher tone this time. "Even if you did found a weakness, You will never stop me."

Cocky one aren't ya? I hold the knife reverse grip and got into position.

"A shame you're not joining us" Wrath gets into position as well. "You are strong, very strong. Imagine how powerful you must be had you been gifted by Lord Nyarlathotep."

"Gifted? He physically came to empower you?" It make sense. Out of all the other Outer Gods, it is often told that he active and frequently walk the earth. It wouldn't be a stretch that he would strengthen his followers to do his will.

"Not exactly. According to the boss, our Lord is not here right now."

What? He's not on Earth? Does that mea-.

"Ha! I know what you're thinking and you're wrong by the way." He sneers. "It's true that he's currently not on this realm right now. Our Lord is planning something big right now so he can't be bother to be here right now."

"Which is why you do doing it in his place then." Keeping the work alive, gaining more followers.

"Right-o kid! Right on the mark! So even if you somehow did stop all of us, It won't interfere with his plan."

That is a problem. Whatever his plan is, he is in a place where I couldn't physically reach right now. For now, the primary goal is to find Chronos and end the time loop. I'm pretty much running in a wheel until I deal with that. As much as I hate this, Nyarlathotep will have to wait until then. I'll deal with the obstacle in front of me first however.

"So how do you get your powers if he's not here?" I hope I can draw it out of him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughs. "You won't find out however, unless you join us."

I doubt they would just let me join then leave peacefully.

"Then perhaps you were given something to help channel the power." Like an evoker to help channel the power of Persona. I'm strong enough to not require one anymore, but perhaps he has something similar. Or used to at least.

"Wha-?" Wrath steps back.

It seems I'm on to something here.

"Does it have something to do with that thing in your clothes." That gold and green thing? I'm taking a huge leap of faith here. Hopefully it's not misplaced.

"You saw that!?" He places his free hand his chest. Presumably where a pendant would be.

I nod my head. "That pendent is the source of your power."

I admit it's more inconspicuous then carrying a fake gun around.

"You!" Wrath's face grows furious by the second.

"Looks like I have figured out everything about your power. It's origins, the source, the abilities and even the weaknesses as well." Well one weakness, I still have one more test to run but he doesn't need to know that.

"THAT'S IT!" He roars loudly. "You're going down you little bitch!"

Well, I see his chivalry comes off when he's agitated enough.

!? HOLY-!

I had barely manage move out of a speeding sword's way in time. Wrath, consumed by his anger continued to relentlessly attack with such velocity. His assault forced me to do nothing but move back and evade his sword the best as I can. Even with Sukukaja assisting me, it is extremely difficult dodge all of this without requiring the knife to block part of the unrelenting onslaught.

"Damn it." I cursed. Where is he getting this energy and power!? The pendant is most likely the cause but there's no way I can get my hand on it while this man is still active.

I suddenly felt pain on my cheek. The fist that Wrath used to punch my face caused me recoil, opening me up for a kick or two in the stomach. Before his could strike me with his sword to finish the job, I was able to roll away in time. Taking advantage of the space I have, I leapt as far from Wrath as I possibly can. However, he is quickly closing in the distance in seconds.

I looked at the knife in my hand, it is completely cracked. I'd be lucky if it could handle one more blow before it shatters. I couldn't help but sigh, it's now or never.

I channel some of my energy into the knife and enchant the weapon with the power of Bufu. My back is towards Wrath, I'm at a huge disadvantage here so I better make this count. I summoned a spare longsword to do the same thing to it. The long sword is useless against Wrath right now. If this idea works, I have a way to hurt him until I get the Velvet sword back.

I hear his footsteps getting closer, but I'm not ready yet!

I took off in the direction of where the Velvet sword is. The ice has not yet fully covered the knife nor the sword yet.

The killing aura behind me grows closer.

Come on...

"Where do you think **YOU **are going!?" Wrath's voice becomes distorted.

Come on.

"I Won't **LET YOU **get there, you **KNOW?**." I couldn't help but shiver at his presence right now.

Come on! I would have been done along time ago had I just enchanted one weapon!

"**IN THE NAME OF NYARLATHOTEP!" **Just where does Nyarlathotep get these psychopaths anyways!?

There! Both of them are ready!

"**I won...**" I can tell Wrath is very close right now. His voice no longer sounding like before. Almost like he's possessed being right now, a puppet.

"Not today!" I yelled back.

I toss the bufu sword into the air before spinning around to face him. Before he could react, I vaulted right at him, swinging the bufu knife overhead. Unfortunately, I'm a bit too far for the knife to make contact with him.

"**Kek kek kek! Useless**." He laughs maniacally.

Well that would have been the case normally. However like enchanting a weapon with agi, where the opponent receives damage over time. Bufu has it's own useful ability. The ability to manipulate the ice on the weapon.

Like now, where I extended the ice covering the knife's blade to be as long as a sword.

"Wha-!?" Wrath tries to move out in time but it was too late.

***Drishk***

Success! It works!

"Gra-k!" Wrath reeled in pain, as the bufu knife hit and exploded on his chest. The force of the explosion cause him to stagger back a bit, but he's still standing. Not for long!

The bufu sword had just fallen past my vision but I manage to grab it before it hit the ground, leaving me in a perfect position to hit him one more time.

Taking a page off of Junpei's book, I wound up the sword and swung it at Wrath with full force.

***Drishk***

With Wrath already staggering from the last blow, the explosion from this one sends him flying across the platform on his back.

"Homerun." I muttered to myself, fading the now useless handle in my mind and sprinting to the Velvet sword.

That's good. Normal weapons seems useless with him and possibly with the others well, but enchanting them with the elements will negate that. Granted it seems like it can only survive one hit, but I'll take that over no hits at all.

My sword is just a few meters away. Past it and off at the distance where ground zero of my flare was, Nyx and Envy where locked in a dual as well. Envy is moving at such speed that I can barely see his blur moving all around Nyx. The only thing I could make out about him is that he is kicking up the dust and scoot, limiting my sight at them even further. From what I can make out, Nyx is holding the assault off well but I don't see any obvious point where she can counter attack.

Still, she's seems to be handling it pretty well so I don't think she'll need my help.

I was a still a bit away from the sword when I felt an immense speeding up to me. No way. There's no way a normal human, empowered or not can recover that quickly.

After casting Rakukaja to sharpen my defense, I spun around and put up my arms to block an incoming attack. Wrath's sword went into my left arm, but Rakukaja stopped it cutting clean off. My opponent swiftly moves his other arm though mine and grabs me by the neck before slamming me on to the ground. He holds me in place and places his sword just above my eyes.

I swear the more Angier one of us gets, the stronger he seems to be. Wait a minute.

"Now before I was interrupted. Looks like I won." Wrath cruelly smiles.

"No you haven't." I choke out, slowly moving my uninjured arm to him. I try to not make him notice it the best as I can.

"Cocky aren't cha?" He remarks. "Let me remind you of the situation you are in right now. I have you by the neck, the only weapon you have that can last against me is out of reach and your only ally is busy engaging my partner off in the distance."

"So?" I try to struggle out of his grip but he held on tight.

"So? Man even in the face of death you're fearless. I must applaud you for that. Well I would if my hands weren't so occupied at the moment."

I guess after dying so many time that you lost count, you learn to live with it. That's time travel for you.

"Any last words?" He says.

"Weren't you supposed to bring me back alive?" I did hear his leader say it if I'm not mistaken.

"Honestly I'd like to. I haven't have this much fighting in a long time, so I would like you to join us. However we both know you won't be convinced to join us. So it would be pointless endeavor to bring you back."

"You're saying that convincing the entire world isn't?"

"Oh it is. The difference is that we are sparing the ones that follow us and dealing others like you, removing them so they won't get in are way."

"Even if you can succeed such an insane plan, there will always be others that will refuse it you know."

"They will, because they must. A shame you won't live long enough to understand and see what I mean." He says, raising his sword.

Sounds like an excuse. When my hand is positioned correctly, I casted Garudyne at his chest. The high pressure of the wind that close to him caused him to loosen his grip on me and to fly far. His body tumbled off the edge, but he grabbed on just in time.

I jumped to my feet and casted dia on my arm. After making sure I had no other injuries, I made my way to the Velvet sword and finally grabbed it. When I turn around, Wrath had already climbed up and charged towards me. I match his speed and ran at him as well.

He raised his sword and swung down at me. I deflected that attack and tried to strike his arms. Wrath quickly dodged my attack by moving to the right and attempted to stab me. I retaliated by evading to the left and swing my weapon at him. He retracted his blade to block my attack.

"Others will see our way." Wrath said. He moved my sword away from him and tried to cut at my neck.

"I have refused to accept it. What makes you think the others won't as well?" I smashed the incoming sword away from me and vaulted at him at him.

"They have to or they die!" Wrath jumped out of my attack, causing me roll when I hit the ground to recover my momentum.

"Do you honestly think that they'll agree out of their free will, or fear?" I spun around and attacked him, to which he blocked and held our weapons in place."The threat of death can get followers, but never believers. Would you really follow a madman to do what he wants out of your own volition? Or because he put a gun to your head?"

"As long as the people follow us, it doesn't matter how they feel. They will understand in the end and they will accept us." Wrath slammed into me, knocking me back but I recovered in time to deflect a a sword from cutting me.

"That is how rebellion starts!" I ducked from another attack. "Oppress people in fear long enough and they will fight back! A civil war will break out between the rebels and loyalist that'll cause more people die then you intend. Can you live with that?"

"Silence!" Wrath yelled. He's letting his emotions getting out of the way. It's easy enough to deflect his attacks with little effort now. However, his newfound strength is giving me difficulties to counter. One wrong move and I could lose an arm. "What do you know about me?! You never been kidnapped. You were never forced to give up everything you held dear. You never been experimented on! You were never deemed a failure and left to die!"

"You think that gives you the right to change the world?" I ask. I have to wait for the right opportunity.

"Shut up!" He all but spat out. "We are saving the world!"

"No, You're just taking out your anger at it."

"You little shit!"

"I don't claim to know what you've been through or how you felt at the time." I evaded an overhead swing. "However, you're planning control the masses, force them to follow your way of life and kill the others that don't fit the requirement of your rules. Sound familiar?"

"Tch!" My words must have affected him because he seemed to slow in his attacks.

Now's my chance!

"You are no better than the guys the experimented on you!" I headbutted him, causing him to stagger back.

I could kill him right now. He's wide open and won't be able to defend himself. However, I won't. Enemy or not, he's still a human being. Because of the time loop, I had plenty of chances to kill Ikusuki and strega to prevent my death. Perhaps I could've if I lost my sanity long ago, but I held on to my humanity then and I'll hold on to them now. Just because Nyarlathotep manipulated his emotions to serve him doesn't mean he's completely evil yet.

Instead, I extend my free arm to take the source to his power: the pendant around his neck. Luckily I've already made an opening moments ago with the knife, so I'll just to reach in and grab it from there. My fingers are just above it right now. Without it, he'll no be a threat, and I can focus my attention on the other-.

**Do you seek power?**

Suddenly an image flashed into my mind. An image of a being with grey skin, full of eyes and tentacles. The being was humanoid and was not at the same time.

Everything seems to fade into a grey hue, almost if time had stopped even more than before. I could see the face of Wrath's angered expression. Looking of to where Nyx and Envy are fighting, I could see the sparks that are between their weapons.

What is this?

**Do you wish to know?**

The being flashed into my mind again. What is that thing?

**Your mind was locked away from you...**

What does that mean? Who are you?

**Open it, and you will find out the truth...**

Open what? What truth?

**Your past will be revealed once again...**

What?

**Open the pendant...**

Open the pendant? Find the truth? My past? What does that even mean?

**Open it and all shall be revealed and more...**

This has to be a trap. It has to be. That pendent is the source of Wrath's power. The power that was given to him be Nyarlathotep. I know all this, yet I feel compelled to open it like my body has no will of it's own. When my hand grasps the pendant, an unnatural chill shakes my body. Yet I feel a strange sensation of warmth from within. My finger rest on the switch to open the pendant. All I have to do pull it down and-.

?!

Color all of a sudden fills the dull surroundings.

_I'm sorry, Minato. _A familiar voice spoke.

Messiah?

Suddenly pain shoots up my body. My legs, arms, torso and my head are in complete agony. It feels like a thousand needles are stabbing my body and most of them are in my head. I could barely stand up straight let alone think clearly enough to ignore the pain.

Pain. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stopitstopitstopitstopit STOP IT!

_What the? What ********?! _Thanatos spoke?

_It **** like that I ******* after all. _Orpheus?

_What do you ****?! _Alice? _What's ********* to *********?!_

Why am I having a hard time recognizing these voices?

_Quickly! _Messiah said?_ *** must ** back into *** card ****!_

_***!_

_If you **** help ***, ** could die!_

_**! **! For his ****._

The pain is suddenly dulling down. I found myself grabbing something from the man in front of me.

What was I doing?

_What are you waiting for? Remove Wrath's pendant now! _Thanatos yelled.

Pendant? Wrath? What's going on?

_What? Did you lose your memories again? _He asked.

Losing my memories again? Wait? Did I lose them before? When did that happened?

_Calm down! _Orpheus cuts in._ I don't think he lost his memories. He's just having a hard recalling things right now. Probably because of what just happened a second ago._

_What's the difference then? _Thanatos tilted his head.

_He'll recall them soon. He just needs time to recover from the ordeal._

Wait what? What happened?

!?

I see red everywhere. An incredibly painful sensation runs throughout my left arm. Soon, the comprehension part of my brain finally sets in on what just happened. The guy in front of me just cut off my arm.

"Sorry to cut in like that." He muttered.

Jerk.

"But you had such an invitation, that I would be a jerk had I refused."

You're already one.

The man tries to swing again, but I already jumped back to avoid the fatal attack. As soon as I jump back, I let go of my sword to grab on to my wound. The moment my hand is even near the wound however, I couldn't help but grunt in pain. My left hand is hand is ahead of me. Unfortunately, the only thing that is standing in my way of my removed limb is the figure that responsible for the removal.

_Make em pay! _Thanatos roared.

_Now is not the time to give in to your rage! _Countered Messiah._ From what I learned from facing the two people you sent me to fight, giving in to your emotions seems to strengthen them a lot. You would be doing what that person would want._

_I don't want to hear that someone who failed at his one job! _he argued,

_I admit. I messed up, but do not make the situation worse! _

_Guys! _Orpheus interjected. _Now it's not the time!_

_"_You had a chance to kill me. Your hand was ready to dig into my chest and tear out my heart, but you didn't take it. I am disappointed in you." The figure said, walking towards me. I keep moving back until I hit the edge of the platform. "For the so called 'Messiah' that saved the world from the Fall, I expected more from you."

How does he know about that? It's not supposed to happen until much later. Plus why is he using past tense?

"Who are you?" Pain and shock overtook me, I collapse to my knees.

The man stopped just in front of me. Even though his blood-red hoodie is covering is his face, I can still see his face looked confused for a second before twisting into a bloodthirsty grin. He muttered something to himself before speaking loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't see why I should tell a disappointing corpse." He raised his katana over his head, preparing to strike down.

Suddenly an explosion echoed from a platform near ours, green smoke rising from the source, saving me for a few seconds.

"Tsk." he mumbled, lowering his katana and walking towards the explosion. "And he claims I would be the first to use it."

"What are you-."

"Consider yourself lucky, or not." He interrupted, "When I am done with your friend, you are next. With the state you are in now, you can't do anything other than doing what I want."

I could feel my rage building up. Like Thanatos, I wanted to choke the person despite my missing appendage. Messiah is right however. Based on what he said, plus what little I am able to recall about this guy at all. I had a theory based on what I seen on those guys. If it is true, then giving in to a specific emotion will make it worst. With an act of desperation, I summoned my compendium and slammed it on the ground.

_What are you doing!? _Orpheus asked, panic rising in his voice." _One was hard enough, you won't be able to handle two without heavy repercussions._

_What choice does have?! _Thanatos countered. _If he does nothing, she could be killed!_

_Then what would happen after? There is a chance that he would be crippled for life!_

Then it is up to lady luck, I open the book and pulled out the Arcana of Death. Thanatos and I spoke in unison.

Per. So. Na.

_Per. So. Na._

I tightened my grip on the card.

As the card shatters in my palm, blue flames surround my entire body. Unimaginable power flows within my veins, giving me the strength to once again stand on my feet. I close my eyes and series of images flashes in my mind.

SEES hanging out and having fun at the dorm.

Gekkoukan High.

The Dark Hour.

Strega.

Nyx and Erebus.

The car crash where my parents died.

Igor and Elizabeth in the Velvet room.

Many more images fill my mind. However I don't recognize these people or places in those pictures, yet I feel a strong sense of familiarity when I see them. So these are the lost memories Thanatos talked about.

I open my eyes to them immediately narrow them at a retreating figure. I now remember who he is now. He is the man who serves Nyarlathotep with other followers. The guy that I fought a couple of times. Wrath, that is who he is called. He is the one who cut off my arm. He is the **enemy!**

Nothing else matters. Not SEES, Nyx, Nyarlathotep or even the fact Wrath is human. He will pay!

With burning fury, I dashed towards him picking up my dropped weapon along the way.

"Wrath!" I roared, raising my blade overhead.

The guy in question spun around and manage to block the attack. However the impact of my attack had sent him soaring across the platform, landing face first on the foot of the long bridge.

I chuckled at the pathetic figure and started advancing on route to him.

Wrath slowly got up and got into a prepared fighting stance. Not a second later, his eyes widened at the sight of me.

Surely he's not that afraid of me? I haven't done anything to him. Yet.

His eyes darted to something behind me before settling on me again.

"W-what the?! Your arm!" He stuttered, pointing at me.

"My arm?" I tilted my head.

I looked back to where he was looking at and low and behold: my severed arm was just lying there. My vision turned red as I turned back to him.

"Yeah, You cut it off!" I yelled in anger.

"But-."

I didn't give him the chance to finish whatever he was going to say. I lunged at him with my sword and try to skewer him. Suddenly with a burst of speed, he was able to roll out of the way and attempted to attack me on the side. With little effort, I causally bend my body to evade the sword and flicked mine in his direction. Wrath manage to block my attack, but my strength caused him to stumble back. I'll give him credit because he recovered in time and tried to attack back.

_What are you doing? _Orpheus asked. _If you gave in to your emotions, he'll get stronger as a result._

_Is that a problem? _Thanatos asked.

_How can you not see that it is?_

_The only problem I see is that Minato became a lot stronger but his opponent is too weak for him to test his power._

_Are you saying you want to make him more angry so Minato could have a better foe to fight?! Thanatos, are you insane?! Even more so than usual?_

_What's insane about wanting a good fight? _Thanatos chuckles.

I agree.

_W-what? _Orpheus stuttered.

I'm going to make him pay for cutting off my arm, and a simple defeat won't settle my rage.

_That's the spirit! _Thanatos cheered. _Let's get him!_

Already on it.

I dodged Wrath's incoming attack, and used my knee to hit him in the gut. As he was recoiled in pain, I lunged over and grabbed him by the neck. With my left skeletal hand choking the life out of him, I dragged him over to the long bridge and dangled him off the edge.

"Nice to see you still hanging around here." I said.

"Grk. Heh, asshole." He choked out. "To think you could do even that as well. Are you sure you're human?"

"More human than you at least." I growled at him.

"Says you. I bet you're not even noticing it, aren't you?" He grins.

I grew tired of his voice. I dropped my sword next to me and place my right hand on his chest. When everything was ready, I loosened my grip on his neck and blasted him with Garudyne. With power of the Fool and Death arcana powering Garudyne, the blast sended Wrath flying at supersonic speed across the bridge.

I immediately picked up my sword and ran across the bridge after him. With the power of the Fool and Death arcana, I I should make it over there in less than a minute.

_You think he'll live?_ Thanatos asked.

He has to be. I'm not done with him yet, so he better not go over or under the platform just because I miscalculated.

_Minato? _Orpheus says, sounding worried. _Are you alright?"_

Fine. Better than ever, why do you ask?

_You do know this is not how you would normally act right?_

_Oh relax. _Thanatos spoke. _He's in good hands._

_And that is what I'm worried about. Messiah, aren't you going to say something?_

_It's fine. _He said, joining in the conversation.

_See?_ Thanatos says joyfully. _Even he agrees._

_Don't get me wrong._ Messiah continued. _I rather not see him act like a monster. However the Death Arcana is already influencing his heightened emotions, he won't be able to think rationally until the issue is dealt with._

_But-. _Orpheus tries to speak.

_It's better to let him vent out the anger now then to bottle it all up. _Messiah finished up. _ Besides, he'll most likely be more reasonable when Wrath is out of the picture._

_...Fine. I let it slide for now._

About time too, I can see the other end of the bridge at long last. Wrath is struggling to get up. I ran past him and stopped just at the foot of the teleporter. Placing my hand on the ground and place the Mudo spell there, as a trap if he tries to escape.

"Damn it!" He swore, placing his hand on his pendant. "My lord, I need more power!" I feel his energy getting stronger, good.

He should be able to put up a decent fight now.

I fazed in front of him, attempting to decapitate him. Wrath was quick enough to deflect the attack and counter it. I moved out the sword's range and kicked him the gut. As he was recoiling, I dove at him raising my weapon overhead. He moved back far enough for me to miss, causing me to make an impact crater where I landed.

I didn't give him a chance to do anything however. As soon I as landed, I immediately went after him attacking endlessly. With my unrelenting attacks, he can't do anything but defend himself. He would sometimes try move to the side and try to attack from a different angle, but I would swiftly catch on to his tactics and moved accordly to get the upper hand in this 'fight'.

Eventually, I weary of this battle and wanted and end him now.

"Brave Blade." I uttered.

With all my strength, I raised my sword and slashed down at my enemy. Despite his best efforts to defend himself. The moment my sword made contact with his weapon, his only means of defense shattered and send him falling to the ground. Wrath immediately rolled out my follow up attack, but the impact of my attack caused another small crater. One of the flying debris that flew out because of the impact end up hitting him in the leg. I extended my fleshy, red hand at the retreating figure and casted Agidyne. While the flames did set him on fire, he doesn't seem to be in much pain because of it.

"Tch." looks like he's resistant to fire, though he still looks heavily singed when the fire died out.

Fair enough, I still have plenty of other options.

Wrath is slowly limping away from me, I turn my eyes toward the teleporter. Oh I'm not done with him yet. I fired Garudyne in front of where he way going, sending back toward me. I balled up my left fist and delivered a punch to his face, knocking him closer to the teleporter.

He slowly got up, taking a look at the glowing object in front of him before turning back to me.

"Looks like that backfired for you." He smiled arrogantly, moving back until his foot got stuck on my trap. "Huh?"

"Checkmate!" Got him right where I want him. I dash right at him with my sword ready to finish him off.

Once Wrath gave up trying to move his legs, he look up at me with annoyance, a bit of fear was showing as well. He hastily dug his hand in his pocket for something. Shortly as he grabbed it and aim it at me, I immediately recognize the object in his hand. It's a gun, damn it he got me there.

_Tch. _Thanatos scoffed. _As if something like that could hurt you_.

What do you mean?

_Let me show you._

I feel my body shift to the side just as Wrath fired his gun. Despite how fast the bullet is going, I could somehow see clearly where the bullet is going while I moved far enough to avoid the trajectory. I lifted my blade in the direct path of the bullet. Right as the bullet hit the edge, red smoke suddenly exploded obscuring my vision.

"What the?" Where did that smoke come from? The bullet?

I see, it was a flare gun that he shot at me. Clever. That extra second won't save you though.

"Gha ha ha ha ha!" I guffawed. "Death awaits you!"

I burst out of the smoke, with my sword ready to kill him. Wrath's face with stitched in fear before turning mad, struggling to free himself.

Defiant to the end I see.

I ran right at him, time seem to slow down at this very moment. Every step I take raises my anxiety. The closer I get, the more the blood pumps faster and faster. Once I was close enough, I swing my blade at him to finish him off.

Unfortunately, the Mudo spell expired the worst time ever and my prey fell into the teleporter. Fortunately I was still close enough to still harm him. My sword cut deep into his stomach, but he fell through before I got the chance to cut more than half way.

_Should we go after him?_ Thanatos asked.

I don't know, should we? Whether I come after him and finish the job or he bleeds out on the floor, he still dies at the end.

_Good point. _The god chuckles.

_Okay, I'm stepping in now. _Orpheus cuts in. _Minato, I think it's time you remove the Arcanas._

_What? Why? _Thanatos argued.

And I was having fun as well.

_He's gone now._ Orpheus said. _There no need to waste your energy trying to maintain both of them._

_I have to agree as well. _Messiah joins the conversation as well. _Sanity aside, It's amazing that you are still conscious and well right now. Even though the last time you used just one in an extended period, you fell unconscious and you body was numb for a while._

_So he's just adapting, who cares? _Thanatos says._ That just proves that he's getting stronger._

_That may be the case, but I seriously doubt that one day of training can make him improve this much._

Does that mean there is something else that making me stronger then?

_Perhaps, but we don't know that that is. For all we know, it's just temporarily so the best thing to do is to remove the Arcanas now before it wears out before then._

_Fine, how about this? _Thanatos spoke. _Everybody that want Minato to stay as he is, say 'aye'._

Aye.

_And everybody that want him to remove the cards say 'No'. _Orpheus countered.

_No. _Messiah voted.

_So two for two, huh? _Thanatos says, annoyed._ That's dumb._

So what happens now?

_No. Hee-ho. _Jack, who has been silent for a while now just spoke.

_Huh? _Thanatos said. _Crap, I forgot you were here._

Why were you quiet anyways?

_I didn't want to bother you at an important matter at the time, with your raging insanity and what not. Hee-ho. _Jack answered.

I was_ not_ that insane.

_Looks like three on two now. _Orpheus said, with a hint of smugness.

_Damn it!_

Whatever.

Quickly as I removed to two cards, all my strength fades from my body. I manage to remain standing for a second before collapsing in my hands. Moments later, everything that I said, done and even thought while I was strengthened by the Death Arcana had finally crept in to my senses.

Wow, I was a complete monster.

_No. _Thanatos said. _You were awesome!_

_I fail to see how killing a guy, enemy or not be awesome. _Orpheus countered.

_Well there is nothing wrong it. _Thanatos shrugged. _The jerk cut off the kid's arm, and he wanted revenge. It is only natural._

_Yes, because cutting open his stomach and let him bleed out in pain in a twisted tower is the best way to get revenge. _Orpheus sarcastically replies.

Right. I better get to him now. The least I could do is give him a painless death if I can't heal him.

Just as I got up, I just notice something out of place. It's actually a big deal if remember correctly. I raised my left arm and looked very closely at it.

_It looks fine. _Thanatos said. _What is the problem?_

That's exactly it. Last time I check, Wrath sliced my arm clean off. So unless I'm hallucinating this, I should be looking at nothing here.

_Right. I forget you humans can't regrow limbs like that._

So I assume you have nothing to do with this, Thanatos?

_Nope._

Messiah?

_Strange as it is, I could make you regrow your limbs. _He answered. _However, I would have to be there directly if I were heal it that fast. Otherwise the way I am now, it would take months._

Then how is this that possible?

_Perhaps it was the power of the Universe? _Orpheus suggested.

That's a possibility. However, I wasn't even close be reaching at that state yet. Plus I only use two of the major Arcanas, so I doubt I had reach the kind of power with just two out of many right now.

_True, but remember that the Universe is practically unlimited. _Messiah answered._ Even just by tapping into a fragment of it's potential, regrowing lost limbs wouldn't be much of a stretch._

I feel like the Universe is making me less human every time I know more about it.

_More like making you more than human. _Thanatos commented.

I heard something landed behind me. I turn around to see Nyx sighing. She was dragging something behind her as well. It was the body of Envy, who was thankfully only unconscious.

"I was wondering where you are." Nyx said, dropping him. "Where's the other one?"

I pointed at the teleporter. "I manage to harm him before he manage to escape."

"So you opted to kill him then? I assumed Thanatos was influencing you?"

"It wasn't on purpose." I argued.

"Doesn't matter whether you mean it or not. " She waved her hand dismissively. "You may of just ended his life. What matters now is what are you going to do about it. Are you going to run away from it? Or are you going to live with guilt on your shoulders?"

I sigh to myself.

I pretty much have to at this point. Plus I doubt Nyx would let me redo time all over again just to fix this. With Nyarlathotep making his move as well, I can't afford give him more time to finish his plans.

"Uuhhh..." Groaning was made from below us.

I walked towards the waking guy.

"Finally joining us huh?" Nyx says to the fallen Envy.

I knelt down in front of him.

"Ready to answer our questions?" I asked him.

"…" He murmured something, but it was too quiet to hear.

I learned closer to him. "Care to repeat that?"

"…"

This is definitely a trap.

"What?" I asked, pretending to move closer to him.

"...Die!" He shouted, pulling out yet another knife from within his sleeve and moved it quickly to my face.

"Tch." Nyx was not amused.

Before I move my hand to reflect the knife out of the way, the knife stopped moving any further than where it started.

"Gurrrk!" Envy grunted in pain, trying to keep himself from screaming.

Nyx had jammed her sword into his elbow, pinning him to the ground. She finished her attack by stomping on his back, digging her heel deep into his flash.

"Gahhhhhh!" Envy let out his voice at last.

"Must you be rough?" I ask my partner.

"As long as he understands who he is dealing with it." She replied, looking down at him with annoyance.

I removed the sword stuck in Envy's arm and returned it to its owner. I placed my hand on the wound and casted dia, closing up the opening.

"W-why." The man finally spoke.

I looked down at him.

"We're enemies." He continued. "Yet, you would heal me. Why?"

"Because we can't get information from a corps." Nyx answered.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you anything? Hahaha-gah!" He screamed from a sword impaling his shoulder.

"Would you rather have a civilized conversation or be tortured for information instead?" I ask him. "Remember that the woman that defeated you is still here, and she seems to have a grudge against you."

"Why would she?!" He responded franticly. "I'm the one that lost and ran away!"

"I hate plenty of things." She answered, leaning in close to him. "I hate losing repeatedly, I hate being used, and I definitely hate being left in the dark."

Why is she looking at me? I already told her I'm going to explain what's going on.

I removed the sword again to heal the wound.

"Are you at least willing to answer a few questions?" I said slowly.

"Fine." He grumbled. "As long as the bitch doesn't stab-Gahhhhh!"

Without moving my head, I glared at Nyx. She returned the gesture and we found ourselves in staring contest.

I eventually lost the battle and turn back to envy, sighing. I just can't get used to that look she gives me.

"Lay off the insults first." I stated.

"Wow, she got you whipped aren't you?" He mocks me. "The great 'messiah', reduce to-aggghhhh!"

Huh, now where did that fire come from? I certainly didn't set his hand on fire or anything like that.

"Want me to put that out?" I asked in a low tone. Fire is dangerous you know?

"Alright! Alright! I'll play nice!"

Well look at that. The fire suddenly stopped from spreading to the rest of his arm and is dying out. Once again, I removed the sword stuck in his back before healing all his wounds.

"And you call me rough." Nyx muttered. "You're like the perfect interrogator. Harm them as much as you want and heal away everything you did.

"You are called Envy right?" I said, ignoring her. "Why do you name yourselves after emotions?"

"Your not going to ask for my real name?" He raised an eyebrow. "N-not that I'm going to tell you!"

"Does it matter?" I bluntly replied.

"Of course it does!" He snapped. "People are going to realize that I'm missing you know!"

"So you're someone of great importance then?"

"Uhhh."

"There is a chance that he just has a big ego you know." Nyx added.

"That's a possibility." I agreed, nodding my head at Nyx. "We'll just have to find out, if they do a missing person report in a few days."

"You do know that my partners will know as well right?" Envy said.

"Which brings me back to my original question." I turn back to him. "Wrath, Envy. Why pick names like those?"

"They represent our sins. We name ourselves these emotion to remind us of the suffering, of why we fight."

"Sins?" Nyx questioned.

"The sins of humanity. The vices that stop us humans from being perfect." He clarified.

As in the Seven deadly sins? "There are seven of you then?"

"That's right. Though I suppose that is obvious from what I just told you. We seven, are spread all over the world to continue our work."

"Where exactly in the world?" I need details.

"I don't know."

"If you're going to lie." Nyx presses her foot down harder. "At least make it believable."

"Agh! It's true! We weren't giving all information in case something like this happens." Envy gasps in pain.

"But you were still given information through." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay! Okay! All I know is that One of us is in America, one somewhere in Europe and the last one is in Africa." Envy relaxes after Nyx lessened her pressure on him.

"That's all?" Seems a bit too spread out to properly communicate.

"You just saw four of us here." He clarified. "I don't know about the other two. I was originally stationed in the Middle East and we were able to communicate because we are a lot closer."

By the other two I assume he means Wrath and the blue hooded man. "What about your leader?"

"I-I don't know."

"This again?" Nyx moves her foot to his neck.

"I don't know because we don't usually meet face to face!"

"Why not?"

"We haven't seen each other in years!" He yelled. "Most of the time I get my orders from a secure message, but this is the first time he told me to meet him directly at all."

"Does anybody know where he would be?" I inquire.

"Your best bet is to get his 2nd in command then. I'm sure he could lead you on the right path. If you can somehow manage to break him at all." Envy confessed. Now we are getting somewhere.

"Who would that be?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"He goes by the code name, Lust."

"That wouldn't be the man in the blue hood right?" I squeezed his shoulders bit. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough for him to feel it

"No, that unusually quiet guy would be Sloth." He clarified.

Unusually? I don't think I ever heard him say any words.

"Out of country then." I sigh.

Great. Three huge places to look and no hint to start us off with.

"We should wrap this up before we are trapped here." Nyx said.

"Right." I nodded.

We already wasted enough time fighting two large battles.

"Last question. Who are you people?" I have plenty more questions but this would have to do for tonight.

"We are the Sins of Humanity. We are the ones who live with sin as our name to remind us of humanities failures. We serve our lord Nyarlathotep, in order to spread our words and change humanity!"

Sins of Humanity. Nyarlathotep's party. All this information yet we're still nowhere closer to the main picture.

"Finished?" Nyx interrupted my thoughts. "We're almost out of time."

"What about Him?" I pointed to our captive.

"Here." She says, using her foot to turn him on to his back.

"What? Are you taking me with you guys?" Envy asked, slowly getting up.

A foot connected to his face, knocking him out immediately.

"No." She replied, picking him up and his knife as well. Something on him dropped, but Nyx doesn't notice.

"Where are you taking him then?" I asked, confused at her actions.

"We can't bring him back with us." She answers while walking to the edge. "However, we can't just leave him here in the open as well. Someone is be bound to be looking for him eventually."

She can't be suggesting we throw him off the cliff?

"There has to be some place we can keep him hidden." I stand up.

"The is the only thing I can think of right now." She says walking off the edge.

Wait, what?

While she was busy jumping in to the abyss, I made my the to the object. It was a black container, small enough to fit in a pocket. What could be hiding in there? I open the box to then instantly feel ill.

Inside the box was a small pendant. A small golden pendant with the sides covered in some sort of green material. Almost the exact replica of Wrath's pendant, minus the fact there doesn't seem to be something to wear it with.

_So Envy has one to as well apparently. _Orpheus commented.

Then I was right about it being a source of their power then.

I reach out to the pendant. Right as I got to touch the thing, the same chill shook my entire body. I try to tough it out as I try to lift the thing to get a better look.

**Power is within your hands.**

The strange voice spoke again, but I was expecting it to come this. I'm more then prepared to resist the temptation for now.

From the outside, it just looks like a strange looking pendant. The real secret is most likely from within. Considering that I'm being tempted to open it though, it's probably best that it stays closed. Some things are best unknown to somebody else. Still, this is the first thing I have a to a clue. I placed the pendant back into it's box and shoved it into my pocket. It's probably better if I store it in my mind but I rather not deal with the constant temptations in my sleep.

Moments later, I hear something cracking from below me. Soon after, the noise was followed by flapping of wings. The flapping moved further until Nyx flew up from the edge and landed in front of me.

"I don't know if any of them sense each other, but at the very least they won't be able to get to him without risking his life." Nyx continued to talk the moment she landed.

"You pinned him?" From below the platform? "What if he yells and the others heard him?"

"Then we have to be here the instant the Dark Hour hits and cover his mouth as soon as we're done with him."

"I see." I nodded my head in agreement.

It's quite ingenious actually. I kind of forgot time works differently here. While 24 hours are running outside, only an hour will pass here. Morbid as it is, We don't have to deal with constantly feeding him to survive.

"Let's go." I said, turning to the teleporter. The moment I took a step, I found myself falling. I would've hit the ground if it weren't a pair of arms wrapping around me, halting my decent.

"You alright there?" Nyx spoke behind me. "You didn't wear yourself out again did you?"

"Maybe." I didn't fall unconscious this time, that's a good thing. So I must be improving.

"Here." She moved to the side, offering her shoulder.

I accepted her offer and we both moved into the teleporter to the main floor.

"Wow." Nyx said as soon as the white light faded. "You really went after him did you?

I looked at the spot where Nyx was looking. There was a huge pool of blood on the foot of the teleporter. A trail from the pool was also seen to exit of the tower as well.

"I should have been more in control." I said in a low tone. "This wouldn't happen had I kept my emotions in check.

"Come on." She started moving towards the exit. "You can mourn for him later. Right now we need to get out before the hour ends."

I didn't respond as we move to the doorway. The yellow moon and green light illuminated our bodies when she opened the door to the outside world.

"I got to admit. He's tougher than I give him credit for." Nyx spoke all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Look." She pointed in front of us.

The body of Wrath was laying there in the middle of the streets, but he was still moving.

"We better help him." It's the least I could do after cutting his stomach open.

"That won't happen." Nyx shook her head.

As soon as she said that. The moon turned white, the green hue disappeared and all the electronics that were off suddenly turned on. Were we almost that close to being stuck in the tower? Wait a minute. If the Dark Hour just ended, that would mean-.

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed. "Is he alright!?"

Crap.

"Hold on and stay quiet." Nyx ordered, grabbing on to me.

"For what-woah." I managed to say before feeling a sudden rush of wind.

Nyx flew high up into the midnight sky. Hopefully high enough that no one can see us from up here, or at least think it's just a bird because of her wings.

"Why are we leaving like this?" I hold on to her. Jeez, we are flying really high and fast.

"Take a good look at yourself. You're covered in blood. If anyone sees you like this, it's going to complicate things. Even more than usual."

"I can't back to the hotel like this as well you know." I'm pretty sure people can put two and two together if they see me in blood-soaked clothing and hear about a dying man in the streets.

"That's why you need to hold your breath." She replied, flying faster than before.

...Is that why we're heading straight into the sea?

* * *

AN: I feel like I have strange sense of Deja vu here. Maybe it's just me.

Well, I did say I'll try to upload this before the year ends. So mission success!

Have a safe End of the year everybody. Hope you have a good New Years as well.


	11. Side Story

**Short Story 1: Magician aftermath.**

.

* * *

**April 11/09 01:30 Iwatodai Dormitory...**

In a dark room on the top floor of the building, a young woman with red hair was sitting in the desk with the giant computer. She was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants. The woman was typing in her computer while occasionally picking up her pen to write down something beside her.

"Mitsuru."

The voice caused young lady to look up from her work and turn to the doorway, revealing a young man with short silver hair leaning on the door frame. The man was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt and white shorts.

"Akihiko." She replied back. "Are you still awake?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "I just woke to go to the washroom. Figured I'll walk a bit before turning back in."

"Hmm." The redhead nodded before turning back to the computer.

"Mitsuru, you should get some sleep." Akihiko says, standing up straight. "We still have school in the morning you know?"

"I know, but I can't figure this out." She sighs in frustration.

"Figure what out?" He raises an eyebrow and walks over to his friend.

"This." She says, pointing at a monitor.

It depicts two girls on the rooftop and a huge multi-armed shadow. One of the girl is knocked out and the shadow is advancing on the other one.

"You mean where that monster appears out of Inoue's persona?" Akihiko turns his head to Mitsuru. "Sure it's a bit frightening, but it least destroyed the larger shadow."

"While that is important as well, that's not what I meant." She shakes her head.

"Then what?"

"Here." She points again.

The video footage shows Hamuko, clutching a broken weapon next to the unconscious Yukari Takeba. The large shadow raises one of it's swords, preparing to strike the poor girl down.

All of a sudden, a large icicle flies from off-screen and in to the shadows' arm. The icicle severed the arm off, the shadow tried to raise another arm but more icicles flew from off-screen and pinned all of the monsters' limbs to the ground.

"Can you pan the camera around?" The silver haired teen asks. "We need to know where the ice is coming from."

Mitsuru shakes her head. "Unfortunately, the camera can't turn. Even if it can, the source of the ice probably too far for the camera to pick up in good detail.

"Still, it looks like the ice that you use." He suggested.

"Well, I did take a look at it." She nods. "It is similar to Bufu, but it's a lot stronger than what I can make."

"Really?" The teen turns to her in shock.

Akihiko knew Mitsuru when they were back in middle school. He didn't think there anyone stronger than her. Mostly because of the execution the gave him long ago.

"Yes, that is what worries me." She stops typing on the computer and folds her arms.

"What about that weapon then? The one made of ice?"

"I had it sent to the lab to be examined." She sighs. "By the time it got there though, the ice had already melted."

"What? How? It was a lot stronger than all the weapons we had available." He grabs a nearby chair and sits next to her.

"I don't know. Perhaps it ran out of energy, or possibly it was meant to melt like a time limit of some sort. All we know is that there are others with the potential as well, and they are very strong."

"One of them saved Inoue as well." Akihiko puts a hand on his chin. "Looks like she has a guardian angel watching over her."

"But did they help her because they want her to be safe? Or to keep her alive to use her?"

"There's also the fact that the guardian angel had guided her to destroy the shadow, instead of killing it himself." He agreed.

"This 'angel' of her's also told her where Takeba's evoker is. Meaning that they know about us."

"They know about that?" Akihiko raises his eyebrow. "Do you think it's someone from the Kirijo group?"

"Not likely." Mitsuru shakes her head. "We would have know about it if it was one of us."

"The real question is whether they are friendly or not."

"I don't think they are." The redhead spoke, turning to her friend. "If they were friendly, they would have come to us and work together."

"They still saved Inoue though." He countered.

"We don't know if that rescue that was for a pure intention." She argued. "For all we know, they could need her alive for something malicious."

"That doesn't explain why they made her summon her persona. If they only needed to alive, why would they not just destroy the shadow instead of helping her do it on her own?"

"They could be using her. Make her able to defend herself and get her to do their dirty work later on."

Akihiko didn't respond. He knew she had a point. They don't know a single thing about this garden angel. Even if they saved the girls, they could have terrible intentions for them.

"Still." Mitsuru continued. "The fact the did help her summon her persona means they do want Inoue to live on her own strength.

"What do you mean?"

"But, until we know who the person is or what their plans are. We can't fully trust them in the meantime."

"If we ever see them again." Akihiko added.

"That's true." She nods. "Unlikely as it is, they could have been passing by minding their own business when they came across us."

"That still means there is someone else with the power of persona." He says, pumping his fist. "If we could find them and convince them to join us, we have a powerful ally."

"_If_ they could be trusted." She empathized.

"Right."

They both nod in agreement.

"Speaking of the transfer student." Mitsuru spoke. "I hear you have been involved with another one."

"Arisato? Yeah, we both agreed to be jogging partners in the morning."

"You didn't constantly bug him to do you right?" She throws him a mocking accusing glare.

He responds by backing up and putting up his hands up. "Whoa, not like that. I just brought up the idea and he accepted."

"Really now?" the redhead raises an eyebrow. "From an athlete's point of view, how good his he?

"He's actually pretty good." Akihiko smiles. "He's gets tired pretty early on, but he knows what to do to keep going."

"I'm more surprised that anyone can keep up with you at all." Mitsuru chuckles.

"I know!" he nods, not really getting what she meant. "Despite how out of breath he was, he was able to catch up and keep an even pace the whole time."

"He did? Was he an athlete as well?"

"Kind of. He told me that him and his father used to go exercising when he was young."

"Did he now?" Mitsuru shifted her body to become more comfortable.

"Yeah, they would do always do that until he lost his father 10 years ago and he stopped ever since."

"Then why start now?"

"He seemed a bit hesitant when he said this. Almost seems like he was stalling when he said this, so I don't know if I should say this." Akihiko scratched the back of his head.

"If it's an uncomfortable subject for him then I won't push." She relented. After all, she know about keeping things hidden from the public.

"No, he said it's fine. As long as it doesn't spread everywhere, he won't care."

"That does sound like him." The redhead smiled a bit. "We all have secrets to keep after all."

"Well, he said he wanted to honor the memory of his father. When he came back here, Arisato wanted to train as much as he can." Akihiko glanced out of the window. Even if it was for a second, Mitsuru could see a familiar expression etched on the boxer's face."He didn't want to run away from it anymore. So when he came back, he wanted to exercise again for him and his father."

"Huh. In memory of his father." Mitsuru gazes at the ceiling.

"His father must have been important to him." Akihiko stands up and stretches his arms.

"I glad to hear he's doing well."

"Huh? Did you know him?" He asked, with slight amusement.

"I did know him, not very much though." She looks back to Akihiko.

"Oh?" the silver hair teen sits down again.

"His mother was once a researcher that worked for the Kirijo group. He and his father would sometimes come by the lab to pick her up, when her shift was over. We would occasionally pass each other in the main building when I would visit my father, but we rarely talk."

"Really now? What was he like back then?"

"From what I heard, he is still the same quiet person he is today. I guess the only different thing now is that he's a bit less sociable then I'd remember." Mitsuru turns back to the computer.

"He was less sociable now?"

The redhead chuckles. "Honestly, I wouldn't have believed it as well. Had I not seen him myself."

* * *

**Shirakawa Boulevard...**

"Ah-choo!" Minato sneezed loudly.

The blue haired teen was in the washroom changing his clothes. His Partner Nyx, was in their hotel room.

"What?" Nyx's voice passed through the wash room door. "You getting sick already?"

"Sea water is very cold to humans, you know." He replied. "Especially in the middle of the night unprepared."

"Tch. You who wields the power of the universe, getting sick because of cold water." The goddess scoffs.

"You didn't really give me a chance to prepare myself for diving in the middle of the ocean for an hour." Minato rolls his eyes.

"So?" Nyx sighs. "I had to make sure all the blood come off. It's better to be thorough then be quick."

"You could've also dry us off by flying around for a while instead of immediately coming back here."

"_Sure. _Let us fly around for a while, increasing our chances of getting caught."

"Didn't you say It's better to be thorough then to be quick?" he retorts.

"I've also said that you getting covered in blood will complicate things as well. Would you rather be caught covered in water or blood?"

Minato stopped and look led at the counter where he put his possessions. He had to empty his pockets to make sure that the water didn't damage his things.

While the Alice card is fine and the container holding his loot remain safe, his wallet his soaked. He considers himself lucky that the yen notes don't tear easily in water, though the same can't be said to his last two items.

His other items were his mp3 and headphones. While he can easily replace them, it's going to a pain to get all the music that he lost and the fact that his headphones were a gift by an important friend of his that somehow travel through time with him.

He still can't figure out how that happened but he wasn't complaining. Still, he felt lucky that he forgot to charge his phone this morning and had to leave it behind before his trip to the tower.

"Couldn't you at least let me wring the water out of my clothes before we headed back to the hotel?" The young man sighed.

"…"

"Nyx?"

"Just be quiet and change your clothes already."

* * *

**Iwatodai Dormitory...**

Mitsuru continues her work, looking more information in the video footage. The room was silent other than the sound the sound of fingers typing on the keyboard and the writing on paper every once in a while.

"Did you talked to him?" Akihiko asks all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" There was a slight pause on Mitsuru's work pattern before she continued like nothing happened.

"When you saw him again, did you come up to talked to him?"

"No. We are both busy individuals, so we just passed by each other.

"But you want to talk to him again right?"

"Akihiko." She turns to the teen again. "What are you talking about?"

"Mitsuru. I know you long enough to know what you are thinking. You want to talk to him again but something is holding you back."

"Your mistaken, Akihiko." She crosses her arms. "Back then, our relationship were just acquaintances at best. Otherwise, we were just strangers most of the time."

"But-."

"Besides." She interrupted. "It's been ten years since we have seen each other. I doubt he would remember me now."

"I see." He says, lowering his voice. "That would make..."

"Akihiko?" the redhead looked at him with confusion.

He wasn't looking at her anymore. Akihiko was in a deep thought. His hand was placed onto his chin and started mumbling to himself.

He stands up all of a sudden, making Mitsuru jump in shock.

"You should rest a bit." He says, walking to the door.

"Akihiko?" She looks at him at confusion.

"It's nothing." The teen stops at the door frame. "I just remembered something, that's all."

"A-alright." Mitsuru answers awkwardly.

She turns back to the computer and continued to work.

* * *

**10 years ago...**

A young child with blue hair was leaning on the wall looking at the door. The boy the was sporting a blue navy school uniform, red tie, short black pants and navy blue shoes with white socks.

"What are you doing here?" The voice of the young girl caused him to turn right to face the source.

The young girl had red hair that was in a curly pigtails. She was wearing a white puffy blouse, red shirt, white stockings and brown shoes.

"Mitsuru Kirijo." The boy replies. "I'm just waiting."

"Waiting?" she tilts her head. "Waiting for your parents?

He nodded.

"Is your mother's shift not finished yet?"

"It is." He answers. "It's just that my dad wanted to talk to mom about something private and they asked me to wait outside for a bit."

"Oh. Are you waiting long, Arisato-kun?"

Minato shakes his head. "Just got out. Might take a while."

"Do you want me to stay here until they're done? " She asks.

The boy looked at her in confusion.

"I mean don't you get lonely waiting by yourself?"

"It's fine, Kirijo-san." He shakes his head again. "I'm used to it."

"Does it happen often?"

"No, but it takes a long time."

"I know how you feel." Mitsuru looks down. "My father is a very important man, so I know he can't be here all the time.

"But you visit him all the time though?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She nods. "But the meeting take too long, so I sometimes wait out alone as well."

"What about…" The boy stops speaking.

"About?" She looks at him with confusion.

"Never mind."

"Alright?" Mitsuru didn't look satisfied, but left it alone.

Being the daughter of a powerful group, Mitsuru has always been popular. While she is known by all her school there was no one close enough that she would consider a friend.

Minato wanted to tread carefully, in case is was a sensitive topic for her. Soon, he figured is would be a better idea not to ask about her friends. The boy took a deep breath before sighing.

"Do you want to wait for our parents together?" He asks.

"Huh?" The redheaded child looked up in surprise.

"You're going to visit your father tonight right?"

She nods in response.

"He's probably still in a meeting like you said, so it's better that we wait together so both of us aren't alone." He explained

"You don't mind?"

Minato shakes his head in response. Mitsuru perks up and walks up to him, until they are both standing at the wall. There was silence between them, but they are however used to it. Mitsuru being the young daughter of the Kirijo group and Minato being... Minato. However, the silence was getting to the young girl, so she decided to say something to the boy.

"What is your father like?" Minato asked something before she could even think of anything.

"My father is the best man who ever lived!" Her eyes gleamed with admiration. "Uh. I'm sure your father is a great man as well."

"It's fine."

Mitsuru thought that she was seeing things but for one moment, she thought she saw a tiny smile on his face.

"Do you always visit him?" The boy continued to ask.

"Yes." She nods happily. "Ever since mom died, he's been spending time with me as much as he can. Even though he is very busy, he did his very best to visit me as much as he can."

He nods.

"What's your father like?" She asks.

"My dad? He's-."

"Mitsuru." An older voice spoke out.

The two kids turn their head down the hallway to the source. An older man in his thirties, was walking towards them. He was wearing a grey suit, red tie and a black vest. The man has the look of bold, resolute and grizzled businessman that even made Minato widen his eyes for a split second.

"Father." The young girl replied and walked towards the older man.

Minato noticed that Mitsuru sounded a bit excited for a second.

"I was wondering where you were." Her father said, smiling a bit. "I didn't see you at the usual spot when I came out."

"That's because I was talking to him." She pointed at the quiet boy.

The man turn to the child with a stoic look and walked towards him with her daughter following behind.

"And you are?" The man said.

"Minato Arisato, sir." The young boy bowed politely.

"Arisato." The older man placed a hand on his chin. "You wouldn't happened to be a relative of Akemi Arisato right?"

"She is my mother." Minato stood up straight, giving the man a chance to examine the child.

"Yes." The black haired man spoke. "You do have her eyes alright."

The adult extended his hand to the kid.

"I am Takeharu Kirijo. I thank you for taking care of my daughter, Arisato-kun."

"It's my pleasure, Kirijo-san." Minato replied, grabbing Takeharu's hand and shaking it.

The older man noted how the boy in front of him is a lot more polite and formal than most children around his age.

"It's good to know that my daughter has a friend around her age here." The older gentleman commented, looking at two stunned faces. "Oh, am I mistaken?"

The two children looked at each other. The blue haired child had a face of confusion while the redhead looked away in embarrassment.

There was a moment if silence before one of them decided to speak up.

"We are." Minato answered.

Mitsuru looks at him in surprise. Minato gave her a small sheepish smile, as if he was apologetic for speaking out of line.

The young girl smiled in response.

"We are, father." She turns her dad.

"That's great." He replied, nodding his head. "It's fine that you want to spend time with me, but sometimes it's good be with others around your age as well you know."

"Father." The daughter groaned, looking away from them.

"By the way." Takeharu turns to Minato. "Where is your mother? I thought her shift ended a while ago, but I couldn't find her."

"I'm right here." A feminine voice spoke out.

All three turn to face the door Minato was standing across earlier. It opened up, revealing a women and a man walking out.

The man was wearing a dark brown overcoat, covering his body. He also had a fedora on his head, covering his black hair. His blue eyes glanced at the small boy before he smiles and nods at him.

The women was wearing the standard issue Kirijo lab coat. She had her long blue hair tied into ponytail and her glasses were over her steel colored eyes.

"Did you need me for something, Sir?" The woman asked, turning to Takeharu.

"It's not important." The older man spoke. "You just need to sign a form at Ikutsuki's desk before you leave."

"At his desk?" Akemi raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll be on my way."

Takeharu nods and turns to her daughter. "Let's go, Mitsuru."

"Right." She acknowledges her father and walks beside him.

Moments later, the young girl looks back at the family behind her.

While they were walking opposite from where she was going, the family were holding hands and the young boy had a big smile on his face. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

That was the last time she ever saw the child.

* * *

**Present time...**

Mitsuru had finished all of her work for the night. As soon as she put the last paper into a nearby folder, she leaned back on her chair and sighs.

Ever since her conversation with Akihiko, she couldn't help but remember when she first met with the mysterious blue haired kid.

"To think, the day we became friends is the day he lost his parents." She muttered aloud.

It wasn't until later that she heard about it. She did her best to find him, but it was too late. Arisato had already left town.

Mitsuru has considered looking for him but she thought better of it.

From what she heard of at school back then, Minato was an unusually bright child. Being able to have perfect scores on all test that he had. With his mother being a scientist and his father be a private investigator, Mitsuru just assumed that genetics played a part of it.

When she heard that Minato came back to Iwatodai, part of her was happy that he was back. However, another part of her was worried. She couldn't help but assume that he's back to find the truth about his parents. The young woman knows that he is intelligent and it is the only a matter of time that he would figure out that the Kirijo group would be behind it.

What would he do then?

Mitsuru knows what her group did, experimenting with shadows, creating the Dark Hour, Tartarus. All of it was the Kirijo group. Because if that, she felt guilt for her family and try's to do what she can to regain her family's honor.

The redhead knows she knows she will have to confront her former friend soon. The only problem is how it's going to play out…

* * *

A/N: Yo, been a while hasn't it?

I've been gone for five months and all I all to show is a short story, ain't I a huge douche?

To be fair, I did write two more actual chapters. The reason I didn't upload them because I was very busy (Lazy more like it) and I wasn't in a position edit them on a computer. (Have you tried editing large amounts of text on a phone? It's very messy.)

I was planing to upload something last month, but Dark Souls 3 came out and you could figure where my time went until now.

Well assuming everything goes to plan, the next actual chapter could be up within the week or so.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The calm in the storm**

.

* * *

**April 11/09 Morning: Iwatodai Strip mall...**

I had just finished fifth bowl of ramen. I would have ordered more but people around us were staring. Under normal circumstances I would ignored them and continued eating. However, they were not looking at me but rather...

"What?" Nyx glared at the onlookers around us.

They quickly returned back to their own food.

In hindsight, I should have brought her somewhere with less people around.

"And you." She turns to me.

We should probably leave before she smashes the table between us. She had already finished her breakfast when I ate my second meal.

"You look like you have something to say." Nyx continued, giving me that look again.

"I was wondering if you calmed down yet, but I already know the answer." I got up and moved to the main reception to pay for our breakfast.

"What makes you think I wasn't calm?" She followed me out the door.

I could hear sighs of relief from within the restaurant we were in.

"The fact that you destroyed our bed this morning the moment I told you the truth about our circumstances gave it away." I say, walking to a nearby abandoned bench.

"It just makes sense now." Nyx sat on it beside me. "Like all of the puzzle pieces finally fit together."

"So you split our bed in half because it make sense?" I said in a dull voice.

It was very awkward for me to explain to the receptionist at the main desk that we need a replacement bed without giving too much away. Due to the nature of the hotel we resided in, she can only come up with one conclusion.

_I'll say. _Thanatos commented. _I didn't think humans can be more red than their own blood. _

"Perhaps I went overboard." She admitted. "But to finally get some new information after so long, and the fact that I was being manipulated the whole time kind of brings a certain kind of emotion that is appropriate!"

I just wish that it wasn't directed at the people here or myself.

"Speaking of which." The goddess narrows her eyes at me. "How long were you sitting on that but of information anyways?"

"The day we got back here." I answered.

"And you waited until now to tell it?" She says, clenching her fist.

"I needed a few days to process the information." I replied, slowly inching away from her.

Nyx sighs loudly.

"I was with you that while night and unless you somehow got transported further back, there is no way you can get that information without me."

"It was given to me in a dream."

"A dream?" She deadpanned.

Yeah, I realized how crazy that sounded when I said it out loud.

I nodded anyways, it is the truth no matter how strange it was.

Nyx threw her hand ls up in the air and sounded off her frustration.

Anyone that wasn't freighted by Nyx before had now evacuated the area. Leaving just the goddess and myself alone.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." She says after calming down. "Does your source of information have credibility at the very least?"

"They haven't done any harm to me yet, so I trust them for now." I answered, nodding my head again.

We both sat in silence.

There was plenty of time before school starts and Akihiko called earlier to tell me that he wanted to train after school for some reason. While I find it strange that he wanted to delay training, I have to assume it was SEES related reasons.

Out of boredom, I pulled out the Alice card and started playing with it.

Apparently, during my mental breakdown, Alice had returned to her original form to save me right?

_That's correct. _Orpheus answered.

Did Alice choose to do it or was it an automatic feature?

_We voted on it._ Messiah says.

And you all voted for Alice?

_Well, I voted for Orpheus. _Thanatos admitted. _He was holding back most of your bloodlust._

Right.

Well, I will get back to this conversation later. Nyx looks like she wants to say something.

"These Sins of Humanity people, did your dreams say anything about them?" The goddess asked.

"Only that they were the mysterious third faction that we talking about."

"Anything important?"

I shook my head. "They know who the mastermind is, but they don't know anything about the others."

"Some help that was." Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Well they didn't say anything about those Sins of Humanity people at all when I last talked to him." I shrugged. "That either means it was not important at the time, or he didn't know about it as well."

Nyx sighs loudly. "So there is nothing for us at all. Damn, if only we have some sort of lead."

I know. Based on what we know, there are seven of them, Envy is accounted for, three are out of country, and the other three are still in Japan, assuming they haven't left yet. All useful information, but not helpful in finding them. We need some lead.

…I might have something of that nature.

I pulled out the small box that I grabbed yesterday and handed it to Nyx.

"Think this might be the lead we're looking for?" I ask.

She cautiously looked at the small container before touching it.

"Where did you get this?" The goddess says examining the object in her hands.

"Envy dropped it." I simply answered.

"Envy?" She raised her eyebrow.

"The guy in green? The man who we have right now?" I say, clarifying my point.

"Oh, right." She was still turning the small box around. "Ah, there we go."

As soon as she opened the box, I immediately felt ill and fell to the ground. It feels like my body is rejecting everything inside and is trying to destroy anything it doesn't like. Slowly, I used my arms to push myself off the ground. Geez, my arms feel like noodles.

"I see." I hear Nyx from above, followed by a snapping sound.

The immense pressure I felt has lifted. Slowly, I push myself back to my seat and looked around. All the plants within a few meters of us withered away, leaving the brown remains behind.

"Looks like something within the box is not meant for mortals to withstand long." She continued.

"I don't remember the effects being that strong." I leaned back at the seat.

"Most likely because of the Dark Hour. " Nyx replied.

"The Dark Hour mutes our senses?"

"Can you smell the blood when the Dark Hour occurs?"

"Sort of." I shrugged. "I mean it's not strong as I would expect with all the blood around... oh."

"There you go." She says, continuing to play with the box.

That actually makes kind of sense. There is no way normal humans can withstand that pendant long, so The Sins of Humanity only take it out during the Dark Hour.

"So, can that thing help us in some way?" I ask Nyx.

"Not without proper investigation." The women answers. "Plus with the effects preventing you from being near that thing, I need to be in a proper location to open this."

"We're not going to look at it during the Dark Hour?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Too risky." She shakes her head." We know nothing about these guys, and they could have trapped this thing somehow. I rather not have to wait for another iteration because you died."

"Won't you get caught in the trap then?" I questioned her choice.

"Which is why I'll be gone for a few days." Nyx gets up from the chair and walks away.

Huh? What does she mean?

I get up as well to follow her.

"How would that help?" I asked.

"I'm taking all precautions with this." She keeps walking until we are out of the area. "That is why I'll be in my plane for a while."

"Your plane of existence? You're going back?" How would that help?

We ended up in an alley far from any potential onlookers.

"Like I said. We don't know if there are any traps or in this thing has a way to be tracked. That is why I'm going back."

Oh, I see.

"You're going back in case there is a chance of that thing being traced and they won't be able to track it back to where you are." That makes sense.

"You catch on quick." She nods. "Plus if anything were to happen to me, I know someone there that can heal almost anything. Or at the very least, know what to do."

Nyx then place her hand in the ground. Soon after, some sort of circle of white light surrounds her. There for some sort of characters were written within the borders of the circle.

"Right." I nod and turn to leave.

"One more thing." Nyx says.

I turn back to face her. She was standing up.

"You want me to make an excuse why you are not going to be in school in a few days?" I'm sure she doesn't need to attend school, but people will ask questions.

"Well, that would be helpful as well." She answered. "But I have something else to say to you."

I nod, waiting for her to continue.

"Don't get yourself involved with the Dark Hour for a while."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you think you can fool me?" She crossed Her arms. "The first time we went to Tartarus and you used one of your persona cards, you didn't last more then half the Dark Hour. The result was that you were sore for a few days. Do you really think that you use 2 cards longer then last time and suffer no effects?"

She only saw me use one. How did she know?

"Wh-."

"If you are asking for evidence." The goddess interrupted. " You were responding slowly this morning. While you are speaking normally now, you are still walking differently than you were yesterday morning. Plus I can tell because you don't respond as much as you usually do."

"I have to admit that I did expect to feel worse like last time." I said.

Perhaps I'm adapting to the effects?

"That's because I was healing the effects like last time while you were sleeping." She replied.

I feel like I should say something. "Yet that still is not enough?"

"I should add this as well." She continued, ignoring me. "Don't even think about going there and lying about it. Even if you were to lie, Someone will the truth. Got that?"

Who would… you are kidding me. Thanatos?

_I'm sorry._ Thanatos apologized. _But I can't lie to her._

_You really are a momma's boy aren't you?_ Orpheus commented.

_Insult me all you want. _Thanatos says, not really looking at Orpheus. _What you can say is nothing compared to what she'll do to me._

That was the conversation you had with her right?

…

Fine. Looks like I have no choice.

"Got it." I answered.

"We'll see."

Light fills my vision, forcing my to cover my eyes for protection. Moments later, everything became dim enough to see. There is a small pile of ash where Nyx used to be.

Great. I'm basically banned. Thanks for nothing stupid human body.

_Ah, the perks of a metal body. _Orpheus commented.

_The perks of a body of a god._ Thanatos added.

_The perks of a body made out of magical snow. Hee ho. _Jack spoke out.

Show offs.

I pulled out my phone to check the time.

Good, I have enough time to buy some replacement electronics before school starts.

* * *

**April 11/09 Afternoon: Gekkoukan High...**

After another day of School, I decided to wait at the front entrance of Akihiko.

"Hey." He calls to me.

Speak of the devil.

I turn to face him. He was standing near the hallway to the teachers' office waving to me. Standing next to him was a female student.

She has elegant long red hair that cover one of her eyes. The student wearing the school uniform's skirt, a white blouse with a red ribbon and black high-heeled boots. She is the president of the student council and the Leader of SEES, Mitsuru Kirijo.

Though I would guess we are now technically strangers now.

I walk towards them and nod at the two in greeting.

"Sorry." Akihiko spoke. "I was busy with something that I had to push our training after school.."

"It's fine." I replied. "I'm sure you were busy with other matters."

Like SEES for example.

"Still." He replied. "Like me make it out to you by treating you something to eat."

"Alright." I'm not complaining about free food.

"Oh, right." Akihiko snapped out of something. "Arisato, this Mitsuru Kirijo. A friend of mine. Mitsuru, this is Minato Arisato. My training partner."

Well there is no harm in introducing to each other, It's not like he knows that I'm a time traveler and had met her before. Still, I have a strange feeling that Akihiko is doing it for a reason.

Whatever, it'll be nice to talk to her again.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted Mitsuru, nodded at her again.

"Nice to meet you as well." She says back, nodding as well. "So you have been training with Akihiko?"

"We just started recently, but yeah." I answered.

"I see." Mitsuru crosses her arms. "I hope he isn't pushing you too hard."

"It's fine. I'm use to much worse before."

Exploring the Monad block of Tartarus makes jogging look like child's play.

She nods. "If you say so."

"Come on." Akihiko joins in the conversation. "You act like I take things too far."

"That's because you do." Mitsuru says, turning her head to the silver hair teen.

Yeah, I know why.

"Anyways." Mitsuru says after a moment. "I am very busy at the moment, so I apologize that I must leave now.

"It's fine." Akihiko said.

"Then I'll be on my way."

The redhead turns to leave us

He soon turns to me.

"Now, shall we get started on our training?"

"Ready." I nodded.

I won't get stronger standing around, doing nothing.

* * *

**April 11/9 Afternoon: Iwatodai Strip mall...**

"I've got to say." Akihiko commented. "Despite how you look, you can sure eat a lot."

"A meal is often better after a hard days work." I say, throwing my empty energy drink can away.

"While I agree with you there. You just finished three beef bowls and 7 drinks. On top of that, You already finished an energy drink before we resumed training. Should we wait a bit more for you to digest all of that?"

"I'm fine."

Hell, I would normally eaten much more because I didn't get enough in the morning. However, I'm holding myself back just because I don't want to put Akihiko in financial trouble. Though I'm sure Mitsuru could help him out.

"Anyways." Akihiko tries to change the discussion. "What do you think of Mitsuru?"

"Kirijo? She seems like a good person. Busy being the president of the student council, trying to make our school a better school a good place." I answered.

I also respect her decision to try to fix the mistake of what her family did even though she was not personally involved. Though I say she doesn't have to burden everything on her own, whether the Kirijo group was involved or not. She does have friends like Akihiko for example to help her after all.

"I see." Akihiko nods.

"Why do you ask?" I'm curious to know why he would bring her up out of nowhere.

"Well..." He draws out the word, looking away from me scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widen for a second before narrowing again.

It can't be. Did he figure out that I was the one that called out to him during that night? I was hoping with all the stuff that happened that night, he would forget about it. What is he going to do? Ask me to join SEES? As much as I like to, I can't get them involved with this.

I know I'm being hypocritical right now. However there is a difference between knowing the origins of the Dark Hour and Tartarus, then asking them to fight people much more powerful then the shadows and Strega being lead an Outer God. At the very least, I can't ask for their help at this moment where they are more likely to die.

Of course I could hide that knowledge, but with Ikutsuki watching SEES I don't know if I can sneak out without drawing attention.

Worst comes to worst, I may have to get Horace to remove Akihiko's memory. No good, he may of already told Mitsuru about me.

Perhaps I'm being paranoid but what else could it be about?

"It's because Mitsuru is a good friend of mine." Akihiko said, continuing from before. "Lately, she has been busy with all the work placed on her and I couldn't help but feel worried about her. I was hoping you would spend time with us once in a while."

Alright I was being paranoid. That is both good and bad. I'm glad that he didn't figure it out, but the fact that I easily suspected one of my friends this fast worries me.

"Then the reason you asked is because you want me to hang out with her as well?" I ask for clarification.

"Right." He nodded. "I ask, because lately she has been working really hard. Because of that, people are having a hard time really getting to know her with all the work."

"I'm glad that you worry for her, but don't you think that how she spends her time is her business?"

"I know." Akihiko says, after taking a sip of his drink. "But I want her to know that there are people that care for her, even if they are not involved."

"Involved?" I know what he is talking about the Dark Hour, but I have to play along for now.

"Ah? Sorry, didn't mean to bring that up. Private matter, but that's I mean. I know that she is very capable and can handle herself. I want to show her that she doesn't have to do everything by herself, we can support her."

Ah, this what he means. I guess because his arm isn't broken, he isn't spending time at the hospital getting it fixed. That pretty much gives him more free time to do something like this until Hamuko wakes up. Then again, Akihiko always did look out for us, so this is not much of a surprise now that I think about it.

Plus, it would be nice to talk to Mitsuru as a friend before the end of the world.

"Sure." I answered.

"You mean it?" Akihiko's face brightened up.

"I have no reason to refuse after all."

I do enjoy spending time with her whenever I have the chance. Even if she was awkward to be with in the beginning.

"Thanks." Akihiko smiles. "I know she seems like a cold person, but she can be friendly you know."

Oh, I know alright.

"Come." Akihiko runs ahead. "Let's finish what we started."

* * *

**April 11/9 Afternoon Paulownia Mall...**

After Akihiko and I went our different ways, I ended up in Paulownia mall. There was still time before night so I decided to get some answers while I have the chance. That is why I'm standing in front of the blue glowing door to the Velvet room.

I checked around for anybody watching before I summoned the Velvet card. After the usual procedure of swiping the card and entering the door, I was sitting at the counter facing Horace once again.

"Welcome to the Velvet Bar." He greeted me. "How may I help out?"

Cheerful as always.

"I would like some answers." I replied.

"I'll help what I can." Horace nods. "However, I can't just flat out tell you what to do."

"That's fine. I just need something to help fill in some blanks.

"Certainly." He says, filling a cup of clear liquid and handing it to me.

I took one look at it.

"Don't worry." The bartender said. "It's just water. You looked thirsty. So anyways, what did you want to ask about?"

"You have information about me right?" I started after taking a sip of water.

"Oh, yes I do." Horace pulls out a book from under the counter and opens it. "On 1992, you were born in-."

"Does that mean you have information that is present as well?" I interrupted him.

"Naturally." He nods.

"Then I'll be blunt. Why was my memory removed?"

Horace seems stunned. I took a sip of water while I wait for him to recompose himself.

"What do you mean?" He speaks at last.

"During my last trip to Tartarus." I explained. "I had to improvise."

"Right." Horace picks up a cup to clean.

"I had to use two arcana cards to survive."

Horace adopts a more serious looking face right now.

"This soon? Damn, I'm surprised you can still move right now." He puts down the glass he was cleaning.

"I do have a reliable partner helping me after all."

"I bet. It'll be hard to top the goddess of night for a partner. Why are you telling me this?"

"When I crushed the death arcana, I had images flashing in my head." I look right at Horace. "Images about my family, friends and places that I was familiar with. I also had images of unrecognizable places and complete strangers. Yet for some reason, those images bring familiarity and warmth to me."

"And that where you considered memory lost?" Horace asks.

"One of many hints, but yes." I answer.

"Well sorry to say, but I have no idea about it." Horace turns away from me, reaching for something. "I don't know if it is memory lost, but-."

***Crack***

He stops what he was doing and turns to me.

"Horace." I say calmly. "Ever since the last cycle, I had a feeling that something was off. Because I was repeating time for so long, I assumed I was forgetting my life because the whole time loop situation and put it off.

The problem is that because I was living in time for so long, why is it that my memories from before my parents death are a lot more clearer than my memories after it their death? Am I not supposed to forget my earlier memories first? Or even forget them all at the same time?"

I unclenched my hand. Blood and shards of glass fell out from my open palm.

"Then there's the fact after I used both the fool and death arcana." I continued. "These people in my head are unfamiliar, yet thinking about them would bring good feelings like how I would think an old friend like Junpei. They are complete strangers yet I would compare them to Junpei.

With all this evidence, I have eliminated the possibilities of memory tampering and false memories being added. All memories after my parents death up until I came to this city were a blur. I can only guess that something happened some cycles ago and my memories were removed because of it. Memories being removed is the most obvious answer and I would like to know why. I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me."

"Unfortunately for you, Horace is not lying about not knowing about your memory lost." Another voice said from the side of the room.

Horace and I turn to face the source of the person that came to join us.

"Philemon." I said his name.

"Ah, master." Horace bows to him. "Do you require my assistance for something?"

"I would just like the usual, my friend." The masked man answers.

"No problem." Horace pulls out a strange cup with a strange glowing liquid filled nearly to the brim and hands it to Philemon. "Anything else?"

"You may leave us."

"On it." Horace goes to the far end of the counter to continue cleaning his glass

Philemon sits down next to me and takes a drink out of his cup.

"Now." Philemon turns to me. " I can assume that you want me to tell you about your memory lost?"

I say nothing to him, waiting for him to continue.

"Tell me Minato, do you remember how many times you had to repeat a new iteration?" He asks.

I shake my head. "To be honest, I lost count around the tenth time."

If I have to guess 20? 30? Maybe 40?

"If I counted correctly, this should be the 252nd cycle."

"What? 252 times?" That much? How have I not gone insane yet?

"You were a strong person, Minato. Even without the Universe arcana assisting you." He says, after taking another sip. "But even you have a breaking point.

At this point, you are self-trained in many forms of weapons and power. You are an effective leader. With your talent and charisma, you can command your allies efficiently and inspire loyalty should the need arise. Your sharp mind allows you to be able to quickly calculate numerous tactics to give you the edge and quickly eliminate shadows with such efficiency. Clearly, you were a force to be reckon with.

Obviously, that came at a price. While you are mass destruction incarnate, who you are as a person was diminishing. At this age and time, a normal human has an average lifespan around 80. Possibly reaching over 100 if they are lucky. Obviously reaching 200 biologically is impossible right now for a human and mentally is no exception, yet here you are. Don't get me wrong, you can keep up a great persona when in public. Mentally however, your psyche was like a funhouse but with all the mirrors shattered."

"That bad huh?" Then again, spending over 200 years doing the same thing over and over would get pretty much any human mad.

No wonder Nyx went after me just before time restarted again. She did thought I was the culprit because of my sanity after all.

"That's not all." Philemon added. "Had I not came to you on the 250th cycle, I have no doubts you would have ended your own life to get away with it."

That revelation shook me to the core, or it should have. I would guess dying multiple times really done nothing to make my mind better. Still, to contemplate suicide. What that even accomplished anything? Assuming that my death doesn't simply bring me back to square one when time resets, I would be giving Nyarlathotep victory on a silver platter.

"Is that why my memory erased?" I muttered at last. "To prevent me from doing that?"

Philemon finished his drink before talking again.

"It's one reason."

You're kidding me.

"When I met you." He continued, somberly. "You were already standing near the edge in your mind. Your eyes were blank and empty. Obviously, you can't kill yourself like that but the implications is enough."

I guess that was part of Nyarlathotep plan or something. Why not show Philemon the person that stopped the fall, kill himself because he can't handle the pressure anymore. If that person with the greatest chance of pushing past the human limits fail, what makes the rest of humanity have the chance?

"As much as I like this room." Philemon pushed his cup away from him and stood up from his seat. "Why don't we talk this conversation somewhere else."

"You mean outside?" I know they can go to the outside world because of Elizabeth, but is he going out there with that mask on?

I stand up as well and follow him.

The man lead me to another door on the other side of this bar. He opened the door and gestured me to enter. What was on the other side of the door was a black space with stars in the background..

I guess I'm going in first

Despite seeing no visible ground, I was somehow still able to stand on outer space somehow.

"This isn't space." Philemon entered behind me. "It may look like it at first, but those aren't stars."

Not stars? Then that can only mean that that place.

"The Sea of Souls." I looked around at all the souls around us.

The Sea of Souls is an area linked to the collective unconscious. A place where it is said that all souls come from the sea. It is said that when a person dies, their souls will return here as well. Even with all I've been through, part of me is a bit skeptical of that fact.

"I'll be honest here" Philemon says, walking beside me. "I still don't understand the entire purpose of repeating time over and over. Perhaps you are the cause for him doing it, which is why things got desperate."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like I said, I don't know the entire reason for his plan. All I know is you are involved and we needed you to get ready. That is why I had to alter history."

"How so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well your past to be specific." He says, after sighing. "With the way things were going then, you were evolving your powers but it was at a slow rate and that's ignoring your physical prowess."

"So you had alter my past in order increase my strength as well?"

"I used my powers to make the 251st cycle go back around in 10 years. For you to gain more power and to hopefully heal your mind."

The year of my parents deaths? What a minute.

"I thought you don't have the power of time." I raised an eyebrow.

Philemon nods. "That's right. Even now I still don't have control over that magic of such complexity. That is why I had some help to compensate."

"You had someone to help?"

"I tell you about it another time." He waves it off. "After all, you're here because you want information about your memory lost right?"

That's true. I'll ask about it another later. If this gambit works, I'll have all time in the world to ask when this is over.

"So you used your 'help' to bring the previous time loop 10 years in the past, and then…" I continued the flow of the talk.

"And from there, I changed the life of You and the girl from that point on." He finished.

"Hamuko?" I don't remember her be- never mind. Memory loss.

"That's right. I made a little changes throughout the iterations and she is now another Fool to take your place while you get stronger without interfering with the main timeline."

That's right last cycle, Hamuko develops the power of the wild card as well.

"Still, I remember still dying in the last cycle however."

Heck, I fought Nyx one on one before the reset.

"They're complications, obviously." Philemon says. "First off, while I did had help, I still had to use my energy to make this work. Unfortunately, I was using more than I initially thought. I was not able to contact you most of the time. It wasn't until near the end of the last iteration that I have enough to move around freely."

"Because of that, you couldn't contact me until now?"

"Right. Time is a lot more complicated than I initially thought. Even with her doing most of the work, my energy use completely drained. Anyways, With Hamuko taking your place, I thought it would be best if you were train outside Iwatodai."

"Make sense." I nod.

With the Kirijo group still here, I'll risked getting caught eventually sneaking in and out of Tartarus.

"Even now." Philemon looks out into the sea. "I still considered what happened after you were placed in the orphanage to be an incredible stroke of luck."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I fail to see how me being placed in an orphanage because the death of my parents is considered lucky.

Philemon turns to me. "You see, I had originally planned to adopt you and moved you out of Japan to help you train. However, with my condition, I was unable to manifest in the outside world."

"Because of your drained energy. In that case, why not have Elizabeth do it?"

"Oh." Philemon raised his visible eyebrow, with a amused expression in his visible face." Did you want Elizabeth as your adopted mother?"

…

"I see your point." I dropped the subject.

Don't get me wrong. I like Elizabeth a lot. However, there's the fact that we have gotten intimate several times in the cycles that I can remember. It would have been very awkward for me, especially since she doesn't remember them. Knowing who she is and how she would act, I can only imagine how eerie those ten years would have been.

"Tell me. Do you remember your original time in the orphanage?"

I shook my head.

I know he was meaning to go somewhere with that, but it was still weird.

"Right. A few weeks after you were staying there, the Dark Hour suddenly occurred in noon."

"What?"

"Under normal circumstances, you would simply hide in your room until it was over."

I know it was when I was seven years old, it still makes me sound pretty weak when he says it like that.

"I fought off shadows this time, didn't I?" I don't even need to ask. It's the logical conclusion.

The Universe should still work for me, even if I did go back ten years. Assuming the same happened when time moves back.

He nods. "Because of that, you have greatly impressed the man who would adopt you."

"Wait. He was able to walk in the Dark Hour?"

"Yes. Rest assured, he was not a part of the Kirijo group. In fact, he was here for an entry different reason. He was very impressed at your powers and ability to handle yourself despite being only seven years old. After he adopted you, that man moved you out of country and helped you train your powers."

"He had the power of persona as well?"

Philemon shakes his head. "No, he is more skilled in magic if I were to say."

"What?" I know I shouldn't be judging because of my power but what?

"Minato, all powers manifest in different ways and interpreted in different ways. For example, you power is the power of persona. The power from your mind is used to shield yourself and fight for you. From an outside perspective, that power can easily be seen as summoning, a form of magic."

Now I get it. "But how would he help me with my powers? I mean what reason could he had to help me?"

I mean, I'm grateful for that person to help me home my powers. However, doesn't explain how he can help develop my kind of powers. Or the fact he would help me even though he had no reason to.

"It doesn't matter now. What's important is that he helped to help you become even more powerful than the before."

Something doesn't add up. "If it's just that, why was it necessary to remove my memories then?"

"Minato, let me say something before I answer that first."

I turn to look at him. His face had adopted a very serious expression.

"Let me say that it was you that wanted your memories remove.

"I did?"

What happened to me that I, of all people wanted to forget?

"You had returned to Japan early for a personal reason. Because of that, you became involved in a very dangerous event. You were involved in a conflict."

...

I can only remain silent while he continues.

"The conflict that took place in a few years ago. The people that participated in it had personal reasons to be involved. Some like you, had personal goals to fulfill. Others wanted to stop unnecessary bloodshed, while some only wanted destruction."

"Why?" I couldn't help but stare at my feet while we are still walking. "What was the point of this conflict?"

"Tell me, Minato. If you could have one wish, what would it be?"

I looked at him with confusion. What does that I to do with this?

I answer anyways. "To be free from this time loop I'm stuck in."

"What if I were to tell you that your wish could be granted, if you were to be involved in this conflict? Would you participate?"

I stopped in place.

Would I? Am I willing to end lives to fulfill my goal? If I lose this thing, my wish would not be granted and all the lives I ended will come back to life when time loops again. No consequences for me if I fail.

No that was a one time event. Philemon only did it once and he was out for the whole cycle. Still whether I fail or not, I won't toy with peoples lives like they were NPCs in a video game.

"No, I won't." I answered.

There was still doubt in me however. I only answered like that because my memory was erased. I don't obviously remember the hardships of what I've been through. Hell, it makes sense.

I remember what happened a few cycles ago. I thought it was strange that I was avoiding my friends for a while, and the next cycle I was better. I simply thought I went through a depression phase and got over it.

I remember very little of the many cycles I have been through, and that is after the removal of my memory.

Did the me from before rejected the same question? Or did he accept it?

I felt something rest on my shoulder. I look up to see Philemon had placed his hand on me, smiling warmly.

"You don't need to worry, Minato." He spoke. "Even with that wish, you did not participate."

I suppose I should be thankful I still have some sort of morality back then.

We resumed walking afterwards.

"Like I said." He continued. "You were involved in the conflict, just not the main center of it. While doing your own goal, you came across a group of people that wanted to end the event with little bloodshed as possible. The group were directly involved with it so you interacted with them occasionally. Eventually, they become close enough to you to be your close friends and family."

Sounds too good to be true.

"Yet in the end, I chose to forget." I looked off into the distance.

I have been through the Dark Hour, Strega, Nyx, Erebus and the Fall many times and came out strong, sort of I guess. If this event actually broke me, I couldn't help but wonder what happened then.

"Did you perchance, want to remember again?" He asks.

I have enough problems as it is. As tempting as it is to know who these people are, I don't need more issues to bother me right now. I'll face them when I'm ready and Nyarlathotep has been dealt with.

I shake my head.

"That's fine." He nods. "I only heard what happened to you by hearing about it, but It sounds like you'll remember more of it when your mind is completely healed."

"Wasn't the point of this thing was to gain power and to fix my mind?"

"That was the original plan. You gained more power and your psyche was better than last time we spoke. Unfortunately, something unexpected happened. In the end, we should be grateful that we still fulfilled our objective; even if the second part was sabotaged a bit."

Was Nyarlathotep involved? It's the only explanation that would make sense.

"One last question." I said.

If all what Philemon said was true, I need to know this.

"What is it?" He turns to me.

"Those people that helped me. Are they alright?"

Memory lost or not, I still feel a strong bond with those guys that resonate within my heart. I want to know if they are OK.

Philemon smiled. "They are doing well."

That is all I wanted for now. Perhaps when this is all over, I might visit them someday. Maybe.

* * *

Philemon and I eventually stopped at a rather familiar place. Granted, it's pretty empty right now but it is where I performed the great seal on Nyx.

Wait a minute, I remember something else being here.

A load roar sounded off behind us.

I turn to face to source, summoning my Velvet sword.

Off then the far distance, a black figure moves towards us. The being that make that noise was black as the night. It moves in four giant arms and there are two heads on both side of it's body. One masculine and the other more feminine.

"Erebus!" I took a step forward and got ready.

Damn. With the threat of the Sins of humanity and their cosmic horror god looming over head the whole time, I had completely forgotten about the deity in front of me.

Erebus turns both if his heads to face me. It's eyes shined upon seeing me in my human form.

Birth of its heads roared and charged right at me.

"Let me handle it." Philemon walks past me. "I have been incapacitated while a while and I would like to stretch my legs."

Philemon stands just a few meters ahead of me and extend one of his arm out. A huge yellow-like figure appears behind him. The figure looks a lot like Philemon, just without a lower torso.

"Persona?" I take a step back.

I could feel power emanating from the figure. Philemon's persona shifted its body and a familiar circle appeared below the Erebus, keeping up with the beast.

"I don't often use this attack unless there is a specific reason." Philemon said, turning to me. "However, you have been restricted from fighting because of your ally right?"

Ok. How does he know about that?

"Besides. I want to make sure about something as well." He turns back to Erebus, who was already close enough to start leaping at him.

The circle exploded underneath Erebus, releasing purple flames. The flames completely surround the two-headed monster, causing it to roar in pain. Clouds formed above Erebus and purple lightning strikes the around the circle. An explosion soon followed afterward. The blast was so intense, that I almost had look away.

When the explosion stopped, I turn to look at the dissolving body of Erebus and I swore I could've seen something like a skull for a second.

Armageddon. There's no doubt about it. The intense fire, and destructive lighting and the overwhelming power. Granted, it was purple and I thought I saw a skull, but it's the same as my most powerful attack.

I see that Philemon doesn't even looked fazed at all. Truly the powers of the deity are frightening.

"I see." Philemon muttered.

"What is it?" I walked up to him.

"This is the first time I have directly interacted with Erebus, but something about him feels off somehow."

"Off?" I raised my eyebrow.

He felt the same ever since I met him.

"Erebus, he felt incomplete." Philemon look up in the 'stars'. "Like he is not fully there, it feels like his mind is empty."

"What do you mean?" What does Philemon mean by incomplete?

"Perhaps I'm being paranoid." He turns to me. "I still want you to be careful though."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, I may be assuming things but I may believe that things are going to be a lot more difficult for you."

* * *

**April 11/9 Evening: Paulownia Mall...**

I had stepped out of the Velvet room, sighing to myself. Before I left, Horace gave me another glass of water. After hearing revelation after revelation of my past, I needed another drink. With the sun now starting to set, I walked out of the mall and decided to walk back to my hotel room. Maybe the replacement bed is ready by now.

I may have gotten myself in deep trouble here. With Nyarlathotep wreaking havoc somewhere unknown to earth and the Sins of Humanity spread all over the globe, I may also have to keep an eye out for a certain individual in the future. At least I have figured out the cause of my memory loss and that that strange dream about them last night. Hopefully Nyx would be back soon so we can plan our next move. I'll try to look up anything that can help me in the meantime.

_Hey, I don't mean to sound negative here. _Orpheus says.

_Too late. _Thanatos interjected.

_Not now_. Orpheus snapped. _What I'm saying is how are you going to look for anything that can help you? You are banned from exploring Tartarus for now and I doubt the local bookshop would have anything that could help._

I know. I also know that the real important events won't happen until much later on and the things I can look into right now won't help me in this situation or is in the Kirijo group's custody.

_Wait. Doesn't that mean you have free time until she comes back? _Thanatos inquired.

Well that is true. Huh, it's been so long since I have actual free time that does not involve SEES, Tartarus nor social links. I had completely forgotten what it is like to have such a free time like this. This is what I wanted after all, so I might as well enjoy it for all it's worth.

**Five days later...**

I never thought I would say this, but I'm bored. Well I did just hang out with Akihiko and Mitsuru but we had just finished up and they are heading back into their dorm.

Nyx still hasn't came back yet. Maybe Thanatos' blood lust is getting to getting to me but I'm anxious to get back to Tartarus soon.

Worst off (or thankfully) I haven't hear anything about the SoH in any form yet so I have no idea what's going on.

Screw it. It's a bit early for her but I'll visit her just to see how's Hamuko is doing.

* * *

A/N: Well I did say I completed two more chapters. That's one down and one more to go.

Anyways, It's good to be back and I'm glad some of you like the way this is going.

While I was going over the notes and re-reading the posted chapters, I noticed the Minato's back story and powers were a bit inconsistent. Vague backstory aside, I'm talking mostly about his power. I mean normally when you start NG+, your powers and strength carry over from your previous playthrough yet here, Minato's powers are increasing while his physical power seem to decrease a bit when time resets. Don't get me wrong, he's still strong as hell but it's kind of weird that only the physical is effected. To be clear, I don't mean that his mental powers has no side effects. (Persona limitations for example.) It's like all the negative effects seems random and unconnected to each other.

The power of Persona is in the mind after all, and he's been repeating time for over 200 years. So I figured that I should put the two together in a believable situation. Of course with his mind being broken as it was, Philemon would try to fix it. That is why I had him Alter Minato's past in the 251st iteration. That way, Minato can be believably powerful but not overpowered to make the fights with Sins of Humanity more interesting.

I don't know. I probably went overboard with it though. What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Awakening.**

.

* * *

**?/?/?...**

What is this feeling? This feeling of dread, pain, horror and anger. It's almost like someone took all the evils of the world and put it all in one place. This feeling was small at first, but it grows larger and stronger with every passing moment.

No matter how hard I try, I can't get away from this feeling. My limbs won't respond to me at all. Soon the feeling will overcome me, and I will be in the middle of it all…

My eyes open up and I was suddenly blinded my whiteness. Soon my eyes adjusted to the light and I soon found myself in a while room. I slowly move my eyes to examine the room I am in.

I was on a white bed and there was a window to my left. Already I can tell this isn't my dorm. The question is however, where am I? I can nearly keep my eyes open and this ill feeling is not making anything easy.

There was some machines to my right and a figure just in front of my bed.

The figure was wearing a male uniform for my school and he has long blue hair.

Minato-senpai?

Why is he here? Why is he staring intently at the ceiling? More importantly, why is he holding a weapon!?

He quickly moved over to a door in this room and opened it.

I tried to say something but all that came out of me was my coughs.

Senpai heard me and turn his head into my direction. His face looked shocked for a moment before becoming calm. Senpai walks next to my bedside and placed his hand on my forehead. He then moved his face closer to mine. Our faces are barely apart.

"S-senpai?" Why is it hard to breathe? Am I sick? Is something wrong with me?

"Don't worry. You're fine." He says, like he'd read my mind. "The reason you're feeling unwell is not because of you."

"Wha?"

"Not now." Senpai moves away from me. " Just go back to sleep. The next time you wake up, everything will be fine."

Sleep would be nice. No, I can't I need to know why I'm here? What happened that night? What was that big thing? What happened to Yukari? Is she alright?

"I can tell you have many questions." He said. "But I'm not the one that brought you here. The next time you wake, your questions will be answered by the next person. I'm not that person."

I tried my best to stay awake. The terrible feeling is draining all my strength away.

Senpai then turns away from me and started to leave the room. I try to say something but no sounds come out of my mouth. My eyelids begins to cover my sight and soon I found myself at the familiar darkness again…

* * *

**?/?/?...**

Once again, I found myself in the same familiar room. This time, don't have that horrible feeling weighing down my head. Looking around, I can easily tell I'm in a hospital room. There was a calendar on the wall that says today is April 19. Was I here for over a week?

**Oh. Uh... April 19/09...**

I also remember that Minato-senpai was here as well at some point. Did he bring me here or was he visiting? For some reason, my head is very blurry and I ever think about that time. All I remember was senpai's handsome face close to me and him telling me it wasn't me about something. What did he mean by that?

"You're awake!" A familiar voice says beside me.

I turn my head to see Yukari sitting beside me.

"Um." She continued. "How do you feel?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. "The last time I saw you, you out of it."

"I'm fine." She smiles. "I was so worried about you. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted."

There was silence between us before Yukari continued.

"Um. I sorry I couldn't do anything. But your power… it was amazing."

"I just took some fighting courses as a hobby." I waved it off.

I must admit, I don't remember being that skilled with a weapon before.

"No. I mean your persona." She corrected.

"Oh." Yeah, I guess that would be more impressive. "What was that?"

"The power you used." Yukari scoots her chair closer to me. "We call it 'Persona'. And the creatures you defeated are shadows, our enemy."

"What are they?" Why do such creatures exist? I seen them all the time during the Dark Hour, but I have never understand what they are and why did they come from.

"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"That's fine." I nod reassuringly. "This isn't something you should talk about in public anyways."

Though part of me is disappointed that I have to wait to finally understand what is with that dark hour is.

"I, uh." Yukari looks away for a second. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sort of like you."

"What do you mean?" I raised my eyebrow.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little, and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms. Your all alone too right?"

I mean it's not like my dad and I dislike each other. It's just that despite his best to take care of me as a single parent, he has to work even longer just to pay the bills. Of course I want to ease his burdens by helping in the house as much as I can, just so he doesn't have to do everything by himself.

That doesn't stop the loneliness regardless.

"To be honest, I already know about your past." She admitted. "But it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine."

"Huh? How?" It's not like I talk about it in public or something.

"Oh, I read your profile when you were transferring to this school." Yukari looked guilty.

I assume it has something to do it that night with all the shadows, but I'm getting off topic.

"Continue." I urge.

"Right." She sighs. "It was back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo group."

"So you think the Kirijo group is hiding the truth behind your dad's death?" Does she think the same about Kirijo-senpai as well?

"Right." She nods. "I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something." That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was here when this happened to you. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. It was my first time fighting them, too."

Just what exactly is happening in this place?

"I'm sorry." Yukari continues. "You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward."

"What are you talking about?" I sit up. "You saved my life. If it weren't for you, I would have died that night."

"But what I did was risky." She protects. Yukari balls up her hands on her lap. "If I was off even a little bit, I would have accidentally hit you instead!"

"But you didn't." I placed my hand on hers. "You managed to hit the shadow because you are a good Archer."

"Really? T-thanks." Yukari seems to have brighten up a bit. "And here I am, telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself "I've been hiding so many things from her. As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth." So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time."

"No problem." I nod.

I understand the feeling of getting something off her chest. I'm glad I could still help even at this state.

"Alright." The brunette stands up. "I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up."

"Alright, see ya." I waved at her while she leaves the room.

Now, time to relax a bit. I put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. Yeah, I just woke up from a two week sleep, but I'm stuck here the until the doctor gives the ok.

"Oh, and uh." Yukari comes in unexpectedly, making me jump a bit. "You don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other after all."

"Got it." I smiled.

"B-bye." She waves before leaving again.

I wait for a few minutes, checking in case she comes back again. When I confirm she isn't coming back, I once again leaned back on the pillow and close my eyes.

* * *

**April 20/09 ****Gekkoukan**** High...**

I scratch my arms as I walk past the gate to the school. Honestly, It's nearly been two weeks and my body feels like stiff wood.

"Yo, long time no see." Junpei greeted, walking beside me.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"What's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something?"

"Nothing like that." I assure him. "Just spent my time in the hospital."

"Yikes, must be serious. Glad to see you're doing better now. Anyways, I got something to tell ya."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Actually." Junpei paused. "Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to tell you anything!"

"Then why did you bring it up?" I pouted in disappointment.

"Sorry man." He chuckles.

"Sheesh, someone's full of energy today. " Yukari says and makes her way over to us. "I could hear you from all the way over there."

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan." Junpei greets her. "You two live in the same dorm, yet came separately today. Is it… because you'll cause too many rumors again, hm?"

"What?" she responded quickly. "I just left a little late."

Huh, is Yukari that worried about rumors?

"Anyways, I need to talk to her." She says, dragging me away from Junpei. "Bye-bye, Junpei."

"Whaaat…" He uttered in confusion.

When we are far enough from everybody else, Yukari stops and turns to me.

"Are you feeling better? Hamuko?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I nod. "Little stiff, but I'll live."

"That's good to know." She replies. "Anyways. Sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning, but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today."

Really? "About what?" I ask.

"I can't say, he'll explain it when you meet him. Come to 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget."

"Hey! Wait!" I try to call after her but she already ran off.

"She seems to be in a good mood today." Another person walked up to me.

I turn to see Minato-senpai, stoic as ever. Surprisingly, I don't see Nyx-senpai today. Is she early or something?

"Oh, senpai!" I greeted him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks, turning his head to me. "You haven't been in school for a while."

"I'm fine." I smiled. "I'm ready for anything!"

He nods. "I see. Anyways, see you later."

Senpai passes me.

"Oh, senpai?" I call out him.

He stops and turns his head. "Did you want something?"

What did I call him for again? Right, I need to ask him something.

"Did you visit me in the hospital sometime ago?" I ask. I have vague memories about him visiting me that time, but I felt really off at the time. I want to make sure I wasn't dreaming or something.

Unexpectedly, his face became quickly serious. Did I say something wrong?

"You were awake?" He asked. He may look calm now, but his eyes tell me that there is something more behind the scene.

"I mean I don't remember much details, but I remember seeing your blue hair and face." I answered. Why does his serious face look familiar?

Senpai's eyes betray his confusion for a second before he turned away.

"I did visit you." He admitted. "I came to check if you were OK, you were shifting in your sleep, muttering something so I didn't think you were actually awake."

If that's the case, then why is he looking away from me? It's not like he somehow knows about my ability to read into people's eyes.

Oh my, could he be?

I give a coy smile.

"Senpai, are embarrassed about being caught worried about me?" Could it be that he's only pretending to be a cold individual but is actually kind?

He stopped in place before he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking in the building.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He says before disappearing into the crowd.

Huh, that was easier than I thought, he didn't agree but the fact that he escaped my questioning leaves me suspicious. Then again, he still visited me just to make sure I'm ok. Whether he admits it or not, he is not as cold as he thinks. However, I'm not letting him off so quickly.

* * *

I sigh to myself, walking back to the dorms after school.

I don't know how, but senpai managed to escape me today. Everytime, I try to catch up with him, he always evades me. The few times I thought I may have him trapped, he slips away unnoticed. Is he like a ninja or something? This is not the first time he had done this to me. During lunch, I tried to ask Nyx-senpai is there is any way to trap him at all and she replies with:

_"I don't know, I don't care either because what he does at his own time is his business." Nyx-senpai looks out of hallway window with boredom._

_"Isn't there anything you know that can help?" I ask._

_"Why are you even desperate to look for him anyways?" She turns her sharp glaze to me._

_I want to tease him a bit more about his hidden kindness, but I suppose me chasing him around like this could create some unfavorable rumors. _

_I was about to open my mouth to speak._

_"You know what? Nevermind." Senpai spoke first. "If you want some advice, I'll tell that you that he can be very stubborn and persistent. I don't know what game you two are playing but he is very competitive, even the end of the world won't stop him if he feels like it. I suggest you give up now unless you are willing to play for a very long time..."_

It's time like this that I wonder what kind of relationship that those two to have. From the way that she spoke, it seems like they were enemies for a very long time. Kind of make you think how did they became friends.

Still, Minato-senpai is a stubborn one huh? Well that makes two of us. You may have won the battle, but the war has just begun.

I open the door to the dorm to find it surprisingly quiet.

Oh right. I was supposed to meet with Ikutsuki-san on the 4th floor.

I made my way to the top floor and was surprised to see everybody here.

Ikutsuki-san, Yukari, Kirijo-senpai and an unfamiliar silver-haired boy was sitting on the couches in the room.

"Ah, there you are." Ikutsuki-san says, drawing attention to the others. "I'm glad you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do had anything happened to you."

Is he talking about today or was referring about that night?

"The reason I asked you here because I needed to talk to you." He continued, gesturing to one of the couches. "Please have a seat."

I nodded and sat next to Yukari, who smiled in response.

"Oh, before that." Ikutsuki-san said, gesturing to the boy. "I believed I mentioned him earlier, by this is Akihiko."

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko spoke.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "How are you?"

He chuckles. "I'm alright."

Ikutsuki coughs, drawing my attention to him again.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this. Would you believe me I said that a day consists of more then 24 hours?"

"Honesty." I couldn't help but sigh. "With all the things that happened since I came here, I would believe anything at this point."

"I can only imagine." He chuckled.

"Do you remember the night you came here?" Mitsuru-senpai asked. "The Streetlights went out, nothing was working and there were coffins everywhere."

"The Dark Hour." I say while nodding.

Everyone look at me with surprise.

"Y-you knew about it?" Yukari stuttered.

Ikutsuki-san turns to me.

"Seeing as you already know about the Dark Hour, you should know about the shadows to as well right?" He continued.

"Sorry." I Shook my head. I was not in a habit of fighting blob monsters when I was young.

"The shadows only appear during the Dark Hour." Akihiko explained. "Fortunately, they don't attack people in the coffins. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?"

"Akihiko, why are you like that?" Mitsuru-senpai said angrily. "You almost got hurt and brought the large shadow over here!"

"Now, now." Ikutsuki-san gestured with his hands. "He does his work well."

The older man then then turns to me.

"Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, is dedicated to defeating shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I am the club adviser."

"A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey." Mitsuru-senpai joins in. "The victim becomes a living corpse. They are responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"How do we defeat them?" I ask.

"Although rare, there are those that can function during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki-san replied. "Some may even awaken to a power that enables then to fight the shadows."

"The personas." It's all starting to make sense now.

"Right." He nods. "The shadows can only be defeated by persona-users. Which means, it's up to you guys."

So does that Ikutsuki-san doesn't have a persona? "I see."

"I'm glad to see you're quick to understand." He smiles.

Mitsuru-senpai opens the metal case on the table. In it is the silver gun that Yukari has and a red armband the has SEES on it.

"What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us." The redhead says, turning inside of the case to face me. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"Done." I said with no hesitation, grabbing the Evoker.

"T-that was fast." The stunned Yukari uttered.

"While I'm grateful for your assistance, you should really think this through before you decide." Mitsuru-senpai said with her eyes showing surprise.

"For as long as I remember." I glance at the gun in my hands. "I've been hiding from shadows in my room. Not only did I leaned that they are the cause for Apathy syndrome, but I have the power to stop it as well?"

I bring my eyes to SEES with full conviction.

"I will not hesitate to help."

The whole room went silent after my speech. Did I went too far?

"Heh." Akihiko grins. "I like your style."

Mitsuru-senpai smiles hands me the red armband as well. "In that case; Welcome to the team."

"Yeah!" Yukari places her hand on my shoulder. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you so much. I'm very glad." Ikutsuki-san joins in. "Oh, I almost forgot… About your room assignment. Why don't you stay here, in your current room?"

They planned on the this didn't they?

"I don' know what the best holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end." He chuckles.

Yep, they definitely did.

Huh?

***Smash***

_Thou art I… And I am thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana…_

Huh? What was that? A bond?

"Hey, are alright?" Yukari asked, looking concerned.

Did no one else saw that? Was it in my head?

"Uh, yeah…" I try to come up with an excuse. "I was wondering how convenient my room assignment was…"

I'm more surprised on how strong I'm feeling all of a sudden. Is this what Igor meant about Social links? Ehh, it's just another reason to make more friends. I was going to do that anyways, but the extra power would help against the shadows.

"If you don't mind, can you explain one more thing to me?" Ikutsuki-san asked, pushing up his glasses.

"What is it?" I look at him.

Is there something missing?

"Not everyone gets to experience the Dark Hour." He continued. "With your believability, I can imagine that you woken that hour a while ago and gotten used to it. What I'm interested in is how you came up with the name. It not something that someone would latch on to out of nowhere."

Oh that?

"I was originally calling it the creepy time but someone said Dark Hour. The name seen to fit more so I started calling it that."

"Someone?" Mitsuru-senpai raised an eyebrow.

"It was Minato-senpai." Come to think of it. How did he know about it?

"Minato Arisato?" Akihiko and Mitsuru spoke in unison.

I nodded. "You two know him?"

"Yeah." Akihiko answered. "He's my classmate and jogging partner."

Really now? "What is he like?"

"There's time for that later." Ikutsuki-san said. "Did he tell you why he called it the Dark Hour?"

"I didn't get a chance." I shook my head. I was too glad that I was not alone in the experience that the thought didn't cross my mind.

"And he was walking in the Dark Hour as well?" Yukari asks.

I nod.

"Chairman." Mitsuru-senpai turns to Ikutsuki-san. "Should we do something about this?"

"It's best that we do." He puts his hand on his chin. "More allies makes the burdens easier to carry."

"While I agree this that, we don't know his motives at the moment."

"Are you saying that he's suspicious?" Akihiko joins in the conversation.

"I'll be lying if I said that he's completely innocent."

"Still. We both talked to him a few times, he didn't seen like a bad person." He argued.

"I agree with you there." She nods. "But you can't help but think there is something wrong here. Why does he know about the Dark Hour? How long has he known? Is the guardian angel and him connected in someway?"

"Guardian angel?" Ikutsuki-san tilts his head.

Mitsuru and Akihiko turn to me.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Mitsuru-senpai inquires.

"Yeah..?" Where is this going?

"Can you describe what happened that night?"

"S-sure." I dig into the recesses of my mind to find what I'm looking for. "I remember… I remember Yukari and I running to the roof, and there was the large shadow. It knocked out Yukari and cornered us. I was sure it was going to kill us, but we were saved at the last moment."

"Those icicles." Mitsuru-senpai murmured.

I nodded.

"I turn to where they were shot from, and there was a distant figure standing on the rooftop."

"Can you describe the figure for us?" Ikutsuki-san leaned in closer.

"Sorry." I shook my head. "They were too far for me to make out clearly. I only thing I saw was the dark blue hoodie they were wearing."

The room was silent after I said everything. Ikutsuki-san was writing down something on a clipboard nearby, Akihiko and Mitsuru were glancing at each other and Yukari can only look at everybody in the room.

"You know, you are not the only person that was saved that night." Akihiko spoke at last.

"Akihiko…" Mitsuru-senpai looked in concern.

He looked at the redhead before continuing. "I was doing my patrols as normal. For some reason, the night felt more off then I would normally felt. I couldn't help but feel a bit excited for something. While I was walking down the street, someone called out to me to look out. I turn to see that large shadow fly right towards me. I was able to dodge it as it crashed through the building, but who knows what would had happened if I was not warned beforehand."

"I see." Mitsuru-senpai nods. "That is why you think the guardian angel is on our side if Minato is the one."

"Right."

"And that's why I can't help be feel something's off here." She sighs. "If Minato is on our side, why doesn't he come to us? Why doesn't he work together with us?"

Why indeed.

"Maybe he prefers to work alone." Ikutsuki-san suggested.

"Knowing him, that wouldn't be far off." Akihiko agreed. "However, if he is the one, he of all people should know how dangerous is it to fight shadows alone."

Perhaps he has an ally helping him. Maybe Nyx-senpai?

"Maybe he's just shy?" Yukari added.

"I doubt that." Mitsuru-senpai shook her head. "While it's true he doesn't like being the center of attention. I don't think he would run if he was confronted."

Then why is he avoiding me the whole day!? Is he doing it on purpose?

"Regardless of his reasoning." Ikutsuki-san puts his clipboard on the table. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we have other matters to discuss. Oh, Hamuko?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stay here if you want, but seeing as you just got out of the hospital; I would recommend you should get some rest."

"No, it's fine. I..." A sudden migraine out of nowhere strikes me. "Rest would be a good idea. "I'll take your offer on that."

I said my goodbyes to everyone and made my way to my room.

.

* * *

Alright. Now I'm back into my pajamas, (Feels like I haven't been in them in weeks.) I can't now rest peacefully…

"Hi… How are you?"

Or I would be if I wasn't interrupted that boy again. Can't a girl get some sleep?

"How did you get in here?" I asked the child.

"I'm always with you…" He chuckles.

Great… Either he's a stalker or I'm possessed by a ghost.

Wait, which one is worse?!

"Soon, the end will come." He continued, ignoring the panic on my face. "I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"…Thanks." Just go with the flow. I have a feeling that he wouldn't tell me even if I asked.

"…Ahaha. I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But you're welcome. That… is what I'm supposed to say, right?"

I nod slowly. I'll be honest; after all the explanation with shadows and the Dark Hour, I was not expecting ghost to show up immediately after.

The boy's face becomes more serious. "I don't really know what this "end" is about either."

Called it.

"Oh, looks like you awakened to your power, and an unusual it is." The boy changed the subject. "A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none…"

I gulped. Just what is this power?

"It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

"What do you mean?" How will it prove it?

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked all of a sudden.

I nodded.

"I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me."

"Trust me, it will be hard to forget about you." No matter how much I want to forget this creepy event.

The boy giggles in response. "I'm glad to hear that. Okay the, see you later."

"Wait, what?" I sat up on my bed, only to see him disappear.

Great. There goes my peaceful slumber…

* * *

**April 21/09 : Dorms...**

Yukari and I made it to the fourth floor and the dorm to together. I wonder why Mitsuru-senpai called us here in class?

Hopefully it's good news; I could use some after failing to find Minato-senpai today. I didn't even see a glimpse of him at all. Heck, I couldn't even find Nyx-senpai was well. I know they not avoiding just me because I asked Akihiko-senpai about it during launch; He said that not only that Minato didn't show up for their exercise, but he didn't reply as well when Akihiko texted him as well. I hope they're alright.

Mitsuru and Akihiko were already in the room when we entered.

"Welcome back." The redhead greeted us.

"We were waiting for you." Akihiko told us. "There someone I want to introduce."

"Huh?" Yukari looked confused.

"Hey, hurry up." Akihiko looked at another door at the room.

"Hold your horses." A familiar voice called out from the other side of the door. "This is freakin' heavy."

All of us in the room turn out heads to the door as it open up to reveal a familiar looking boy wearing a baseball cap. Junpei?!

The guy in question chuckles. "Wazzup?"

"J-Junpei!?" Yukari exclaimed. "Why are you here!?"

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F." Akihiko introduced him, ignoring the fact that we are in the same class as him. "He'll be staying here as if today."

"He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!"

Jeez Yukari, overreacting much?

Akihiko ignored that and continued like normal. "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential!? For real!?"

Is Yukari that surprised about this? I mean yeah, I was told it was rare but…

Junpei moves up to us.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins."Junpei explained to us. "I don't remember much, but… man, that embarrassing!"

He doesn't seem embarrassed at all!

"He said that's, you know, completely normal… in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"Uh huh." I nodded. Heck, I don't even remember everything that happened. When I first saw the Dark Hour, all I remember is the former wreckage of my mother's car.

"Oh… That's good. You should, since you're a Persona-user." Did Junpei sound unhappy or is it just me? "But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not only one. It could get lonely, ya know?"

"I know the feeling." I answered. I know the feeling all too well. "Anyways, welcome to the team."

"You can count on me!" He clenched his fist in confidence.

"Well, enough with the introductions." Akihiko walks up to us. "I think we're about ready."

Ready for what?

I was about to ask when the door opened up, revealing Ikutsuki-san as he walked in.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd your undivided attention."

Everybody else became silent as we all turn to the adult prepared himself before speaking again.

"For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to five. Therefore… Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I would like to commence the explanation of Tartarus."

"Tartarus…?" Junpei raised an eyebrow. "What's that? Sounds like a toothpaste."

Heh heh. Would I even use toothpaste if it was called Tartarus?

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asked.

Junpei only a sound of confusion.

"It's no surprise." Ikutsuki answered for him. "Since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"Dark Hour?" Junpei said.

Oh my… Akihiko, did you even explain anything to him when you saw him?

"Just like the shadows." The man in question grinned. "Interesting huh?"

Apparently not.

"And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a shadow nest."

"Woah…" The impressed Junpei uttered. "Their nest, huh?"

"That's right." Mitsuru joins in. "And because Akihiko it the most experienced of you four, he'll be leading the team tonight."

"I won't push you hard, but try to keep up." He says.

"No problem!" Junpei pumps his fist

"You're not joining us Kirijo-senpai?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head. "I'll explain more on the way, but someone needs to keep an eye while you guys are exploring."

That makes sense. I turn to Ikutsuki.

"What about you, Ikutsuki-san?"

"I'll stay here." He answered. "I can't summon a Persona, so I doubt I would be of any help."

"Alright, let's move out." Akihiko ordered. "Hamuko, I need to speak with you for sec."

As we all leave the room, Akihiko and I both slowed down until we are the only ones in the hallway before he started talking.

"Had you by any chance seen Minato today?"

"Huh? Didn't he show up in class?" I tilted my head.

Akihiko shook his head. "When he didn't show up for jogging this morning, I thought that he forgot or something so I texted him. When he didn't respond, I was I bit concerned. The moment I didn't see him or Nyx in class at all is when I got worried."

"You mean they didn't show up at all!?" What happened to them?

"No. The teacher called their numbers earlier, but it immediately didn't work. It's if they just left with no warning at all."

This is not good.

"Sorry, I haven't heard form them either." I answered.

"I see…" Akihiko placed a hand on his chin. "For now, let's just focus on the mission. I'll look into this later."

I can only nod in response. I do hope they're alright.

* * *

**April 19/09:**** Gekkoukan High 11:99PM...**

"This is it?" Junpei says. "THIS is the place? Why HERE?"

"Just wait for a bit." Akihiko replied, staring intently at the school. "It's almost midnight."

As soon as he finished, The Dark Hour appears. The school started rumbling for a bit before it suddenly shot out of the ground. The growth of the school was so sudden, I inadvertently took a step back. More buildings grew from the school, making it look like a nightmare-ish fantasy with circle like faces on some parks of the building. By the time the school was finished, it looked like a super tall tower than can reach the moon.

Mitsuru-senpai stands in front of the gate and turns to us.

"This is Tartarus. The labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth?" Junpei repeated. "What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?"

"Jumpei, don't you see?" I said, still looking wide-eyed at the tower. "This is what our school becomes during the Dark Hour. I assume that everything will go back to normal when the Dark Hour ends, right?"

"That's right." Akihiko answered. "Good thing to; can you imagine going to school in this building?"

"It would be pretty frightening." Yukari spoke.

Or pretty amazing.

"So this is the nest you're talking about." Junpei says. "But why!? Why'd our school then into a giant tower!?"

Shockingly, Mitsuru-senpai hesitated answering and looked away. Her eyes tell me that there is more to it. Yukari and I shared a glance, we know she may know something about it. However, it better to have more evidence before we point fingers. I trust she is innocent, but hiding everything is not going to help her.

"You don't know, either?" Junpei asked Mitsuru.

"I'm sure we would have the answer by now if it was simple." I answered for her.

"Well, maybe now we'll find out." Akihiko said. "Mitsuru and I have only gone to take a peek, this will be our first time exploring it. Be sure to prepare yourselves, we have no idea what's inside."

I took a deep breath before following the group inside. The room in walked in was a large circular area with huge steps leading up to a doorway. There was a large set of doors standing just right of the staircase and a smaller blue door on the left. Standing between the stairs and the blue door, lies a strange clock.

"Whoa…" Junpei gasped. "It's just as cool on the inside."

"Totally…" I agreed.

"But, it sure is creepy." Yukari added.

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru told us. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"What about the other doors?" I ask.

Mitsuru and Akihiko turn to look at the giant door.

"I'm not really sure." Mitsuru answered.

"We tried opening it, but it's really heavy." Akihiko says. "It's almost like it's stuck to the floor."

Junpei walked to the other side and commented.

"There's nothing on the other side though."

"From the outside maybe." Mitsuru replied. "However, I have been sensing shadows from with in the doors."

"From inside?" Junpei puts his hand on the doors. "Is it like a portal or something?"

"That's another puzzle to solve." Akihiko answered. "Anyways, we're going to let you guys have a feel for the place. Go ahead and look around."

"What!?" Yukari exclaimed. "By ourselves!?"

"We're asking you to go very far." Mitsuru explained. "And I'll be feeding you information from here."

While our senpai is continuing to talk, I continued to look at blue door. I'm well aware that they didn't talk about it at all.

Out if the corner of my eye, Yukari and Junpei decided to split up and walk away from the group exploring the room while Akihiko and Mitsuru talking to each other near that motorcycle. Guess it's time to get a feel for the place.

I walked over to the blue door. As I get closer to it, the Velvet key that is for some reason in my hand is shining. Is what the key is for? The key easily goes in the keyhole and the door opens, waiting for me to step inside.

On the other side of the door. There lies a familiar figure in the all too familiar Velvet room.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor greeted.

"Hello again." I greeted back.

"The time has come for you to wield your power." He nodded. "The tower you're about to venture into. How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?"

"You don't know either?" I ask.

"Perhaps, at one point I did. However, the point of your journey is to find out those mysteries yourself.

At one point? "You don't remember anymore?"

"Because of a certain rule, I no longer have the right to retain it."

"Rule?"

Igor is not allowed to have that knowledge anymore? What rule is he talking about?

"Perhaps, if he deems you worthy; you may have you answer yet." He concluded. "For now, we are here to talk about your unique power after all."

Seems Igor doesn't talk about it anymore. I'll have to let it go for now.

"My power?" I tilted my head. "I thought the power to summon Persona is important to be in the Dark Hour."

"Indeed it is." He nodded. "But even among your teammates, your power is unique among them.

Like the number zero, it is empty but holds infinite possibilities at the same time. You are able possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed.

And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibilities before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp.

But do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind."

"Got it." I nodded.

If my power is THAT unique, then the burdens I carry are much more important than I thought. I have to work hard. I was given this power for a reason, I better not squander it.

"My spare time will be soon be scarce." Igor continued. "But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you Then about my true role, the manner in which I can best assist you.

Ah, but before I forget. Did you recall when I mentioned another resident of this room...?"

"Of course." I answered. "Are they here right now?"

That is the most logical conclusion.

"Correct. Tell me. When you think of this person, what do you see?"

Is this like a game? To be honest, I never expected Igor to be like this. I'll play along regardless.

"Is it a man?"

"I see…" Igor extended his hand towards one of the doors. "Then let's bring him out for a proper introduction."

I turn in the direction of Igor's band, only to find another person in front of the door. I didn't even hear the door open at all!

The man was wearing a blue elevator attendant. He had silver hair slicked back, covered by his hat. His eyes were in a yellowish color, that for some reason tells me he is not completely human.

Then again, I don't think Igor is completely human as well, but he gives me the impression that he can be trusted.

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo." The man spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, Theo." I smiled at him.

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

"My assistant will aid you as well." Igor said. "Until then… farewell."

The area around me becomes dark. I was a about to look around until I found myself staring at the blue door again.

Did he just teleport me out?

"Hey, you alright?"

I turn to see Akihiko right behind me.

"I-I'm fine." I replied. It seems they can't see this door after all.

"You sure?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "You've been staring at the wall for a while."

Is that what I look like to everybody else!?

"Yes. I'm positive." I nodded. "S-since we're about to fight shadows, I needed a moment to silence to prepare myself."

Thankfully, Akihiko looks convinced and nodded.

"Alright. When you're ready, meet us by the stairs. We'll begin the mission soon."

Akihiko turns and goes to rejoin SEES.

Besides, it's not a lie since I am going to need a bit to prepare myself. I take a deep breath and exhale. I now know that my powers are unique, but that doesn't mean I should play around.

Even with powers, these are dangerous creatures I am fighting. One false move and I might not live to regret it. Remember those training sessions I had last year. I may not have been trained to fight monsters, but I did had self-defense training. Time to put it to use.

Alright! I'm ready!

* * *

When I rejoined the group, Akihiko brought me up to date on how Mitsuru is going to assist us and what is the formation of the team. When everybody is ready, we moved up the stairs and enter the door to the tower.

"So this is it, huh?" Junpei looks around the area.

"I hope I don't get lost." Yukari added.

"_Can you all hear me?" _Mitsuru's voice rang in my head.

"Loud and clear." Akihiko answered. "Everything good on you end?"

"_I managed to detect that strange power from within that strange door. Other then that, everything's fine."_

"Got it." He nodded. "What's the mission for tonight?"

"_Defeat the shadows on this floor. I detect many so it will be a good practice."_

Akihiko turns to us.

"Alright, you heard her. Let's get started. Because Hamuko has actually fought shadows before, she will take point. Yukari, because of your bow, you will stay father back. Junpei and I will stay in the middle and make sure you girls are okay. Got it?"

"Got it!" We answered.

"Let's _move_!"

I moved in front of the group and proceeded forward. The hallways were painted a glowing green light that came from the windows that just seem added to the walls. Things were going well when we hit a fork in the road.

"Senpai." I turn back to the group. "Do we keep going forward or left?"

"Mitsuru?" Akihiko placed a finger on his ear.

"_Hmm? Straight ahead is a dead end, but there is an item."_

"An item?" Junpei's eyes brighten up. "You mean like treasure?"

"_Possibly. However, there is a group shadows heading your way from the left."_

"Got it." Akihiko turns to us. "First, we'll deal with the shadow. Then we'll head straight and grab whatever it is. Hamuko, attack the shadow, we'll cover you."

"Right."

I moved to the edge of the wall and peeked around.

Four identical shadows are sliding across the floor like guards in patrol. It doesn't look like they knows we're here.

If I time it right, I might be able to strike while it's still unaware.

"Now!" I yelled while hitting one of the shadows with my weapon.

As my weapon strike the shadow's mask, it let out a cry as it melts in a puddle of goo. The other three slides around in an attempt to surround me. Akihiko and Junpei prevented that by moved up beside me while Yukari stayed further behind the readied her now.

"_Excellent work!" _Mitsuru cheered. _"Now quickly finish them off before they regain their bearings. I'll scan for any weaknesses."_

"On it!" Yukari fired her bow to the nearest enemy.

The arrow managed to pierce the mask, but the shadow is still manage to stay alive.

"Geez, those things are tough." She said.

"Alright, I'll finish the job!" Junpei pulled out his Evoker and aimed it to his head. "Hermes!"

When he fired his gun, Junpei was surrounded by blue flames and his Persona appeared in front of him. Hermes proceeded to fly straight at the injured shadow with it's wing-like weapons and cut the monster in half.

"Nice work!" I gave Junpei a thumbs up.

"No problem." He returned the gesture.

"_Their weakness is fire." _Mitsuru called in.

"Fire? Got it!" I pulled out my Evoker and aimed at my head. "Persona!"

I summoned Orpheus and she played a tune on her harp. A ball of fire appears in front of her and shot right at another shadow, engulfing it and flames.

The shadow is still alive, bit I don't think it's getting up soon. Time to make it permanent.

I charge at the shadow and swing my weapon at the mask. The blade cuts cleanly through it, making the rest of the body melt into the ground.

"_Watch out! The last one is on the move!"_

"Right!" Akihiko acknowledged and ran towards it.

The shadow threw one of it's arms at him, but Akihiko expertly ducked under it and throws one back. His boxing gloves hits the shadow's mask, cracking it and knocking the shadow back. Before the shadow could regain it bearings, senpai brings another arm to the shadow. His fist goes threw the mask, shattering it in fragments. The rest of the body dissolves away, leaving us the victor.

"Woah." Junpei awed. "He took one down without a Persona."

"That's our senpai for you." Yukari added.

"_Good work, everyone." _Mitsuru chimed in. _"But don't rest just yet, there are a few more shadows around."_

Akihiko joins the rest of us to contribute to the conversation. I would have joined as well, but I can't help but be distracted by floating cards in front of me. The three cards are floating around me each depicting a different image. One has a gold coin, the other has some sort of fairy and the last one shows a blue lady.

I only had a moment to see them before they turned around and started spinning around. I wasn't really paying attention to the cards because I wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Once I made sure I was still sane, I grab the closest card. The card turned out to be the blue lady. It faded away and I was stuck with a word that appeared in my mind.

"Apsaras…" I muttered to myself.

Another Persona, and one that uses ice or "bufu" is it's called. This would be useful.

"Hey!" Junpei called to me. "Hurry up or we'll leaving you!"

Oh right.

"Coming!"

The item turns out to be a suitcase containing a bunch of coins. Where they came from, we would possibly never know.

The rest of the mission turns out to be going well. With Akihiko giving us orders while we travel through the desolate hallways of the twisted tower, we quickly and efficiently eliminate any shadow with few trouble. I can tell that Akihiko is new to leadership as he tend to rush into battle, leaving the rest of us to think for ourselves. Fortunately, it is soon apparent that he is learning quickly the more battle we got into. He soon gives orders as soon as we got into battle, with Mitsuru giving out advice as well as the shadow's weaknesses to finish our battles with style; With those two in command, we were a force to be reckoned with.

Any injury we had is easily healed by Yukari's Persona. Junpei was able to cast agi while I switched to Apsaras, in order to vary our move sets and power. When we reached a fairly opened area, Junpei immediately collapsed on the spot.

"Boy…" He breathe heavily. " I may not be the athletic type, but I'm sure I'm a lot more tired than I thought."

"I know." Yukari nodded. "It feels like I ran a marathon."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour." Akihiko explained. "You become more fatigued more easily. But I'm impressed, we fought around 10 battles and came out on top. Hamuko, how are you doin'?"

"A little winded, but I'm fine." I replied.

"Alright, normally I would suggest that we keep going but I think you guys had done well enough for tonight. Mitsuru, where's nearest teleporter?"

"_Hold on… just turn head straight, turn left and it should be there on the right."_

"Right. You heard her, let's move."

Following Mitsuru's directions, we walked along the path until we a similar device that was the one we found at the entrance but smaller. One by one we all disappeared in the flash of light when we step in the device until I was the last one behind. I took one last glance behind me.

We did well. It is only the first floor, and I'm sure it's going to get tougher from here in out. Turning back, I step into the device and was soon blinded by the light.

"Good work, everyone." Mitsuru congratulated us. "How was your first mission?"

"It was exciting." I couldn't help but answer.

"Well, I'm glad you're able to gain confidence from this."

"To think I have this kind of power." Junpei stared at his Evoker. "It was awesome!"

"I'm sure you're all tired." Akihiko said. "Come, let's go back and rest-."

***Boom***

The shockwave knocked all of us to the ground. Mitsuru, quickly stabilized herself with her motorcycle before she fell. Everybody else wasn't so lucky. Akihiko immediately pulled himself up and quickly got ready for combat.

Everyone was looking all over the place, looking for any enemies coming at us.

"Don't worry." Mitsuru assured us.

"What do you mean?" Yukari got up, making sure her leg wasn't injured.

"That was just a power wave, it may be immense but it's harmless." She explained.

"Well, where is it coming from?" Junpei asked, lowering his weapon.

The redhead only gestured her head towards the mysterious door.

"I can't help feel but lucky that we can't open that thing yet." Yukari commented.

I nod in agreement.

However, I can't help but wonder what is giving off such an energy and why is it necessary to lock it up in there...

* * *

A/N: Here's the second chapter I promised. With them finally edited and uploaded, I can now focus on the next one.

Assuming that laziness isn't too severe it should be up within the month. (No promises)

Anyways,

mocasiotorres22: I'm glad you like it. Part of me felt like it was unnecessary to add because it will be revealed later on but I felt like it was important to know since Minato been through alot but didn't show it. So I thought I should ease you guys in before I delve in deeper to Minato's mind.

DPSS: To be honest, The reason I made his past vague is simply because I did felt it was unnecessary to add more. I mean seriously, Minato's past is complicated enough.

After all, the only thing worth noting is that there was an unexpected event that Minato encountered while he was doing something else, he met some people worth caring about and still had morals despite how shattered his mind was. In the end, Minato became a lot better mentally and he went on his way when the event is over.

That is the personality that we are seeing Minato now. A person that was at his low for a long time who became apathetic, bitter and cynical. (Though he did did a good hiding the last two) He eventually found peace from the people whom he interacted with and became better as a result. While he still a bit cynical, he still believes that his effort and suffering will be worth it at the end when he accomplishes his goal.

Now that you brought Fate up, I can see that becoming a possibility. After all, the timeline fits, (Fate took place on 2004 while Persona 3 took place in 2009.) and Persona and Servants are kinda similar. (Not completely, I know.) You know, the more I talk about it, the more the idea becomes more appealing.

Huh, Good job pointing that out. I may actually consider it...


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The third trial…**

.

* * *

**April 20/09: Deep Monad...**

"What makes these pendants so special?" Nyx interrogated our "prisoner".

"Really?" Envy laughed. "All this time and you still haven't you figure it out?"

Nyx silently impaled his shoulder with her sword.

"Gahhhh!"

I pulled the sword out as he screamed in pain and healed the gaping hole from killing him.

"I'm not asking again." She glared at him.

We had taken precautions to make sure he doesn't have anything hidden. Due to the nature and dangers of our work, especially dealing with a possible group of psychopaths and mindless beasts. Sometimes we must do what me must to ensure our safety. I understand that, but did have to strip him to his underwear!?

Seriously! I feel wrong just for being in his presence at this point. Worst enough, he's hanging by his underpants with his knife pinning it under the platform where we fought.

Granted, unless he could fly or suicidal, there is no way he would remove his only life line that is between him and the abyss below.

What is with Nyx anyways? She didn't came back until today, and she immediately drags me to the tower as soon as the Dark Hour hits. I didn't had time to talk to her because she disappeared as soon school ended and I was busy avoiding Hamuko to give her a false impression during it.

Didn't she went back to her realm to find out more about the pendant?

"Now tell me." She raised her voice slightly.

Apparently not.

I asked to help with the questioning, but all she told me is to let her handle it and to heal any damages she may of caused. Other than now, she's been patient with Envy. Perhaps she only injured him just to make me pay attention to the details. I may had zoned out of the questioning because I was looking over my current inventory.

Right now I have around 10 elemental gems of each type, a bit of healing items, a snuff soul, a traesto gem, enough weapons to fill enough an armory, a bunch of revival beads, 3 attack and magic mirrors each, a couple of Plume of Dusks and a unique homunculus.

I call it unique because is was dressed and had a couple beads for eyes. Where did I get this? Or did I made it? I don't know and I don't care because it's not important right now.

Anyways, while I did order a stockpile earlier and they arrived at my room a few days ago like they said, I obviously didn't stock up. That is because I was not aware that we were going to Tartarus tonight.

I was in my hotel room finishing up homework, when she suddenly barged in, grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the tower all while ignoring my questions. Heck, I barely had time to ran to a nearby fast-food restaurant to get a meal in a bag before the Dark Hour hits. Because of that, I'm under supplied. Granted, this amount of supplies is more than enough when exploring normal Tartarus but anything could happen within Deep Monad.

"We're done here." Nyx brings me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and brought the food bag I was holding to Envy.

"What's this?" He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's been weeks outside." I answered. "That means many hours had passed here."

"Heh, do you think I would fall for that!? Who's say you didn't anything to it?"

"You're free to drop it into the abyss below if you don't want it." I toss the bag to him.

Envy catches the bag and glares at us. I did what I thought was humane, what he does with it is his business.

"Let's move." I spoke to Thanatos, who was floating patiently and is carrying both Nyx and I.

The god of death wordlessly flew above the platform and let us off on to the ground. He dissipated back into my mind and the card was back where he was.

Nyx and I walked along the bridge to the old village. Things were silent between us before I am decided to speak.

"Did you really need to interrogate him like that?"

"I need for info about the pendants." She replied, still facing forward.

"Didn't you went back to your realm to figure that out?" I turn to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to make sure the information I got was correct."

"Was it?"

"Yes. And I was able to make sense with a lot of things."

A lot of things?

"Like what?"

"First off, the pendant itself acts like a barrier, preventing accidents and such. There is a desire to open the pendant and unleash whatever is inside. Whatever this thing is, this "corrupting influence", you humans are very vulnerable to it. Beings like me are mostly immune, but I didn't stick around the open pendant long enough to find out. Also as you already found out, the barrier alone didn't completely negate the effects."

I nodded.

The mere presence alone has caused me to collapse earlier.

"The next part comes from that man. Of course, we have to take that with a grain of salt." She continued explaining. "If a human opens the pendant and successfully resist the influence from within. They will be granted great power."

"How great?"

"He claims to power to defeat a god."

I have a hard to time believing that. Why would Nyarlathotep give humans the power to defeat him? Even if the Sins of Humanity are completely loyal to him, he must've figured the possibility that I might my hands on it. That must mean the corrupting influence inside the pendant is what keeps them loyal and what keeps me from utilizing it so easily. Or he could've simply lied to them for some reason, that's another possibility.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Nothing worthy of repeating." Nyx turns to me. "Now, report."

"Hmm?" I wasn't aware I had something important to report, considering I didn't to Tartarus like she ordered.

"I just got back today, so I had no idea what happened here since I left. Did anything happen?"

The only thing that is noteworthy has gone cold the moment I found it. I suppose I could tell her that.

I nodded my head. "Just one thing. You may have heard that Hamuko was looking for me."

"She asked me during lunch. I didn't know where you were at the time and answered like that. You must be a real ladies man." She rolled her eyes.

"Tch." I couldn't but help scoff at that statement.

Perhaps a bit more harshly than I intended because Nyx is giving me a strange look. Thankfully she didn't comment on it and continued on.

"What was the reason?"

I should start at the beginning.

"Five days after you left, I went to visit her because I had nothing better to do."

"Had you considered getting a hobby?" She sarcastically asked.

"There was nothing interesting this early plus I'm not technically friends with anyone at SEES yet."

Well, there was Akihiko and Mitsuru, but we just hung out before then and the day was still young.

"I want to visit Hamuko in the hospital just to see how is she doing when it happened. I was about to leave when I felt the presence like the pendant we had."

"There was another one close by?" Her eyes widened a bit.

"Yes. I immediately thought I was being attacked and pulled out my sword to defend myself. When I realized that there was no immediate danger around me, I noticed that the energy was coming from above me. I was again about to leave when I heard her voice."

"Was she completely awake?"

I shook my head.

"I would guess the pendant shook her and woke her up as a result. Luckily, she would barely conscious so it was easy to get her back to sleep. I was hoping that she would forget about it since her eyes were barely opened, but she called me out on it the next time we met."

"How does avoiding her help exactly?" She crosses her arms, giving me that look again.

"Because she's not completely involved in the Dark Hour yet, she immediately passed it off as me being shy visiting her."

"So in order to keep her thinking like that, you pretend to avoid her in embarrassment to make it look like something else." Nyx nods, understanding my reasoning. "However, do you think it would work long?"

I shake my head. "Hamuko is a lot smarter than she let's on. She will eventually figure it out soon."

I'm just hoping by the time she realized it, it would not matter anymore. With all the evidence she has so far, I wouldn't be surprised she would find out sometime after she joins SEES. At best, I would have a few days to plan for the future before I'm formally asked to join SEES. I also have to account Nyx as well if they ask about her.

The goddess in question sighs loudly. "Moving on, did you manage to find source in the hospital?"

"No. By the time I got there, everybody in the area was unconscious and the window in the room was shattered."

"I see." Nyx looked forward again and continued walking.

All possible answers points to Wrath. He was most likely brought to the hospital after being found fatally injured. Once he awoken, he would used the pendant to regain his strength and escape. I'm glad I didn't someone to get killed this cycle, but the fact is, Wrath is now out there with a possible vendetta against me. Perhaps it would better that I should've finished him off- no!

Don't think like that. I have enough problems at the moment, I rather not regret anything now.

* * *

Finally, we made pass the bridge and into the old village. After we made into the center and entered to portal into the new version, we traveled the long path to the edge where the pedestal was and found a glowing bridge to the far end temple. The shadows in the village are back but they seem to be ignoring us like last time. That's good, there is little point in battle if it's not necessary.

_Battles are always necessary! _Thanatos augured.

Not when I don't have the luxury of time nor energy.

I took my first step on to the bridge, ripples flow away from my foot as if I step on water. The bridge barely wide enough of for two people. As I move forward to the end with Nyx following behind me, the floating platforms around us seem to shift in their place. Almost if they are moving towards the temple.

"Can you answer me one question?" Nyx spoke all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" I keep my eyes forward, careful not to step off the edge.

"Ever since this time loop started, I've been watching you."

"Me? What for?"

"For any weakness I can exploit. But while I was watching you, I noticed that for each iteration, you relayed less on your Personas."

"This time loop for some reason is letting me keep some of my powers." I answered casually. Even with just a fragment, the Universe is a powerful thing. "Naturally, as I develop my powers, more of it comes back with me each time. Even if most of my powers may be gone, I'm still strong enough to fight you one on one if I were to go all out."

Ignoring the fact I was lose an ally and leaving me with no energy left to defend myself. It would be incredibly stupid of me if I did such a thing.

"Aren't you confident." She says sarcastically.

"I haven't lost to you yet." I said that, knowing that would annoy her.

I can't see her face, but I can tell she is glaring at me.

"Does that mean you can use more powerful attacks without your Personas?" She muttered.

"Yes."

She hesitated before continuing.

"Even Armageddon?"

Is that what she is worried about? Though to be fair to her, because I rather not be in a long, arduous battle with a being that can end all life in an instant, I use that attack every time we battle.

"Obviously." I nodded. "Of course without Satan and Lucifer assisting me, it would take a few minutes to charge up as opposed to instantly. Plus, it would take even longer if I were to run around, dodging attacks and such."

Of course, the major cost casting Armageddon without Satan and Lucifer is that it would drain all of my energy. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't the fact that I would barely be able to move at all. That is why I try to never use an attack like that unless I have the necessary Personas, or last resort.

Megidolaon is the exception because it's a spell that has good balance between power and cost. Like Nyx's Almighty attack, It's not the strongest I can use (compared to Flare, Morning star and definitely Armageddon), but it's power enough to get most of the job done and the cost is high (compared to dyne level spells) but manageable.

Soon after our conversation, we made it to the other side of the light bridge and entered the temple.

For some reason this place feels wrong to me. The large room was nearly empty with the exception of a stone rectangular shape in the middle of the floor.

Taking a closer look at the rectangle, I realized that it was a coffin of some sort. There were ancient writing on the tomb. Now that look around the room, all of the walls are filled the same writing.

Ancient Greek?

"Another riddle?" Nyx glanced around the room.

"Looks like it." I answered.

"You stand guard outside." She ordered. "You can't read this, so you're useless at the moment."

"Got it." I exited the temple.

No need to tell me twice.

* * *

I was about sit down near the entrance steps when I notice a group of shadows patrolling in the abandoned village on the other side of the light bridge. They don't seem to see me and I don't feel like drawing attention to myself so I decided to ignore them.

Well, this is still shadow territory so sitting down might not be the best idea. I lean my body at one of the pillars to relax myself while look at the entire landscape before me. Despite looking like it belongs in hell, It actually looks nice. The architecture on the buildings look well kept and the flowing blood adds to the touch. Heck, even the shadows look like villagers walking around and doing their daily task. It almost looks peaceful...

!

I immediately turn to face the presence that is suddenly heading near my area. Standing on top of a crumbled pillar nearby, there a bird. Well, a shadow in shape of a bird.

It soon noticed me and turns its head in my direction. For a while, we both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. My steel eyes glared back at the glowing red ones.

_You should probably kill it._ Thanatos suggested.

_Why?_ Orpheus asked. _ It's not like the other mindless shadows._

_Just because it's not attacking doesn't mean it won't. It's better to kill it now before it becomes a problem later._

If you say so.

As soon as my sword appeared in my hand. The shadow let out an ear piercing screech, forcing me to drop my weapon to cover both of my ears. When it stopped producing that noise, it flew away from the temple, leaving me alone.

Huh, well that-

!

I rolled away from the pillar and saw it get stuck by multiple arrows.

I turn to face the source to see that a group of rather armored shadows heading my way, crossing the light bridge. All five of them are carrying different weapons.

_That bird must've alerted these shadows. _Messiah said.

_Hey, let's kill that bird. _Orpheus mocked. _What could possibly go wrong!?_

_And how do we know it's not going to do that anyways? _Thanatos countered. _I'd rather we cause it then let it out of our control._

_By starting a fight than let some small creature live? _He argued.

_Did you forget it's a shadow? For all we know, it could've been a scout and killing it fast would've prevented this._

Either way. It's too late to do anything about it.

I ran to pick up my dropped sword and made my way to the edge of the light bridge.

Extending my free hand toward the advancing group, I fired Garudyne at full power. Despite being push back with the force of a tornado, the shadows manage to hold their group. I only manage to knock one of them into the abyss.

No problem. I casted Maziodyne and ran on to the bridge. Lightning struck all of the foes, stunning them and giving me time to move up to them.

I slashed at the nearest shadow and shoved it off the bridge. I moved on to the next one to find that is quickly recovered and jumped over me.

How strangely agile.

I turn around to swing behind me only to be blocked it with the spear the shadow is welding. Out of my peripheral vision, the shadow that is now behind me is moving up with its sword ready to swing down. I summoned a long sword to block that attack.

Darn, I can't fight effectively with this small space. The bridge is too narrow.

I let go of my long sword to blast Garudyne behind me. The two shadows behind stumble but held their ground, giving me a bit of space. That is all I needed. I placed my on the bridge and casted Magarudyne, surrounding me in a torrent of wind and pushing everybody back.

I jumped over the shadow and summoned a dagger in my free hand. When I landed, I attempted to stab the shadow in the open area with the dagger. However, it quickly spun around to grab the dagger by the blade. Before I could react, it yanked the small weapon towards it, pulling me along for the ride. If I didn't let go of the dagger and duck just in time, I would have received a new hole in my head, courtesy of the spear just above me.

These guys are surprisingly competent.

I slowly move myself back to the temple while keeping my guard up with the tro in front of me. Thankfully, the area before the temple has enough space to move around effectively. When I reached solid ground halfway between the bridge and temple, I summoned another dagger in my free hand and prepared myself.

The first shadow charged in, with the other two jumping over me. I dashed with haste and attacked the shadow in front of me with my sword. Obviously it was skill enough to block such a simple attack. Unfortunately for it, that was merely a diversion. While my sword is pinning the spear down, I quickly raised my dagger and stabbed the opening in the helmet, killing the shadow instantly.

One down.

Sensing a presence speed down at me, I jumped backwards. The shadow slammed down hard enough to create a small creator, leaving its sword very deep into concrete like ground. Too bad the sword is now stuck, leaving me ample time to deal with the shadow still falling towards me.

I look at the falling shadow and prepared myself. Right before it landed, I evaded to the side and attacked the opening I was so graciously given. I turn my dagger to hold it reverse grip it and stabbed my opponent in the opening in the armor.

Surprisingly, it was still alive. Then again I didn't hit it in the face like the previous one so I had this one coming. I made up for it by raising my sword and cutting off the head, finishing the job.

Another down, time to clean up the last one.

I unsummon my weapons and made my way to the last shadow, that is still futilely trying to free its weapon. I raised my palm at it and fired Agidyne. The intense head of the fire coupled with the fact it was wearing metal armor, the last shadow was effectively cooked thoroughly. The only thing was left was a steaming pile of armor that was left behind.

I swear, the more I fight these shadows, the more intelligent they seem to get.

After sighing to myself, I moved over to another pillar near the entrance to the temple to lean on it. It doesn't look like Nyx is finished yet, so I decided to summon the homunculus to examine it meantime.

_So you decide to look at a doll instead of relaxing? _Thanatos questioned.

I did finished a battle. Plus the Dark Hour messes with my MP3, I can't pass the time normally at this point.

_Still..._

I could continue to practice. Either way, I did spent a while moving around, summoning weapons and magic. I rather not be completely exhausted when she finishes.

_A doll though? Sure the ones we normally use are just simple ones with no important features. This one looks like it belongs to a child._

Maybe, but I rather stare at this doll for while, rather than sit around and think about my strange life and powerlessness.

_Huh?_ Thanatos questioned. _Are you bothered by what she said?_

Not really. While I'm not happy with not being able to help Nyx with the riddle; my issue is that I don't know ancient Greek. That's fine, that nothing I can do at the moment. What I'm more worried about is my powerlessness.

_What? You aren't exactly the weakest human around you know? Plus, you are becoming more stronger each time. There's nothing wrong with that._

That's what I initially thought as well. Until I wonder why.

_Why? _Orpheus questioned.

I don't want to think about it.

_And that's your choice. _Messiah says calmly. _We know why you don't want to, but all the more reason you should. You may not know it, but-._

"Why are you staring at a doll like that?" Someone said behind me.

I turn to see Nyx standing just at the entrance with her arms crossed.

"Finished?" It has been a while.

"No." She shakes her head. "It's a lot more complicated than I thought, so I'm taking a breather."

"I see." I figured it's going to be a lot more difficult as we moved closer to the truth.

"You still haven't told me about the doll."

I took one more look at the doll before letting fade away.

"It's something from my past." I answered at last.

Probably. Why else would I have it?

"You played with dolls in your past?" She raised an eyebrow.

God, I hope not.

"What's the riddle about anyways?" I ask her.

"Why? Think you can solve it?"

I shrugged in response.

I'm more curious than anything.

"Why not?" Nyx moves to an adjacent pillar next to mine and looks out to the ruined town below. "Perhaps another perspective could help."

She takes a breath before continuing.

"A creature the even the Olympians fear. Larger than anything living on this planet. One cannot destroy without endangering this land. Even banishing it here, it can still wreak havoc on the surface."

"Seems a bit short, compared to the text on the walls." I said.

"Trust me." Nyx rolls her eyes. "It had a lot of details; the best I can do is shorten it just for you to comprehend."

Thanks for your vote of confidence...

"There are creatures that even Zeus fears?" I asked.

"Honestly, I think the only thing that nympho is scared of is his wife. Even then, he still sleeps around." She sighs.

From what I read about Zeus, it also looks like he's afraid of Nyx as well but it looks like she's not aware of it.

_It's funny. _Thanatos said. Back when Heracles was doing his thing, _Hypnos allowed Hera to harass Heracles by putting Zeus to sleep. Zeus would obviously get mad when he wakes up but can't do anything to Hypnos. That is because Hypnos would always hide behind mother and Zeus can't do anything to that might piss her off._

Really?

_Yes. Apparently Hypnos did it numerous times to him because Zeus knows he can't retaliate at all._

Hilarious is that is, I need to get back on track.

"So essentially, we need find the creature that fits all that description." I said.

"Basically." She nods. "The problem is that it's been so long, that I can't remember every single details. Luckily for us, we only need the name of the creature. If I enough clues, I could eventually find out soon enough."

"Who would be reckless enough to fight a being like that anyways?"

"Zeus would be one, I suppose Ares would be another, Athena is another possibility but she would be more cautious. Actually, I think those Zeus is the only logical answer."

Alright, I was expecting more but I'm not complaining.

"Would the Titans work?" I suggested. "Zeus' father did eat his children and they were casted into Tartarus in the end."

"Not likely." Nyx shakes her head. "Most of the Olympians fought in that war with the Titans and the creature we're looking for is singular."

"Well, can we assume that the creature is still stuck in Tartarus or dead, or even somewhere else? I mean if I had to trap something and it can still affect the earth and killing it is not an option, I rather trap it in a place where it can't harm anyone."

"Is that why you sealed me in the Sea of Souls?" She looks at me, lowering her eyebrows.

I slowly inch away from her.

Yeah, I don't think it would be funny if I said that she was a possible answer to this riddle. I currently don't have a deathwish at the moment. I swear that look is becoming more terrifying every time I look at it.

"…According to the text, the creature somehow managed to escape Tartarus but was finally defeated on the surface at last." Nyx continues.

"Even when killing it puts the Earth at risk?" Is the riddle going back on its own word?

"That part confused me as well." She lowers her arms to her sides. "Maybe Tartarus weakened it, maybe it split itself into weaker parts or it could just be an exaggeration and we can't take everything it says literally. Either way, the main point is that it's not in Tartarus when it was defeated at last."

"Any idea where?" That could narrow a lot of things down.

"I know where, but it's it doesn't make any sense." She moaned.

"Any sense? How?"

"Because the being that is related to the area of Sicily, is Typhon."

"Who's that?" I not familiar with the name.

"Typhon, is the most deadly being of ancient Greek history." She explained. "He was also known to be the "Father of monsters" to you humans. Creatures like Cerberus, Ladon, the hydra and even ones like the chimera come from Typhon and his wife, Echidna. Even if you haven't hear of these two, you've definitely heard their children."

How can I not?

One future member of SEES is a dog that has Cerberus as a Persona.

"Typhon once challenged the Olympians over Mt. Olympus and naturally, Zeus and Athena stay and fought while the others fled.

I don't know the complete details; all I know is that Typhon challenged Zeus, the god had a difficult time, even had his tendons ripped out. Sometime later, the Olympian and the beast fights again. Zeus, with help from some other deities, manage to defeat him by trapping him under Mt. Etna, where the he is permanently stuck but still can still cause volcanic eruptions and earthquakes."

"That sounds like this thing fit the riddle." That was easier than I thought.

"I would agree, if the text aren't so difficult to interpret. You must of noticed it even with the little information I gave. Did you remember what I said?"

I lowered my head and pondered. "You said: "Even banishing it here, it can still wreak havoc on the Earth." However you didn't say anything about Tartarus when you describe him."

"Exactly." She dips her head. "The riddle describes this creature was trapped in Tartarus at some point then escaped to get revenge on Zeus, even though I know Zeus was the one that lost the first time and ran away."

"Maybe they didn't know that and assumed their way is how it happened because of misinterpretation." I proposed.

I mean the one questioning the riddle is someone who actually lived in those times. The one that made that riddle probably got it off on a 3rd party book or something.

"Impossible for many reasons." She disagreed. "Do you remember that puzzle I worked on the first time? It was a simple fill in a few blanks, but the answers are something only the gods should only know. Any mortal that has that information would go mad from revelation."

Disturbing.

"So Nyarlathotep could've made this thing and got it wrong for possible sabotage?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That would be the logical thing, but again, impossible. What I'm about to tell you is something that no human would know."

"What?" Like mad from revelation type of thing?

"No." She holds up her palm to pause my thoughts. "What I mean is no human would know because it is pointless for them to know. You see, we deities have a language that mortals can not understand at all."

I nod.

That's not completely unexpected but I'm assume there's more to it.

"Because of that, we had developed ways that only the deities of that culture can understand it. To everybody else, it might as well be gibberish, even to Nyarlathotep."

"What?" There are a lot of things to process, I need a moment to comprehend all out this. "So you have a system that can prevent third parties from viewing certain things. Is that just exclusive to you guys only?"

"I gave you the simplest info I can make it to be, yet you still have trouble understanding it?"

"No, I understand. You said that it's something that the deities can only comprehend, yet Nyarlathotep won't be able to read it. Is it something that the deities of Greece has exclusively? Is what I'm asking."

"Ah. No it's something that all deities have. It's just being to understand it only works for the beings in the culture. If I were to make a hidden message or say it, I can understand it, Zeus can, Thanatos can. You and Nyarlathotep won't be able to see the true message. Same goes for him as well; if Nyarlathotep were to make the message, he would obviously be able to comprehend, so would his other Lovecraft deities. To me it might as well be useless."

I get it. It's like private messaging, only that it's exclusive to other deities in the same culture. Which brings up a dangerous thought.

"Can it be taught?"

"Thankfully no." She denied. "You have to be born in to the culture, it can't be taught to a human nor another deity of a different culture."

"And that is why Nyarlathotep can't have written this? How do you know it isn't the other way around then?"

"Because I can understand it. If he were to wrote it in his exclusive tongue, I would not be able to understand a single word."

Kind've makes you wonder why he didn't just do that in the first place. I would guess because he has a bet with Philemon, I have to assume (cheating for not) he has to make is possible to solve. Even if it is just 0.01% possible or something. Like he would automatically lose if he does something like that. I don't know, I have no idea how this bet or its rules works. I'm just apparently a pawn in the grand scheme of things.

"Therefore, the only one that can written this is a Greek deity. Someone like Chronos." Nyx' fist tightens at the mention of the name.

"So Chronos was here then." This is not good.

"I had checked the last time I went back to my realm. Everybody but Chronos was accounted for, only he could have made this."

"So you think they are working together?" As if fighting Nyarlathotep alone isn't fighting enough.

"The way I see it, there are no other possibilities. If they are working together, Chronos could've simply made this riddle, made it that only I can understand and then add contradicting details to make it even more harder to solve. Heck without me, it would be impossible for you to solve the first puzzle alone. Let alone reach up to this point."

"And if he's responsible for the puzzles, then he is the cause for the time loops then." Meaning that we have to defeat Nyarlathotep AND Chronos if we are to ever get of the time loop.

Great. Just perfect.

Nyarlathotep has another to make my life difficult.

"One on one with deities would be a bloodbath on earth, but fighting two would be a massacre. Even if we were to restrict them here, I'm positive the effects can be felt outside.

"And at our current strength, they would only mop the floor with us." I sigh.

"Then here's to hoping that we are at our full strength before we meet them." Nyx walks back into the temple.

I followed shortly behind.

Nyx walks up to the tomb and places her hand in it.

"So, Typhon is our answer after all." I said.

"Even with the contradictions we discussed, it is the only logical answer I have." Nyx nodded.

The tomb begins to glow. Nyx removes her hand from it and moves her finger to the spot where there isn't any text. As marks appears where she traces her index finger, the whole temple starts rumbling.

I summoned my sword and move closer to Nyx, looking in the opposite direction watching for any ambush behind us.

"Done." She steps away from the tomb. "We'll see if that is the correct answer soon enough."

She pulls out her sword and inches backwards until our backs touched. Both of us glanced around for any sign of danger until the rumbling stops.

We still remained quiet in case there were something emerging.

"So was it correct?" I broke the ice, turning my eyes in Nyx's direction

"We can't be too sure. In case it was wrong, then we better-"

!

Nyx and I separated our backs and faced the exit.

Right in front of us, there was a giant flaming eye blocking the doorway. The red glowing eye stood unblinking. We all make no attempt to move, making sure standoff did not end it prematurely. I slowly inched towards Nyx, careful to not make any sudden moves.

"Should we destroy it?" I whispered to her once I was close enough.

She broke contact with the eye to glance at me before looking back.

"Do you really think that's a smart idea?" She whispered back. "We don't know if it's attached to anything."

"Assuming it's going the way I think it's going, it is going to be attached to Typhon. Or at the very least a shadow version. I'm glad it's only in the Dark Hour, but I'm worried at the possibility that it might escape the tower to wreak havoc in town. Dark Hour or not."

Nyx turns her head to me in response.

"I understand your concerns. Let me remind you that even with help, Zeus could not destroy the beast. The best he could do is trap it. It's also important to note that we are not exactly at full strength as well. I ask again: do you really think it's a smart idea to fight this thing right now?"

"We could escape and think if a strategy if you want. I have a gem that can teleport us to the entrance of Tartarus." I'm not exactly hyped to fight a huge beast that can beat Zeus one on one, but I willing if I have to. I have fought more frightening things before.

Case in point, the goddess of night that's sighing besides me.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, that would be the wisest thing to do." She lowers her head in frustration. "Alright, you prepare the gem, I keep it focus on me- where did it go?"

What?

I turn my head to the entrance and sure enough, doorway was clear like there was no literal Eye of Sauron blocking us seconds ago.

"It disappeared." I must admit, I didn't feel it's presence move at all. "I think it's still here however."

Nyx nods in agreement.

"You better prepare it now while we have the chance."

Before I could do anything however, a loud noise rumbled Behind us. We both turn to see that no one was behind us at all. However...

Was that tomb always sitting upright?

"Be on guard." Nyx shifted into her combat stance. "There is something inside it."

The tomb banged repeatedly from the inside. For every impact there was, the coffin inched in that direction. The sounds grew louder and louder each time, matching the seconds that seem to follow it. Creaks slowly start to form on the lid every time a pond was heard. Eventually, one impact was strong enough to send the lid flying towards us. Really quickly I might add.

I dove out of the way while Nyx takes a step forward. She extends a palm forward just as the lid hits her. Because of the force of the lid, Nyx begins sliding back until she comes to a screeching stop. With a simple tap with her foot, he sends the object back a greater power back at the open tomb.

The lid hits the figure that just climbing out it of the tomb, sending them back in. The impact caused the stone coffin to fall back onto its previous position.

Before any of us had a chance to say anything, the lid was obliterated, spewing the rubble up like a volcano.

The figure once again tries to emerge from the downed tomb. The figure is black like the shadows and it collapsed into a puddle of goo when it finally got out of coffin.

The goo soon shaped itself to resemble itself to look like a man. The shadow grew up to be twice our sizes and the head seems to be constantly shaping itself while its eyes emerge from it.

Using its red eyes, it looks around the room it was in. When the shadow spotted Nyx, it's eyes glowed even brighter than before and out an animalistic howl into the sky.

The whole temple rumbled from the scream. While Nyx and I were trying to keep our balance from the shaking. The shadow grabs the largest piece of rubble near him and held it like club and charged.

Holy crap, it moves insanely fast.

"Nyx, look out!" I yelled.

The shadow quickly made its way over and readied it's makeshift weapon to attack.

Fortunately, Nyx was able to block the attack with her sword just in time. Unfortunately, the attack was so strong that the impact sent Nyx sliding back at a quick pace until she hits a wall.

I fired Agidyne at the shadow to hopefully destroy it. The flames hit it head on, but it doesn't seem to be bothered by the intense heat. The shadow seem to howl again as it charged towards me.

I position myself and raised my blade to guard against the incoming strike. The two weapons collided into each other causing the impact to make me slide back a bit.

While I was still recoiling from the impact, the shadow twisted its body around to kick me in the guts and send me flying into the wall. My sword flew and embed itself next to me as I was sliding down.

I had to abandon my weapon to roll out if the leaping shadow's attack just in time. The shadow's attack shattered the wall into pieces. It immediately got up and charged after me again.

With its quickness and power with each swing, I had no choice but to avoid his attacks until I reached a safe distance to jump away and gain some more range.

When I was a safe distance, I summoned another sword and got into my stance.

"Ack!"

Immediately, I felt pain on one of my legs and fell on one knee. I look down to see a piece of rubble with the size of a fist next to my bleeding leg. Looking up, The shadow leaped far into the air and prepared it's weapon to dive-bomb me.

Alright, what the hell?

It's one thing that shadows in Deep Monad are smart enough to develop tactics and strategies, but this is like hyper-intelligence. It's almost like I'm fighting a super human that really wants me dead.

Before it could make it halfway down, Nyx dives right into the falling shadow, sending it slamming into a wall.

Nyx landed gracefully on the ground and readies her sword.

The shadow destroys the wall it was stuck in and slams it's club in to Nyx's weapon. Fortunately, Nyx was prepared and was able to stand her ground. The two were exchanging blows so fast and so powerful that it felt like I was in a hurricane.

After I healed my wound, I got up and enchanted my sword with the flames of Agi. When Agi blade was ready, I ran up to them and joined Nyx with the assault.

Surprisingly, despite the two of us attacking at the same time, the shadow was able to block all of our attacks. It even threw in a few attacks back at us. Eventually, Nyx was able to deflect the club away from us, giving me enough time to stab the shadow in the chest. While it was reeling back from our attacks, I let go of my sword and placed both hands and the chest and casted Garudyne. The powerful wind sent it soaring out of the temple door and on to the glowing bridge outside.

"Good work." Nyx complemented and move forward. "Let's hurry and finish it off."

"Nyx." I followed behind her and summoned a long sword. "Careful, this thing is smarter than it looks."

"I know." She glanced at me. "While I was getting out of the rubble, I noticed it kicking a rock to your leg before starting its attack. It was pretty clever how it forced you into that position."

"I know." I sighed while enhancing my new sword with the Ice of Bufu.

When it leaped into the air, it basically forced me into two choices. Either I try to get out of the way and risk getting hit directly, or try to block it and be at the mercy at the next strike. If it weren't for Nyx, I doubt I would get out of that unharmed.

Just as we moved to the exit, there was a loud roar and something rapidly heading our way.

"Get down!" Nyx yelled as she pushed me off to the side.

She retracted her arms just in time as the "club" slammed where I standing. Nyx slashed at the long arm that was holding the weapon as she leaped back to avoid a another extended fist headed her way. So it can extend its limbs as well.

The shadow rushed passed me to continue its assault.

Huh, oh hey, there's my Velvet sword.

It is strange that the shadow completely ignored me just now. I mean it was able to defend itself against Nyx and myself at the same time no less. Now it's just focusing it its attention completely with her.

Come to think of it; when I fired Agidyne at it earlier, it focused entirely on me even though Nyx crashed in a wall and was vulnerable. The same thing happened with Nyx when she saved me from it, even though I was at its mercy.

Nyx was doing well against the shadow. She swings her sword that the same time as the shadow moves its club. Like an old samurai movie, the shadow's arm flies straight off, leaving a trail of black liquid behind and dropping its weapon near it.

It howls in pain and releases a shockwave from its body. The pressure knocks me to the ground and Nyx was struggling trying to keep her footing.

Taking advantage of the situation, the shadow uses its remaining arm to throw Nyx across the room but not before the she managed to stab her sword into the shadow's chest.

Once I got up and made sure Nyx was out of range, I fired Agidyne at the target. As expected, the shadow immediately grabbed his weapon with its remaining arm, turns to me and charges. I fired agi more times at the shadow. Strange that it didn't try to dodge them at all, even when it should know where it's going to hit.

Alright, time to- woah!

I rolled out of the way of the club that the shadow had thrown. When I looked up, it was already less halfway to me.

Right. Despite its simple attitude, it's still hyper-intelligent. That's fine, time for plan B.

I got up and prepared my sword and held up my hand. I have to wait for the right moment. Strike too soon or too early and it will be the death of me.

Concentrate…

The shadow is right in front of me..

Focus…

The shadow raised its right fist…

Time it right…

I Garudyne at the shadow. It was unperturbed by the wind and continues to attack.

Thankfully, that was not my goal. The wind did its job of slowing down the shadow just enough for me to duck under the fist and point my sword forward and push it forward through the thick, black skin.

With another sword embedded into its chest, the shadow reeled backwards. However, dispute the damage is sustained, it was still alive.

Fine, I'll go for the head. I quickly turn around and pulled my Velvet sword out of the wall and swing it at the enemy.

However, the shadow recovered faster than I expected and it quickly grabbed onto my arm. It lifted me up and threw me access the room.

When I saw that I was heading towards its tomb, I unsummoned my blade did my best to land without any injuries. Thankfully, the open tomb was large enough for me to roll properly unharmed. I turn to see the shadow just few feet ahead me preparing to attack.

Realizing my only solution, I ducked into the tomb to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, I wasn't the target; the tomb is. As I felt the tomb moved, I found myself speeding right at a wall. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

***Crash***

Thankfully I wasn't hurt but I was now trapped in the tomb with the wall acting like a cage. Hopefully, a powerful Garudyne should set me free.

I placed my hand on the base of the tomb and casted Garudyne at full power. The tomb was sent flying at incredible speeds, shattering once it hit the other end of the wall.

With nothing else holding my freedom, I landed on the ground and summoned my sword.

***Throb***

Ack!

I put my left hand on my head in an attempt to soothe the pain.

_Minato, careful. _Messiah warned. _You already casted enough spells already. Your mind won't be able to handle the pressure if you continue to cast them._

Darn, did I already reached my limit? Looks like it's time to bring out the Arcana.

_Wait, don't! It's too late. You would've brought out enough power to stop this thing, but your mind can't handle it right now._

Damn it! Then what can I do? This guy is almost impossible to fight one on one.

I look up to see Nyx deliver a flying kick to the shadow. The kick managed to knock it back but it quickly recovered and started swinging its fist at her. With her sword still embedded in the shadow, Nyx can only avoid its attack in the meantime.

_Use us. It won't help with your mind but we can at the very least reduce the strain._

At the cost of speed huh? Well it's better than nothing.

Wait. How many spells can I cast? Without you guys helping?

_Not much. _Orpheus replied.

Can you give me a rough number?

_One. Maybe if you're lucky, two._

I'll keep that in mind.

I remember that I have some elemental gems. I know that they're not really strong compared to my power normally but I could have should use with them right now.

I ran towards the two and swing my sword. It struck the fist, cutting off a few fingers. Nyx took the advantage to pull out her sword and swing at the shadow. Her sword left a huge wound in the shadow, making it reel back. Nyx and I leaped back to regroup and our enemy roared, releasing the shockwaves all around it again.

"About time." She says. "you have a plan? He's too fast to be able to cast more powerful attacks."

"Maybe." I studied the being in front of me. "We may be able to destroy it but not while this thing can still move quickly."

"Then we need to cripple it." She nodded. "You just need to get in close, right?"

"Right."

"Let's move!"

Nyx and I charge at the shadow. As the thing stopped howling, something rather large emerged from the stump of the cut arm. The large thing revealed itself to be a giant claw that is twice the size of its body.

Great. Even cutting off a limb is a terrible idea.

No time to hesitate, it's now or never!

I summoned a Zio gem. As soon as it appeared in my hand, I crushed the gem and threw the shards at the shadow.

The shards transformed into lighting, hitting the shadow and bringing it attention to me.

Nyx moved behind me to hide herself from disable view from the shadow. The beast lifted its claw and swings the multiple shredding blades at me.

I summoned a Garu gem and used it to blast the incoming attack, slightly shifting its path to the left.

Taking no chance, I did my best to avoid the attack, nearly getting my hair cut off.

Nyx moved passed me and underneath the claw. Once she was close enough, she leaped high into the air, cutting off the limb that connects the main body from the deadly claws.

The shadow completely forgets about me completely while it turn its attention to Nyx, who is above the shadow.

Big mistake.

No matter how skilled or power that shadow is, the fact that it can only pay attention to the last person that attacked is the most fatal weakness.

I slash at the shadow with my sword at the same place where Nyx did last time. It immediately turn its attention to the last attacker and threw its fist to me.

I leaped back as far as I can, causing the attack to miss completely. The shadow was about to pursue when Nyx landed besides it, cutting off the other arm.

To cripple it even more, Nyx slashed at the same spot as before, creating a deeper wound.

It's time.

I unsummoned my sword and charged at the dying shadow with my fist balled up. My hand borrowed into the damaged, opened flesh, allowing my fist to dig in easier to reach the center. I loosen my fist a bit to allow room for an Agi gem to appear before I crushed it.

The flames from the gem burst open, burning everything on the inside and causing the Agi blade that was still embedded to explode. It's not a surprise that Agi blade exploded.

After all, the sword was on fire the whole time. With the fire constantly draining its durability and being near an intense heat most likely speed all it up a lot. It was bound to happen quickly.

What was surprising is that the sword exploded, causing the shards to impale themselves all over the insides of the shadow like shrapnel of a makeshift grenade.

Interesting… I might have to experiment with that whenever I get a chance. Perhaps find a way to use this effectively.

"Minato." Nyx called. "It's still alive."

Sure enough, despite its heavy damage, it was still moving.

"Fine." I opened my hand a bit again. "If I can't burn it, I'll skewer everything inside."

Summoning a Bufu gem, I crushed it and released the power of ice inside the body. The power within the gem exploded, causing icicles to expand from the inside. Multiple sharp icicles pierced the shadow on multiple areas, creating a rather gruesome image.

I should be concerned with what I'm seeing, but I no longer care anymore. I just want this thing dead.

The icicles exploded soon after, shredding the shadow even more and the Bufu sword shatters as well, creating more makeshift shrapnel.

Yeah, I'm definitely experimenting this.

_We must._ Thanatos agreed.

Annoyingly, the shadow is still alive. Despite its body full of holes and sword fragments, the damn thing still moves.

Have it your way.

I open my palm against the shadow and started to charge my energy.

_Minato._ Orpheus spoke in concern. _You don't have a lot of energy left. Are you sure this is a good idea?_

While the gems are useful, they aren't powerful enough. I need to go all out if this thing is going to die.

I let loose the energy in my palms and casted Garudyne. The intense force of the wind combined with the newly made holes on the shadow caused the back to explode, sending all the insides to fly out and smash itself against the far wall.

"Do it!" I yelled to Nyx, rolling out of the way.

The goddess leapt up to where the shadow's head is and slices it clean off. Before she starts to descend, Nyx angles her blade and slams straight down. A few seconds later, the two halves fell on top of each other.

Pain strikes my head again as I fell to my knees. I put one of my hand to my head in an attempt to dull the pain. It's not as bad aa earlier but it is a constant feeling right now.

"Are you alright?" Nyx must've noticed me and walked over.

"I'm fine. I just casted more energy than I would normally." I lifted my head forward. "I'm just tired."

Nyx's hand was extended just in front of me. I take the kind gesture as she helped get me up.

"Now, shall we leave?" She asked.

"Right?" I nodded, allowing the traesto gem to appear in my hand.

Huh?

My senses are a bit dull because of the constant pain right now, but I can still feel something coming. I look at the entrance to see some huge black blurry thing quickly heading this way.

Thankfully, Nyx reacted faster by grabbing me and using her wings to fly out of range of whatever that thing was. It destroyed the entrance due to its enormous size and slammed where we were previously at.

Taking a closer look at the object, I saw multiple heads of dragon-like snake things all bunched up together covering this long thing from the entrance. All the heads seem to be alive as the are all moving around until they spotted us. Looking at the spot where we were before, there was a giant hand, that is connected to the... many heads...

Oh crap.

"Now would be a good time to get us out." Nyx's voice raised a little.

I know.

I tighten my grip on the gem, only to find that my hand is empty.

What? Oh...

"I must've dropped it when we flew." I told her.

"That's Terrific." She spat out.

Sensing something else heading our way, Nyx flew close to the ground. Just in time to as another long thing resembling the arm from before, moving across the area we were at. The arm came from one end of the wall and moved along to the other end, ripping out the roof and bathing the area in light.

I cover my eyes from the sudden burst of light, but I quickly recovered. When I looked up to the sky, what I was saw made my mouth drop.

There, standing outside the destroyed temple and blocking half of the sky, was an enormous being. It was very dark ash-grey, save for a some glowing red lines across its body. The dragon-like appendages are revealed to be the arms belonging to this beast. The huge head connect to the massive body seems to be humanoid shape with a certain animal features attached to it.

Obviously, both of its glowing red eyes are on fire and there are hundreds if not thousands to smaller snake heads all along the shoulder of this thing. The snakes seem to be spewing fire, but it seems to be unaffected by them.

"Typhon." Nyx said, glaring at the beast.

That's Typhon, huh? He's a lot darker than I would assume but then again, this is just (hopefully) a shadow version of it.

Typhon slowly turns his main head towards us. The moment his flaming eyes spots us, it let out a roar so loud, that the shock wave from it sent us crashing into the wall. Wings expanded from behind him, covering the sky and denying us light from wherever it was coming from anyways.

Where does the light- Now is not the time!

Nyx immediately jumps high into the air to avoid another of Typhon's arms.

**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

He can sure scream.

"What!?" Nyx suddenly stopped in the air mid-flight.

"What's wrong!?" I asked, worried.

I didn't get my answer because I felt incredible pain when a giant fist managed to collide into us while Nyx was distracted by something. The impact sent me slamming back into the temple ruins while Nyx lost her grip on me and was sent flying off in the distance.

Coughing bits of blood out, I slowly bring myself up. Hurray for Messiah's Enduring soul. After getting hit by a giant fist at the fist of a truck and was sent diving into the ground, I was definitely killed by that attack. Because of my "death", I was able to "resurrect" from the blow that would've normally kill me.

It's a shame it's only once per battle because it won't help me when I saw another giant fist accelerated its speed in my direction.

There were only three things I remember after the fist struck me: Extreme pain, the floor breaking underneath me and my name being calling out before my eyes become enveloped in the darkness...

* * *

A/N: I apologized if parts of this chapter seemed incomplete or missing (that includes grammar issues). For some reason, I'm having trouble uploading this chapter because this site won't allow me to upload this as a .docx file (even though I done it plenty of times) so i had to convert it to something else. I'm saying this because I was re-editing this chapter, I noticed a few things missing even though the original files had them so there's a chance I might miss something. So I might go back and re-edit this again if any major parts are missing.

Anyways, when I was looking over the old notes and came across Typhon, I knew I would had to include him because he is imo, the most awesome monster in ancient greek history. (Even if his children are more well known.) Either way, you guys obviously notice that I had put a few conflicting details about Typhon when describing him. That is because when I was researching about him, (with multiple sources) I noticed that they were many versions were all telling the same tale, but with different details.

For example, Typhoon was described as having a human head with a beard in one version, while another depicted him with a goat head and another said that he had a hundred dragon heads like the hydra.

So in a douchey way, I just mix and matched the parts that I like and added the rest as the "false details". The parts that are "conflicting" are true depending on the version you read, but I thought it would be interesting to use that to my advantage. (Even if it is for this part only.)


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Deep within...**

.

* * *

**?/?/?...**

I slowly trudge the path ahead of me. Looking around, all I see is thick grey fog everything I see. The fog is so thick, I could barely see what's in front of me. Heck, I could barely see me feet. Which brings me to this question.

"Where am I?"

…

Actually, how did I end up in this situation? I just suddenly found myself in walking this fog for who knows how long. What was I doing before?

"Ugh."

No matter how hard I try to think, I can't remember.

For now, I need a way to get out of the fog.

I summon the card and transfer Thanatos into it.

…

Strange. The Velvet card is not appearing in my hand but I don't remember losing it.

Thanatos?

…

Uh, Orpheus? Messiah? Jack?

...

What is going on?

It's like I've been cut off. It's not like I'm out of range for communication or something, they're in my head. I'll have to get out another way then. This is strange, however. I can't summon at all. I try to summon anything from weapons to items, anything. For reason, I can't use my powers.

Is the fog the cause of it?

I could try to blow it away with garu but that, obviously would require my powers.

This is not good. If I'm trapped in this fog, I'll eventually starve to death. Providing I don't die by some other way

I have to get out of here.

"Of course, part of me wonders why I should I do anything at all if time is going to reset in the end."

...

I didn't say that. Sure that was my voice, but the words didn't come from my mouth.

Come to think of it, I didn't say anything earlier. I didn't notice it because it also had my voice and was saying exactly what I was thinking. I just thought I unconsciously said it and moved on.

Something here is mimicking my voice.

"What's the point of anything anymore? Everything I do is going to be useless at the end."

I carefully look around me, but all I see is the fog.

"After all, I'm just a pawn between two beings beyond my understanding. I'm just a tool to used and thrown away when a better version is out."

There you are. Maybe the fog got lighter, but I could see a figure approaching to me off in the distance. The figure was rather slim, they were slowly walking with their hands in their pocket. They have a rather dark appearance. When the figure was close enough to see them properly, I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

The guy was wearing a dark blue hoodie that covers his face, he also had black pants. Under normal circumstances, I would assume that it was a human being.

However, they seems to be darkened, like a shadow was permanently covering them. I could see some sort of smoke emerging from them. What really got my attention is the mask the guy was wearing. It looked like a skull mask and I could see the his glowing yellow eyes emanating from the eye sockets.

"Why am I in this never-ending nightmare? Why I must I forever repeat time? Why must I sacrifice myself? Why must I die for a bunch of people that want to kill themselves?" Is he mocking me? Why is he using my voice?

"I knowingly gave my life in order to save my friends." I shot back.

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked.

Strangely, It didn't came from me or being in front of me.

"Behind you." He spoke, motioning his head in that direction.

I turn to see another shadow-like being emerging from the fog. The only difference that he seemed to be more slumped over than the first.

"Why do I have to give suffer through this? Why can't someone else do it?" The second shadow said. "Why not Mitsuru? She wanted to atone for her family's sins, let her do it.

Why not Hamuko? She's like me after all. Let her do it, that is what she is designed for."

"Don't talk about them like that." I turn to face the second person.

Both of my fists are clenched, but I'm trying to restrain myself. They must be trying to rile me up, using my voice and talking about my friends like that.

"That's right." I once again turn to see another figure approaching.

"After all." He said, shrugging his shoulders "I'm more important than SEES. All They're good for is meat shields."

I extend my palm towards the shadow that said that.

Enough is enough. No one says that about my friends. Not even my voice.

Before I could do anything however, all three of them disappeared by dissolving into the fog.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice sneered.

Oh no…

I turn in the direction where the voice came form. Even if his hood is covering his face. I know who he is. His red hoodie gave it away.

"Wrath." I said his name.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of yourself?" he continued, walking towards me.

"Tch." As if I'm afraid of a bunch of people copying my voice.

I directed my hand towards him and tried to cast something, anything. No matter how hard I try, I can't even produce anything.

Wrath suddenly started sprinting.

I flinched at the sudden speed but I prepared myself anyways. Because he wasn't using his sword, it was easy to dodge his attack. Taking advantage if the opening, I threw my fist at him. My punch didn't hit as Wrath's body also disappeared into the fog.

"It's funny." His voice says, coming from the fog. It's coming from everywhere, so I can't tell where it's coming from.

"All this power." He continued. "Yet you don't use it. What's wrong? Think you're too good to use it? Or is there something more?"

I slowly move around, careful for anything that might jump out to me.

"Are you afraid of your own power? No, you're afraid of what you are going to deal with it?"

"Is this how you operate?" I called out to him. "Saying lies, hoping that one of them would catch me off guard?"

"What's considered a lie? Things that disagree with facts or things that you don't want to admit?"

"What?"

"After all…"

Realizing his voice was suddenly right behind me, I quickly spun around to swing at him. My fist managed to make contact with him, knocking him back on the ground and out of my sight.

"No matter how hard you try to run. You can't run from yourself forever."

I moved in the direction where he was, only to find nothing.

Damn it. I was sure I knocked him on to the ground. Did recover faster than I expected or did he dissipate into the fog like before?

!

Sensing danger, I turn and raised my hand to block an attack. The dark-grey fist belongs to the shadow from earlier. The shadow soon kicked me on to the ground. I try to get up but a foot was planted firmly on my chest, pinning me down.

"Come now." He said, still using my voice. "There's no need to get violent."

"Says the guy who throw the first punch." I glared at him.

"After all." The shadow continued. "We have been suffering for too long and suddenly, the answers we been wanting forever just now appear? Seems too convenient, don't you think?"

What is he talking about?

The shadow raised his foot to slam down on my chest.

"Gah!" I gasp in pain.

Taking advantage of the opening, the shadow grabs me by the neck and lifts my off the ground. No matter how hard I try, his grip is too strong to break free. I glared at the yellowish, glowing eyes that look back in amusement.

"Then again." He says. "With all the crap I've been out though, it's makes me wonder why I didn't end my life a long time ago."

How does he know about that? I didn't even know about that until Philemon reminded me.

"And let Nyarlathotep win?" I retorted.

"Perhaps, but we didn't learn about his role until recently. What about before? There was no point to such suffering. Why must I subjugate myself to dying repeatedly? Why do I even bother trying to change anything if nothing's going to change. What's the point of getting in a relationship of the other person doesn't remember the things we been through?

Because I'm just Philemon's tool between a game with him and Nyarlathotep. Seems too convenient that he would jump in suddenly when you no longer want to live."

"Are you trying to turn Philemon against me?" Is that his plan?

"I'm not turning anybody." He sneered. "We had those thoughts since the information seems too convenient.

Kind of makes you wonder if he's been lying to you the whole time, doesn't it? He's says that you been repeating time for 250 years, what if it's been longer? He says that you willingly removed your own memory of the altered past but what if that wasn't the case?"

...

"Come to think of it, how can I trust Nyx as well? She's been our enemy until now."

"Because we are in an alliance to get what we want." I try to remove the hand that is holding me.

"Really?" He cackled. "If we can trust them, why are we in this situation? Why does it have to be me? There are other worthless people that no one would miss if they were the seal. All I have to do is find some random guy and use his soul for the seal, we would be free to live our life Hell, the more people, the stronger it can get."

"I refuse to get an innocent involved in this." How dare he suggest such a thing. "They don't deserve such fate."

"That's right." The being says, condescendingly "I have to do it because they would just mess it up. Only we can do it properly. Those, mouth-breathing, hypocritical, monstrous killers wouldn't not last even a day as the great seal."

"...While I admit humanity is not the most kindest species ever, it's their potential that makes them special." I argued." Sure, we may have done lot's of terrible things before. However, we have done many good things as well."

"Right, right." He waves dismissively. "The good of humanity and all that crap. I suppose that we're going to blame Nyarlathotep? Bit convenient we didn't know about him until Philemon told us that."

"I trust him." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Simply because he hasn't steered us wrong yet? How do we know that he's telling us the truth? In fact, we should I trust Nyx?"

"Because we both agreed to work together after realizing it isn't each other's fault."

"That's right. It's because of humanity's wish for death, Nyx is required to end all life on earth."

"Humanity is not the problem."

"Even though they caused you to give your life to ensure they live on from their stupid mistakes?"

"…Humanity is not perfect. After all, we all made mistakes before and others have taken advantage of it."

"So you're saying that Nyarlathotep is at fault then?" He asked.

"Yes." It has to be.

"Again, I must say that it sure is convenient that we have such a black and white situation to blame.

We only knew about Nyarlathotep because of Philemon. How do we know it isn't the other way around? How do we know that Sins of Humanity isn't like the SEES, we aren't the Strega this cosmic game?"

…

"No matter how you rationalize it." The first shadow tilts my head towards him again. "You will always be stuck in the circle of blame."

"That's because you are always shifting the blame no matter what." I said.

"Only because you refused to admit the real cause of the problem: You."

…

"Fragment or not, the power of the universe is one of the strongest ability you have yet, you don't use it to its full potential.

You claim that lack of power because the power of the universe is fragmented, but we all know that's a lie.

The truth is that you're afraid. Afraid of your power, afraid of the consequences of your power, afraid of what you'll do with it."

"If that's true, then why do I have a limit when I unlock my powers?" I try to glare at him.

"Remember what Philemon said?" He asked, pointing at his head. "Your power is in the mind. Because our mind isn't completely healed, you can't withstand it for long. However, Philemon didn't say that that was the only limitation.

Of course, you yourself is preventing the true extent of your powers because you're afraid. You failed once and it caused major damage, and you're afraid that it will happen again. Remember Shinji?

Remember long ago, Shinji's Persona went berserk and Ken's mother was a victim. Ken swore vengeance and sought to kill the one responsible. Years later, the victim confronts the killer and the killer dies after a series of events.

It's all sad and all. However when time had been reset for the first time, you with the knowledge tries to prevent it. A shame that it failed because no matter what you do someone would die.

You try to save Shinji, Ken dies. You try to save them both, Akihiko dies. You try to save all three, Mitsuru dies. You try to confront the two before Takaya arrives? The rest of SEES dies because you left them to deal the Arcana shadows by themselves."

You don't have to remind me." I turn my head away from him.

"Apparently you do!" He uses his other hand to twist my head to face him. "The longer you turn away from the truth, the longer you'll never unlock the truth of this situation."

"Stop it…" I don't want to hear it anymore.

"That's not the worst part." He continued. "Then you get the bright idea to finish off the Shadow's in one hit and bring SEES to the two early?"

"Please…"

"You brought them to the corpses of their two allies..."

"Enough!"

I try to twist my body to kick the shadow. Surprisingly, it worked as I managed to hit him on the head and he was forced to let me go.

I ran up to him punched him in the face, he recoiled and tried to retaliate. A sword appeared in his hand. I twisted my body to avoid the blade and leaped back to give me space. The shadow took no time and sprinted towards me.

Just as the shadow swings its weapon, I stopped it in its track by grabbing the arm, just stopping the blade from touching my face. That didn't stop the shadow, however as it took his other arm to swing at me.

I took the attack head on and kicked him in the leg. The leg brought him down and I delivered an uppercut. The shadow tried to jump back when he recovered but I shoulder chucked him, causing the sword to be dropped. I would have tried to pick it up, but it disappeared the moment it touched the ground.

"What the hell do you know!?" I yelled, hitting his shoulder. "You have no idea what I been through, what I witnessed, what I felt!"

I continue to beat on the shadow, he tried to defend himself but I attack hard enough to hear a large crack.

Heh, looks like I broke his left arm.

"Sure, I thought Philemon's information was a bit convenient. I'd be lying if I said I completely trust him, but I believe that he wants what is best for humanity!"

The shadow attempts to attack back, I grab the fist in my palm and twist it out of the way as far as I can. I must give it credit because not once did he scream.

"Nyx once thought I was the cause for this and I thought the same to her. Instead of letting our emotions getting in the way of the truth, we confronted each other, letting out feelings out and allowing us to know the truth and team up!"

I pulled the arm closer to me and left go of the when I headbutted the shadow. He's not even defending himself anymore. The shadow flew backwards and crashed into the ground.

I breathe heavily as I slammed my foot on to the shadow and pinned him to the ground. All my anger cooled down as I stared at the glowing eyes, laying ground. I have to note that there wasn't any negative emotions coming from the shadow, like he was just waiting.

"I admit. I'm afraid of my powers, the consequences and my past failure. I failed to save Shinji and somehow made it worse than I could imagine. I was afraid that I would do something similar or even worse, which is why I try to not use my powers to my current full extent. I even did what I can to not remind me of it at all.

What can I do however? I can't save Shinji without the cost of another life. Time really wants him to die and no matter what I try, fate demands his death and is willing to take another if he survives. Worst yet, I'm powerless to stop it."

That's not include my own problems with this time loop.

The shadow fades into the ground, leaving me alone in the fog. In a single blink, I found myself in the roof of Tartarus with the Full moon close by. Looking ahead of me, I see that the shadow standard there no worse than before. That explains why he wasn't that concerned with defending himself, he could escape at anytime.

"Of course, there is one way you could save him without sacrificing someone else. You can free yourself from this nightmare to be truly free." He said. "You're only too afraid to do it."

…

"You can't hold back anymore. You have to stain your hands. After all this time, you must realized that playing safe will not produce any more results."

Stain my hand...

"How long had it been?" The shadow continued talking. "If Nyx didn't confront you, would you be where you are right now? Or would you continue doing the same thing you did last cycle?"

...

"You can't play nice anymore. You have to be willing to do what you can to achieve freedom."

You asking me to become a monster then.

"How can becoming a monster help me to that?" Why would I even consider doing that in the first place?

"Not a monster." He shakes his head. "You shall become something more. Something with more power, nothing like petty morality holding you back with, you can destroy anyone that stands in your path-!"

I punch him really hard in the mask, so hard that I could see the mask cracking.

"What you're suggesting is no different than asking me to become a demon." I glared at him.

The shadow removed his hood, revealing his familiar blue hair.

"You don't have to become a demon. I'm saying to block your humanity and become more willing to obtain more power. Enough power to change the laws of fate in your way, enough to defeat Nyarlathotep and become free from the time loop. Obtain enough power to become a god."

A god?

"What makes you think I would do such a thing? What makes you think I can even achieve such a thing?" I ask.

I take a step back in shock at such an option.

"I know you can, and I know your willingness to choose this because…" The mask finally shatters, revealing that he as my face. "Because I am you…"

* * *

***Boom***

I found myself opening my eyes and looking at a black sky. Out if my peripheral vision, I see what seems to be a waterfall of blood.

_Ah. Minato, you're awake._ Orpheus said.

What happened?

_Well, Typhon appeared and destroyed you. _Thanatos answered. _When he attacked you, the ground gave way and you fell all the way down here._

I see. Kind of hard to believe that I am still alive.

_That's the thing. _Messiah says. _You didn't._

I didn't?

I turn my head to the right. Covering most of my vision was a sea of blood. What stood out though is my outstretched hand that is dangling just over the bloody ocean. In the palm of my hand was a strange good stone of some sort. Looks like a Plume of dusk.

Yeah, that would make sense. Noticing my dead body, the dusk appeared the brought me back to life at the cost of the energy within the stone.

I dropped the used dusk into the sea.

Man, I was pretty lucky to landed here on this platform instead of drowning in the blood.

I sat up and examine the area. Noticing something on my left, I see that the platform I'm on is way larger than I thought. The platform is littered with broken structures of a building of sorts. Looks like the temple fell with me.

There seems to be an object a bit more far in the center. Looking back at the sea and where I was laying, I have to wonder if I was truly lucky that I still landed on the platform or unlucky since there was a lot of space and I fell on the edge of the massive platform.

I moved away from the sea before I stood up. Moving towards the object, I saw something shining in a pile of rubble. Taking a small detour, I dig around the rubble and pulled out a Traesto gem.

That's useful, but since I don't sense any danger and I have no idea what this place is, I might as well take the time to explore. The thing I originally planned to investigate turns out to be a giant door. The door is massively large and ancient looking. There seems to be multiple green chains binding the door shut as well.

Taking a closer look at the chains, I found that the chains are slightly moving, glowing and pulsating. Seems less like an imamate object and more like a fleshy tissue of some sort.

I reach out to touch the "chain".

"Ah!"

I quickly pulled away my hand and wave my hand to remove the substance that caught on to my hand. My finger was burned deep enough to see the muscles underneath my skin.

Acid, huh? Nothing that dia won't fix.

***Boom***

As, the skin on my finger regrows, I look up the see some large pieces of rubble falling towards me. Looks like I won't be able to move away in time.

"Tch."

Raising my hand towards the falling rocks, I casted Garudyne and basted all the rocks into tiny pieces and scattering far from me.

Some of the pebbles that made contact with the "chains" dissolved. Good thing I wasn't planning to use a weapon to try to cut the chain.

Still, what is with those rumbles?

My eyes widen at the realization. Nyx is probably fighting with Typhon! Damn it! I completely forgot about that.

"Thanatos!" I called out, summoning him with the card.

The card I throw morph into a coffin, before it exploded and the god of death was in its place.

I jumped onto one of his arms as he shot up with such speed that the massive sea of blood below was quickly covered in blackness.

***Boom***

Taking a look at my hand, I clenched it to test my strength and to see how much energy I recovered. Not enough. If I'm going to be assisting Nyx against Typhon, I'm going to need much more power.

_"__Obtain enough power to become a god..."_

…

_Minato, are you alright? _Orpheus asked in concern.

…I'm fine. It's just-.

_You're worried about what you'd dreamed, right?_ Messiah answered for me

How did you- never mind.

That's right. Tell me, when did I started having these thoughts?

_A long time already. It became a lot more serious when you discovered the truth._

…

I sigh.

So it's true then. Be honest with me, should I be more willing to obtain a lot more power? Even at the cost of my humanity?

_It might be your best option if you want to end this as soon as possible._ Messiah answered surprisingly.

_Messiah! _Orpheus said in shock. _What's with you? Aren't you supposed to be-._

_The ultimate good? _He answered._ Because I died to ensure mankind's sins are redeemed right? Trust me, I don't like this choice anymore than you do but I understand why sometimes options like those are important thanks to my father._

_Father? _Orpheus asked.

Right. In Christian mythology, God once flooded the Earth for forty days to cleanse the planet of sin. Or that he caused the ten deadly plagues in Egypt because the Pharaoh at the time didn't free the Israelites slaves.

I'm not much a religious person, I sure he did those things because he wanted what's best for humanity. Because of his methods, I wouldn't be surprised if someone would think he's a jerk.

_To put it kindly._ Messiah bitterly replied.

_Kindly?_/Kindly? Orpheus and I raised our eyebrows.

_That's not important right now._ Messiah shakes his head. _What's important is that sometimes, the best option is not the one you would like consider. Sometimes, you must go against your morals to ensure what you want comes true. After all Minato, we didn't want to give our lives, but we did it anyways to ensure everybody else can live._

_Isn't that similar to how some criminals would think? _Orpheus asked.

_I have no doubt that a lot of them would use this methodology to justify their actions. What's important however, is how would you do it._

_Are you willing to do it? How far are you willing to go? Are you willing to take a life to ensure the safety of others? Those are the questions you must ask yourself. _

The questions I must ask myself.

I stare at my fist.

Should I do it? I know I want more power, but how far I'm a willing to go? Philemon told me that I once rejected something similar because I had morals holding me back. What if he were to ask me now? Would I reject it like last time? Would've I accept? Messiah says that only I can answer but even I don't know the answer.

I guess part of me is afraid of becoming like Strega or even like the Sins of Humanity. They truly believe that they're doing the right things, but who they serve and their methods would suggest otherwise. Would I'd be like that to someone else if they were to see me?

The reach into my pocket and pulled out the Alice card.

_Are you sure that's a good idea? _Messiah asks. _If Thanatos is defeated before you unsummon her-._

I know, I might have another mental breakdown. Considering that Nyx would be too proud to retreat, I'm going to need a lot power I can muster to fight off Typhon while we find a way to retreat.

I crushed the card in my hand, giving me a boost in power.

_Huh? _Alice said, all groggy like she just woke up._ What happened? Minato onii-chan! Are you alright!?_

I see…

I'm fine Alice.

_But you were in lots of pain!_ She argued.

That was long ago. Besides, the guys told me that you saved me.

_Well._ She turns away, blushing a bit. _I couldn't have you die for me yet._

Heh, she's kind of like a little sister.

I glad. Anyways, since I'm going to be fighting a huge monster, I'm going to be depending in your power. Is that alright?

_You can count on me, onii-chan!_

_By the way, Minato. _Messiah said. _This shouldn't need to be mentioned. However no matter what you do, I will always support you. _

_As do I._ Orpheus. says, nodding.

_Mine too! Hee Ho._ Jack agreed.

_I don't know what's going on, but I'll always have your back, onii-chan!" _Alice cheered.

Thanks guys.

I held on tight of Thanatos as I look up on to the black sky...

* * *

AN: Do you know the best part of creating multiple chapters instead of creating one and uploading before doing it again? It's that if I'm ever too lazy to continue writing the current one, I still have a previous one to upload so you guys won't be kepted in the dark. (Assuming that I don't lose motivation for more than a month. Or the fact that I might forget to proofread this chapter or already did proofread it and forgot about it.)

Well, I did say that Minato's backstory is a lot more complicated than initially shown before. His revelations and past was going to be revealed a bit later on, but I figured it's best to show it now so you guys can how his choices are going to change a bit. Don't worry, I don't plan to make him completely out of character. Just a bit pragmatic. Especially when dealing with cultists that plan on destroying all of humanity to please an Outer God.

After all, I don't think anyone can give up their morals so easily.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Battle of the ancients.**

.

* * *

**?/?/?...**

I'm annoyed with the fact that Typhon is so large, that the tallest building (which is a large house that is only 10 meters high or so) in this village can only reach up to his stomach. Of course, the village is on a floating platform over a pit so deep that I can only see darkness. Witch brings out an annoying question, how tall is this thing?

I have no idea how deep the pit is and all of most of his legs (that are covered in snakes) are shrouded in darkness. Is that pit smaller than I initially thought, or is he flying? I can't find out because I'm currently in a battle with the beast in question.

I jumped over another of Typhon's arms and dove into a nearby window. I don't stay there long as another giant arm crashed through the building I was in. Preparing my sword, I made a few quick slashes at the ceiling before flying though it. I expanded my wings and flew close to Typhon's face.

The snake heads around the shoulders tries to stop me by all trying to breathe fire in my direction.

Too slow.

With speed and agility, I avoid all the flames with little energy wasted and deliver another cut to the main face.

The force of my attack caused him to reel back in pain. I readied my sword for another attack but Typhon's arm quickly swiped at me and sent me flying at the platform of the ruined temple.

I don't exactly know how long ago Minato fell through the hole that Typhon created, but it's long enough to consider him no longer living.

It's my fault; My fault that Typhon managed to distract me long enough to hit us. Long enough to separate us and kill him.

Both of us knew the dangers of this place, but to think he would be killed this early.

I don't have the time to think like that. He once told me that the Hamuko girl is considered a backup in case something happened to him.

I have no idea whether to think that child is dangerously prepared for everything or completely insane to think of something like that.

No. I won't accept that. I refuse to wait another 200 or so years for my freedom.

He does not get to die that easily. He is probably alive and lost down there. As soon as I get the chance, I'm going right down there. If he is dead…

I sigh to myself.

It's rather unorthodox for someone of my standing to do such a thing and I rather not "owe" anyone, but I'll have to visit Hades and have him do a request for me. Of course, if he was brought back to life that way, the kid may not have all of his memories for the first month or so. However, I rather deal a month of awkwardness than wait for another 250 years for the girl to even reach close to his level.

Hmm?

I sense a presence approaching. Another foe? Possible, I feel hostility from the incoming thing but I can't tell if it's directed at me or something else. It better not turn out to be another enemy. I rather not have to deal with two of them at the same time.

Looking back at Typhon, I saw that the wound that I created had just healed. This endless battle had been going on like this ever since Minato fell. I have to deal with the beast now, but all my effort so far had done nothing but waste time and energy.

First things first, I raised my sword in the air to charge it before slamming down and releasing the energy wave to Typhon. The wave consumed the beast, burning off most of the heads the covers his right arm. Taking the initiative, I used my wings to propel me to Typhon.

He tried to swat at me like I was a pitiful insect, but I was too fast for him. I dig my blade at one of his eyes and launch myself on to the roof of a nearest building before he had a chance to react. The beast roared in pain and throw his right fist at me.

I catch the speeding attack with my free hand, stopping it dead in its tracks. The roof collapsed as a result but I kept my footing as the part of the roof I was on fell in. When I reached the ground, I jump on to the hand and ran across the arm.

When I reached up to the shoulders, I leap across the beast and created a huge gashed on his face with my sword. I use my wings to send me on to another roof when I notice the other arm heading my way. Typhon now filled with rage, didn't give me time to relax as he continued to swing down at me. Using my blade, I manage to block one of the fist. However, with another quickly heading in my direction, I was forced to jump to another building.

I leapt building to building to constantly avoid the raining attacks. This continued for a while until I landed on the large marketplace. I was next to what seems to be a stall with bags of something. If it contains flour, it may be use to my advantage. I stood on top of the stall, baiting Typhon with another chance to hit me. I jumped out of the way just as the fist hits the stall, the impact cause white dust to explode and cover the area.

The dust won't cover long, and I'm sure that Typhon will locate me soon.

I quickly cover myself with my wings to cast Moonless Gown. Just in time to as well. Typhon's fist blew away the dust as it arrived just as my barrier just formed.

The dark hand made contact with the barrier and immediately exploded, leaving the attacker with a missing hand. Moonless Gown won't last long so I don't have enough time to cast one of my most powerful attack. That doesn't mean I don't have anything that can help.

It may not be powerful as Minato's Megidolaon, but he's not the only one that has the similar type of attack.

I raised my hand in the air and draw out my energy.

A sphere of purple energy formed high enough that Typhon didn't notice as he tries to throw another attack. Once again, when his fist made contact with my barrier, his hand exploded, spreading the remnants of his limb in many directions.

Fool.

When Megiola was ready, the sphere flew and hits Typhon in the side of his head before it expanded and exploded in place.

Taking no chance, I flew up and moved away as far away from Typhon as the platform can reach and landed.

Even with smoke is still obscuring his face, it won't take long for him to recover. Moonless Gown had faded and being in constant battle for hours would no doubt leave me exhausted. I have to put all I can for this final attack. I just hope I'm far enough that Typhon can't reach me in time.

I charge as much energy as I can into a red spherical ball that I created. Smoke had finally cleared from Typhon, revealing that half of his head was blown off. His only eye glowed brightly as he charged towards me, tearing the platform apart as he moves through it.

Damn it!

It's not ready, but I have no choice.

I throw my fist into the air. The red orb high up reacted by pulsating rapidly. I then open my fist and pointed my index finger to the charging beast. Unfortunately, the orb was only large enough to split into six parts. The smaller orbs all fired at Typhon, hitting him in the chest, left elbow, right hand, right shoulder, left side of the ribs and the neck. The orbs exploded simultaneously, shredding the limbs apart. Without anymore strength supporting him, Typhon finally tumble over the old town.

I get the sense that Typhon is still alive, so I walked over to his face and brandish my blade again.

His head looked up at me with anger and confusion.

**Your power...**

His deep voice rumbled the village.

Finally decided to speak again, huh?

So he was speaking in the language of the gods. Part of me wonders why he's speaking in the basic version instead of ours. The basic version didn't exist until 1000 thousand years ago. (Not including the 252 years of time repeating.)

**Your power is like the Olympians, but far more stronger and focused.**

**Who are you?**

"I am the daughter of Chaos. The goddess of Night." If he truly is the actual Typhon, then he should recognize me by my title alone.

**The primordial being, Nyx…**

"So you are the true Typhon."

**You doubt my powers?**

"Last I heard of you is that you've been trapped under a mountain far from this land. How did you get here?

**Does it matter?**

"I don't personally care, but I'm sure others will." I explained with boredom.

**Others? Like that human?**

**Ha ha ha ha…**

His laugh caused the whole place to rumble more violently. The buildings closest to us, crumbled down.

**To think the mighty have fallen. To think that a primordial being of your standing would stand with something pitiful like humans…**

…

**Very well. Listen up, I was trapped under that rock until I was freed 500 years ago. Some deity from another culture offered me deal. **

"What was the deal?"

**Simple: I guard his secret until that human and any potential allies of his are no longer a problem. In return, I can leave and have my revenge.**

I assume he wants revenge with Zeus

"Well, you sent him down the platform." I pointed that out. "Are you trapped here until he comes and checks the body?"

**I'm free to leave whenever I please. I'm simply honoring a deal that my benefactor and I had. Of course, considering that you are his ally, I'll just have to deal with you as well. **

"Brave words for something that lost to Zeus. If he can beat you, what makes you think you can even stand chance against me?" Especially since most of his body his already blown off.

**Ha ha ha ha ha ha! **

**I see that you deities are foolish as always!**

!

Sensing incoming danger, I raised my sword to block the attack coming from the side. I manage to stop the attack from moving closer to me, but what I saw what was attacking confused me.

"So you can regrow your limbs lot more quickly than I expected." I did thought that he lost his appendages too easily.

**That's right! I did not just lay in this accursed tower for 500 years and did nothing you know! No matter how many limbs you cut off, it ends up being pointless!**

Noticing another fist heading my way, I disengage with the first one and leaped back.

I was far enough that Typhon can no longer reach me. That didn't seem to dissuade him as he uses his new arms to push himself up. With the exception of the head, all of the damage I created had all but disappeared. I could see that the head is slowly growing back as well.

Terrific. Just terrific.

Looks like the only way to kill him is to obliterate him so that nothing can grow back. I'm completely exhausted after battling him for hours and I barely have enough strength just to keep evading his attacks.

I managed to dodge a lot more attacks before exhaustion finally kicked in, forcing me on my knees and my sword was not enough to keep me standing.

I look up to see a huge dark fist heading in my direction.

I am not going to enjoy this.

Before the fist managed to hit me, something come from the side and hits the wrist, forcing it to miss me completely to the right.

Looking at the missed hand, I saw a large and familiar figure impaling his weapon into the wrist of Typhon. With a bit of effort, The being managed to remove the hand from the main body like a predator ripping off the flash of its prey. Typhon, reeled back from this sudden pain of yet another limb removed. The being opened his silver mask and roared into the air, making the familiar sound of a metal beast.

"Thanatos..." Why is he here?

No, it may sound like my child, but he completely looks different. That would mean...

His hand appeared to my left. I look to see him rugged and bruised, but otherwise fine. I have to admit, I'm impressed that not only did he survive that punch and fall, but also made his way back here. No doubt with the help with Thanatos.

"You're late." I took his hand as he pulled me up.

He shrugged in response. "It was a long trip."

**So, the personification of death appears to defend his mother. The god of death would also ally himself with a mortal? Truly, the gods had grown soft over the centuries.**

We all turn to Typhon. His hand had fallen off the edge but he was unconcerned as another one was already growing in its place.

**"This "mortal" has more power than you could possibly imagine." **Thanatos replied, pointing his sword at Typhon.

**Does he now? I admit, I'm impressed that he survived at all. Let me correct that.**

**"You won't get the chance!"** Thanatos charged towards at Typhon as the beast directs his attention to my son.

"I'm afraid that I didn't understand any of that." Minato turns to me. "Is this the language thing you were talking about?"

I nodded. "It confuses me that he is speaking in the basic version for some reason."

"Basic?" The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Not the time." I brush him off. "We have to deal with Typhon."

"How?"

"We have to destroy him completely, otherwise he would regrow lost appendages like you just seen." I paused and turn to the portal far off at the other end, untouched somehow in the midst of all the damage surrounding it,. "No it's better to leave and strategize for now time."

As much as I like to deal with him now, I don't have enough energy to fight proficiently against something like Typhon.

"I can do it." Minato said unexpectedly.

I turn to him. "What?"

"We have to make sure nothing left of him remains right? I'll do it."

"Don't be foolish!" I snapped, glaring at him again. "You could barely withstand an attack of his. What makes you think you can destroy him?"

Strangely, the child remains undaunted. "Armageddon, does not require me to be close."

Armageddon… I see, with an attack like that it may-.

"How would this work?" I interrupted my thoughts. "Even I could tell you don't have a lot of energy and you said that you don't have the Personas you need. Unless you're implying that you got those two while you're down there."

"Like I said before, I don't need those two but..."

"How long would you need?" He is being strangely aggressive right now.

As much I would like to ask, I don't have the luxury of time. Thanatos is keeping up, but it is easy to tell he is fighting a losing battle.

Minato looks to the side. "I don't know. This is the first time I'm doing something like this."

"Then how do you know it would work?" I argued. "How would you know it would be enough? What if he survives?

"Than I rather we find out now than later when it's too late." Something in him changed.

I don't know if that's good or not.

"Alright." I said at last. "We'll do it your way. However, if it doesn't work, you are responsible for getting us out of here as soon as possible.

"Right." He summoned a gem in the palm of his hand. "Thanatos has that thing distracted, I could call him back right as we teleport out of here."

So he managed to find it after all. That does set my mind at ease. At least a little bit.

"Here." Minato says, a strange white orb appeared on with other palm.

I took the object to examine it. "What is it?"

"A snuff soul." He answers. "It won't recover all of your energy, but crushing it will at least should give you enough to last until I'm done."

I did what he said and crushed the soul in my palms, releasing the energy and rejuvenating me. Not a lot but it'll have to do.

"Don't take too long." I said before expanding my wings and flee to join Thanatos.

Typhon's had already regrown his hand and it moved to strike Thanatos. I was quick enough to move in and block the attack with my sword. With enough effort, I manage to push it back far enough for Thanatos to dive in and deliver another deadly blow, gravely injuring the hand.

The snake heads on the arm all turn towards Thanatos and blow fire at him. The flames did managed to hit Thanatos, but he remains strong while he pulls on the hand, slowly tearing the skin on the beast.

I landed on the wrist and use my blade to finished the job, severing the hand again. Running up the arm, I cut off any heads on my path to reach the main one. Typhon tries to swat my off with his other hand, but Thanatos intercepted by throwing the hand he was holding and threw it at the former owner. The severed hand hits Typhon in the face, distracting him long enough for Thanatos to intercept the attacking fist from hitting me.

When I made it up to the shoulders, I jumped across his face while making a long cut along the way. After landing on his other shoulder, I use it as a pad to leap off and dive in to his elbow with my sword pointed forward.

My blade went clean through the arm. With one simple movement, I removed the limb clean off with little difficulty. Thanatos, no longer having have to deal with the arm, dropped it and charged towards Typhon. With Thanatos' burst of speed hitting Typhon directly in the face, the impact caused the giant beast to topple over landing in the village.

With the beast's body through platform the village is on, only the top half of his body bends to fell on the village while his legs remaining standing or dangling or whatever it's doing.

"Now!" Minato shouted loud enough for me to hear.

Thanatos was already flying back to the boy's side and I followed behind to not get caught in the blast.

Minato extended both of his arms to the side, releasing a huge amount of power and pointed his right palm towards the fallen beast with his left hand supporting it. A familiar looking circle formed around Typhon with lightning clouds appeared above and becoming more violent with every second. Flames erupted from below, burning the dark flesh of the beast.

I never liked this attack since it was always used against me without fail whenever he had a chance. I'm glad that I'm not the target this time. Even then, it still not completely safe as I could still feel intense wind coming from the spell circle. Thanatos is floating strong against the wind. I'm also to withstand against the high pressure due to being the victim if it many times. Finally when Minato clenched his palm, the final explosion rung out and blinded the entire area.

I saw Minato's legs gave away but Thanatos catches him before he started to fall. When the explosion died down, smoke came and covered Typhon. There was a definite silence permeating the entire area, with the exception of the boy's rugged breath.

"While his presence is no longer the way it was before, it's not gone however." I said, staring at the smoke.

"Damn..." He breathes out.

!

Before I had a chance to do anything, Thanatos grabs both of us and flies backwards to avoid a black skeletal hand slamming down on us. While we were in the air, I saw something glowing red in the smoke. Thanatos moves both of his arms to throw us just as another skeletal hand hits him. Realizing what to do, I expanded my wings and grabbed the boy, flying away as fast as I can manage.

Looking back, I saw Thanatos' body flew into a building before his presence faded into nothing. I should be grateful it's not my actual child.

"Ack!" Minato suddenly clutched his head and pain and twitching his eye.

What is happening to him? His power suddenly spiked but I feel intense agony. Come to think of it, I remember something similar like this before. Right, I was dealing with a certain pest when I felt the same thing. So he was the cause of the anomaly.

I landed at the nearby rooftop, setting him gently on the ground. Typhon is far away, but it won't take long for him to recover and make his way over here. The gateway is behind Typhon. Even if I just rely on speed to avoid his attacks, there's no guarantee that he won't attempt to destroy the portal to prevent us from leaving.

I felt Minato's body shifting. One of his hand was still in his head but that didn't deterred him as he was already halfway up. I tried to motion him down but he didn't budge the other way.

"I don't… have time… for limitations…" He spoke between each breath.

"You can't even speak properly." I pointed out.

The whole platform shook as we heard giant footsteps grow louder and louder. I turn to see the Typhon had fully recovered and already caught up to us. I moved to block the sight between Minato and Typhon.

**To think a human to push me this far. To harm me to that extent. I can now see why that the gods have taken an interest in you. **

**You may have the potential to ascend. I now understand why he considers a mortal a threat to his plan at last.**

Ascend?

I turn to the boy breathing heavily on his knees.

I will acknowledge that he is powerful, but he does not have the mindset to accept such a thing.

I don't think that Typhon knows that the boy can't understand him. To Minato, he is just hearing unrecognizable sounds. Sounds that fall flat in mortal ears. Still, it looks like that Typhon said that he wanted to say and threw his fist.

Just before the fist made contact with us, I was blinded by a flash of light and found myself in a familiar looking lobby.

So in the end, we had to retreat. I know this was the wisest choice but my pride would never accept that.

"We lost." Minato said, still breathing heavily on the ground.

"I know." I don't need to be reminded.

I turn to see the boy looking up at me. Moving up to him, I extended my hand to which he grabbed before I pulled him up.

"Can you walk?" I ask him.

"…Yeah. I'm getting used to the pressure."

Pressure? Now that he mentioned it, the pain I feel from him is decreasing but he powers are relatively the same. Did something happened down there that allowed him to adapt?

* * *

After making sure our appearance looked normal, more made our way out of the tower. We were halfway back to our residence when the he spoke.

"You've been fighting that thing the whole time, right?"

I nodded, still looking forward.

"Did you figure out something about him? Like why he was there?"

"He was freed by our common enemy."

"Nyarlathotep."

"Possibly, He released Typhon, in order to have him guard the secret deep within in the tower."

I turn to see that Minato had a hand on his chin while looking down on to the sidewalk.

"Did you figure out something?" I asked.

He took a while before the boy turns to face me.

"I made it all the way to the bottom."

"Did you now?" So it is possible to reach the bottom and survive. "What did you see?"

"An ocean of blood. There was a small platform floating on it. On the platform, there was a strange looking door but it's been chained up."

"I assume that what we're looking for is beyond that door?" That is also assuming that it doesn't keep going.

"Possibly." He nods. "The chains are unnatural however. They seem to be alive somehow and it oozes acid that is pretty strong. Fast enough the instantly dissolve a large piece of rock the moment it touches the chain."

"Did you find a way to bypass it?" This is a rather large discovery.

Minato shook his head. "The chain does give off a presence though, just like the pendant."

"Does it now?"

I left the pendant back at my realm. That way, Nyarlathotep won't easily get his hands on it and that humans can't be affected if I bring it with me. However, if the chain and pendant give off the same feeling…

"Did you figure out something?" He asks.

"Possibly." I nodded. "Minato, we may have another reason to go after that group of humans."

The boy paused, giving himself a moment to think before speaking.

"We need their pendants."

"Correct. Even if they are not the keys break down the chains, the fact that they give off the same feelings mean they are connected somehow."

Of course, those humans are not going to hand us their gifts from their god. The real issue is that they are spread all over the world. Thanks to Envy graciously answering our questions, we manage to narrow our search but without more details, we are still blind.

"Is it possible that we can make it to the bottom without fighting Typhon?" Minato spoke suddenly. "I managed to get down there while he was still alive. Is it possible to sneak pass him?"

That would be a good idea, but…

"It won't work because Typhon is guarding the tower to stop you."

"Why me?" He raised his eyebrow. "Surely you're more powerful and dangerous."

"Like I said before, Typhon was freed from his prison in order to exchange a deal with Nyarlathotep. The deal was that Typhon is free as long as you are dealt with."

"So basically, Typhon is trapped in the tower until he produces my body." His face turns more serious.

"Unfortunately." I shook my head. "Typhon can leave the tower whenever he wants."

Minato turns to me in shock.

Of course this is coming from Typhon himself. There's a chance that Nyarlathotep lied about that but we can't take the chance.

"Then we have to destroy him now." The boy urged. "What's to stop him if he get impatient and comes to the surface to hunt me down? Innocents will be hurt."

'How are we going to do it now?" I ask him. "We are both exhausted and not strong enough to fight him."

"Then we get stronger no matter what." Minato says, looking at me with complete focus.

No matter what? I need some answers now.

"What is with you right now?" I move closer to him. "You were strangely aggressive with Typhon and now, you are openly desiring power. I bet there's another thing you're hiding isn't there?"

Come to think of it, he had a hand on his head the entire time.

"No matter what? What happened down there?" I grabbed on to his collar and pulled him towards me.

I'm worried because what if something happened down there that he doesn't know about? What if it grows more serious?

Minato turns away from my gaze.

"I learned the truth about myself." He answers. "I was afraid of my powers and abilities."

I was honestly unprepared for that answer. I couldn't help but let go of his collar. I knew he was holding back, but I thought it was for different reason.

"I was afraid that I would mess up like last time. That is why I was wasn't active, following the same cycle every time loop. If we didn't confronted each other, I would have no doubt continued on as before."

"Why now then?"

"I learned that sometimes that the best options aren't the one you like to choose. I realized that if we are to be free from this time loop, I have to be willing to stain my hands. Even if it's blood."

Interesting...

"So you're willing to take a life?" I decided to not beat around the bush and straight up ask him.

"Let me make this clear." He said, straightening up.

We both stared at each other. The tension between is thick enough to cut through.

"I don't want to take a life. In fact, I rather not kill at all. However, I will do it if they leave me no choice. I will kill them if I have to."

…

"Puh-. Ha ha ha!" I laughed. I tilted my head upwards and let out my laugh.

The boy frowned at my actions. No doubt confused why I would express my emotions like this.

When I was calm enough to look at him, a smirk forms on my face. Now I understand after all this time.

"I can now see why the Olympians have an interest in you mortals now." I spoke. "For a long time, I would wonder why they would waste their time in beings with such little matters in this land.

After all, we had control of the skies, the seas, land, life and death. I couldn't fathom why they would take interest in advanced mammals until now.

You're a lot more like us than I believed, initially. I can now see the potential within you."

He raised his eyebrow at my wording.

"Your path will be a unique one. It will be interesting to see how you will walk it."

Right as I said that, the Dark Hour ended, bringing the streets we were in back to life again.

"Hmm?" Minato's face contorted with slight confusion as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

The phone was ringing and vibrating like crazy before suddenly stopping soon after.

As the child looked at his display, his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nyx, how long we were in Tartarus?"

"I don't have the exact time." I was a bit occupied most of the time during our exploration. "How many days has it been?"

Five? Six? A week at least?

"15 days have passed." He said, turning to me.

Terrific…

* * *

AN: Because Nyx is a goddess. It should stand to say that she has advantage that a human like Minato doesn't have. Like being able to understand sounds unrecognizable to a mortal for one.

Another thing, I know that the Snuff Soul is (probably) not a real soul that they destroy to reagin spirit points, but wouldn't it make more sense? I blame Darks Souls for putting that idea in my head.


End file.
